<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here Comes The Sun by usuratonkachiMD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498075">Here Comes The Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuratonkachiMD/pseuds/usuratonkachiMD'>usuratonkachiMD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(for fighting and for sex), Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Behavior, Confessions, Eventual Smut, Feelings Realization, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I might have reanimated 'a certain someone', Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Some dark themes, literally so soft, mostly canonverse but narusasu, the land of rain is fucking Switzerland now, these two being soft is my main kink, underage drinking (if you're american), will add more tags as i add chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>129,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuratonkachiMD/pseuds/usuratonkachiMD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto figures something out during his final battle with Sasuke that changes the course of their lives</p><p>-WARNING- some canon-typical dark themes </p><p>--Back from hiatus but might be slow to update--</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NaruSasu, Naruto Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first two chapters are going to be mostly what happens in canon with a couple special exceptions and of course a whole lot of feelings. This work will eventually have several chapters with original plot but we gotta start somewhere right? Hope you like.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Sun and the Moon had fought all through the day. The sun was dipping below the horizon now. The valley they fought in grew dark, cold, and damp. They were wading through shallow water, cold as ice. The stinging cold was making Naruto’s feet go numb. Agonizing pins and needles racing up his legs. The blows they were throwing now had little more bite to them than a friendly sparring match between pre-genin. It was a harsh contrast from the earth shattering canons of chakra they were flinging at each other hours ago. Yet, coupled with their exhaustion and the excess of damage already done to their bodies, it was all they could do to stay standing when hit with a tired fist.</p><p>They each walked toward each other, slowly closing the distance between them. It reminded Naruto again of when they were children, how they’d sparred at the academy. How Iruka had scolded them for not making the unison sign. They’d been too busy trying to tear each other apart. Naruto would laugh now if his ribs would allow it. Some things never change.</p><p>Naruto’s fist hits Sasuke’s forehead, right where a Leaf shinobi hitai-ate should be. Sasuke’s fist lands on Naruto’s abdomen. Each blow so soft it just remains in place, it’s practically an embrace. Naruto’s legs give out, then Sasuke’s too. They both fall to their knees as Naruto’s hitai-ate slips from his head and lands in the water between them.</p><p>Kurama roars in Naruto’s head. </p><p>
  <strong>Hang in there! It’s not much but I’ve finished infusing some chakra—</strong>
</p><p>Kurama startles. Naruto looks at Sasuke’s arm between them, his fist on Naruto’s abdomen, his arm glowing red with Naruto’s chakra.</p><p>“This is one of the many abilities of the Rinnegan.” Sasuke says the word with reverent fervor. “As somebody who possesses the eyes of the Uchiha my victory is inevitable.”</p><p>Naruto falls onto his elbows and knees. The frigid water makes every muscle ache as it flexes. Sasuke stands now as a thousand birds screech in Naruto’s ears.</p><p>“Farewell...my one and only...friend!” Sasuke’s arm surges forward.</p><p>The light from the Chidori flashes across Naruto’s face, illuminating his reflection in the metal of his hatai-ate. The metal that holds the symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto looks into his father’s eyes staring back at him. In the furrow of his brow he sees his mother’s rage. Two heroes who sacrificed themselves to save the village can be seen in Naruto’s own reflection.</p><p>His face has changed considerably in the last few weeks, maybe it’s the exhaustion, but he looks older now. He sees a wisdom in his eyes, the kind that only comes from learning lessons the hard way. He sees the scars on his cheeks, whiskers that identify the beast within. In the past he hated being the Nine Tails Jinchuriki, and he hated the village for hating him. Now he knows being a Jinchuuriki was a blessing in disguise. All the lives he touched, all the people he was able to save, none of it would have been possible without Kurama. If he fails now he will have failed everyone he’d been fighting to protect.</p><p>Naruto spins around, dodging the Chidori and catching Sasuke’s chin with a fist. Sasuke is flung full force into the stone wall of the now-destroyed valley. Naruto collapses again onto one knee and picks up his hatai-ate, slipping it into his back pocket.</p><p>Kurama’s voice rumbles in his head</p><p>
  <strong>That was a nice counter, you noticed that his visual prowess had weakened.</strong>
</p><p>Then Sasuke’s voice echoes through the valley.</p><p>“Over...and over...and over...and over, and over, and over and over again!” he starts as a whisper and builds to a scream punching his fist into the rock adjacent. “Give up. And let me cut you down already!”</p><p>Naruto clears his throat with a huff, he tastes iron and rust. “Sorry, can’t do that. Cuz I’m your one and only friend. That’s what you said, right?”</p><p>Sasuke stares at him for a moment. Naruto stares right through him. Even without visual prowess Naruto can see into Sasuke’s soul.</p><p>He sees an echo, a memory, of a blood stained streak running from Sasuke’s Sharingan down his cheek. He sees all the love that Sasuke buries underneath his hate. It’s not like a treasure he’s protecting, but rather an anguish he’s trying to forget. He sees Sasuke’s pain, which he hides behind his pride. He sees the lies Sasuke tells himself, and he sees the truth behind those too. He sees the scars, and the guilt, and the shame within. Naruto sees himself.</p><p>Sasuke has been bearing his burden with no one at his side. But he was never alone. Naruto feels as though he’s looking at his reflection again, only distorted. Distorted by a need for revenge. This vicious cycle of vengeance can’t go on. If Sasuke succeeds in his mission to kill Naruto and sever the only bond he holds dear—</p><p>His one and only friend.</p><p>—Yes, if he kills Naruto, and severs this bond, Sasuke will be all alone in this world. His hatred will be all that’s left to consume him like the paper of an exploding tag. Naruto can’t bear the thought.</p><p>Sasuke’s words echo in his head “when two shinobi are powerful enough they are able to read each other’s thoughts simply by an exchange of fists, without ever uttering a single word.”</p><p>He remembers what he said to Sasuke that day under the bridge. If Sasuke can read his mind now he’ll know that Naruto will bear the burden of his hatred, and die with him. When they both die Sasuke won’t be an Uchiha, and Naruto won’t be the Nine Tails Jinchuriki anymore. They’ll be free of their burdens, and they’ll understand each other in the afterlife.That’s what he told Sasuke that day, and he never goes back on his word. That’s his ninja way.</p><p>Kurama speaks again</p><p>
  <strong>Listen, I’m giving what remains of my own chakra...it will put me to sleep. Don’t unleash your jutsu until the last minute, so he doesn’t absorb more chakra from you. He intends to finish this with one last blast</strong>
</p><p>In his consciousness Naruto holds out his fist for Kurama. After all they had been through they had truly come to understand one another. He means to wish Kurama farewell but the words catch in his throat. He doesn’t know where to begin. Of all the people Naruto has lost he never really got a chance to say goodbye to any of them. At the touch of their fists he knows that Kurama hears the words he cannot say.</p><p>A single leaf floats to the floor of the valley between Naruto and Sasuke. The second it touches the water they each lunge forwards.</p><p>As Naruto’s Rasengan grows in his hand he thinks about everyone in his life who helped him get to this moment. All that he ever learned was preparing him for this day. All the bonds he had shared. He wouldn’t be able to wish them farewell, but he will die protecting them. He wonders what the future of the Leaf will be—</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck! The Infinite Tsukuyomi!</em>
</p><p>This is bad, this is very bad. They can’t release the genjutsu if they’re both dead. Naruto blames repeated head trauma from Sasuke’s blows for the fact that it wasn’t until this moment, shooting through the air, Rasengan in hand, that he remembers the population is still trapped inside the Infinite Tsukuyomi. If they die now they might as well have lost the war.</p><p>Naruto can’t throw the Rasengan, at least not without sage mode, an impossibility with his current level of chakra. If he tries to grab Sasuke’s hand he will have to take the full force of his Chidori, most likely dying, leaving Sasuke alone. No! There had to be a way.</p><p>When Naruto was first learning to make the Rasengan he struggled to keep his chakra compressed. The Rasengan would blast a large radius but didn’t maintain enough force for effective use in battle. Maybe it would be just effective enough for this. There would be an added challenge in releasing the Rasengan incorrectly now that it’s proper use had become second nature to him. Not a second too soon Naruto lets the chakra in the Rasengan decompress. It flies in every direction with stunning force, dispersing Sasuke’s Chidori out and away from them with the black flames clinging to the lightning. Naruto clasps Sasuke’s hand into the necessary seal. Sasuke’s eyes grow wide with recognition.</p><p>Some of the Chidori makes contact and shoots up Naruto’s right arm as the blast from the exploded Rasengan knocks into Sasuke, propelling him backwards. Naruto screams as he maintains a tight grip on Sasuke’s hand. The pair goes barreling into the remains of the stone statues below, the force knocking them both unconscious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yours Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke stares into the blackness, and it stares right back at him. For a moment he feels nothing at all. He tries to open his eyes but sees only blackness. He tries to move but feels only numbness. He starts to panic. But then, he can almost feel Him breathing, like a whisper in his ear. When that whisper slips away he hears the silence so loudly. Then the numbness is overtaking his senses again.</p><p>Sasuke remembers being lost.</p><p>Sasuke remembers losing Him.</p><p>Sasuke can’t remember why he ever tried to live without Him.</p><p>Sasuke desperately tries to open his eyes. It’s so dark, the blackness is almost tangible, it feels as though it’s swallowing him whole. Sasuke is so afraid. Will he ever wake up? Will he ever feel the Light again? He wants to...he needs to. He can feel a burning pain in his chest like Katon around his heart. Panic ensues as he feels the Light slipping further away from him. Without Him Sasuke’s world is darkness.</p><p>“Naruto!” Sasuke screams into the blackness.</p><p>The silence that meets him is deafening. He descends into agony. He whispers the name now like a prayer “Naruto...please…”</p><p>“Sasuke?” a distant whispers echoes to him. Light is approaching him now.</p><p>Light gathers all around him and he starts to feel Warmth again.</p><p>Naruto comes into Sasuke’s vision carrying all the light with him. It looks like morning now. A scene lays out before them. They are on a grassy hillside overlooking the Leaf Village, or what the Leaf Village looked like when they were children. Naruto is swaying gently in a swing that hangs from an ancient tree. He looks so young. Sasuke is sitting on the grassy hill, the grass should be soft and yielding to his weight. Instead he feels cold hardness all the way up his back, which isn’t touching anything at all. Anxiety grips him again so his eyes dart back to Naruto.</p><p>Light is here. Warmth is here. All Sauke’s tension slips away, an echo from another place.</p><p>“Am I dead?” Sasuke wonders out loud.</p><p>Naruto’s voice is strong and warm, “Everything feels strange, so yeah...that must be what happened. Well...probably.” He sounds...almost triumphant.</p><p>“We’re dead and this is our view? The village that ostracized us and treated us like outcasts?” Sasuke chuckles like he's annoyed. “You said that I was your brother, and maybe in that sense we were like brothers.”</p><p>“No! That isn’t what I meant, dammit, you don’t get it do you?” Naruto’s voice breaks on the words. There's anger in his brows, but in his eyes only pain. He looks so much older suddenly.</p><p>The way Naruto is looking at him now, so hurt, so disappointed, it makes Sasuke ache. Apparently Sasuke doesn’t get it. Naruto had called him ‘friend,’ ‘brother,’ and ‘comrade’ as if it was sufficient explanation for the lengths Naruto had gone to for him.</p><p>Naruto turns away from him. Something in Sasuke pleads ‘no please don’t turn away from me...not now.’ He follows Naruto’s gaze, searching for a clue he’d never dared to seek out before. Naruto’s gaze is upon the stone faces of the Hokage carved into the cliffside overlooking the village below. Not helpful. If Sasuke knew only one thing about Naruto’s motivations with certainty it was that he dreamed of being the Hokage.</p><p>Sasuke used to hate those faces, wanted to watch them burn. Where was his hate now? Now he wonders if Naruto would have had his face carved up there. If Sasuke hadn’t destroyed him. He wonders if his brother’s face would be carved up there, if the village hadn’t betrayed Itachi, and the entire Uchiha clan. If Sasuke hadn’t destroyed him too. Again when Sasuke is anticipating hate and rage he feels only Warmth. He glances back at the Light, but it stings to look directly at Him.</p><p>“Wondering what could have been?” Sasuke asks without malice.</p><p>“I don’t deserve to be Hokage if I can’t even save my friend” Naruto sounds defeated. He says that word again as though it belongs only to Sasuke, but Naruto has so many people he considers friends. The sound of it drives daggers into Sasuke. He realizes then that hate might be missing but pain remains his constant companion.</p><p>Sasuke turns to Naruto then, and meets Sapphire eyes gleaming and damp.</p><p>Sasuke usually keeps his thoughts barricaded behind a bitten tongue but he had a history of letting his words spill out when death seemed an inevitability. Something about impending death added urgency to the questions spinning around in his head.</p><p>“Why do you go so far for me? I had finally gained enough power to enter into the darkness, and sever all ties. Naturally, everyone tried to cut ties with me too...except you. You’ve never attempted to cut me off. Why?”</p><p>“I told you already” Naruto turns away from him completely now, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.</p><p>Sasuke means to demand further explanation but he feels as though he’s being pushed backwards through the vision, pulled away from Naruto, pulled into darkness again. Darkness gathers at his peripherals and begins closing in. Sasuke screams but no sound escapes, his hands reach out to grasp desperately at the scene before him, to pull himself back into it. His left hand catches onto Warmth and he clings to it, holding onto it, unwilling to ever let it slip away from him.</p><p>The darkness closes in only briefly before another vision is laid out before him. Sasuke is standing now. He sees...himself...as a child. He’s walking away from a playground, into the forest. Sasuke feels an ache, an impulse to call out to the child. He sees a small, golden tan hand reach up and fall back down. These are Naruto’s memories again, like he saw during the war. There were more pressing matters at the time. Now there is only Naruto. Sasuke wants nothing more than to dive deeper. Maybe here he would find the answer to his question.</p><p>The vision fills with more light now, whiter than before. It’s cold, but it’s so bright. The Raikage and three other shinobi stand before him in a snowy wasteland. They’re talking about something Sasuke can’t quite hear...the memory is still gathering around him. Then he hears Kakashi’s voice to his left “Today I’ve come to ask a favor, Naruto Uzumaki of The Leaf is here to petition you. I was hoping you could hear his supplication.”</p><p>The Raikage accepts after a few more distant words “Alright boy, start talking.”</p><p>Naruto’s voice rings through the memory “It’s Sasuke. I want you to cancel the elimination of Sasuke Uchiha.”</p><p>The other Cloud shinobi look as dumbfounded as Sasuke feels.</p><p>“I know what I’m asking may sound ridiculous to you but this is the only way that I really know how to say it! Sasuke is my friend! I can’t just stand around and watch my friend get killed! I don’t want Leaf and Cloud ninja killing each other because of Sasuke...to get lost in their need for revenge!</p><p>The Raikage approaches then walks right past without acknowledging the speaker. Naruto’s feet carry Sasuke’s consciousness past the Raikage, stopping in his tracks. The Raikage side-steps and continues.</p><p>Naruto runs ahead of him again, this time falling on his hands and knees. The vision goes dark again but Sasuke can feel the snow on his hands, can hear Naruto’s shaky breaths, can feel warm tears run down his cheeks.</p><p>“Look I’m begging you” Naruto’s voice is breaking now “I don’t want us taking each other down for vengeance anymore!”</p><p>Sasuke feels every ounce of Naruto’s agony, and all of his own too, because he knows he’s the cause of Naruto’s pain. With the memory black all Sasuke can feel is pain, and it’s so much worse than the numbness was. Naruto’s voice is the only thing holding Sasuke together.</p><p>Naruto continues to plead for him, “Sasuke has always been all about vengeance, he’s obsessed with it! It changed him. It drives you mad. It turns you into someone you don’t even recognize. I don’t want anyone else to become like Sasuke! I don’t want the Leaf and Cloud to kill eachother and thats why-”</p><p>The Raikage cuts him off, “No matter what, we will dispose of Sasuke.”</p><p>Sasuke doesn’t hear the next words because Naruto is sobbing now. Sasuke is familiar with this special type of agony. It’s loss. Naruto has already lost Sasuke in so many ways, the only thing he had left was hope. Now that hope is gone only suffering remains.</p><p>Sasuke’s own heart is broken because Naruto is in agony and it’s entirely his fault. Darkness envelopes him once again along with it’s companion, silence. Now all he can feel is the soft tug of Warmth on his left hand. He grips it tighter. He clings to the Warmth like it’s a rope dragging him out of the depths of the sea and only then does he hear his name. Naruto is calling out to him.</p><p>Sasuke opens his eyes at last.</p><p>It is early morning in The Valley of The End. The sun has pulled the shade away from him. In the dawn light Sasuke can see his left hand intertwined with the one that had reached out to him, locked on to him, wrapped him in warmth, and pulled him out of the depths of his solitude. A physical representation of a bond that cannot be severed.</p><p>Solitude. That was the world that Sasuke had imagined for himself. That was his way of bringing about peace.</p><p>Naruto had his own world. Sasuke had seen a glimpse of that world in Naruto’s memory. He planned to create a world in which shinobi cooperated. A world with bonds.</p><p>Sasuke had lost.</p><p>The acknowledgement of his failure brings peace to his soul and a smile to his face.</p><p>He is in Naruto’s world. He is blessed to exist.</p><p>Sasuke dares to look up now, muscles in his neck aching as he turns his head. He sees Naruto’s face, swollen and bruised. He’s laying next to Sasuke on the cold stone rubble beneath them. He’s staring at Sasuke through the one eye that isn’t swollen shut. The light that clings to Naruto is too dazzling but Sasuke is unwilling to look away. The light should burn his tired eyes but instead it ignites a fire in his chest. He doesn’t even realize he’s smiling until-</p><p>Naruto smiles back at him, warmth in every atom of his expression. Sasuke can call what he sees in Naruto’s eyes by it’s name now. Love. The word is no longer hidden by poisonous hatred. He’s discovered the answer to his question at last.</p><p>Itachi’s final words echo in Sasuke’s ears ‘no matter what I will love you always.’ Sasuke used to think love was weakness, a vulnerability he couldn’t afford. Yet Itachi and Naruto possess an abundance of love and are both stronger than Sasuke has ever been. They had a strength that Sasuke didn’t have.</p><p>“I thought you were dead.” Naruto accuses, his voice pulling Sasuke out of his own thoughts again.</p><p>Sasuke says nothing, only squeezes Naruto’s hand a little tighter.</p><p>Naruto leans forward and strikes Sasuke’s cheek with the open palm of his free hand.</p><p>“What the hell,” Sasuke complains.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure if we were still fighting,” Naruto admits.</p><p>Sasuke laughs. It starts as a chuckle but builds to full laughter that shoots sharp pain into his ribs and he can’t seem to care that it hurts. When he opens his eyes Naruto is smiling at him again, with swollen, bloody, bruised lips. That causes sharp pain too.</p><p>“Usuratonkachi,” he whispers when he catches his breath again, “I don’t want to fight you anymore.”</p><p>“Good.” Naruto lays back down. “Kurama is awake now and building up chakra. When I have enough I’ll heal both of us.”</p><p>“....then what?” Sasuke hates himself for asking.</p><p>“One thing at a time”</p><p>And they both grin at that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are all the chapters in this work going to be named after songs on my Narusasu playlist? Idk maybe maybe not</p><p>Mirror by Lil Wayne and Bruno Mars inspired the first chapter, Yours Again by Red inspired this one</p><p>Sorry if Sasuke is a bit of a coward in this but we all remember when Kakashi was fighting Zabuza and Sasuke got so scared he turned a kunai on himself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Can't Deny My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Naruto, we have enough chakra now, are you ready to enter my chakra mode?</strong>
</p><p>Naruto had maintained hold of Sasuke’s hand as Kurama was building chakra. Sasuke’s hand had felt like constant reassurance that Sasuke was still there, still alive, still at his side. All felt right in the world in that moment.</p><p>Naruto feels the Nine Tails chakra even greater than before. Before now Naruto had only ever contained half of the Nine Tails chakra, and pieces of chakra from the other tailed beasts he’d gained during his battle with Madara, but that doesn’t compare to the surge of power he feels now.</p><p>He slips his hand out of Sasuke’s, slightly begrudgingly. He’d been holding it for what felt like hours. His hand feels instantly cold as he pulls it away to push against the stone beneath him and sit up. </p><p>He glows now with the golden light of chakra cloaked all around him. Once in Nine Tails chakra mode, Naruto immediately senses Kakashi and Sakura a few miles away coming towards them. He also feels villagers and shinobi who have awoken from the Infinite Tsukuyomi gathering with their loved ones, searching for survivors, tending to their wounded, and mourning their dead.</p><p>He leans over Sasuke, overwhelmed with the joy he feels seeing Sasuke alive and at his side. He places a hand on Sasuke’s chest, and begins to transfer chakra to him. Sasuke’s wounds begin healing almost immediately, bruises fading, swelling subsiding, blood drying. Before Sasuke is finished healing Naruto says, “you should know that Sakura and Kakashi are on their way to us, they must have guessed this is where we might be. They should be here in about 15 minutes.”</p><p>He looks at Sasuke, searching for any clue as to what’s going on in his head. When Sasuke doesn’t respond Naruto continues. </p><p>“I—listen, I...if you want to take off...before they get close I understand. I just thought maybe—” Naruto inhales and exhales quickly trying to calm his nerves. “Can you do something for me?”</p><p>Sasuke, fully healed now, takes Naruto’s no-longer-glowing hand from his chest and places it on the ground next to him, not moving his own from it as he sits up and looks at Naruto, waiting for him to continue. Sasuke’s hand on his gives Naruto the courage to finish saying what he means to.</p><p>“Let me come with you,” he blurts out.</p><p>Sasuke raises his eyebrows. “What are you saying Nartuo?”</p><p>“I guess, I just feel like I—” Naruto huffs a small laugh and frantically tries to gather his thoughts. “It was always my goal to find you, and bring you back to Konoha. But now that I know the truth about...what happened...Sasuke, I would never ask you to go back there now. I guess I just never thought this far ahead, I thought I’d figure it out when we got here... but all I really know is that I don’t want to be away from you again, and if it means I’ll never be Hokage well...how can I miss something I never had, ya know? And mostly I just want to know what’s going on in your head. It’s not knowing that’s driving me crazy.”</p><p>Sasuke looks stunned, he just stares at him for a moment, not even breathing. Naruto’s heart is pounding in his ears and his palms are all sweaty, thankfully Sasuke’s hand is on top of his now.</p><p>Sasuke takes a breath and finally speaks, quietly, somewhat disbelievingly, “you would give up being Hokage, and come with me?” </p><p>Naruto sighs, he doesn’t really know how to articulate it but he speaks anyay. “The way things are now...being the Hokage, I would feel like I failed you.” Naruto looks at Sasuke inquisitively, Sasuke looks like the words bring him pain. The sight of it makes Naruto ache. “but maybe if I come with you, we can work on actually improving the world from outside the village.”</p><p>Sasuke just stares at him for an agonizing moment, but the pain that was on his expression is replaced by a sort of hopefulness. He hadn’t seen the expression on Sasuke before but it looks good, like it belongs there.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Sasuke finally says.</p><p>Naruto can’t contain his smile. Sasuke breaks away from his gaze so Naruto jumps to his feet and holds a hand out to Sasuke who takes it as Naruto pulls him to his feet and then drops it. </p><p>Before Sasuke has a chance to object, Naruto lunges forwards and throws both arms around Sasuke’s shoulders. Sasuke freezes, so Naruto squeezes him even tighter and tucks his head into Sasuke’s neck breathing in the sweat and Sasuke’s scent. He feels nervous energy like wind in his stomach. Painfully slowly Sasuke raises his arms and places them around Naruto’s back, giving him a couple pats before dropping them at his sides again. Naruto finally releases his hold on him and steps back. </p><p>“So are we going to do that now?” Sasuke asks in weakly feigned annoyance. </p><p>Naruto chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his head. “I’ll try to keep it to a minimum,” he lies. </p><p>As they begin to walk, Naruto is lost in thought. He really hadn’t thought this far ahead. Naruto never let himself hope that Sasuke would actually agree to take him along with him. He worries what Sakura and Kakashi will do when they can’t find them. He considers sending a shadow clone to fill them in, but maybe that would be ill advised. He doesn’t want them coming after him or getting into trouble on his behalf.</p><p>He breaks out of his thoughts when he notices they're walking right for where Kakashi and Sakura are approaching from. Sasuke must have known that this is the direction they’d be coming from since he was the one who led Naruto here from the battleground. Naruto feels like an idiot, he’d been so gullible, so hopeful. So when Sasuke said ‘let’s go’ what he really meant was ‘oh I’m gonna walk you up close to Sakura and Kakashi and then use my Rinnegan to dip out because I hate the idea of being around you.’ Naruto’s embarrassment turns quickly to blind rage.</p><p>He stops in his tracks and turns to Sasuke grabbing him by the arm and shouting at him. “You could have just said no Sasuke! What’s the plan here? You going to wait until I get close to them and then ditch me? Do you hate me so much you can’t stand the idea of spending that much time with me?”</p><p>Sasuke looks stunned and his mouth is gaping but Naruto continues to lay into him, “you can lie to me, and you can run and hide, but you can’t deny that I found you before and I will find you again, and I’m not going to let you just isolate and punish yourself because I—”</p><p>Sasuke cuts him off. “Naruto stop, that’s not—I’m not—,” he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Don’t you think I owe Kakashi and Sakura an apology?”</p><p>Naruto’s anger fades quickly replace by that stupid, hopefull giddiness again and he must have looked too overjoyed because Sasuke adds, “I didn’t say I was coming back to the village Dobe, one thing at a time. Remember?” </p><p>Naruto bites both lips between his teeth in an attempt to hide his grin and nods eagerly. Then Sasuke smirks a little. That perfect, beautiful, characteristic smirk. They continue walking, a little faster now because Naruto can’t contain his excitement. </p><p>When they approach Kakashi and Sakura they both stop in their tracks, eyes going wide, and race forward to meet the boys. Sakura looks so filled with relief, like she never thought she would see the both of them alive again. She throws her arms around Naruto first, followed by Kakashi who wraps his arms around both of them. Sasuke hangs back a bit but Naruto reaches back to him placing a hand on Sasuke’s arm just for reassurance that he’s still there.</p><p>When they break their embrace and Sasuke is in Naruto’s visual field again he drops his hand from his arm.</p><p>“Are you hurt,” Sakura asks as she frantically checks Naruto for injuries and when she doesn’t see a scratch on him or Sasuke she looks confused. “Did you guys just talk?”</p><p>Sasuke addresses Sakura first. “No, we fought. I lost.” The tone of his voice sounds wrong for admitting defeat. Kakashi gives a knowing grin under his mask, Naruto can tell by the way his visible eye slants upwards.</p><p>“It’s not about winning or losing,” Naruto insists. “It’s about punching a sulking friend to get him to snap out of it!”</p><p>Sasuke ignores the outburst, still looking at Sakura. “Sakura...I’m sorry.”</p><p>Tears well up in her eyes but she isn’t going to let him off that easy. “Sorry?” She asks, “for what?”</p><p>“For everything,” Sasuke answers sincerely.</p><p>A few tears fall from her eyes now and race down her cheeks, “Well it’s about time...you better be, you idiot.”</p><p>Sasuke’s mouth turns up in one corner slightly before he turns to Kakashi. “Kakashi the advice you gave me...twice actually, I should hav—you were right...I’m sorry.”</p><p>Kakashi lunges forward and pulls Sasuke into a warm embrace. Sasuke hesitates momentarily before raising one arm and placing it gently around Kakashi’s back. Naruto grins. This is a lot of hugs for Sasuke to be forced into for one day. He resists the urge to slip under Sasuke’s other arm and join the embrace. When they break apart Kakashi’s visible eye is wet with tears.</p><p>Sakura breaks the silence, “it’s like old times again, all of us back together as a team.”</p><p>Sasuke lowers his gaze, “I’m not returning to Konoha.”</p><p>Before anyone objects Naruto blurts out, “I’m going with Sasuke!”</p><p>Sakura looks distraught. “What? What do you mean, where will you go?” </p><p>“We don’t know yet,” he answers honestly.</p><p>“Naruto,” Kakashi begins slowly in a cautious voice, “it’s not as simple as just going off on your own and doing as you please, you are a shinobi of Konoha, and they won’t take it lightly that you’re running off into the sunset with Sasuke.”</p><p>Naruto glances at Sasuke who is staring daggers into Kakashi, like he wants to take back the hug he’d allowed. Kakashi doesn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“You still want to be Hokage don’t you? It would be political suicide for you,” Kakashi finishes.</p><p>“I know that Kaka-sensei, and I thought about that too, which is why I think we should handle this politically. Hear me out alright?”</p><p>Naruto pauses for dramatic effect. “I would be handling the diplomatic relations between the last survivor of the Uchiha clan,” he gestures unnecessarily to Sasuke, “and Konoha,” he gestures behind him, probably not the right direction but that’s not important. </p><p>He looks over at Sasuke, realizing he never cleared this idea with him first. Sasuke looks back at him with a small shrug and a nod as if to say ‘that’s not your worst idea.’</p><p>Kakashi considers this for a moment. “Go on,” he says.</p><p>Naruto continues, “I’m the closest thing there is to an unbiased third party in this scenario. Sasuke isn’t going to return to the village on uncertain terms, and Sasuke and I have our own work we want to do. So I was thinking, as the only one who will know his location, I can work as a go-between for him and the village, thus proving my ability to lead diplomatically.”</p><p>Naruto smiles brightly when he finishes. Pleased with himself. Especially since Sasuke seems to approve of this plan. And he’ll be with Sasuke.</p><p>Kakashi interjects. “I can see why you’d think that would work because Lady Tsunade is the Hokage and she’s fond of you, and the villagers will back you up since you just saved all their lives. The issue with your plan is that the council won’t believe Sasuke is in any position to be making demands—”</p><p>Naruto cuts him off, “Sasuke has every right to make demands! His rage towards the government that failed him, his brother, and his entire clan, is justified! You of all people should know that Kakashi, Itachi was your comrade too!”</p><p>Kakashi’s visible eye closes and turns up slightly as he grins.</p><p>“What?” Naruto shouts. What could the bastard possibly be grinning about?</p><p>“I like your plan Naruto, but I think we’re going to have to work on your ability to pretend to be unbiased.”</p><p>Shit. Naruto realizes that did just make him sound like a ride-or-die member of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club. He finds himself in the rare situation where he’s at a loss for words when, thankfully, Sakura, visibly confused, speaks up, “what do you mean the village failed the Uchiha clan? I thought Sasuke’s brother killed everyone.”</p><p>Sasuke visibly tenses, but he says nothing.</p><p>Kakashi explains, “The history between the Uchiha clan and the village has always been tumultuous, and after the Nine-Tails attack many villagers were suspicious it was a planned attack by the Uchiha clan. There was a rise in tensions between the village and the clan, and whispers of a coup-d'etat by the Uchiha clan. Danzo ordered Sasuke’s brother to kill his own clan, agreeing to spare Sasuke’s life if he did so.”</p><p>“That’s...so awful,” Sakura fumes, “Sasuke, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Sasuke looks at her briefly then back to Kakashi.</p><p>Kakashi considers quietly for a moment and then councils Naruto again “Besides your obvious bias,” he mocks with a grin,”there is another thing I imagine would cause your plan to backfire.” Kakashi’s grin fades. </p><p>“What is that?” Naruto questions nervously. </p><p>“Well...you’re not going to like it.” Kakashi avoids his gaze.</p><p>“Just say it,” Sasuke insists.</p><p>Kakashi takes a deep breath, “The council will want to be certain of your loyalty to the village, they will ask around, gather information. If the council is one for believing rumors, and trust me they are, they will doubt your loyalty to the village as soon as the nature of your relationship with Sasuke comes into question.”</p><p>Sasuke’s eyes go wide with recognition of Kakashi’s words and he glances at Naruto uncomfortably.</p><p>Naruto doesn’t understand, “What do you mean the nature of our relationship?” </p><p>“I mean, Naruto, that you chased Sasuke for years even after you found out that he left the village willingly, you took beatings on his behalf, you defended him with your own life, and you pleaded with the Raikage to grant him amnesty.”</p><p>The pained expression returns to Sasuke’s face as he stares at his feet. Naruto is still confused. “I thought we already established that I’m a little biased, we’ll work on—”</p><p>Kakashi cuts him off impatiently, “There has been speculation within the village that the nature of your relationship with Sasuke is...romantic.”</p><p>Naruto looks over at Sasuke who breaks eye contact immediately. Naruto can hear his pulse pounding in his ears as heat rushes to his cheeks. He turns back to Kakashi quickly.</p><p>“Wha—whe—,” Naruto stammers, “...who?” he says quietly, “who thinks that?”</p><p>Kakashi sighs uncomfortably. “It’s been speculated by more than one individual.”</p><p>“Oh,” is all Naruto can mumble. He resists the urge to hide his face in his hands, settling for clenching his fists at his sides instead.</p><p>“We know it isn’t true of course,” Sakura chimes in. Kakashi doesn’t object but he also shows no visible signs that he agrees. He seems to be waiting to hear what Naruto says. </p><p>Once Naruto trusts his voice he says, “Well, if the council comes to question my loyalty we will just <em> remind them </em>,” he practically hisses the last two words, “that they don’t have any other options. Sasuke has every right to negotiate with the village after what they did and should those negotiations turn south...”</p><p>He pauses to glance at Sasuke again, who seems suddenly very interested in the tree next to him. <em> Thanks for the help bastard </em>.</p><p>“...we will remind the council that I am the only person strong enough to fight Sasuke should it come to that again. I’m his only equal.”</p><p>Sasuke seems to have gathered himself and speaks up. “He’s right, anyone else they send after me they will essentially be sentencing to death.” Before Sasuke’s words are misunderstood he adds, “I’m not saying I want to kill Leaf shinobi but I also won’t be dragged back to that village to be imprisoned or killed. I wouldn’t put it past them to do both.”</p><p>Kakashi considers quietly for another moment before conceding, “This could work, but you should send a shadow clone back to the village with us. We will pretend it’s your original because no one will know the difference and it will look better to the council that way.”</p><p>Naruto nods, elated that Kakashi approves of his plan.</p><p>Kakashi continues, “There is work to be done that we’ll need your help for before any council meeting will take place. There will also be a funeral for those who have fallen during the war, I imagine you’ll want to be there for that.”</p><p>Naruto nods again and doesn’t hesitate to make the necessary hand seals. An identical Naruto appears between Kakashi and Sakura.</p><p>“So where will you go?” Sakura asks.</p><p>Naruto turns to Sasuke who smirks when he says, “I thought we established that that would be a secret.”</p><p>“Right, right,” she chuckles nervously, “so...will we be seeing you?”</p><p>“We’ll see,” is the only answer Sasuke gives.</p><p>“I wish you well,” is all Kakashi says before he and Sakura depart with Naruto’s shadow clone. Naruto watches them go before turning back to Sasuke.</p><p>“So...where to?”</p><p>“Hmmm,” Sasuke stares at nothing at all as he considers. Then he grins like he’s come up with something and turns back to Naruto, activating his Rinnegan and opening a portal next to them.</p><p>“Oh,” Naruto chuckles nervously, “I guess I thought we would be walking.”</p><p>“Why on earth would we do that?” Sasuke smirks.</p><p>“I swear if you take me to that dimension where gravity is multiplied I’m going to beat your ass.”</p><p>Sasuke laughs, “I hadn’t even considered that. I’ll have to save that for when you get on my nerves.”</p><p>Sasuke holds out a hand for Naruto who snatches it enthusiastically as they walk through the void together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Do I Wanna Know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is definitely my favorite chapter so far, it’s pretty long because I just couldn’t stop. </p><p>I made shinobi legal drinking age 17 because I’m the author and I can do whatever I want. </p><p>Also do y’all get death threats on your fanfics? Asking for a friend. Just kidding, I'm asking for me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You asshole, this is that ice dimension,” Naruto shrieks clutching his arms across himself before he even opens his eyes. </p><p>“This is Earth Country, usuratonkachi.”</p><p>“Why is it freezing?” Naruto complains.</p><p>“Because it’s October, and the elevation is higher, quit being a baby.”</p><p>Naruto opens his eyes, finally looking around.</p><p>They stood on the bank of a snowy river, which was about ten feet across and shallow enough that small pillows of snow had gathered on some of the larger rocks of the riverbed. It was hard to see up ahead through the morning fog but Sasuke knew the river would soon split a welcoming village down the middle, with wooden bridges connecting walking paths to shops and inns two and three stories tall. There would be a small wooden sign reading ‘Welcome to Ginzan Onsen.’</p><p>“Wow it’s really pretty here,” Naruto gapes, “but I’m going to need some warm clothes, mine are all torn up.” </p><p>Truthfully, both of their clothes are in terrible shape. Naruto’s sleeves are torn, one of them all the way up his shoulder. The neckline of his shirt is torn revealing skin down his chest. Naruto has goosebumps which make a small amount of blonde hair on his chest more noticeable. Sasuke hasn’t considered before that Naruto probably shaves his face now, truthfully Sasuke has never needed to. The bottom hem of Naruto’s shirt is ripped too, revealing tan abdominal muscles. Heat rushes to Sasuke’s cheeks when he realizes he’s staring.</p><p>He looks down at himself, not in much better shape. Sasuke’s own shirt is also torn at one sleeve and the bottom. Most of his chest is bare, though he could just zip his shirt up all the way to the collar, but he wasn’t about to do that two seconds after calling Naruto a baby for being cold.</p><p>“There’s a civilian village up ahead, we will stop and get some supplies and—” Sasuke trails off just realizing he doesn’t have any money on him. They should have gathered supplies before embarking on their journey. It hadn’t occurred to him at the time, he’d been so shocked that Naruto wanted to come with him that he really hadn’t come up with any plan at all. He just thought of this village and how the last time he was here—running errands for Orochimaru that he wasn’t proud of—he’d thought of how much Naruto would have liked it if he’d been there.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“You don’t happen to have any currency with you, do you?” Sasuke asks even though he knows the answer. He feels like an idiot. <em> This was never going to work, why did I think this was going to work. </em></p><p>“No, but I’ve got an emergency stash,” Naruto chimes, already biting his thumb. “Summoning jutsu!”</p><p>A bright red toad with blue spots appears in front of Naruto. The toad is about the size of a cat and is wearing a little backpack from which Naruto pulls out a froggy coin purse that opens with a clasp at the mouth.</p><p>“Thanks Gamagotchi!” With that the toad disappears, not hesitating to escape the cold.</p><p>“You keep your money with a frog?” Sasuke questions amusedly.</p><p>“No, I keep my money with a toad,” Naruto corrects with a snicker. “What are you, dumb?”</p><p>Sasuke smirks as his fist rises into the air without his permission. When he realizes what he was about to do he curses his arm for betraying his heart. He puts it back at his side. He doesn’t want to hurt Naruto anymore, never again.</p><p>“What was that?” Naruto is gawking at him delightfully amused, “what you’re not going to hit me anymore? Even when I’m being a smart-ass?”</p><p>“When you do it it’s just called being an ass,” Sasuke huffs.</p><p>Naruto laughs, “I bet you you can’t go the day without hitting me. Sakura bought me a lot of ramen over the years, losing that bet” <em> Not a surprise that she can’t keep her hands to herself. </em></p><p>“Fine,” Sasuke concedes, “but you can’t intentionally provoke me.”</p><p>“Anything I do you would argue as provoking you!”</p><p>“Fine, if I lose I have to buy you ramen with money I don't have—”</p><p>“—You can owe me”</p><p>“—<em> when </em> I win we’re going to an undisclosed location of my choosing.” He slyly taps at his left temple next to his Rinnegan. “Anyway why do you keep your money with a <em> toad </em>.”</p><p>“I developed a habit of hiding it when I was training with Pervy Sage, he used to think of it as ‘our money,’’ Naruto chuckles lightly before his face turns somber. </p><p>Sasuke knows Naruto was close to the Toad Sage, he’d trained with him for years. Sasuke had never gotten a chance to hear about it from Naruto before. He notes to ask more about him later. </p><p>“...and then I just thought it would be useful to keep some in Mount Myoboku so I could summon it from anywhere if I needed it.”</p><p>Sasuke has never heard of Mount Myoboku but he gathers from context that it’s where Naruto’s summons reside. It's actually a pretty brilliant idea that Sasuke is resentful he hadn’t thought of himself. He certainly has too much pride to keep his money in a froggy coin purse though. There looked to be enough cash stuffed inside it to last them a few days and buy some supplies. After that...well, one thing at a time.</p><p>When the village comes into view Naruto’s eyes are gleaming and his mouth is hanging open. Sasuke was right, Naruto really likes it here. His mouth turns up in the corner just watching him look around like a kid in a toy store.</p><p>“There’s an onsen!” He excites looking at the sign. “The war only ended a couple days ago, will anything even be open?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Sasuke answers honestly, “we’re nowhere near the battleground, and this village doesn’t have any shinobi, it’s more touristy really, so it will probably be mostly empty...and they would have been affected by the Infinite Tsukuyomi, so things might be a little weird.”</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>They pass a stand selling newspapers. The headline reads ‘Fourth Great Shinobi War Has Ended’ and underneath that the article begins “Allied forces returning home’. Sasuke skims through the photos, Naruto was in the background of a couple of them but barely recognizable.</p><p>“Remember we’re trying to keep a low profile, so don’t go spouting off and shouting your name like you love to do.”</p><p>“I don’t do that!” Naruto whines.</p><p>“I’m gonna be Hokage!” Sasuke mimics.</p><p>“Yeah yeah maybe if I knew you were gonna try to steal my idea—” Naruto mumbles.</p><p>“Idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Welcome in guys! It’s good to see new customers, what can I help you with?”</p><p> “As you can see,” Naruto chuckles and raises an arm to the back of his head revealing more of his bare midriff, “we could use some new clothes.”</p><p>“What happened to you guys?”</p><p>Sasuke jumps in before Naruto makes up something stupid. “We were traveling here when we got caught in an avalanche, our packs got buried in the snow.” He curses himself, doubting that even Naruto would have come up with something that idiotic. The shopkeeper seems to buy it though.</p><p>“How awful, it’s a wonder you’re okay. Were mostly secluded in this village and the battle was far away but we have experienced some quakings the last couple days.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke wanders around the shop aimlessly, eyeing Naruto as he seems to pull things at random off of the racks. He tries to avert his attention and flips through a rack of coats when Naruto is suddenly in his personal space.</p><p>“Here, try these on,” Naruto orders, shoving an armful of clothes at him before turning around to look for more, then he stops abruptly. “Oh wait, underwear!” He looks to the shopkeeper who points him to some shelves that hold sealed packages. Sasuke follows Naruto over to it, holding the clothes Naruto had shoved off on him. </p><p>“Uhh...boxers or briefs?” Naruto chuckles nervously scratching the back of his head. Naruto isn’t facing him but Sasuke can swear there’s more color in his cheek than before. Naruto embarrassed about underwear? The same Naruto who transforms into a naked woman just for shits and giggles is blushing over this?</p><p>Sasuke grabs a package with the proper size and fit without saying anything and turns towards the dressing room in the back. Pulling the curtain across the small room Sasuke realizes it’s the first moment he’s had alone in what feels like days.</p><p>He lays out the clothes Naruto had handed him. There’s a long, black, high-collared shirt similar to the one he has on but without a zipper. A long cream and khaki hooded poncho with thin ropes that hang across the chest. Grey cropped pants and a thick dark blue headband. It looks warm enough. </p><p>He tries to clean the dirt and sweat off with his old clothes before getting dressed. They should visit the onsen today. Sasuke decides they should take at least a couple days here to relax and regroup before—</p><p>
  <em> ‘we can work on actually improving the world from outside the village’ </em>
</p><p>Naruto’s words ring in his ears. Sasuke considers the work they’ll have ahead of them. Shinobi villages will have lost many of their strongest assets in the war. They will likely need protection from opportunists with ill intent. Some villages will have sustained damage and need help rebuilding.</p><p>Sasuke stands behind the curtain for a moment just watching as Naruto is chatting with the shopkeeper who is smiling and pointing him towards another area of the shop. When he emerges from the dressing room Naruto’s mouth opens gawkingly and then he closes it abruptly into a sort of pout.</p><p>“Dammit Sasuke, why do you always look so cool! I picked out that stuff as a joke. The shirt was the only thing that seems like your style and the headband I just grabbed because it was blue,  none of it seemed like it would go together but it fits you really w—you look awesome. As always. I haven’t even found anything for myself yet.”</p><p>Sasuke is reminded again of the way Naruto just says whatever comes to his mind. It’s comforting really, he always knows where he stands with the man who has no filter. Naruto claimed to have picked the clothes at random but clearly he <em> had </em> considered Sasuke’s personal style and favorite color, which happened to be the same color of those eyes that are looking at him now—</p><p>Sasuke turns away to try to hide his face that he feels heating up. He grabs a couple more pairs of similar pants and shirts before approaching the shopkeeper.</p><p> “I’ll take these and everything I have on, is there somewhere I can toss these out?” He asks, holding his old tattered clothes. The shopkeeper takes them from him and tosses them behind the counter. </p><p>Naruto looks a bit helpless. Must be at a loss to find bright orange sweatshirts and matching pants. Sasuke spots something orange tucked between other clothes, he picks it up. That won’t do. He almost puts it back before he grins at the opportunity to tease Naruto. </p><p>“You like orange right?” Sasuke asks, holding up a hanger and forcing a serious face.</p><p>“That’s a dress you bastard.”</p><p>Sasuke looks at it as if just noticing, “Hn.”</p><p>“We have some colorful scarves,” the shopkeeper chimes in and directs Naruto to the baskets that hold them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Naruto ends up buying a long white hooded cloak with a clasp at the collar and two stripes at the bottom, an orange scarf, a black long sleeved sweater, and black pants. The sweater is a little too snug on Naruto, accentuating his muscular frame. The pants are loose with deep pockets and they’re tapered at the ankles like the joggers Jounin sometimes wore. The shape and material accentuates his strong thighs.</p><p>Sasuke’s eyes flash back up to Naruto’s, realizing he’s been caught staring he flushes again, but Naruto is looking past him, his expression blank.</p><p>“What?” Sasuke questions trying to follow Naruto’s gaze.</p><p>“Huh? Oh sorry, my clone just made it back to the village with Sakura and Kakashi.”</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>They spend the next few hours in different shops buying gear and supplies. Nowhere sells weapons specifically but one shop sold carrying scrolls. Some contained rations, others contained basic weaponry, shuriken and kunai mostly. They also buy two canteens, backpacks, and sleeping bags.</p><p>In the late afternoon they check into an affordable-looking inn. </p><p>“Two rooms?” A young woman with fair skin and ample bosom behind the counter asks.</p><p>“One room with two beds would be better if you’ve got it.” Naruto answers, pulling out his froggy wallet again.</p><p>She nods, bending over and revealing more skin as she fills out a registry book. Sasuke studies Naruto, watching for a reaction, the blonde doesn’t seem to have noticed.</p><p>“How many nights?”</p><p>Naruto looks at Sasuke, who’s been caught watching him again. He turns to the woman.</p><p>“Three” he answers without real consideration. </p><p>Naruto exchanges bills for a room key and she points them in the right direction.</p><p>“One room?” Sasuke asks as they walk up the stairs, “You still think I’m going to leave if you let me out of your sight?”</p><p>“Just trying to extend our funds,” Naruto shrugs.</p><p>Sasuke hadn’t considered that, he never really dealt much in money. He had some, and certainly he would have inherited—  but he doesn’t want to think about that. Eventually their work would have to fund their mission. <em> Their mission.  </em></p><p>The room was small but it was clean and tasteful, there was a window on one wall overlooking snow-capped mountains, two platform beds, a kotatsu with a kettle and tea cups, and a small toilet/shower room.</p><p>Naruto tosses his pack onto one bed, claiming it, and plops down. “So what’s next?”</p><p>“I thought we could try the onsen,” Sasuke suggests before he adds, “you smell” just for good measure.</p><p>“Bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Naruto hangs his cloak in one of the wooden cupboards before reaching to the back of his neck to pull his sweater off over his head. The golden skin of his back stretches over broad shoulders and defined muscles. Sasuke pulls off his own shirt before watching Naruto again from his peripheral. Naruto turns slightly away as he slides both bottoms off, and wraps a towel around his hips before walking towards the water. The small towel doesn’t leave much to the imagination, and he drops that too before stepping into the steaming water. </p><p>Sasuke’s Sharingan nearly activates before he clenches his eyes shut and turns back to his cupboard. When he opens them again he turns his attention to the button of his pants, realizing then that his eye isn’t the only part of his body that intends to humiliate him. Something tells him that sporting a hard-on in an onsen would be considered a party foul. </p><p>He tries to think of the least appealing visual he can possibly come up with. Danzo’s arm of stolen Sharingans seems to do the trick.</p><p>Sasuke finally finishes undressing and turns to the onsen, stepping in until the hot water rises to his chest as Naruto dips under the surface to wet his hair.</p><p>When Naruto reemerges he’s running both hands through golden tresses and water runs down his neck, pooling slightly above his collarbone—</p><p>
  <em> Eyeball arm, eyeball arm, eyeball arm. </em>
</p><p>“What’s going on with you?” Naruto gives him a concerned look. </p><p> Sasuke’s heart stops momentarily, his breath frozen in his chest. </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“You look pissed-off, did I do something?”</p><p>Sasuke remembers how to breathe. “No, sorry. Just thinking.”</p><p>“Sure you’re not itching to hit me?” Naruto smirks.</p><p>“Hn.” </p><p>Sasuke closes his eyes for a while letting the hot water ease the tension he didn’t realize he was carrying in his shoulders and back. Letting it wash away all evidence of the battles that seem like many days ago now. This is definitely not where he thought he would be today. He can’t find it in himself to be mad that Naruto managed to ruin all his plans.</p><p>Naruto has been quiet for a while, Sasuke opens one eye slightly just to peek, to check on him. He looks somber, and like his mind elsewhere. Konoha is a couple hours ahead of here so Naruto’s shadow clone has probably updated him for the last time today. Sasuke imagines it’s been a difficult day for the village.</p><p>Thankfully, Naruto’s stomach growls, interrupting his pained silence, and his face returns to an almost genuine grin when he asks “Where can we get a bite to eat?” </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>As they emerge from the onsen and back onto the sidewalks Naruto lifts his hood over his slightly damp hair, protecting it from the chill. The sun is behind the mountains now casting golden light on the village.</p><p>“The sun is down,” Sasuke observes allowed, “the day is over.”</p><p>“….alright?”</p><p>“I win.” Sasuke smirks,  “I went the whole day without hitting you.” <em> Or hitting on you so frankly I think I should get a prize. </em></p><p>“What? Naruto fumes, “That doesn’t count! The day isn’t over just because the sun is down.”</p><p>“The definition of day is over, and you didn’t specify, so I win.”</p><p>Naruto pouts but doesn’t argue.</p><p>“Follow me,” Sasuke commands, turning to his left and walking down the path.</p><p>“Wait, we’re walking?” Naruto questions as he catches up.</p><p>Sasuke smirks, thankfully Naruto can’t see it. </p><p>“So where to?”</p><p>“You’ll see, idiot.”</p><p>Somewhere along the walk Naruto must just find it impossible to keep quiet. </p><p>“So, why is it so important to you anyway, not hitting me?”</p><p>“I told you, I don’t want to fight you anymore.” </p><p>It wasn’t a sufficient explanation but they were standing in front of their destination now. A warm inviting restaurant and bar with painted windows advertising ‘Best Ramen in Earth Country.’ There was a small wooden sign resting outside the door advertising ‘Live Music Tonight.”</p><p>“Ramen?” Naruto practically shouts it as he’s already throwing both arms around Sasuke from behind him, his arms crossing over the ropes that hang from Sasuke’s poncho. </p><p>“I thought we were going to keep this to a minimum,” Sasuke complains half-heartedly.</p><p>“This is keeping it to a minimum,” his breath hits Sasuke’s neck sending a thrill down his spine, “we’re getting ramen!” Naruto is practically shaking him. Sasuke considers a substitution jutsu to escape before Naruto finally lets go and rushes inside, unable to hold back his enthusiasm.</p><p>As they hang their cloaks at the door Sasuke considers the last time he was here. He’d been under cover, using a transformation jutsu. He ordered sake to avoid suspicion but he’d never had a drink before. He was tipsy by the time they asked for his order and he’d ordered Miso Ramen without hesitation, the same thing he had avoided like the plague since—</p><p>The taste had reminded him of the kiss just the same as it always would, and then the memory mixed with the alcohol, and by the time his mark had left the bar Sasuke had been ready to pack up his shit and go find Naruto, but when he awoke sober in the morning the world had been the same as it was before, so he unpacked and cursed himself for being so weak.</p><p>Sasuke resolves to avoid alcohol tonight.</p><p>When the waitress approaches their table Naruto orders two servings of BBQ Pork Ramen, both for himself, and before Sasuke can object he’s also ording a bottle of sake. </p><p>“Sure can I see some ID?”</p><p>While Naruto digs in his froggy wallet Sasuke orders Beef and vegetables over rice for himself. Naruto is going to have that bottle all to himself.</p><p>“Happy belated birthday!” the waitress exclaims holding up the ID.</p><p><em> Fuck. </em> </p><p>She hands it back and walks away.</p><p>Sasuke remembers now that Naruto’s birthday is on...October 10th, which was yesterday. <em> Fuck fuck. </em> So essentially, the birthday present that Sasuke had intended to give him was a Chidori to the back. Sasuke’s heart sinks in his chest, plummeting into the depths of his gut. He hadn’t even apologized to Naruto for literally trying to kill him, and here Naruto was acting like all is forgotten and beaming over the promise of ramen. <em> I’m an unimaginable bastard.  </em></p><p>“Naruto…” Sasuke tries to force words out of his throat which feels like it’s closing in, “I tried to kill you...on your birthday.”</p><p>“What are friends for,” Naruto jokes, fidgeting with his menu. When he looks up he must see something in Sasuke’s eyes that makes him think twice about shrugging it off. “Sasuke, finally getting you back—well it’s a dream come true. Plus it’s like—I dunno—your rebirth day. So we can celebrate together.”</p><p>Naruto is looking at him with that same unfaltering warmth he had when they’d awoken...this morning—<em> was it really just this morning? </em>—in The Valley of The End.  He does feel as though he’s been reborn...reborn now into a world with one very important addition. </p><p>Naruto’s intense gaze doesn’t break from him until the waitress returns with the sake. Sasuke takes the opportunity to raise his sleeve to his eyes before heat spills from them. Naruto pours two cups and slides one across the table for Sasuke. Sasuke certainly wasn’t about to refuse it now.</p><p>“Best birthday present I could get is eating ramen and sharing my first legal drink with you, cheers!”</p><p>Sasuke’s hand trembles as he raises his cup and Naruto crashes them together so enthusiastically it nearly spills. Sasuke lifts the cup to his lips and drains it. The liquor burns as it slides down his throat that’s still choked up, and the heat of it fans the fire already building in the center of him. Naruto refills both cups, fuller this time. When Naruto hands Sasuke’s cup back to him his hand lingers briefly, and Sasuke realizes the heat has reached all the way to his fingertips. He takes a generous gulp before breaking the silence.</p><p>“How’s things back in the village.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I haven’t had a chance to talk with Granny Tsunade yet—”</p><p>“—No, I just mean...how is everyone?”</p><p>“Oh,” Naruto seems surprised at first, then his eyes go bright. Sasuke takes another drink to hide his own expression. He considers how convenient it must be for Kakashi that his mask hides his face, keeping embarrassing feelings hidden underneath.</p><p>When Naruto finds his words his face is serious again. “Well a lot of people have lost loved ones, Neji’s death has been really hard on everyone, especially Hinata, there’s going to be a funeral tomorrow morning…”</p><p>Naruto looks depressed for a long moment before the corner of his mouth lifts into a contented closed-lips grin. “Kakashi-sensei actually seems to be doing a lot better. I think he’d been carrying around a lot of grief and he finally got some closure, and there’s talk of him becoming the next Hokage.” Naruto trails off as the waitress returns.</p><p>“Here’s your food guys, let me know if you need anything else.” She flashes a charming smile to Naruto who returns it with an ear to ear grin. She’s still smiling as she walks away and Naruto begins to dig into his meal immediately, Sasuke just watches contently for a moment. A woman is playing guitar and singing in the back of the room, her words come into Sasuke’s focus for the first time.</p><p>
  <em> I can only be your canvas, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You, a golden light reflected all around us </em>
</p><p>“This is delicious!” Naruto is beaming from ear to ear. Sasuke begins on his own meal to hide his smile.</p><p>
  <em> There's never been a cloud in the sky for you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Without this what will I do? </em>
</p><p>Naruto starts talking again without retreating from his noodles. “Also, Sakura has been avoiding me. I’m not sure what that’s about, probably just jealous I got to come with you.”</p><p>“Are you upset because you have a crush on her?” Why did he ask that, he doesn’t care. He sets down his chopsticks and returns to his cup taking another sip, and another.</p><p>“On Sakura?” Naruto laughs. “No, I haven’t had a crush on Sakura since we were kids. I prefer girls who don’t punch me”</p><p>So Naruto prefers girls. Sasuke takes another swig from his cup.</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>Sasuke nearly chokes on the sake. Definitely boys. Certainly that’s not what Naruto was asking. </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“What do you think of Sakura?”</p><p>“I don’t.”</p><p>Sasuke didn’t mean for it to be a joke—it was the truth, Sakura rarely crossed his mind—but Naruto looks as though he’s trying to hold in a laugh until it escapes his lips like air coming out of a balloon. Before Sasuke realizes it he’s laughing too, he goes to take another drink but the damned cup is empty.</p><p>“You used to do alright with the ladies.” It’s a statement, but Naruto’s eyes make it a question. </p><p>Sasuke refills his drink. He isn’t nearly drunk enough to talk about that. “Hn” is the only answer he intends to give but because he doesn’t want to feel like he’s losing a contest with Naruto he adds, “I do just fine.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? The Akatsuki provide hookers?” Naruto snickers.</p><p>Sasuke’s fist clenches and his arm flexes, just a warning this time. He tries not to reward Naruto’s shit talk with a smile but he can’t help it. It was fucking funny. And he’s had a fair bit to drink.</p><p>“Well we know you don’t have a girlfriend or else there wouldn’t be a rumor going around that you’ve got it bad for me.” Sasuke decides he’s had too much to drink. He sets his cup down.</p><p>Naruto doesn’t laugh at that, just turns to watch the singer and his face flushes but not from the sake. Sasuke decides he hasn’t had enough to drink. He picks his cup back up to his lips, draining it again before setting it down. He’s barely touched his food, his eyes follow Naruto’s to the singer in the back—</p><p>
  <em> I ask to hear of your garden </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To take each of my limbs and gently plant them </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Till I can grow again </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Till I contort and bend and flower anew  </em>
</p><p>Naruto turns back to his food, Sasuke does the same.</p><p>“I’m sorry that bothered you.” Naruto mumbles more into his bowl than to Sasuke. </p><p>It seems like an important distinction, ‘I’m sorry that bothered you.’ Like carefully chosen words, vague enough to be interpreted however Sasuke sees fit. It hadn’t bothered him. It had surprised him, confused him, excited and terrified him.</p><p>
  <em> And I know soon you'll go and I'll pass you, earth or ash </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You, earth or ash </em>
</p><p>“It didn’t. I don’t care what they think.”</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>They had finished their meals in relative silence. Sasuke vaguely recalls Naruto paying, and following him back to the door...where he stops—<em> Oh, right. Coats. They had coats. </em> Sasuke sways slightly when he lifts his poncho off the rack. Naruto’s eyes go wide watching him— <em> dammit to hell. </em> Naruto chuckles lightly and takes the poncho from his hands, Sasuke curses himself. <em> Weak. Pathetic. </em> Naruto gathers the fabric in his hands and gently places it over Sasuke’s head, letting it flow over his shoulders and arms. </p><p>Naruto lifts the hood over Sasuke’s head and his fingers linger there grasping the fabric in front of his face.</p><p>“Who knew you were such a lightweight,” Naruto whispers teasingly, alcohol on his breath, his face just inches away.</p><p>Sasuke doesn’t have any air in his lungs to reply at the moment so he rolls his eyes instead. Finally, Naruto pulls away before Sasuke does something idiotic—like kiss him.</p><p>They walk through the village side by side, the pace is a little faster than Sasuke would prefer at the moment but he refuses to further embarrass himself. It’s snowing now, the flakes fall gently almost straight down in the absence of wind, the streetlights illuminate each one with golden light as they float to the ground. Sasuke silently thanks a higher power for the fact that the pathway isn’t icy. </p><p>Naruto doesn’t seem inebriated in the slightest. He wonders if it has something to do with having a sober shadow clone, or if it’s just another one of the wonders that is Naruto. The whole walk feels like a dream, a peaceful, quiet dream that another person might have. Very unlike the terrors that haunt Sasuke nearly every night.</p><p>As they enter the inn Sasuke stops in his tracks. <em> Stairs. Fucking stairs. </em> Naruto chuckles again as if reading his mind, he lifts Sasuke’s arm over his shoulders and steadies him at the waist—</p><p>“I’m fine,” he means to hiss it but it comes out sounding slurred.</p><p> Naruto chuckles but otherwise ignores him. Sasuke can feel the warmth that radiates from Naruto even through his cloak.</p><p>Back in their room, Naruto leaves Sasuke just inside the door as he turns on a lamp. Sasuke walks over to the unclaimed bed and sits down, fumbling with his shoes. Naruto doesn’t notice, he’s digging in his pack for something. He pulls out a canteen and takes a swig before handing it to Sasuke.</p><p>“Here, you should drink some water.”</p><p>“I have my own canteen,” Sasuke complains, not taking it. Naruto is enjoying this too much.</p><p>“I don’t want to find it,” Naruto whines, “just take mine.”</p><p>He takes it from Naruto begrudgingly and lifts it to his lips which immediately tingle at the touch. He has to force himself to swallow the water repeatedly. It seems as though his stomach no longer trusts his choice in liquids. </p><p>“Do you need help with your clothes?” </p><p>Sasuke chokes and coughs. He hands the canteen back to Naruto and pulls off his poncho before scooting up into bed. “Goodnight Naruto.”</p><p>Naruto turns off the lamp. Sasuke hears rustling of fabric before Naruto climbs into the other bed.</p><p>“Goodnight Sasuke”</p><p>He can tell just by the sound that Naruto is smiling. He smiles too.</p><p>As Sasuke drifts off to sleep the lyrics he’d heard earlier that night dance through his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ginzan Onsen is a real village in Japan, I literally just googled “mountain village” and that’s what came up, and it was perfect.</p><p>This chapter was inspired by the song ‘Do I Wanna Know?’ by Artic Monkeys<br/>The lyrics in the chapter are from the song ‘You, Earth, or Ash’ by Slow Club</p><p>I had to bring back Sasuke’s poncho fit because it’s hot as fuck</p><p>What other pairings did you guys want to see? I haven’t planned much else out. I have someone special in mind for Hinata, and I always kinda liked Shikamaru and Temari and Ino and Sai but other than that I didn’t have much in mind. </p><p>Comment what you want to see!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Can't Take My Eyes Off You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't intend for this fic to be THIS slow of a burn but then I wrote all these damn words</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s still dark in the room at the inn when Naruto awakens, his mind flooding with memories not quite his own. He checks the clock on the table that separates the two beds. 7:00 AM. His shadow clone must have updated him right after the funeral. </p><p>A small amount of dim light is shedding in through the curtained window. Naruto can see Sasuke sleeping peacefully, laying on his front with his face turned towards Naruto, and just for the moment Naruto didn’t have the mind to worry about all the trouble his clone was getting himself into. The pillow cradles Sasuke’s head, the case cascades across his sharp porcelain features in a way that’s reminiscent of a marble sculpture, something only the most skilled artist could possibly bring to life with a hammer and chisel, something barricaded that you yearn to reach out and touch, just to prove that it’s real. Naruto can’t help but marvel at the beauty of him, wants to brush away the dark hair falling softly over his brows, to see him open those stunning, powerful eyes. </p><p>Staring for just a moment longer his peace swiftly turns to a hollow ache, a yearning to be closer, to reach out and touch warm skin with gentle fingertips. Naruto decides to get up and get some air before he loses all self control. There was absolutely no chance at falling back asleep now anyway. He dons his cloak and pauses at the door. <em> What if Sasuke wakes up before I get back? </em>  He considers leaving a note but unable to resist the desire to lay a few feet from Sasuke just a few minutes longer he leaves a shadow clone instead, with strict orders to stay put. The clone nuzzles into the pillow and closes his eyes, not sleeping, just existing.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Hours earlier, in Konoha, Naruto wakes up to his alarm. He groans as he shuts it off, frustrated to be ripped out of such a sweet dream. <em> But it hadn’t been a dream had it? </em> He remembers so vividly the day he’d spent with Sasuke. He remembers every soft brush of fingertips, remembers making Sasuke smile, even hearing him laugh, more than a few times. He remembers the way that just the sound of it had made him deliriously happy. Which just stokes the fire of his jealousy. The fact that the original had stood so close, in the entryway of the restaurant, had leaned close to Sauske, breathed him in, whispered to him, teased him...nearly kissed him. Well it all just added insult to injury. </p><p>He turns on the shower, stepping under the stream before it even has a chance to get warm. A  shiver runs through him, making him even more aware of how overheated his body was. </p><p>He can’t help but feel a bit of resentment towards the original. Practically on holiday with Sasuke while he’s stuck here about to attend a funeral that will tear him apart. It isn’t the first time a clone has felt a little resentment for the original. Always taking the brunt of attacks, being used like stepping stones or cannon fodder. All of that was still preferable to this. He reminds himself that they are one in the same, he and the original, and the important part is that Sasuke is safe and so is Konoha. He just can’t help but feel as though he drew the short straw today as he gets dressed in a white button up shirt, black suit and tie. </p><p>As he starts walking to the funeral Sakura falls into step with him and flashes a nearly genuine smile. He grins back at her letting the relief flood over him. Maybe she hadn’t been avoiding him after all. </p><p>“So how did it go yesterday?” Naruto considers that she might have been waiting for him, the way she cuts right to the chase.</p><p>He still feels a little dazed by the memories, like maybe it had been a dream after all, but no, surely it was real. “Really well actually, we mostly spent the day getting supplies…” And we went to an Onsen...and had dinner...and drinks. He avoids her gaze, partially out of guilt but mostly because he can feel heat rushing to his cheeks.</p><p>“How does Sasuke seem?” </p><p>“He seems...a lot better honestly, I’ve never seen him smile or laugh so much before.”</p><p>Sakura smiles at that, and Naruto is smiling too when he meets her gaze again. “That’s great to hear—really it’s hard to imagine—but then I guess Sasuke always used to smile more around you, when we were kids.” Her smile weakens slightly as she looks back at her hands. She seems like there’s more she wanted to say but she’s biting her tongue. After a few more steps the words must overpower her will to swallow them. “Did he...mention me at all?”</p><p>Naruto remembers the comment Sasuke had made at the restaurant. <em>What do you think of Sakura?  </em>He had asked. <em>I don’t. </em>Sasuke admitted. Looking at Sakura’s pained expression now he feels like an asshole for laughing at that. He doesn’t want to hurt her feelings but he can’t help but feel like he would be a terrible friend to Sakura if he kept letting her fool herself into thinking that someday Sasuke will reciprocate her feelings. And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he didn’t want to share Sasuke with anyone else. Absolutely nothing like that. </p><p>“….ya know, Sakura, there are other guys out there besides Sasuke Uchiha.” Naruto was a fucking hypocrite. Something in Sakura’s facial expression tells him she was thinking the same thing.</p><p>“Do you think I want to feel this way Naruto? I’m trying to get over it. Really I am. And you should know—well—you might find out things about Sasuke that are hard to swallow and I just hope you’re prepared for that.”</p><p>What the fuck was that supposed to mean? He finds it hard to believe that Sakura knows something about Sasuke that he doesn’t. He also doesn’t appreciate the implication that Sasuke is keeping secrets. He feels anger rising to the surface and clenches his fists before he glances ahead to see other mourners walking with their heads tipped down, on their way to the memorial grounds. </p><p>He sighs, and releases his fists. “I’m sorry Sakura, I had no right to say that. I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”</p><p>“I know,” She admits, “I feel the same way.”</p><p>A short line has gathered in the path they’re walking. An elderly woman is handing out fresh lilies from a kart. They each stop and get one to bring with them to the funeral.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The funeral was as painful as Naruto anticipated, he stared at the memorial stone for most of it. There were tears in his eyes that burned but didn’t spill over so long as he didn’t raise his gaze to the comrades around him. When he saw Kakashi he was reminded of the many hours, days even, that Kakashi had spent mourning lost comrades at the memorial. Was that Naruto’s future? Mourning the loved ones he couldn’t save? Would the list grow longer with each passing year? Naruto didn’t want to consider it. He would protect the people of this village to his dying breath.</p><p>After the funeral Naruto is reconnecting with friends and being pulled into warm embrace after warm embrace. His spirits are lifted a bit, grateful for the friends he was able to save, and the friends he couldn’t have done it without. He spots Hinata among them, and not sure of what to say he just wraps his arms around her shoulders in a hug that she returns.</p><p>“Oh—Naruto-kun,” Her voice is quiet but not as soft as it usually is, probably strained with emotion. Everyone had lost a friend, but Neji had given his own life for Hinata. Naruto knows all too well the burden of sorrow that leaves on someone, because Hinata had done the same for him. “Actually I wanted to ask you something.” </p><p>“Sure, what is it?” He says letting go and stepping back slightly.</p><p>“I was wondering if maybe you’d like to have dinner with me tonight, we could go to Ichiraku.”</p><p>Naruto has never been one to turn down ramen, just the mention of Ichiraku makes his mouth water, it had been far too long—well, really, the original had ramen last night, the idea of that twists the knife a bit. At least once he’s got a belly full of ramen he will have one less thing to be jealous of. He could admit that the mass funeral had felt somewhat impersonal, and Hinata was probably hoping for someone to talk to about Neji, someone to mourn with. She was always shy in larger groups. Naruto hopes he can provide some comfort to her.</p><p>“I’d be happy to,” he replies, and he means it. “I’ll meet you there, uh—what time?”</p><p>“Um...six?”</p><p>Naruto nods, already being pulled into another hug—by Choji he guesses based on the crushing nature of it.</p><p>“Then it’s a date.” Hinata says with a shy blush before turning to go.</p><p><em> Wait, did Hinata just say it was a date? </em> He didn’t realize it was a date. He should have known Hinata was asking him out. <em> You idiot. </em> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Another date already Naruto, you’re so popular. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Last night was not a date, Kurama.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>It was dinner and drinks and you paid, it was a date.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>  </b> <em> It was with Sasuke!  </em></p><p>
  <b> <em>All the more reason.</em> </b>
</p><p>Ignoring the fox, Naruto admits to himself that he could no longer be blind to Hinata’s feelings for him. She had confessed her love and stepped in during his battle with Pain. She had been willing to give her life for his twice now. And he hadn’t even talked to her about it yet. Is that what she wanted to talk about over dinner? Naruto’s gut clenches uncomfortably in the way it used to when he’d had nothing but expired milk to pour over stale cereal. There’s nothing to fill his stomach now besides overwhelming anxiety.</p><p>When the crowd finally dissipates and Naruto is walking back to his apartment to do nothing but wallow in self pity, Kakashi approaches silently and puts an arm around Naruto’s shoulders to lean in and talk low. </p><p>“So you guys haven’t killed each other yet, that’s a good sign.”</p><p>“Hey Kakashi-sensei,” he wishes his voice didn’t sound so defeated.</p><p>Kakashi removes his arm to get a better look at Naruto. “Is something wrong?” Naruto meets his gaze now, it’s a strange new sensation to look into two grey eyes without a headband obstructing one. He’s more expressive this way. <em> One mask down one to go. </em></p><p>“No, it’s nothing, everything is going well with Sasuke.”</p><p>They continue walking and Kakshi lowers his voice again. “I actually have a mission-of-sorts for you if it isn’t too much trouble.” Naruto must look skeptical because Kakashi explains, “I realize Sasuke isn’t about to start running missions for Konoha, and I have no right to ask, but we’re short on help at the moment. Most uninjured Leaf shinobi are out of the village helping to clear rubble and search for survivors.”</p><p>“What kind of mission is it?” Maybe he should just decline. He just got Sasuke back, the last thing he wants to do is piss him off.</p><p>“We received word last night from one of our ANBU teams that a small village in the Land of Lightning, Hyō arashi, has been overtaken by rogue shinobi. The team was already wounded and couldn’t take care of it, so we informed the Raikage. We received word back this morning that they’ve deemed it a low priority. They’re probably struggling like we are and don’t want to show it. That village doesn’t have any money to hire shinobi, so really it’s not a Leaf mission at all. Just some news, you’re free to take it or leave it.” </p><p>Kakashi’s voice sounds calm, collected, nonchalant even. Honestly, the mission sounded like just the kind of work that he and Sasuke were hoping to do.</p><p>“You should consider though,” Kakashi adds as they approach Naruto’s turn, and his voice is somewhat coaxing now, “that the gesture might go a long way with the Raikage.”</p><p>The same Raikage who had put out a kill order on Sasuke. If this is a way to get Sasuke back in his good graces—</p><p>“We’ll do it.” Naruto blurts.</p><p>He’s met with Kakashi’s raised eyebrows. Both eyebrows. He’s still getting used to it.  </p><p>“I mean—I’ll ask Sasuke.”</p><p>Kakashi’s grins beneath his mask. “One more thing Naruto, meet me at the Hokage’s office at six tonight. Lady Tsunade and I would like to meet with you this evening to discuss plans moving forward, and well, diplomatic relations as you call it. It might take most of the evening so we’ll have dinner brought to the Hokage’s office.”</p><p>“Sounds good see you then.”</p><p>Naruto spots the old lady with the flower cart again, this time she has it all packed up and is pulling—more like dragging—it slowly.</p><p>“Let me help you with that,” Naruto shouts. Grateful for another distraction.</p><p>As he pulls the cart, following her down a few smaller streets, he spots a familiar face.</p><p>“Konohamaru!”</p><p>“Hey boss! Just the man I was looking for, do you have plans tonight? Beca—”</p><p>
  <em> Fuck.  </em>
</p><p>“—I was hoping you could teach me a new jutsu!”</p><p><em> Fuck. Fuck. </em>He had completely forgotten about his date with Hinata. He could always just make another shadow clone and send him on the date, but something about it doesn’t sit right with him. Hinata deserves someone’s undivided attention, she deserves all of someone. The truth is that all of Naruto, at least the real one, was with Sasuke, and not just in the literal sense. </p><p>“Actually Konohamaru, I have a very important mission for you.”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>In Ginzan Onsen, Naruto treads down snowy streets, trying to clear his head, the cool air seems to be helping. On a whim he stops in a coffee shop and orders two, he doesn’t know if Sasuke drinks the stuff but it feels like the right gesture. He also gets some tomato basil bread because tomatoes happen to be the only thing he remembers that Sasuke does like. Not hard to remember, since Sasuke <em> ‘hates a lot of things and doesn’t particularly like anything.’  </em>Naruto smiles at the memory now, because he can’t help but be in the mood to smile, as he sips hot coffee and walks down snowy streets.</p><p>When he comes back to the inn he stops at the door to their room, he checks with the clone inside and it seems like Sasuke is still asleep. He releases the clone before quietly opening the door.  </p><p>When he walks in the room he’s surprised to see Sasuke sitting up in his bed and glancing between Naruto and the bed his clone was in. </p><p>“Oh hey! You're up?”</p><p>Sasuke looks sleepy, and adorable, and also confused as hell.</p><p>“You—you left a clone?”</p><p>Had Sasuke been watching him sleep? Just the thought made him feel giddy, until Sasuke added “It uh—the sound woke me up when you released it.” </p><p>Well that’s disappointing. “Sorry, I didn’t want you to wake up to find me gone. I don’t know if you like coffee but I got you some.” Naruto opens the curtains and lets the light flow in. Sasuke nods sleepily and takes the cup from his hand.</p><p>“Should you, of all people, be drinking coffee?” Sasuke teases.</p><p>Naruto chuckles. “Believe it or not I think the caffeine calms me down, but I also put a ton of sugar in it so it probably balances out.”</p><p>Sasuke grins and it turns into a deep yawn as he stretches and Naruto watches delightedly because he so resembles a cat that Naruto has to say something just to keep himself from smiling ear to ear like a crazy person.</p><p>“There’s cream and sugar in the bag.” Naruto gestures it forward but Sasuke disregards it, lifting the cup to his lips. Naruto isn’t surprised in the slightest. “How are you feeling this morning?” <em> A little hungover maybe? </em></p><p>Sasuke must hear the words he doesn’t say because he just glares at him without real malice and takes a sip from his cup. He grimaces. Maybe he <em> doesn’t </em> like coffee <em> . </em> Then Naruto realizes with delight that he’d burned his tongue. Something about seeing Sasuke so human draws a happy chuckle from him. Sasuke glares harder now. Naruto decides to give him a minute. </p><p>“I’m gonna take a shower, there’s bread in the bag if you’re hungry.”</p><p>Naruto undresses and brushes his teeth as the water heats up. When he’s under the stream a familiar voice thunders in his head. <b> <em>Are you going to tell Sasuke how you feel?</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> What the hell is with you today Kurama? This time yesterday it was all ‘Why are we going off with the Uchiha’ and ‘I don’t trust the Uchiha’ and today he’s Sasuke? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I changed my mind, now that I know your feelings are reciprocated. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Yo</em>
  <em>u don’t know anything. </em>
</p><p>Naruto turns off the shower and dresses in a flash, not wanting to be alone with his thoughts a minute longer. Not wanting the damn fox to get his hopes up.</p><p>“That was fast,” Sasuke observes without looking up.</p><p>“Eh, I got all the important bits,” He replies with a grin. </p><p>Sasuke huffs, “My turn?”</p><p>“Okay, when you’re finished I want to talk to you about something.”</p><p>Sasuke pauses in the doorway briefly before nodding. He takes much longer in the bathroom than Naruto had, and it occurs to Naruto that Sasuke might need more time to himself than Naruto does. He probably isn’t used to having company afterall. Naruto just can’t imagine wanting to be alone, he’d spent too much of his life alone already, and he also isn’t quite ready to let Sasuke out of his sight yet. He still feels as though Sasuke is going to slip through his hands. Naruto sits at the kotatsu and waits impatiently, drumming his fingers on the wood.</p><p>Sasuke avoids Naruto’s gaze when he returns to the room. He pulls a piece of bread from the bag and eyes it suspiciously, like he’d rather interrogate it than eat it. He sounds anxious when he asks “What did you want to talk about?”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>He didn’t realize how that probably sounded. He curses himself for worrying Sasuke unnecessarily. </p><p>“Well first, I’m meeting with Granny Tsunade and Kakashi tonight, so we should discuss what you want me to tell them.”</p><p>“Okay, what’s the second thing?” Sasuke is still standing, and he looks tense like he’s preparing for an attack.</p><p>“Kakashi told me about a village in the Land of Lightning called Hyō arashi that’s been taken over by some rogue shinobi, I guess they don’t have the resources to handle it right now so he thought we might want to take care of it.”</p><p>Sasuke shrugs, and the tension he’d been holding falls off of him as his shoulders return to their place. “Sounds fun.” He finally sits and takes a bite of the bread, giving a slight nod of approval. </p><p>“Really?” Naruto fails to hide the cheer in his voice.</p><p>“Yeah I mean, it sounds like the kind of work we wanted to do anyway, right?” His eyes narrow at Naruto when he looks up from his bread. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with the Raikage and wanting to clear my name would it?”</p><p>“Nothing gets past you does it?” Naruto gives a shit-eating-grin. </p><p>Sasuke just shakes his head. “Alright, you should eat and then we’ll go, we can talk about the other stuff over lunch.”</p><p>Naruto’s eyes go wide, “You think we’re gonna have this sorted out by lunch?”</p><p>“You and me? Yeah I guarantee it.”</p><p>As agreed Naruto eats some bread, which is more savory than he would prefer for breakfast, he considered pouring sugar over it until Sasuke eyed him with a ‘don’t you dare’ expression. They walk to the edge of town where they’re obscured by the fog before Sasuke opens a portal.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When they return to Ginzan Onsen later that day, Naruto turns on Sasuke, stopping him in his tracks. </p><p>“Are you gonna tell me what the hell happened back there?” Naruto attempts not to show it but the truth is he’s much more amused than angry. Something about Sasuke’s smirk tells him he sees right through it.</p><p>“What’s the problem?” Sasuke asks with feigned innocence, something like the way a child who hadn’t been caught with their hand in the cookie jar would insist they were innocent, unaware they have cookie crumbs on their cheek.</p><p>“The problem is,” Naruto is more irritated now, “I was trying to talk some sense into the damn guys and the next thing I know you’re shoving them through a portal, leaving me standing there like an idiot, and when you come back they’re all crying and dropping their weapons and one guy pissed himself—”</p><p>“Oh he did not.”</p><p>“—he pissed his pants, Sasuke. And then they’re running off screaming about you being a demon or the devil or something. I dunno it was kinda hard to make out what they were saying while they were crying and running away.”</p><p>Sasuke looks pleased with himself. Smug bastard. </p><p>“What the fuck did you do?”</p><p>“We had a chat,” Sasuke smirks. “It was getting dangerously close to lunchtime.” Sasuke steps forward as if that’s the end of the conversation. Naruto doesn’t let him pass, he crosses his arms over his chest, demanding further explanation.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re so upset about, they got to leave completely unharmed—”</p><p>Naruto thinks permanently traumatized is a far cry from ‘completely unharmed.’</p><p>“—and they’re never going to pull shit like that again...or else.” </p><p>“I guess I’d just like to know what kind of sick fuck I—”</p><p>What was he going to say? I’m in love with? I chased around the world for five years? I ran away with?</p><p>“—I’m working with.” Is what he settles on.</p><p>“Relax, I just took them to the dimension where gravity is multiplied and I told them if I ever see them again I’d leave them there forever.”</p><p>Naruto isn’t going to laugh. He’s not okay? He’s not going to laugh at that. He bites the inside of his cheeks to make sure of it. “Well in the future I would prefer we come up with a plan that doesn’t involve convincing people that you’re a demon. This mission was supposed to score you points with the Raikage.”</p><p>“I’m not concerned about that.”</p><p>“Well what are you concerned with?” Naruto resists the urge to stomp his foot.</p><p>“I said we’d talk about that over lunch, come on, inter-dimensional travel works up an appetite.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Naruto borrows a slip of notepaper and a mini pencil from the waitress when they order. </p><p>“Alright, let’s hear it.”</p><p>“First, I want the remaining two elders gone.”</p><p>Naruto scribbles away one the paper, “Like out of office gone...or like dead gone?” He tries to sound impartial, but he knows he doesn’t want to hear the answer to that.</p><p>“Dead gone.” Sasuke’s voice is void of emotion.</p><p>Naruto jots that down. Sasuke narrows his eyes at him but Naruto doesn’t look up from the paper to see it.</p><p>“Next I want Itachi’s name cleared.”</p><p>Naruto scratches that down too. Sasuke doesn’t like the way this is going. He can write a damn letter himself, and at least his writing would be legible. </p><p>“I want women brought to me,” Naruto looks up from the paper now his brows furrowed and his mouth in a confused frown. Sasuke does his best to keep a straight face when he explains, “so that I can restore my clan.”</p><p>For a split second Naruto looks disgusted, Sasuke would be offended if he didn’t know how much of an idiot Naruto is. Then something must click because Naruto’s expression turns to irritation, “You’re fucking with me.”</p><p>Sasuke chuckles, “Yeah, for a minute there I thought you were just going to write down whatever I say.”</p><p>“Can you take this seriously, please?”</p><p>Sasuke sounds annoyed now, “Can you? You’re not a messenger Naruto, if all the Hokage wanted to hear was my list of demands then she wouldn’t need you. You’re supposed to be managing this.”</p><p>“Alright, alright, you’re right.” Naruto puts the tiny pencil down and folds his hands, he looks down at them when he speaks. “We can’t just execute the elders, I think they should be tried for their crimes publicly. At least it should be public information within the village. The villagers should know the truth about their history and the lives that were taken to buy the peace they’ve enjoyed. If they don’t know the truth then history is bound to repeat itself.”</p><p>He finally looks up at Sasuke expecting to see frustration or rage but he’s met with...acceptance? Approval?</p><p>“It sounds like you already know what needs to happen, Naruto. I trust you to handle this for now, after that…” He trails off.</p><p>“...one thing at a time?” Naruto suggests.</p><p>Sasuke’s lips turn up in the corner when he nods.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shortly after their meals arrive Sasuke speaks up again, “The funeral was this morning right?” Naruto nods somberly, Sasuke continues, “You seem a bit on edge is that why?”</p><p>Naruto shrugs, “That’s mostly why...also my clone is a bit of an idiot.”</p><p>Sasuke smirks at that, because how could he not? It’s a clone of an idiot. </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“It’s stupid, nothing you would care about.”</p><p>Sasuke surprises Naruto a little when he insists, “Try me.”</p><p>“Ugh— Alright, you know Hinata?” He doesn’t wait for Sasuke to nod, “After the funeral she asked me if I wanted to get dinner with her, and I didn’t realize she meant as a date and I should have known it was a date because when I was fighting Pain she stepped in and confessed that she loves me. I never even talked to her about it after, I didn’t know what to say— and Hinata’s so sweet and I guess I just don’t really think about her very often— I know that sounds awful but I was too busy, well, with you and—”</p><p>He’s talking too fast and giving more information than was asked. Naruto sighs, trying to gather his thoughts and avoid admitting to Sasuke the extent of Naruto’s mind he occupies, “Then I ran into Kakashi sensei and he told me to meet at the Hokage’s office tonight and I completely spaced about the date.”</p><p>“I’m sure it will be fine,” Sasuke assures him.</p><p>He hasn’t even gotten to the stupid part yet. “I’m not finished. My dumbass clone—” </p><p>He has to talk louder because Sasuke is laughing at him now.</p><p>“—ran into Konohamaru and asked him to fill in for me on the date with a transformation jutsu.”</p><p>Sasuke stops laughing and looks completely baffled by Naruto’s idiocy. “Why don’t you just send a shadow clone on the date? You can make thousands, Naruto.” </p><p>“I know that. I’m not an idiot.”</p><p>Sasuke looks as though he disagrees. “Why then?”</p><p>“I guess I just feel like she deserves someone’s undivided attention.”</p><p>Sasuke looks as though he approves of that explanation but then he adds, “You know the Byakugon can see through transformation jutsu right?”</p><p>Naruto disregards his meal and puts his head on the table. “You think she’d use it on me?”</p><p>Sasuke doesn’t answer. After a while he asks, “How old even is that kid now?” </p><p>Naruto mumbles without looking up from the table, “...thirteen.”</p><p>Sasuke laughs at him again.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Later that evening, in Konoha, Naruto is ushered into the Hokage’s office by Shikamaru, who waits outside the door.</p><p>“Naruto, so glad you could make it,” Tsunade wraps him in a brief but warm embrace, “take a seat.” She gestures to an open chair in front of her desk next to Kakashi. “I wanted to be the first to officially introduce you to the Sixth Hokage. Kakashi will be taking over for me later this week.”</p><p>“Kakashi that’s great news!” Naruto beams, Kakashi doesn’t look like he necessarily agrees so he adds, “There’s no one I would trust more.”</p><p>“Thanks for that, brat.” Tsunade remarks with a smirk.</p><p>“No I didn’t mean you Granny!”</p><p>She shrugs him off, “Shikamaru Nara will be assistant to the Hokage, that’s why he brought you here.”</p><p>Naruto can’t help but beam at that too, there’s no one who would be better for it.</p><p>“So how’s the honeymoon going?” Tsunade inquires with a smirk that Kakashi mirrors beneath his mask. </p><p>It takes Naruto a moment to realize what she’s referring to and when he does his smile falls off and he blushes furiously. His denial is caught in his throat when he sees Shizune fumble in her pocket for a moment pulling out bills and gesturing them towards Tsunade begrudgingly. </p><p>“It’s not like that!” Naruto insists. Tsunade stares at him for a moment, her eyes narrowing, reading him. She seems to believe it.</p><p>“Not yet Shizune.”</p><p>It’s not until Shizune puts her money away that Naruto realizes what that exchange was and he’s filled with rage.</p><p>“You...have a bet on it?!” Naruto shouts.</p><p>“I’m going to make a killing,” Tsunade answers confidently, it does nothing to quell Naruto’s rage.</p><p>“Did you start that rumor?” He demands explanation. </p><p>“I didn’t, I assure you. That’s not what we’re here to discuss anyway, what is the Uchiha planning?”</p><p>Naruto doesn’t like the way the question sounds. It makes him feel more like he’s spying on Sasuke rather than working with him. </p><p>“He isn’t planning anything.” Naruto insists angrily. “We discussed the next steps and the first thing that needs to be done, regardless if Sasuke’s demands it or not, is that the remaining two elders need to be tried for their crimes against the Uchiha clan.” Naruto crosses his arms indignantly.</p><p>Tsunade looks as though she’s about to object but her features soften, “I want the elders gone as much as you do,” she admits. “When Pain attacked the village it became clear to me that they’re the type of people who don’t care how many lives are lost so long as it isn’t them or their kin.”</p><p>She looks down at her desk when she continues, “However, a public trial will spark unease within the village and I don’t think it’s the best interes—”</p><p>Naruto cuts her off, but attempts to maintain a calm tone “The villagers have a responsibility to learn the price that bought the peace they’ve enjoyed, and the lies they were told to cover it up.”</p><p>When Tsunade meets his gaze with warm inspection Naruto continues, “Itachi bought that peace with blood on his own hands and he was regarded as a traitor. He deserves to have his name cleared.”</p><p>Kakashi speaks up now “I agree with Naruto.” </p><p>Tsunade meets his eyes with surprise that turns to acceptance.</p><p>“Then it’s settled,” she acknowledges.  </p><p>They spend the remainder of the evening talking logistics, eating dinner, and catching up. At one point in the evening Kakashi suggests Tsunade take a seat on the council, and with some convincing she finally agrees. After a little sake Tsunade admits that she suspects it was Jiraya who started the rumor, and Naruto doesn’t have the heart to be angry about it anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Sasuke was watching Naruto sleep when his shadow clone released. Obviously &lt;3 Why did he pull out the big guns on some mid-level shinobi? Because they threatened his precious person &lt;3</p><p>And for the record I have no intention to bash on Sakura in this fic. She’s being standoffish and weird in these chapters for a good reason that’s for me to know and you to find out.</p><p>Also, yes, I intend to make Hinata and Konohamaru end game. Konohamaru is young but he’s the only person in the village good enough for her in my humble opinion. I love Konohamaru, he’s so precious. Plus they can bond over their mutual love for Naruto, but it’s gonna take a few years for them to get there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ode To A Conversation Stuck In Your Throat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fair warning that it gets heavy before it gets hot and heavy. This is night two and day three at the inn.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back in Ginzan Onsen, Naruto is awoken in the middle of the night. Naruto releases the choking grip he had on a spare pillow and blinks sleepily for a moment, unsure if he’d heard his name or if it had been a dream. He hears Sasuke breathing in the bed next to him, too fast and too shallow to be sleeping peacefully. His first thought is that Sasuke is having a bad dream but then an entirely unwelcome thought occurs to him that Sasuke is having some alone time and if he turns on the light now it’s sure to be an incredibly uncomfortable day tomorrow. </p><p>Naruto clears his throat. The only reply he receives is more shaky breathing and a soft, broken voice. “—tachi.”</p><p>Now Naruto is 97% sure it’s a nightmare. He sits up and turns on the lamp, Sasuke has kicked a leg out from under his covers, his eyes are closed but Naruto can tell he’s crying by the wet streaks that run across his temple and into his hair. His hair is already damp with sweat and sticking to his forehead and neck. </p><p>Naruto speaks softly and quietly “Hey, Sasuke?”</p><p>Sasuke breathes out Naruto’s name so quietly he can barely make it out, more tears slip into Sasuke’s hair. Naruto could cry too just at the sight of it, he wants nothing more than to crawl over to Sasuke and wrap him up in his arms. He would hold him and tell him everything is going to be okay, run his fingers through his hair, kiss the tears off of his temples.</p><p>“Sasuke, wake up.” Naruto pleads, a little louder this time. </p><p>Sasuke’s eyes shoot open and he gasps like someone emerging from the depths of the sea. He sits up in bed fast enough to make anyone dizzy, tense and prepared for a fight. His eyes whip around the room, Sharingan lit ablaze, until they land on Naruto. Sasuke’s shoulders lose their tension and he takes a deep, albeit shaky breath, his right eye returning black.</p><p>“Water,” Sasuke rasps. His voice is so hoarse that it takes Naruto a moment to realize it was a request. He gets up and fumbles in his pack for his canteen. </p><p>Sasuke reaches out with both arms, his left taking the canteen and bringing it to his lips, his right grips Naruto’s forearm. His grip is too strong at first, but as he sips he loosens it slightly, gliding his hand down to Naruto’s wrist and wrapping his fingers around it so that two sit just above his thumb. He lowers the canteen and holds it in his lap. Sasuke meets Naruto’s gaze and he must feel Naruto’s pace quicken at the touch, at the stare. Naruto doesn’t move, doesn’t know what to say, just waits, heart drumming in his chest. Sasuke seems reluctant to release his hold, but eventually his hand slips down to Naruto’s and he thumbs over the Sun shaped mark in his palm. Naruto is thankful Sasuke isn’t feeling his pulse anymore because the pressure of the thumb rubbing into his palm sends heat through him, his heart pounding in his ears.</p><p>Naruto sits next to Sasuke on the bed, frankly a little dizzy. “Do you want to talk about it?” </p><p>Sasuke let’s go of his hand and Naruto wants to snatch it back, to hold it between both of his. He considers that Sasuke might need the space, so instead Naruto just lays his hand palm up and open on the bed. He slowly scoots it an inch closer to Sasuke’s, an open invitation. He resists the urge to click his tongue like he’s trying to coax a stray cat to come a little closer. </p><p>“Not really,” Sasuke admits “I don’t know how to explain my nightmares, it’s embarrassing enough that I have them.”</p><p>“It’s just me here Sasuke,” Naruto assures him, “I do way more embarrassing stuff than that like this one time—”</p><p>Naruto absentmindedly motions to rub the back of his head, a nervous tick, but immediately puts his hand back down, palm up, open invitation. </p><p>“—I made a Rasengan in my sleep, and nearly killed Captain Yamoto with it. When I woke up—”</p><p>Naruto trails off and loses his train of thought because Sasuke’s mouth turns up in the corner and he squeezes Naruto’s hand right across the palm. Naruot doesn’t look down at his hand, he doesn’t want to spook the cat, now that it has approached him with caution. Sasuke lets go but his fingers are still laying over Naruto’s, light as feathers.</p><p>“When you woke up...?” Sasuke coaxes him to continue.</p><p>“Oh sorry—uh...right, when I woke up Captain Yamoto was in a wooden cocoon thing to protect himself, and apparently Kaka-sensei sleeps with ear plugs, so he didn’t notice anything going on.”</p><p>Sasuke moves his hand off of Naruto’s and back onto the bed to scoot himself back down, head on the pillow. Naruto’s heart sinks, thinking Sasuke is retreating from him and back into his secrets, but then Sasuke surprises him.</p><p>“Tell me more stupid stuff you’ve done,” he requests.</p><p>Naruto can’t contain his grin. “Oh where to begin,” he starts. Naruto takes Sasuke’s hand this time, holding it very still at first, his thumb over the knuckles and fingers against Sasuke’s palm.</p><p>“Once, I had a dream that my shadow clones were sick of me bossing them around, so they all ganged up on me and they tried to kill me, they tied me up and came at me with a chainsaw and an axe, it was terrifying.”</p><p>Sasuke closes his eyes as he grins at that, “That makes no sense.”</p><p>Naruto begins to slide his thumb across Sasuke’s knuckles gently. “I know. It was funny though too, because they were all different. Like, one of them was really gloomy and cried a lot, one of them was really peppy and annoying,” Sasuke huffs at that. “one was like the leader and one was—damn, I don’t know if I wanna tell you this, you’re gonna make fun of me, but screw it, if it makes you feel better. One of them was super girlie, they tied their hitai-ate in a bow.”</p><p>Sasuke smirks with his eyes still shut. “I’ll try not to read into that.”</p><p>“I appreciate that,” Naruto chuckles. His hand on Sasuke’s stills. </p><p>Sasuke sighs, and looks Naruto in the eyes as he explains “When my family was killed, Itachi used genjutsu on me to implant images of his attack, to make me hate him. Mostly my nightmares are those images.”</p><p>Naruto squeezes Sasuke’s hand, thankful that he was comfortable enough to open up to him. “That’s awful Sasuke, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Sasuke shuts his eyes again, “You’re welcome to tell me more dumb stories, if you want.”</p><p>Naruto turns off the lamp and stays up for nearly an hour, babbling on about the dumbest experiences he can remember, and stoking his thumb across Sasuke’s hand. At one point Naruto is just describing how narutomaki is made, then he’s just listing all the ingredients he can think of that can go in ramen. Eventually Sasuke’s breathing slows and he seems to be asleep. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Tell him how you feel Naruto</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Not tonight </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Then when?</em> </b>
</p><p>Naruto doesn’t know the answer to that, but he yawns and knows it’s time to go back to his own bed. He rises slowly and reluctantly, his hand warm and tingling.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Naruto wakes late the next morning. He groans when his shadow clone’s memories flood his thoughts. He did not have a great morning. Sasuke isn’t in his bed and Naruto startles momentarily until he hears the shower running. </p><p>
  <b> <em>You’re going to tell him, or I’m not sharing chakra with you anymore.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> What!? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>You heard me.</em> </b>
</p><p>Naruto rolls over face first into the mattress and shoves his pillow over his head so he can scream. </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Hours earlier, Naruto awakens in his apartment in Konoha when he senses a familiar chakra at the door. He waits for a while but doesn’t hear a knock. He throws on pants and a t-shirt and opens the door to find Hinata standing there building up the courage to knock. He feels himself go pale as blood drains from his face.</p><p>“Uhh—Hinata...hey.” He waves weakly.</p><p>She looks a bit startled. “Naruto-kun, I—I uh—” she looks nervous for a moment but then anger flashes into her expression and she seems to find her resolve, “I am very upset with you.”</p><p><em> I’m gonna ring Konohamaru's neck </em>. Some people may consider Naruto an idiot, but he certainly isn’t stupid enough to ask why she’s upset. He just goes for the immediate apology instead. </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“For what?” She baits him.</p><p>“I’m sorry...that I upset you?” He scratches the back of his head. </p><p>Hinata looks at her feet. “So you’re not going to be honest with me then.” It isn’t a question.</p><p>“What do you mean?” <em> Okay maybe I am an idiot.  </em></p><p>“Dammit Naruto, I know it wasn’t you on the date last night!” Naruto has to hold onto the door frame to keep from passing out because he’s certain he’s never seen Hinata this mad before and that vein by her eyes is bulging out in a really scary way.  “Konohamaru’s transformation jutsu failed. Also, you thought you could fool someone who has the Byakugan with a transformation jutsu? Apparently I should have checked. I feel like such an idiot, I thought you never go back on your word!”</p><p>Okay that stings. He deserves that. Hinata had adopted his ninja way and now she thinks he’s a fraud. This is also definitely the most he’s ever heard Hinata talk. He grips the door frame a little tighter, and maybe flexes his abdomen in preparation for a not-so-gentle fist he imagines is coming.  </p><p>“I’m so sorry Hinata, I can explain—”</p><p>“—I already know. You could have just said no if you wanted to go out with someone else.”</p><p>“Hinta what are you talking about?”</p><p>“Konohomaru was resistant to give you up, but he admitted that you were ‘with another old lady’, which I don’t think is exactly fair I’m only 4 years older than h—”</p><p>“Hinata I was with Lady Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei. Konohamaru is as much of an idiot as I am, but he wasn’t making a joke at your expense. He calls Tsunade ‘old lady’ and he said ‘another old lady’ because I was helping one pull her kart when I saw him yesterday morning.”</p><p>Most of Hinata’s anger seems to fade at his words and the vein at her temple eases back into her flushed skin. “Why didn’t you tell me you had other plans?”</p><p>Well he’d made the other plans after hers because he completely forgot about the date. <em> Probably shouldn’t mention that </em>. </p><p>“I didn’t want to disappoint you,” he answers and it’s mostly the truth.</p><p>“We could have rescheduled.” <em> Could </em>have rescheduled. Past tense. He had really fucked up. Is it terrible that he feels relieved?  </p><p>“I guess I was a little anxious too,” Naruto admits.</p><p>Hinata sighs and looks at her hands. “Naruto, I realize I must have put a lot of pressure on you. We never really got a chance to talk after I told you that I— and well maybe it wasn’t fair for me to tell you that anyway.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“The funny thing is, I realized something today. Last night I was just furious when I found out it wasn’t you, but when I think back on it now...I actually was having a really great time. I’ve had a crush on you for as long as I can remember, and I never really gave anyone else a chance. Now I realize that if there’s a time for you and I then I need some time first to figure out what I like and what I wa—”</p><p>She pauses and looks up at him as if just realizing something. “You could have sent a shadow clone...which means you really didn’t want to go.”</p><p>“I didn’t send a clone because I think you deserve someone’s undivided attention.” <em> And I can’t give you that </em></p><p>Hinata actually smiles at that, and she must hear the words he doesn’t say because she says, “I think you deserve to be happy, Naruto-kun.”</p><p>At that she turns to leave, “Oh—hi Shikamaru,” she says as she passes him on the stairs.</p><p>“Hey Hinata,” he replies, his voice sounding a little amused. He ascends the rest of the stairs before addressing Naruto, “I’m on strict orders to deliver you to the academy, such a drag.”</p><p>“Sure, let me grab a granola bar and we’ll go.”</p><p>Shikamaru leans against the door frame, hand in his pockets, he raises his eyebrows, “Hinata is leaving your place early this morning.” It’s more of a question than a statement. Naruto ignores it until he hears Shikamaru mumble under his breath something that sounds like “looks like my money is safe after all.”</p><p>“What was that?” Naruto points his granola bar at him.</p><p>Shikamaru glances around as if searching for the source of the sound and feigning innocence. He turns to lead the way.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>At the academy, Naruto is greeted by Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei—or is it Hokage-sama now?—that’s gonna take some getting used to. Kakashi baits him with the promise of being promoted to Jounin only to tell him he needs to study.</p><p>Konohamaru and his Genin team carry in boxes of books stacked to their heads. Naruto considers jumping out the window.</p><p>Konahomaru tries to scurry off after he drops the box of books next to Naruto. Naruto grabs him by the back of the shirt. “Not so fast. You’ve got a lot of explaining to do.”</p><p>“It’s not my fault boss! She kissed me, how was I supposed to keep my concentration?!”</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Naruto is sitting cross-legged on the bed, finished with his temper tantrum, and staring out the window when Sasuke comes out of the bathroom. His cheeks are flushed from the warm water and his hair is damp and not sticking up in the back like it usually does. Naruto resents the impulse to run his fingers through it until it settles in its rightful place.</p><p>“What did you want to do today?” Naruto asks.</p><p>Sasuke shrugs, “I hadn’t planned anything.”</p><p>“I was thinking maybe we could have a snowball fight.”</p><p>Sasuke shakes his head, rummaging in his pack. “We’re not ten, Naruto.”</p><p>“Yeah...I know,” Naruto bows his head in mock bashfulness, “It’s just...I never got to have a snowball fight—well I mean, I’ve been pummeled by snowballs before but I don’t think 10 on 1 is really the intended ratio for this particular sport.” Naruto pouts a bit for added effect. </p><p>Sasuke glares mildly, “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.”</p><p>“Pleeeeease,” Naruto gives him a full-teeth grin.</p><p>Sasuke sighs, defeated. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“No ninjutsu,” Naruto suggests as they approach the clearing, remembering Kurama’s threat.</p><p>“Hn.” Sasuke agrees, “probably best since we’re posing as civilians.” He sounds less than enthused about the snowball fight. Naruto has enough enthusiasm for both of them.</p><p>“How will we know who wins?” Naruto asks, because everything is a competition with Sasuke and him.</p><p>“Hmm...winning will require a direct hit to the head,” Sasuke suggests. Naruto suspects he just wants to hit him in the head for dragging him out here, but has to admit it’s a satisfactory rule.</p><p>Their shoes aren’t really sinking into the snow, just crunching slightly as they walk. The snow had a chance to slightly melt during the day yesterday and refreeze overnight, making it less than ideal for a snowball fight, but that wasn’t about to stop Naruto.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Naruto’s fingers are bright red and cold as ice as he crouches behind his makeshift barricade, pressing snow and adding it to his pile of ammunition. He has to come up with a plan of attack. So far Sasuke has expertly dodged nearly all of his shots even without using the Sharingan. At one point Sasuke even used the hood of his poncho as a barricade against a would-be headshot, pulling it taut to block the attack. Naruto had made a crucial mistake of carrying several snowballs in his cloak, with one arm holding up the fabric and the other throwing the icy cannons, making it impossible to block his head and throw snow at the same time. Which is how he landed back behind his barricade making more. </p><p>“You scared, usuratonkachi?” Sasuke taunts him from a distance. Naruto is tempted to peak over his wall, but he knows that’s precisely what Sasuke wants him to do. A slushy round crashes into the top of his barricade a split second later. </p><p>Naruto’s got a plan. He launches out from behind his barricade shouting, “Never!” He does the same thing as before, carrying ammunition in his cloak and throwing with his other arm. He makes a big show of it too, as he rushes up on Sasuke. </p><p>Sasuke throws with perfect aim and Naruto rapidly yanks up his cloak sending all his snowballs flying into the air with precise direction, and stretching the cloak taut to block the headshot. Naruto focuses chakra in his feet and launches up into the air, snatching a ball out of mid-air and flinging it down directly at Sasuke’s head. Sasuke has to dodge the aimed attack as well as six other falling snowballs. Sasuke bends forward crossing his arms over his head and one icy miracle lands in the loose hood of his poncho. Not ideal but this could work.</p><p>Naruto steadies himself when he lands and prepares for his final attack. He’s going to focus chakra in his feet again to launch up and over Sasuke and twist in midair to pull his hood up over his head. He’ll be winning on a technicality, but he’ll win. When Naruto looks up he sees only white, and it’s too close to dodge it.</p><p>Sasuke’s throw connects with Naruto’s nose. Hard. Hearing the bone crack is the first sensation. Feeling the burning heat comes next. Blood pours from his nose and drips out onto the milk white snow as he kneels in surrender, begrudgingly raising a hand. </p><p>“Shit! Naruto, are you okay?” Sasuke sounds frantic. <em> What the hell is that about? </em></p><p>Naruto is pinching his nose in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding. When he looks up through watery eyes Sasuke is rushing him, he tenses reflexively. Sasuke grabs him firmly by the shoulders and he’s yelling now. “You’re the one who wanted to have a snowball fight, idiot!”</p><p>Naruto is surprised by the reaction to say the least, he drops the hand that was holding his nose. Sasuke’s scowl shifts rapidly into worried frown and he let’s go of Naruto’s shoulders, throwing his arms around them wrapping him in a tight hug. His hot breath hits Naruto’s cold neck when he whispers “I’m so sorry.” </p><p>Naruto freezes at the sudden shift in tone this snowball fight has taken, and at Sasuke pulling him into a hug as if that’s <em> ever </em>happened before. He realizes he’s still bleeding and clamps his nose again, which forces him to breathe and talk through his mouth at the same time. </p><p>“Sasuke, I’m gonna get blood on your poncho.” </p><p>“I don’t care,” he mutters and squeezes Naruto tighter. <em> Who are you, and what have you done with Sasuke Uchiha? </em></p><p>“Sasuke relax.” Naruto pats him on the back with his spare hand, still clamping his nose with the other. “It was a snowball, not Indra’s Arrow, for fucks sake I’m fine. I think I’m gonna make it, really. You’re not gonna get rid of me that easily.” </p><p>Sasuke looks embarrassed and mildly annoyed when he pulls away, still leaning in the snow inches from Naruto. Naruto is glad his eyes have stopped watering because Sasuke is studying his face. “You look like shit,” he remarks. <em> There he is. </em></p><p>“Back at ya, bastard.” Naruto gives a shit-eating-grin that sends a flash of pain from his nose through his head, Sasuke must notice him wince because he looks worried again. “What was that about?” Naruto asks, releasing his hold on his nose and thankful to discover the bleeding seems to have halted.</p><p>Sasuke’s shoulders slump. “I promised myself I wouldn’t hurt you again.”</p><p>A broken nose isn’t even real hurt. Naruto has hurt much worse, an aching hurt that takes over his mind and tears at his chest. The kind of hurt he felt when he found Sasuke, just to watch him walk away again, knowing Sasuke was being overtaken by his need for revenge. That’s the kind of hurt that Naruto can’t bear to go through again. Naruto would gladly break every bone, every day, if it meant Sasuke was safe, here with him, spending days like these last three.</p><p>“Sasuke, that’s not a promise you should even try to keep. Our bond was built fighting each other, and we’re both stronger for it. It’s one thing to not want to fight against me anymore, but we’re probably going to fight about some things. We’ll probably hurt each other even if we don’t mean to, and we’re certainly going to spar, so things like this,” Naruto gestures to his nose, “you’ll have to let go.” </p><p>Sasuke is quiet for a long moment, his eyes slowly scanning the clearing, then back to Naruto. He takes a deep breath and lets it out, conceding Naruto’s point. Finally Sasuke stands, holding out a hand for Naruto and lifting him to his feet, squeezing his hand briefly before dropping it.</p><p>“Come on, I’ll get you some ramen,” Sasuke requests, and starts walking back towards the village.</p><p>“You mean <em> I’ll </em> get <em> you </em>some ramen,” Naruto corrects, falling in step with him.</p><p>“You sure about that?” Sasuke smirks, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a metal billfold.</p><p>“Where did you get that?” He asks a little too accusingly. Had Sasuke gone somewhere and come back before Naruto even noticed him missing? The thought is disconcerting.</p><p>“I definitely didn’t steal it off those rouges we took care of yesterday.” Sasuke replies in a tone that means he definitely did exactly that. </p><p>“Oh so I’m working with a pickpocket, huh?” Naruto teases.</p><p>“It’s not pickpocketing if gravity does all the work for you,” Sasuke argues, “I simply...gathered it,” he concludes. </p><p>“Sure, sure. I’ll just add ‘petty theft’ to your list of charges.”</p><p>“What’s the punishment for that,” Sasuke asks, raising an eyebrow. He looks...enticing, to say the least, and Naruto be damned if he doesn’t have to bite his cheek to keep from saying something aggressively sexual.</p><p>Naruto has to look away before he can answer appropriately. “You’re stuck with me, I think that’s punishment enough.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When they arrive at the restaurant, Naruto makes his way to the bathroom, wanting to check his face in the mirror, knowing he won’t like what he sees. He should be mostly healed by now, but the burning sting he still feels in the center of his face tells him that won’t be the case. He washes his hands and rinses the dried blood off his face, leaving behind a deep blue and purple bruise across his nose and under his eyes. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Say the magic words</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Fuck you. </em>
</p><p>Sasuke keeps staring at Naruto’s face during lunch, and not in a flattering way. It’s tense and unsettling since they both know full-well he should have healed by now.</p><p>“Have you ever heard the saying ‘a watched pot never boils’?” Naruto snaps at him. He doesn’t know a whole lot about cooking, but he knows that one, because he’s always impatiently waiting for water to heat up for his instant ramen.</p><p>“You’ve never healed this slowly before,” Sasuke remarks, and it sounds more like an accusation than an explanation for his staring.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Alright, spill it,” Sasuke demands when they’re back in the room. “What’s going on with you and that fox?”</p><p>Kurama growls <b>‘That fox’ he calls me, he should be thanking me.</b></p><p>“It’s nothing Sasuke, Kurama is just being a stubborn ass. He’ll <em> get over it and let it go </em>.” He emphasizes the last words which are intended for both Kurama and Sasuke.</p><p>“If I learned anything from your stubborn ass it’s that he won’t just let it go,” Sasuke snaps.</p><p>“Good one,” Naruto huffs sarcastically.</p><p>“Don’t make me use genjutsu on you,” Sasuke threatens, backing Naruto further into the room. He usually doesn’t have the option to use genjutsu against Naruto because of Kurama’s cooperation. The threat just further infuriates Naruto because if Sasuke talks to Kurama then Kurama is going to spill the tea.</p><p>“Mind your own fucking business!” If Naruto gets much angrier the damn fox is going to start lending him chakra whether he likes it or not. </p><p>“It <em> is </em>my business if the Nine-Tails won’t work with you anymore! Naruto, without his chakra you’ll be vulnerable to attack.”</p><p>“You’re right Sasuke,” he says sarcastically. “I’m nothing without Kurama, right? Because I’m just a stupid jinchuriki.”</p><p>“You know that’s not what I meant. Dammit Naruto, if you don’t tell me what’s going on I’m going to leave.” Naruto’s jaw goes slack, resenting the way that Sasuke could just walk away, like it wouldn’t hurt, like it wouldn’t kill him the way it would kill Naruto. Naruto would much prefer the broken nose, and the fact that Sasuke would even threaten him with leaving makes him want to break Sasuke’s nose too. </p><p>“If I tell you you’ll leave anyway!” He knows it’s true as soon as he says it, because clearly Sasuke doesn’t feel the way Naruto feels about him.</p><p>“So it is me then.” Sasuke concludes, his rage replaced by a familiar self-hatred. “The Nine-Tails doesn’t trust me. He won’t share chakra with you as long as you’re working with me.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Naruto wasn’t expecting that, but maybe he should have. Sasuke was great at blaming himself for everything that goes wrong. “It’s not that,” Naruto assures him.</p><p>“Since you won’t tell me, I have to assume that that’s the reason, and the solution is me leaving. I’m not going to let you get killed on my behalf.”</p><p>Sasuke’s got him backed into a corner, literally and physically.</p><p>“Dammit Sasuke! Damn you. <em> Fuck </em>.”</p><p>“Just tell me,” Sasuke pleads.</p><p>Sasuke’s soft expression is blurred by the tears welling up in Naruto’s eyes.</p><p>“I love you. I’m <em> in </em>love with you Sasuke.” As soon as the words escape his lips Naruto feels a familiar warmth stretch across his nose and face, healing him almost instantly. Naruto blinks away the tears in his eyes to see Sasuke completely stunned, frozen in shock, his skin transparently pale. Naruto waits a few seconds. but when it becomes clear that Sasuke doesn’t have anything to say his first instinct is to run, and he doesn’t have the will to fight it at the moment. He makes a move for the door and Sasuke lets him pass. </p><p>Before he reaches the door his wrist is caught in Sasuke’s grasp. Naruto pauses and glances back. Sasuke still looks stunned, staring unfocused at a distant point in the room. Naruto doesn’t even think about it, his body seems to move on its own. He closes the distance between them and cups Sasuke’s jaw, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Sasuke’s a little too firmly, and then even more forcefully because although it isn’t technically the first time he’s kissed Sasuke, it will most likely be the last. He wants to part his lips and taste Sasuke, but he fears his lips will taste of the word ‘farewell.’ His fear is proven when Sasuke drops his hold on Naruto’s wrist. Naruto parts the kiss without opening his eyes, turns back to the door and leaves, unable to bear the rejection he knows is coming, unable to watch Sasuke leave, <em> again.  </em></p><p>Naruto runs as fast as his legs will carry him, barrelling through snowy streets, tears streaming down his cheeks, dodging people he passes by. He runs until he’s deep in the shadowy woods on the mountain. He punches and kicks through tree after tree as though they personally offended him, willing an avalanche to bury him in snow, just to ease the burning heat in his chest. He falls to his knees, not quite exhausted yet. He punches the ground repeatedly, willing it to open up and swallow him whole. The earth is frozen and hardened, further frustrating his efforts. Naruto goes into sage mode just so he can punch a fist through it, but when he reels his arm back he freezes. He senses Sasuke’s chakra, still in the village, which means he hasn’t left yet. </p><p>Naruto calms. His anguish is steadily replaced by anxiety as he slowly makes his way back to the village. The days are short and the sun is already dipping behind the mountains when he walks by the inn. He senses Sasuke’s chakra, still in the room. He can’t bring himself to go in, afraid to scare him off, having already bombarded Sasuke with his confession. He can wait until Sasuke is ready to talk. He continues to walk until he finds a secluded bench at the edge of the village, not far from the inn. He sits there and waits, making a point not to suppress his chakra, willing Sasuke to find him, coaxing him to come closer. Snow begins to fall around him, but Naruto doesn’t feel cold, he feels...hopeful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Does focusing chakra count as ninjutsu? I’m pretty sure Rock Lee can do it so that was my argument for Naruto using it during the snowball fight.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fair warning since the fic hasn’t been explicit so far, it will be. Including this chapter. This chapter isn’t going to be the juiciest ‘lemon’ because I wanted it to feel...realistically vulnerable, I guess.<br/>As with all chapters so far this one is named after a song on my NaruSasu playlist, but not necessarily inspired by it. Fall- Palisades</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “I love you. I’m in love with you Sasuke.” </em>Sasuke hears the words but they don’t register with him. He couldn’t have heard them correctly. Those words weren’t anywhere in Sasuke’s mental inventory of words that Naruto might say to him, or words that could explain why the Nine-Tails wasn’t sharing chakra with him anymore. </p><p>As if a healing jutsu had been cast with the words alone, Naruto’s bruises recede and heal, glowing tan skin replacing the watercolor of blue and purple. Whatever issue the Nine-Tails was holding against Naruto had been resolved. It didn’t make any sense. </p><p>Sasuke’s eyes refocus to see Naruto blink away the tears in his eyes. Why is Naruto crying? Naruto’s angelic features are tainted with anxiety, he seems to be waiting for Sasuke to say something. Half-formed questions spin around Sasuke’s head with dizzying speed and he feels as though all the blood in his veins has evaporated.</p><p>Naruto’s features twist and fall before his eyes. He looks devastated. What had Sasuke done to destroy him so quickly? Naruto’s body seems to be working much more effectively than Sasuke’s, because he walks past him towards the door.</p><p>Light begins to recede from Sasuke’s peripheral vision, he’s most likely passing out on account of all his blood having disappeared. The dark shadows closing in are reminiscent of the darkness Sasuke felt when he was unconscious in The Valley of The End. The thought sends adrenaline through Sasuke and his body reacts reflexively, reaching out to the source of light that had pulled him out of the darkness then. His hand catches around Naruto’s wrist and grips it tight. </p><p>He watches as Naruto turns and closes the distance between them. He feels Naruto’s warm hand press to his jaw, turning his head slightly. In an instant Naruto’s lips are pressed against his firmly, then the hand wraps around the back of Sasuke’s head to pull them together even harder. Three points of contact bring Sasuke back to life: his hand on Naruto’s wrist; Naruto’s hand on head; Naruto’s lips on his lips. His heart kicks back up to speed as he watches it all take place, blood rushes through his veins again. He needs more points of contact with Naruto’s skin.</p><p>Sasuke releases his grip at the wrist to lift both his hands to Naruto’s face, but Naruto is already breaking off the kiss, his eyes still closed. Before Sasuke can object Naruto turns swiftly for the door pulling it open and half-running out. </p><p>Sasuke sits on the edge of his bed, still unsure if he’s going to pass out. It’s neatly made, much unlike the one next to it. He doesn’t know how long he sits, staring at the wall, replaying the events that occurred.  </p><p><em> What do you know about your opponent? </em> </p><p>At first, Sasuke is baffled that this is the first cohesive question that comes to his mind. Then it occurs to him that the only times he’d ever been this anxious and filled with adrenaline would have been during a fight with a fierce opponent. Right now there is no battle, and no opponent, but since his brain seems to be functioning now he decides to run through what he knows anyway.</p><p>Naruto had been injured...by Sasuke’s hand, <em> again </em>. Naruto wasn’t healing. Naruto’s healing abilities come from the Nine-Tails, which means they weren’t cooperating. Naruto told Sasuke that he’s in love with him, and he healed immediately, meaning the issue with the Nine-Tails had been resolved. Why would the tailed beast coerce Naruto into a confession? Sasuke shook away the question, focusing once more on what he knows. </p><p>
  <em> Naruto told Sasuke that he’s in love with him. </em>
</p><p>Sasuke dwells on that one for a long time, letting the truth of it fill him with light and warmth. He repeats it to himself again, but this time it fills him with guilt and heartache. Sasuke doesn’t deserve Naruto’s love. Sasuke had belittled him, abandoned him, put a fist through his chest, and tried relentlessly to kill him. Maybe Sasuke was his own opponent after all.</p><p>
  <em> What are your opponent’s weaknesses? </em>
</p><p>At one point, Sasuke believed his bond with Naruto to be his greatest weakness. When he was twelve, he sacrificed himself to save Naruto, even though it meant he would never achieve the goals he’d had. And he would gladly do it again, because now he knows that bond was the only thing that saved him from a life of darkness and isolation. The thought of ever being without Naruto again is unbearable for Sasuke. It was an empty threat he had made before, he could never leave Naruto, it would kill Sasuke to walk away. Even if it might be what’s best for Naruto. Even though Naruto deserves better. As it turns out, this opponent was very weak.</p><p>
  <em> What is your strategy? </em>
</p><p>Sasuke would spend the rest of his life making it up to Naruto. He would do everything in his power to make sure that Naruto was the happiest idiot on the pla—</p><p>Sasuke is pulled out of his thoughts when he senses Naruto’s chakra nearby. Naruto approaches the inn and then walks past it. Sasuke wastes no more time, making his way to where Naruto is. The closer he gets to Naruto the more strongly he feels his chakra, it overwhelms him, overtaking his senses and making his mind hazy again. He realizes he very well might not be able to get out all the things he wants to say. He tries to list them in his head, all of the things he knows are true.</p><p>
  <em> I am in love with Naruto  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Naruto is the only one precious to me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I could never live without Naruto  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Those three things terrify me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke rounds a corner on the snowy street, and sees the blond sitting on a lonely bench under a streetlamp. The light casts down upon him, and reflects across the falling snow, illuminating the boy’s golden tresses and angelic features. Sasuke marvels at how even as the snow falls, it always feels like August in the space where Naruto exists. It’s as though heat and sunlight belong to Naruto alone, a treasure he freely shares with all. As Sasuke approaches closer, he notices the red irritation around the sparkling blue eyes watching him. Naruto has been crying. <em> So much for not hurting him anymore.  </em></p><p>He joins Naruto on the bench, sitting on his right. Naruto’s hands are folded lightly between his knees, trembling slightly. Sasuke reaches out and takes Naruto’s hand, thumbing over the sun shaped mark in his palm before lacing their fingers. It takes a great deal of effort to breathe and meet Naruto’s gaze at the same time, but he insists on looking him in the eyes as he speaks.</p><p>“Naruto, I love you too.”</p><p>Naruto’s eyes brighten with such intensity they seem to light up the space around them. Naruto lifts his free hand to place it on Sasuke’s face again. Sasuke hesitates and looks down at their hands, knowing if Naruto kisses him again he’ll never get out everything he wanted to say. It’s an internal battle between wanting those lips on his again, and wanting Naruto to hear all the words he deserves. He pulls Naruto’s hand away gently, letting it fall into his. He can feel Naruto go tense, and Sasuke has to grip his hand tighter as he tries to pull away.</p><p>“Relax Naruto,” he whispers softly, meeting panicked blue eyes. “There’s just more I wanted to say before I get—” His gaze falls to Naruto’s lips and it doesn’t go unnoticed. “—distracted.”</p><p>Naruto gives a wary smile, but allows Sasuke to continue. </p><p>“I shouldn’t have threatened to leave, it was cruel and I didn’t mean it. I don’t even think that I could walk away from you again, certainly not now. Even if I thought it was what’s best for you, and even though I think you deserve better, I couldn’t live without you. So I promise I’ll be around for as long as you’ll have me.” Sasuke looks back down at their hands as he feels drops of warm water hit his forearm, and he squeezes Naruto’s hand tighter. </p><p>Sasuke doesn’t look up, the tightness in his throat straining his words as he continues, “In my darkest moments it was only you who could pull me out. You aren’t just a person that I love, you’re the only person precious to me, and that terrifies me, because love is messy and people’s feelings can change—” Though certainly Sasuke’s feelings for Naruto never changed, no matter how hard he’d tried. “—I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t in my life anymore so I need you to—” Sasuke stops himself before he says something pathetic, like asking Naruto for the promise of forever just because he feels vulnerable and scared. </p><p>Naruto’s hand is back on his cheek now, brushing away the wetness there, and he tilts Sasuke’s face up to meet his eyes before he says “Haven’t we been over this? I never go back on my word.” With that Naruto brings Sasuke’s lips against his, much softer than before. The kiss is warm, but much too brief. Naruto pulls away barely an inch before saying “I love you” again. </p><p>Sasuke brings his free hand to Naruto’s neck, sliding it behind to pull Naruto back to his lips where he belongs. He can feel Naruto grin against his lips before pulling Sasuke’s lower lip softly between two of his own. His hand slides from Sasuke’s jaw to his hair, combing fingers through it softly. Sasuke mimics the action, sliding his hand up to feel Naruto’s soft blonde hair, and tilting his head slightly into the kiss. Sasuke is overwhelmed by a need to explore more of Naruto. He removes his hand from Naruto’s head, deciding what to touch next. Naruto tries to pull back but Sasuke chases his lips, drawing a happy chuckle from the blond, the breath from his nose tickles Sasuke’s face. The scent of it is intoxicating.</p><p>Sasuke slides his hand softly down Naruto’s chest, then wraps around to his back pulling him closer. Naruto traces a circle across Sasuke’s lips with the tip of his tongue, a request for permission to come inside. It’s so erotic it makes Sasuke shudder, makes him completely forget where he is, sends a rush of blood to his groin. Sasuke grips too tightly at the hard muscles of Naruto’s back, eliciting a gasp from him. The sound is so heavenly it makes Sasuke feel dizzy and he’s suddenly very pleased to be seated. He pulls Naruto’s lower lip into his mouth and slides his tongue across it.</p><p>Naruto’s hand comes to rest on Sasuke’s thigh, just above his knee. He leaves it there for a moment before sliding it to the inside of his leg and up a couple inches, then hesitating and pulling back to Sasuke’s knee. It’s becoming more and more clear to Sasuke that they’re both holding back, not wanting to push the other farther than they’re ready to go. Sasuke is losing patience for it, but decides to test his theory before saying something. </p><p>He breaks the kiss to bring his lips to Naruto’s neck, gliding them across to the point where his pulse is strongest. The pace of it is so rapid you’d think Naruto was sprinting rather than sitting on a bench, though Sasuke imagines he isn’t faring any better. He sucks gently at the spot, drawing a soft moan from Naruto, who grips at Sasuke’s leg more desperately now. Sasuke can’t take it anymore.</p><p>“We’re being stupid,” he whispers, his cheek against Naruto’s. “I want you and you want me, let’s go to our room and take our clothes off.”</p><p>Naruto sucks in a shaky breath but doesn’t hesitate to practically leap from the bench, pulling Sasuke by the hand back towards the inn. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Shit,” Naruto whines when they get to the door, “I don’t have the key.” Sasuke realizes he didn’t bother to grab it either. Naruto looks as though he’s strongly considering knocking the door down and Sasuke huffs behind him, reaching out and pulling him into a portal and back into their room. Naruto stumbles slightly as the room materializes, then spins to look at Sasuke with a mix of wonder and surprise. “You never cease to amaze me,” he awes, pulling Sasuke into a kiss. </p><p>The words make Sasuke’s throat feel tight, and his pants tighter still. Sasuke’s fingers hastily unclasp Naruto’s cloak and let it fall. They have to break the kiss as Sasuke pulls Naruto’s sweater up over his shoulders. “Impatient are we?” Naruto asks, visibly thrilled. Sasuke ignores the comment, and the smirk that accompanies it. He’s waited long enough. </p><p>Sasuke is trailing fingertips along Naruto’s chest and abdomen, watching with passion as desperation as they glide across warm golden skin. He lifts his poncho and tosses it to the side, pulling off his headband and letting his hair fall forward. Naruto combs his hands through Sasuke’s hair, kissing him again before slipping his hands under Sasuke’s shirt, sliding along his abdomen as he pushes it up. It joins the other clothes on the floor. Naruto’s warm rough hands are gripping at his torso and pushing him into the wall behind him. “Gods, your fucking perfect Sasuke.”</p><p>Sasuke’s heart stops and he crashes their mouths together again, pushing his tongue into Naruto’s mouth. The taste of it is distantly familiar and exquisitely new at the same time. One hit of it and Sasuke knows he’s hopelessly addicted. </p><p>Naruto pushes himself against Sasuke, eliminating the space between them, his hand palms at Sasuke’s erection over his pants. Sasuke moans into his mouth as Naruto’s tongue swirls around his suggestively. <em> Where the fuck did he learn to kiss like this. </em>Sasuke tries not to dwell on the thought, Naruto eagerly provides distraction from it.</p><p>Without breaking the kiss, Naruto unbuttons and unzips Sasuke’s pants, pushing down his boxers and freeing his erection. They both moan against each other’s mouths with the heat of the contact. Naruto slides his hand up Sasuke’s cock and breaks off the kiss to look down at it as he strokes. “Holy fuck,” Naruto groans. </p><p>Sasuke can’t get enough air because Naruto is looking at him like he’s finding fucking religion, not to mention stroking his marble-hard erection. Precum spurts from Sasuke’s cock and Naruto thumbs over the slit, spreading slickness around the head before resuming the tantalizing stroking.</p><p>“Fuck, Naru—I can’t, I’m gonna—” <em> Dammit not yet. </em></p><p>Naruto pauses mid-stroke and looks up at him with wide blown eyes, flushed cheeks, and kiss swollen lips. <em> Fucking hell. </em> Naruto bites his lip and nods encouragingly for Sasuke, like he’s desperate to watch it happen. It sends Sasuke over the edge, gripping his arms around Naruto’s shoulders frantically as Naruto starts stroking him again, he cums with a surprised, muffled sound, hips jerking into Naurto’s fist, likely making a mess of his abdomen. </p><p>When Sasuke catches his breath he buries his face in Naruto’s shoulder and lets out a frustrated groan. </p><p>Naruto whispers in his ear, “That was...ridiculously hot.”</p><p><em> In what fucking world? </em> He has very limited experience but he’s pretty sure you’re not supposed to cum before you even get your pants off. Sasuke pulls back to tell Naruto as much but he’s looking at him with that same raw intensity that sent him over the edge in the first place. Naruto must notice his confusion because he explains, “just the proof that you want me as much as I want you, fuck, I nearly came and my dick’s still in my pants.” </p><p>Sasuke can’t express what those words do to console him. He replies against Naruto’s lips “You’re right, we should rectify that immediately,” which elicits another aroused groan from the blond. Sasuke steps out of his shoes. Naruto steps back and kicks off his own shoes and socks, eagerly hopping on one leg. </p><p>Sasuke closes the distance between them, pulling Naruto into a messy kiss by the elastic waistband of his pants which he pushes down. Naruto yanks Sasuke’s pants down over his hips and Sasuke steps out of them pushing Naruto until he falls onto the messy bed. He wants to bury himself in the scent of the bed Naruto has slept in the last two nights. The bed he should have been in this whole time.</p><p>He stands there for a minute, marveling at the sight of all that tan skin laid out on the white sheets. Naruto's eyes dance with amusement and arousal as he sits up halfway, resting on his elbows. Sasuke activates his Sharingan and lets his eyes devour the sight of Naruto’s body, finally bared completely to his view. Naruto’s abdomen is glistening with Sasuke’s fluid. He feels a rush of lustful pride as his eyes glaze over all the lean, hard muscle and finally lock on a swollen red cock that’s dripping for him. Naruto closes his fist over his erection and begins to slowly pump himself, keeping his eyes locked on Sasuke.</p><p>Shaking with desire now, Sasuke crawls onto the bed over Naruto who releases his cock to flip Sasuke onto his back with both hands. </p><p>Sasuke forgets how to breathe when Naruto’s scorching hot mouth locks on his neck. His own voice is barely recognizable when he asks, “How do you want to do this?” </p><p>“It’s up to you, I like it either way,” Naruto says, his mouth returning to Sasuke’s neck. Naruto’s words are meant to be reassuring, but they have the opposite effect on Sasuke. Unwelcome anger builds in his stomach and his heart sinks into it at the thought of someone else touching Naruto. He’d assumed there had been girls, but any man who dared to touch him again would enjoy a slow death by Sasuke’s hands. </p><p>Naruto must have sensed him tense up because he pulls off slightly and asks, “Hey, what’s wrong? Do you want to stop?” The question is so sincere and loving, and there’s worry in Naruto’s eyes. Sasuke is acting like a child. Naruto was his now and he would keep it that way, that’s all the matters. </p><p>“It’s nothing,” Sasuke assures him, pulling Naruto down to his lips. Naruto eases into the kiss momentarily but he still isn’t convinced, and he pulls back again. </p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” </p><p>Sasuke doesn’t want to admit that he was caught off-guard, but he hates the pain he sees in Naruto’s eyes much more than he cares about his pride. For Naruto to think he had done something wrong was just—no, Sasuke wouldn’t allow it. “I just didn’t realize that you had experience both ways,” Sasuke admits, flushing slightly. “It surprised me, that’s all,” he lies. </p><p>Naruto is looking at him with an expression dangerously close to pity. “Don’t look at me like that,” Sasuke demands, “like you feel sorry for me.”</p><p>Naruto has the audacity to chuckle at that and Sasuke has half a mind to throw him off of him before Naruto explains, “I just feel bad because once I explain myself you might wish you hadn’t heard it.”</p><p>Sasuke resents the vulnerability in his voice when he objects. “I don’t want to know. I don’t want to think about someone else touching—”</p><p>“I fucked a clone.” </p><p>“—you. You...beg your pardon?” Sasuke asks, the words finally registering with him. Relief floods over him and the visual sends heat straight to his dick.</p><p>Naruto collapses onto Sasuke, burying his face in his chest to hide his embarrassment. He mumbles against Sasuke’s skin, “I realize it’s not exactly the image that comes to mind when you think ‘masturbation’.”</p><p>Sasuke raises an eyebrow, suddenly very interested in the conversation. “You do that often?”</p><p>Naruto must hear the amusement in his voice because his head snaps up, searching Sasuke’s features for any hint he’s being mocked. Certainly the only thing he’ll find there is lust, and relief. </p><p>“Just once, for...research purposes,” Naruto responds, flushing. “The idea—” He breaks off and looks away like he’s editing the details “—occurred to me, and so I gave it a try, and we both came, so I guess that means I’m good with either way.”</p><p>“Let me guess,” Sasuke smirks, “someone told you to go fuck yourself and you thought ‘maybe I will’?”</p><p>Naruto’s bashful expression tells him that’s exactly what happened. What a beautiful, perfect idiot. <em> His </em>beautiful, perfect idiot. </p><p>“I love you,” Sasuke laughs, “You’re such an idiot, and I’m so in love with you.” Naruto’s eyes go wide and he seems to be at a loss for words for once in his life. Sasuke turns him on his back and straddles his waist, pinning his arms and leaning down to whisper in his ear seductively, “I’d pay to see that.” </p><p>Naruto sucks in air, struck by the admission. “Pervert.” </p><p><em> You have no idea. </em>As if to demonstrate, Sasuke tilts his hip forward, grinding his firmly renewed interest against Naruto as he licks a stripe up his neck. Naruto seems to be on the brink of cardiac arrest. </p><p>Sasuke eases up slightly to watch Naruto tremble. “Were they—were you, the original, giving dick or taking it?”</p><p>Naruto manages to let out a breathless “Giving.”</p><p><em> Mmmmm. “ </em>Let’s try that,” Sasuke says, attempting to sound impartial.</p><p>Naruto rolls Sasuke onto his side and rises from the bed looking dazed. With great difficulty Naruto manages to choke out the words ‘need’ and ‘lotion’. </p><p>Naruto returns from the bathroom with a small bottle of lotion that he had teased Sasuke for buying, though neither of them had considered this use for it at the time. </p><p>He climbs back on the bed, lifting and spreading Sasuke’s knees and kneeling between them. He bends down to lick a stripe up Sasuke’s cock as if that’s a perfectly natural interaction for them and not an earth shattering new development. Sasuke watches in a haze, holding his breath the entire time Naruto spreads lotion over his fingers and cock. When Sasuke finally takes a breath it’s out of a desperate thirst for air. </p><p>Naruto places a finger at his entrance and Sasuke tilts his hips up meeting it, it slides in with little resistance. Sasuke flushes as Naruto raises his eyebrows.</p><p>“Maybe I’m not the only one who...did research,” Naruto teases.</p><p>Sasuke smirks, but doesn’t admit to any such thing. He definitely hadn’t fingered himself in the shower that morning after waking up to Naruto lying just a few feet away. “Get on with it,” he prompts. </p><p>Naruto leans forward, interlacing his free hand with Sasuke’s and pinning it to the bed next to his head. He adds a second finger as he bends down to suck on Sasuke’s neck again. Sasuke sees stars when the fingers brush against something that sends a jolt of pleasure through his entire body. His breath is coming out in shallow pants as Naruto slowly moves the fingers back and forth. Naruto bites down at his collar and sucks hard enough to leave a bruise as he pushes in a third thick, calloused finger. Sasuke resents the tortured moan that escapes him but it has Naruto gasping and thrusting his fingers in faster. </p><p>Sasuke has gotten off twice today and he still isn’t going to last if Naruto keeps up that pace, and he wants a lot more than Naruto’s fingers in him when he does blow. He pushes Naruto up to face him and tries desperately not to beg.</p><p>“I want you,” is what he settles for, and hopes Naruto reads between the lines. </p><p>He does, pulling his hand back slowly and raising up on his knees. Naruto stares at Sasuke and takes a deep uneven breath, he lets it back out with an “I love you.” Sasuke feels as though he’s melting into the sheets, his body going weak. With one hand Naruto pushes one of Sasuke’s knees up, tilting his hips. The other hand pushes his thick cock against Sasuke’s entrance far too gently. Sasuke wraps his legs around Naruto’s waist and breathes out harshly while pulling him in. Naruto clenches his eyes shut and moans so loudly that Sasuke has to cover his mouth. </p><p>“These walls are thin,” Sasuke tries to hiss it, but it comes out breathless because Naruto’s scorching heat is filling his body. Naruto just licks his hand and smiles brightly when Sasuke pulls it back, clearly not giving a fuck about being too loud. </p><p>Sasuke’s jaw goes slack and Naruto takes it as an invitation to dive into his mouth, pushing himself in to the root as he leans forward. He crosses his arms behind Sasuke’s back and grips at his shoulders, letting Sasuke bear most of his weight. Naruto’s loud moans are muffled slightly by Sasuke’s mouth when he begins to move. </p><p>Sasuke has to break the kiss to pant for air in the crook of Naruto’s neck, overwhelmed by a number of sensations: the heat and friction of Naruto’s weight pressing Sasuke’s cock between them; the scent of Naruto filling every breath he takes; the hungered sounds Naruto is making with total disregard for who might hear them; and Naruto’s thick cock thrusting into him with abandon.</p><p>He moans Naruto’s name at a volume that rivals Naruto’s own. It leaves Naruto shaking and digging his nails into Sasuke’s shoulders, bright spots of pain like fireworks behind Sasuke’s eyes. <em> When had he closed them? </em></p><p>“Can I— inside,” Naruto forces the words out between panting breaths. </p><p>“Yes. Fuck, Naruto, <em> please </em>—”</p><p>Sasuke bites into the junction of Naruto’s neck and sucks, his body clenching down around Naruto and his nails digging into the flexed muscles of Naruto’s back. Cum jets out between their bodies adding to the heat and mixing with the sweat. Naruto yells through his orgasm because of fucking course he does. His hips snap forward one last time as he spills wet heat into Sasuke. </p><p>Naruto doesn’t pull back, and Sasuke makes no effort to move him as they lay there catching their breath. When Naruto finally does pull back he’s smiling at Sasuke, his eyes so full of love that the cool air on Sasuke’s skin does little to quell the heat of his body. Naruto collapses next to him, rolling onto his back. </p><p>“Like I said, you never cease to amaze me,” Naruto says after a couple minutes, his voice hoarse and quiet. Sasuke can’t reply to that without making it obvious that he’s on the verge of tears. “Are you okay?” Naruto asks after another minute. Sasuke turns to look at him, Naruto’s eyes are full of worry. Idiot. </p><p>Sasuke smiles softly and nods, “Perfect.” </p><p>Naruto beams at that, clearly a little nervous because he can’t keep quiet. “I feel...high.”</p><p>Sasuke raises an eyebrow, mildly displeased. “When were you high?” He accuses. </p><p>“I haven’t been,” Naruto explains, still whispering, “I just imagine it would feel like this.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Sasuke hums, “this is better.” </p><p>Now it’s Naruto’s turn to look displeased. Sasuke attempts distraction. </p><p>“Come on, we need to get cleaned up.”</p><p>“Remind me to scold you when my brain is working again,” Naruto mumbles, lazily following Sasuke to the shower. Sasuke makes sure he won’t remember anything of the sort by the time they get back to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Safe sex is sexy sex but I figured I could bend the rules of medicine in a world where people shoot fire out of their mouth and lighting out of their hands. Thanks for coming to my TED talk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Everybody Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadow Clone Naruto stirs in the early hours of morning as light from the sunrise sheds in (he keeps forgetting to buy curtains). It lands on his eyes, which snap open and go wide as baseballs.</p><p>“Holy shit!” </p><p>He snaps his eyes shut again, willing the images to come back clearly. He watches Sasuke’s mouth say</p><p>
  <em> Naruto, I love you too. </em>
</p><p>He hears Sasuke whisper at his ear</p><p>
  <em> I want you </em>
</p><p>And then Sasuke is pinning him to the bed</p><p>
  <em> I’d pay to see that </em>
</p><p>And then Sasuke is looking at him with those eyes</p><p>
  <em> I want you </em>
</p><p>And then Sasuke is screaming his name</p><p>
  <em> Yes. Fuck, Naruto, please — </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit.” He says it again, unable to stop himself.</p><p>Naruto peaks under his blanket at the huge morning wood he’d fully expected to be there. Suddenly his frog-print pajamas feel too innocent and juvenile. Nothing like getting laid by the love of your life to make a guy feel like a grown man. </p><p>He makes a beeline for the shower, letting the water heat up while he strips. He tries to recreate the memory, maybe if he gets the temperature just right— and if he leans against the wall like this— and maybe if he uses his left hand like Sasuke did— <em> Oh gods, Sasuke </em> — He can almost feel Sasuke’s chest pressed up against his back, lips on his neck, one hand running along his shoulders...chest...abdomen— the other skillfully stroking him— and then Sasuke pulled his head back by the hair— and brings his hot mouth against Naruto’s, kissing him deeply— and he only breaks the kiss to whisper <em> cum for me Naruto </em>—</p><p>Naruto does just that, with Sasuke’s name echoing off the walls of his shower, and the fruits of his labor twirling down the drain. He slumps against the tile and slides to the ground oh-so-satisfied. He would be perfectly content to lay against the wall of his shower, dazed and grinning, letting the hot water rush over him until it eventually runs cold. But he can’t do that today, because he has a meeting with the new Hokage first thing this morning.</p><p>As soon as Naruto turns off the shower, he is greeted by silence that hangs so heavily in his apartment that it feels tangible. The loneliness always comes and goes in waves like this. Naruto walks over to the sink and drags a hand across the fogged up mirror. He glares at the face staring back at him, and points a finger just for good measure.</p><p>“If you don’t plan on releasing this Jutsu any time soon you better at least let me swap in for a round.”</p><p>He puts his hand back down and sighs, knowing there’s pretty much no chance of that happening. He was on strict orders to stay in the village and there’s no way Sasuke was coming back here any time soon. He walks out of the bathroom feeling dejected, making his way to his dresser. Light reflecting off the lens of his polaroid camera catches his eye. He’d found it when he was clearing out rubble at his old apartment. Somehow it had managed to survive along with a few priceless priceless memories. Naruto has a terrible, wonderful idea. </p><p>He gets dressed with a mischievous smile, then he makes his way to his desk and writes something on a sticky note. He bites his thumb and summons Gamagochi. </p><p>A red and blue toad about the size of a cat appears in front of Naruto with a puff of white smoke. </p><p>“Hey, can I put this in your backpack?” Naruto asks, and he doesn’t even pause before stuffing the camera inside along with a two-word note.</p><p>
  <em> send nudes </em>
</p><p>“You should probably put some more money in there too.” Gamagochi suggests. </p><p>Naruto gives an impish grin. “If he wants his money he’ll know what to do.”</p><p>Gamagochi disappears with another puff of smoke, and with that Naruto makes his way to the Hokage tower.  <br/><br/><br/></p><p>It’s such a beautiful day. The morning sun is magnifying all the colors that dance across the village. People smile and wave at Naruto as he passes by. Or maybe they were returning Naruto’s smiles and waves, either way it’s a great fucking day. He could swear he saw his reflection wink at him from the glass door of the Hokage tower. When he makes his way to the office Shikamaru is standing alert at the doorway. Naruto reaches out his hand and when Shikamaru takes it he pulls him into a hug, giving him a hearty slap on the back. </p><p>“It’s good to see ya man”</p><p>“You’re in a good mood,” Shikamaru says it like it's a bad thing. </p><p>“I’m always in a good mood,” Naruto answers, stepping into the office. Shikamaru shuts the door behind him.</p><p>“Hey Kakashi-sen— uh I mean Lord Sixth uh— sensei?”</p><p>“You can drop the ‘lord’,” Kakashi requests, without looking up from his papers.</p><p>“Okay, uh— Kakashi-Sixth-Sensei.” That doesn’t seem right, but who cares.</p><p>Kakashi pinches the bridge of his nose. “I heard about what you and Sasuke did.” </p><p>Naruto freezes, hand on the back of the chair he was about to pull out. Heat rushes to his cheeks and the image of Sasuke panting beneath him in soft white sheets flashes in his mind and his back tingles from scratches that definitely aren’t there. <em> How in the fu </em> <em> — </em></p><p>“The Raikage was pleased,” Kakashi continues, looking up from his desk and his eyes widen when they fall on Naruto. Naruto doesn’t notice, the gears in his head are still stuck.  </p><p>
  <em> Huh? The Raikage? </em>
</p><p>“He sent word that—” Kakashi trails off, eyes narrowing just as Naruto’s gears start turning again. </p><p><em> Oh </em>. </p><p>The village. </p><p>The rogues. </p><p>Obviously. </p><p><em> Idiot </em>. </p><p>“Wait,” Kakshi’s voice rises an octave higher when he asks, “What did you think I was talking about?” </p><p>“Nothing. I mean— I knew that’s what you were talking about,” Naruto insists. Naruto is someone who usually says the first thing that comes to mind, so he has very little practice at bending the truth. In other words, he’s a terrible liar.</p><p>“Then why are you blushing?” Kakashi is looking at him like he’s reached a plot twist in one of his dirty books.</p><p>Naruto shrugs over enthusiastically. “Must be the heat.” Terrible, terrible liar. </p><p>“It’s October.” Kakashi narrows his eyes momentarily, and then they go so wide with joy and amusement that it reminds Naruto of the face Jiraiya would make upon spotting a co-ed bathhouse. </p><p>“Maa,” Kakashi folds his hands over his desk and leans forward. “I’ll tell you a secret if you tell me a secret,” he coaxes.</p><p>“I don’t have a secret,” Naruto insists, rubbing the back of his head because he forgot what you’re normally supposed to do with your hands. </p><p>“Mmm...but my secret is a really good one, you’ll definitely want to hear it.”</p><p>Naruto knows Kakashi is just baiting him. He’s sure Kakashi has a lot of juicy secrets, but getting any information out of the Copy-Nin is like pulling teeth. He’s known that since the first time Team 7 met Kakashi-sensei, and he managed to learn all about them while telling them nothing other than his name. </p><p>“Fine, I’ll tell you <em> a secret </em>” A secret. Sure, any secret, definitely not that one though.  </p><p>Kakashi narrows his eyes again, he must hear the unspoken emphasis Naruto put on those last two words. Surprisingly, he continues anyway. </p><p>“I’ve been dating Iruka for over a year.” He says rather smugly. </p><p><em> Bullshit. </em>Naruto clenches his fists. “Iruka who?”</p><p>“Maa,” Kakshi leans back in his chair. “I think there’s only one Iruka around these parts”</p><p><em> Smug bastard. </em>Kakashi can’t be dating Iruka-sensei. That’s impossible. And a year!? Naruto would have known. Iruka-sensei would have told him. There’s almost certainly smoke coming out of Naruto’s ears.</p><p>“Iruka would never date you! You’re always late, you mope around, and you’re a pervert!”</p><p>Kakashi gasps and raises his hand to his chest, feigning offense at the words he completely agrees with. Naruto turns around, stomping to the door. </p><p>“Where are you going, Naruto?”</p><p>“To lecture Iruka-sensei about his life decisions.” Naruto shouts. </p><p>“Is the irony of that lost on you?” </p><p>Naruto freezes in his tracks again. Kakashi already knows. How the hell did he already know? Naruto might not have the best poker face but <em> the truth </em>? That's still quite a leap. Did Kakshi know before he and Sasuke even knew? The thought is chilling. Of course the asshole wouldn’t bother to help them along.</p><p>“You don’t know where he lives now anyway,” Kakashi adds. </p><p><em> Shit. </em>Of course, Iruka would be living somewhere else now. The entire village was reconstructed after Pain’s attack. It’s still in the process of being rebuilt actually. Naruto just figured Iruka-sensei would be at the academy— but obviously he doesn’t live there— what day is it today? </p><p>“I’ll tell you if you tell me your secret.” Kakashi coaxes. </p><p>Naruto doesn’t turn back from the door. “Fine,” he concedes, his face hot and his palms sweaty. “Seems like you already know anyway, so whatever you’re thinking, you nailed it. Can I go now?”</p><p>“And what is it that you think I’m thinking?” Kakashi baits him.</p><p>Naruto can just tell he’s smirking, the bastard. He whips around to face him. “I’m not giving you the dirty details, Pervy Hokage. You’ll have to stick to your books for that.”</p><p>Kakashi’s eyes double in size. <em> Dammit to hell.  </em></p><p>“There are dirty details?!” Kakashi giggles deeply and for far too long. Then his brows furrow, and he closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose again. “I’ve been Hokage for one day...and this? I feel like I should be deeply concerned that you’ve run off with a former terrorist who was plotting to kill the five Kage not four days ago, and now you’re sleeping with him.”</p><p>“Sasuke changed. Sasuke and I fought in that valley until we were unconscious and when he woke up something had changed.” Naruto knows it’s the truth, but now he’s realizing he doesn’t really know what it was. He was so grateful for it that he never really asked. Before Kakashi realizes that piece of information Naruto adds, “and you’re just mad because you probably lost money on it!”</p><p>“No,” Kakashi contests, “I wasn’t dumb enough to bet against that...but out of mere curiosity,” Kakashi taps his finger together, “who tops?” </p><p>“You’ve got to be the worst Hokage in history.” Naruto says, crossing his arms. </p><p>“That’s what I keep telling them,” Kakashi sighs. “I’m writing down Iruka’s address, he’s better with lecturing you anyway.”</p><p>This lecture was going to be the other way around but Naruto accepts the address anyway. As he turns back to the door he catches the Sixth Hokage’s shifty expression from the corner of his eye. Naruto leaves the room. What was that look about? He picks up the pace a little. And then a little more. It was no more than a gut feeling, but he was pretty sure Kakashi was going to race him there. As soon as he makes it out of the Hokage tower he breaks into a sprint. </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The original Naruto awakens in much the same way, light flooding in from the window that neither one of them had bothered (or even thought) to draw the curtains on last night. There’s a cool wet spot next to his mouth and his ear hurts slightly from laying against something hard...and warm...and he realizes, definitely not a pillow. Definitely not a pillow that he had a leg flung across and an arm wrapped around.</p><p>A whisper escapes his lips like a wish on a star, and he didn’t mean to say it out loud but it tastes so sweet on his tongue—</p><p>“Sasuke”</p><p>Sasuke must have been awake, because he stirs instantly, lifting Naruto’s face gently by the chin to meet his eyes. Those amazing, mismatched eyes— that are so weird— that Naruto loves so much.</p><p>“Usuratonkachi” </p><p>He gives Naruto a soft smile and Naruto beams back at him. Naruto has long sensed the affection hidden under that particular insult. He pulls back slightly and rests his head on the pillow next to Sasuke, leaving a leg hooked over his and an arm draped over his chest. Sasuke breaks his gaze and looks back up at the ceiling. How long had he been lying awake like that? He doesn’t look tired, but then again he always looks gorgeous. His face would give nothing away to someone who hadn’t studied Sasuke like Naruto had. Naruto can see the worry in his eyes.  </p><p>“Hey,” he touches Sasuke’s cheek, “you okay?”</p><p>Sasuke takes his hand as he nods, and presses it softly to his lips. “I’m just thinking.”</p><p>Sasuke’s voice gives away no emotion. Naruto has no fondness for that sound now that he’s heard Sasuke sound so alive, so open to him, letting Naruto hear exactly what he’s feeling.</p><p>“It looks more like you’re worrying,” Naruto whispers, leaning up on his elbow. “Is there something you want to talk about?”</p><p>Sasuke sighs like he doesn’t appreciate being read so easily. “Just trying to imagine the future, I know you’re going to have to go back there eventually—”</p><p>“Stop, Sasuke. I’m staying with you.”</p><p>“—you’re going to be the Hokage.” Sasuke insists, “That’s your dream, I want that for you.”</p><p>Naruto stammers, “That’s not— this isn’t— ”</p><p>Sasuke cuts him off, “Naruto if I didn’t think you were soon-to-be Hokage of the Leaf I would still be very tempted to burn it to the ground.” Sasuke gives him a good natured smirk because Naruto can’t argue with that logic. “You should be the Hokage. The village, the nation, they need you. I’m just...I just don’t know if I’ll be able to go back there, at least not permanently, but I want to be with you— ”</p><p>“Sasuke, we don’t have to figure that out right now, me being Hokage is <em> years </em>away.” Sasuke softens slightly at that, so Naruto continues. “It’s not going to happen any time soon, Kakashi gave me a ton of shit I have to study first anyway, and considering how bad I am at studying I imagine it’s going to take quite a while. The last thing you need to be worried about this morning is me leaving, I don’t even think I’ll be able to leave this bed.” Naruto falls into his pillow closing his eyes and nuzzling close to Sasuke just to prove the point. He peeks at him through one eye to see if it’s working. Sasuke is midway through an eye roll but he’s smiling softly.</p><p>Sasuke pulls him close, and brushes his cheek. “Just promise you’ll tell me, if you’re unhappy being away.”</p><p>“It’s impossible for me to be unhappy when you’re holding me like this, but I promise.” He pulls Sasuke down to his lips and kisses him, because he can, because he’s allowed to. He deepens the kiss, tasting Sasuke, because he can—  Sasuke pulls back— okay maybe he can’t— </p><p>“That reminds me to ask, where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?” </p><p>“Hmm, why?” Naruto pulls him back against his lips, “You like it?” He kisses Sasuke again because he definitely can, because he’s certainly allowed to, because he’s obsessed with kissing Sasuke now, and he never wants to be not kissing Sasuke ever again— Sasuke pushes him down—</p><p>“Answer the question,” He demands, and it would sound more intimidating if he wasn’t out of breath. </p><p>Naruto chuckles nervously, “Well let’s see my first kiss was you—” Sasuke rolls his eyes “—and my second kiss…” Naruto gestures at him with a dopey look, “you again. So I guess that means you did.” </p><p>“Idiot. Those don’t count, and you sure as hell never kissed me like that.”</p><p>Naruto is flattered that Sasuke seems to think he has some skill in this area, but he suspects that has more to do with their chemistry. As Kurama so rudely pointed out a few days ago, Naruto hasn't actually kissed anyone else. He doesn't necessarily want to admit to that though. “You know those books Kakashi is always reading?”</p><p>Sasuke raises an eyebrow skeptically. “You’re telling me you learned how to kiss from reading cheap erotica?”</p><p>“Hey it’s not cheap, it’s well written!” Naruto demands.</p><p>‘Oh give me a break”</p><p>“Pervy Sage wrote those books.”</p><p>Sauke pauses at that. “That’s the Toad Sage you trained with right? What was he like?”</p><p>Naruto beams at that.</p><p>“Besides pervy?” </p><p>Sasuke chuckles, “Yes, I gathered that much.”</p><p>Where does Naruto even begin to describe Jiraiya? </p><p>“Well since we’re on the topic of his books, he originally wrote a book called The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, which was kind of like his autobiography. It had all kinds of incredible stories in it. My dad trained under Jiraiya as a Genin, and when he was older he read that book and it was really special to him, I guess, so he named me after the main character.”</p><p>Sasuke looks taken aback. “You’re telling me your parents actually named you Naruto?”</p><p>“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” <em> Offense taken. </em></p><p>“I just assumed that was a nickname that caught on when you were in the orphanage or something I never would have anticipated that the Fourth Hokage actually named his son after a fishcake.”</p><p>“You bastard!” Naruto attempts to shove him away with both hands but Sasuke grabs him by the arms, pulling him closer and kisses him.</p><p>“It’s grown on me.”</p><p>“Yeah, you better say that.” Naruto threatens. “<em> Anyways </em>, I read that one, obviously. I guess it didn’t sell that well so Jiraiya switched to selling sex, and well, we didn’t exactly have a lot of entertainment so I read some of the dirty ones too, ya know?”</p><p>Sasuke seems to accept that answer so Naruto takes that as his invitation to go back to kissing him. He traces Sasuke’s lips with the tip of his tongue— because he read that in one of those books— and because it got a heated reaction from Sasuke the first time— this time it just gets him pushed back again— <em>Dammit.</em></p><p>“There was something else I wanted to ask you.” Sasuke flushes slightly and avoids his gaze, which leaves Naruto leaning up on his elbows, hands tucked under his chin curiously awaiting whatever it is that has Sasuke so flustered. He can’t get enough of seeing Sasuke like this. “How much of what’s going on does the Nine-Tails—” </p><p>“Kurama”</p><p>“—Okay, Kurama, how much does he...pay attention?” </p><p>Naruto bites his lips between his teeth trying desperately to hide his smirk, Sasuke sees it anyway. </p><p>“Quit grinning like that, idiot.” Sasuke shoves him, “I just ask because it’s weird that he coerced you into confessing, why would he care?”</p><p>Naruto’s eyes widen considerably with realization. “What, you think he wanted to watch!?” Naruto rolls to his back clutching his stomach as he howls with laughter.</p><p>“I don’t know! Maybe that’s how he gets his kicks!” Sasuke shoves him further away, “Stop laughing at me!” </p><p>“He wasn’t watching, bastard. Kurama started teasing me about how he was right the second you told me you love me too, so I reminded him that he killed my parents so he should shut up, and then he felt bad so he slept for the rest of the night.” </p><p>Sasuke looks somewhat relieved and somewhat confused at that.</p><p>“You two are weird.” </p><p>Naruto scoots back over to him. “You love me, no take-backs. I’m gonna tell him you thought he was a pervert.”</p><p>“Don’t!” Sasuke tries to push him away again but Naruto straddles him. Sasuke huffs, “Well why did he force you to confess then?” </p><p>“Probably because he’s sick of listening to me pine for you 24/7.”</p><p>Sasuke smirks at that, that perfect sexy smirk that Naruto can’t help but capture with his lips.</p><p>“Also, it’s not just Kurama anymore. I have a little chakra from all the tails now so—I mean it’s not just like they all hang out in my mind or anything it’s more like...a bridge I guess, that we can all meet on.”</p><p>Sasuke brushes his hand across Naruto’s head, it’s such a soft gesture until the bastard says, “You’ve got more going on up here than I thought.”</p><p>“Alright that’s it bastard, get out of my bed.” Naruto shouts as he swings a leg off of Sasuke and pushes him half off the edge of the bed.</p><p>Sasuke startles, “Oh shit! We have to check out today, I almost forgot.”</p><p>“Noooo,” Naruto whines, pulling him back, “Let’s stay here forever.”</p><p>Sasuke checks the clock on the nightstand and must decide it isn’t urgent because he slides back into Naruto’s arms.</p><p><em> “There was something I was supposed to remember, was that it?” </em> Naruto doesn’t realize he was thinking out loud until he sees an ‘oh shit’ look flash across Sasuke’s eyes and he remembers.</p><p>“I was supposed to scold you!” Naruto shouts as Sasuke tries to pull away. He rolls on top of him and lays between his legs holding him down. “When did you get high? Why would you ever do that to your perfect body!” </p><p>Sasuke smirks at the compliment. “I thought you forgot about that.”</p><p>“Well I didn’t, I was just a little preoccupied.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Sasuke hums, leaning up to Naruto’s lips, “and I really liked preoccupying you.”</p><p>Naruto pushes him back down. “Don’t try to distract me again, answer the question.”</p><p>“You can relax Naruto, it was just cannabis.”</p><p>“That’s a gateway drug.” Naruto crosses his arms over his chest and sulks. Sasuke rolls his eyes so hard he must see his brain.</p><p>“Oh for fucks sake, I couldn’t sleep! I was trying to train with Orochimaru but I was having nightmares so bad that I wasn’t getting any rest and so I asked Kabuto if I could take something to sleep and that's what he gave me. I didn’t like it, for the record. It made me too...calm.”</p><p>“Yeah that sounds like torture for you.” Naruto snickers.</p><p>“It didn’t align well with the goal I had at the time.”</p><p>Sasuke doesn’t have to say it, or maybe he can’t, and suddenly Naruto doesn’t feel like teasing him anymore. Sasuke must see that in his eyes because he quietly gets out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom. </p><p>Naruto doesn’t know what to say. Itachi is always going to be an open wound. He remembers Sasuke’s nightmare the night before, and how he wanted nothing more than to take all of his burdens away, but they would always be there, just beneath the surface, and Naruto was an idiot for pretending they weren’t.  </p><p>He also never imagined Sasuke’s time with Orochimaru as something mutually beneficial. Obviously Sasuke had gotten stronger, but he’d always imagined Sasuke was kept under a very strict watch, in some humid dungeon, with Orochimaru creeping around trying to steal his body or eat him or something. Even after he knew Sasuke went willingly. The fact that Sasuke had to turn to that fucking snake and Kabuto of all people for help made Naruto sick to his stomach.</p><p>Sasuke returns from the bathroom, carrying various items back to his pack. Naruto sits up and watches him.</p><p>He has Naruto now. Naruto would be there to comfort him, and talk to him, and he would do everything in his power to make Sasuke as happy as possible. Hell, he would grow cannabis if he thought it might help. Now he’s getting a whole different visual, mixing Sasuke with what he knows about cannabis. He remembers hanging out with Shikamaru and Choji in Choji’s sunlit bedroom, the two of them were taking turns with a bong. Then they all went out to stuff their faces with ramen. Naruto never partook, he didn’t need any incentive to eat copious amounts of ramen, and he hated the idea of losing control, he could get someone killed back then when he and Kurama didn’t have an understanding. Now when you mix Sasuke with that memory—</p><p>Naruto doesn’t mean to snort, he really doesn’t mean to, but as soon as he does Sasuke’s head perks up and looks at him curiously, and maybe teasing Sasuke was a stupid way to help him cope but if it works it works. </p><p>“It’s just a different image than I had in mind. All that time I was chasing you I <em> never </em>would have imagined you chillin’ with a bong at Orochimaru’s hideout.”</p><p>“It wasn’t a fucking bong, idiot.” Sasuke’s words are sharp but he’s smiling. <em> He’s smiling. </em>“Kabuto put it in dark chocolate.” </p><p>“Oh doing edibles then, much better.”</p><p>Sasuke tackles him into the bed and pins him down, scowling. “You seem to know a lot about this, something you want to confess?”</p><p>“Ummm I love you? Oh wait I already confessed that.” Naruto tries to kiss him but Sasuke pulls back and clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “No, okay. I’m not a heathen like you,” he pokes Sasuke’s chest, “but some of my friends do it.”</p><p>“Who?” Sasuke asks, and he actually looks...curious. </p><p>“I aint no snitch.”</p><p>“That’s a double negative, come on this might be the first and only time I’m interested in gossip.”</p><p>Naruto sighs, the man has a point. “Choji and Shikamaru”</p><p>Sasuke’s eyes go wide as he stares at nothing in particular and then he meets Naruto’s eyes and huffs, “That explains a lot.” He pulls Naruto out of bed, “come on get packed we should get going.”</p><p>“Where to?” Naruto asks</p><p>“Well I picked this place so I figured you could pick the next.”</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Iruka opens his door between Naruto’s second and third knock. Naruto barges right in. </p><p>Iruka doesn’t seem surprised. “Naruto, so good to see you.” </p><p>“Always a pleasure, Naruto.” Kakashi’s voice echoes from a corner of the room.</p><p>Naruto chills, turning just his head. Kakashi is reclined in a leather chair, blanket draped over his legs, reading a book. <em> Is it a clone? </em>His mask makes it impossible to tell if his cheeks are flushed from running, he isn’t sweating, his breaths are quiet. Naruto is almost fooled, almost. Then he notices Kakashi’s book is upside down.</p><p>“How the <em> hell </em> did you get here so fast?”</p><p>Kakashi smirks beneath his mask. “The rooftops.” He sounds mildly condescending, as though it’s the most obvious route to take here from the Hokage tower, and Naruto was an idiot for taking the streets.</p><p>Naruto turns on Iruka, and dramatically gestures at the thing in the chair. “Were you planning on telling me about this?”</p><p>“Of course,” Iruka answers, “I was going to tell you over ramen actually, but it looks like Kakashi beat me to the punch.” </p><p>They exchange a look that Naruto doesn't notice because he’s already pulling Iruka by the wrist and stepping towards the door. </p><p>“Ichiraku sounds great, let’s go.” Obviously Kakashi was not invited </p><p>“Wait, Naruto. It’s too early for ramen, and I need to go to the academy anyway,” Iruka frees his wrist and sits on the stool by the door grabbing his shoes. </p><p>“Shouldn’t you already be at the academy? Wait— what day is it today?” Naruto is confused, it’s been a strange morning.</p><p>Iruka raises an eyebrow at him while slipping on a shoe. “What, you’re so lovesick—” <em> Damn you Kakashi </em>“—that you don’t know what day it is?”</p><p><em> Yes. </em> “No. You and I both know I almost never know what day it is.”</p><p>“It’s Monday, but the academy isn’t in session right now anyway, it’s being used as a temporary shelter for those who lost their parents in the war.” </p><p>Orphans. They’re called orphans, just like the three people in this room. Naruto swallows. He doesn’t like the idea of orphans living at the academy. It sets a bad precedent. It’s like, <em>here children, this is where you’ll learn to kill each other so there will never be a shortage of orphans like you</em>. It’s only temporary, he knows, but then what?</p><p>Iruka stands, “Meet me back here for lunch at noon, I’ll make ramen. Ichiraku is too busy these days anyway. It’s one of the only restaurants that’s been reconstructed,” He rustles Naruto’s hair, “apparently some people were eager to rebuild the village hero’s favorite place.”</p><p>Naruto is momentarily distracted by the warmth of that statement despite feeling like Iruka is planning on a private lunch just so he can lecture Naruto about Sasuke.</p><p>As soon as Iruka is out the door Naruto gives a low growl in Kakashi’s direction. </p><p>Kakashi isn’t phased, he gestures to the sofa, “Have a seat, I actually had something to meet with you about today, before you ran off.”</p><p>Naruto obeys, but not without a glare.</p><p>“Like I said, the Raikage was pleased. What I gathered from his letter is that they believe Sasuke is working for Konoha as atonement for his crimes and we sent you two as a gesture of good will to the Land of Lightning.”</p><p>“Well that’s not really—”</p><p>“I understand,” Kakashi confirms, “but their misunderstanding makes the village look like we’re in a much better position than if I were to correct them and say you ran off with your boyfriend but you’re somewhat open to suggestions.”</p><p>“Yeah, I would appreciate you <em> not </em> saying that. Also quit telling people you ass, you got to keep your relationship secret!” <em> And I’m pretty fucking bitter about it. </em></p><p>Kakashi slides his fingers across his mask in a zipping motion, and then he twists them at the end, and pretends to throw a key. Naruto rolls his eyes at the dramatics. Kakashi continues, “The good news is, the Raikage won’t be seeking vengeance on Sasuke anymore, but he may make requests for work for Sasuke to do and I hope for the sake of the reputation of this village you will consider taking it. That’s all I ask.”</p><p>Naruto nods, he can’t imagine why they wouldn’t at least consider it, but he makes no promises. </p><p>“Can I ask you about something else?”</p><p>Kakashi leans forward, elbows on his knees, hands tucked under his chin. “Is it a sex question?”</p><p>Naruto rises from the couch, “Dammit! When are you gonna drop it already!”</p><p>Kakashi furrows his brows, “It’s been like twenty minutes since I found out about it, cut me some slack.” Naruto turns away from him, to a bookshelf in Iruka’s living room. “Okay, Okay, I’m sorry. What was your question?”</p><p>“When proper housing has been built for those kids at the academy...who’s going to watch out for them?” Naruto pauses to look at Iruka’s books, scattered with nick-nacks from his academy students, and it hits a little too close to home when he says, “We’ve gotta stop letting orphans raise each other.”</p><p>Kakashi sighs, “That’s— you’re absolutely right Naruto, did you have anyone in mind?”</p><p>“I didn’t, but can I think about it and let you know?”</p><p>“Of course,” Kakashi answers, rising from his chair. “I should get back to the office, looks like you’ve got a couple hours before lunch...you should study,” he adds with a wink.</p><p>Naruto grumbles all the way out the door. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>He ended up studying for all of about twenty minutes before he got painfully bored. He decided to take a walk, just to clear his head for more studying, or to kill time so he wouldn’t have to. </p><p>Naruto was walking through the village when the name ‘Uchiha’ whistled by his ears and he focused into the pieces of conversations taking place around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Still can't believe—”</p><p> </p><p>“What became of the boy who—”</p><p> </p><p>“—permanently banished”</p><p> </p><p>“—it was Danzo who ordered the attack”</p><p> </p><p>“It was at The Five Kage summit that the boy—”</p><p> </p><p>“Who will be on the new—”</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t surprise Naruto that this was now the talk of the town. Before Kakashi’s inauguration yesterday, Tsunade announced the truth behind the Uchiha massacre, and called for a public trial for the permanent banishment of the remaining two elders. Everybody had been so stunned at the time, it seems as though they’re still coming to terms with the information.</p><p>Eventually Naruto passed by a construction site that drowned out the noise and chatter of the villagers. He’s been helping with construction efforts there ever since, and anxiously awaiting lunch. That’s where Tsunade finds him. </p><p>“Hey brat, I’ve been looking for you all day, come here.” Tsunade pulls him into a hug so tight that the amount of bosom involved would have Jiraiya giggling devilishly. She whispers loud enough that it’s clear she’s been celebrating her first day of not being Hokage with a little sake. “I never seem to lose when I bet on you kid.”</p><p>Naruto stills in her arms but he’s not going to make the same mistake he did with Kakashi. He’s going to keep his cool, just because it seems like she knows doesn’t mean she kno—</p><p>“I overheard a very interesting conversation this morning—“</p><p>She knows. </p><p>“—from just outside the Hokage’s office.” </p><p>Naruto pulls away, but attempts to sound unconcerned. “Isn’t that office sound proofed with seals?” </p><p>“I was the Hokage until yesterday, it isn’t sound proof for me kid.”</p><p>“That’s perjury!” So much for sounding disinterested.</p><p>“That’s not what perjury is, brat.” Really? It sounded like the right word. “It would be more like espionage, at worst, but I don’t think we want to start using legal jargon because there’s more than a few words I could label your new boyfriend with.” </p><p>Thank the gods for loud construction. Naruto answers with a low growl. </p><p>“Oh I’m teasing, I’m not going to do that.” Tsunade assures him, “Not when you’re going to make me so much money.” Naruto starts to object but Tsunade cuts him off, “Remind me to treat you later, I found some things when cleaning out my office that I think you’ll be very interested in.”</p><p>With that she leaves Naruto to wonder just how many people she will be collecting from, and if the whole village is going to know by the end of the day. Naruto wonders if he should just turn a kunai on himself before the original comes for his head. Iruka might save them both the trouble, so he makes his way back there. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Naruto, right on time. Come in, I’ve got the noodles boiling already.” Iruka’s voice is disingenuously cheery and his eyes are dim, shadowed by dark circles. </p><p>Naruto removes his shoes at the door and sits on a stool at the kitchen counter, watching him cook. Iruka’s house is newly constructed and still smells of pine, but it’s warm and inviting like the man himself. The smell of ramen wafting through it is mouthwatering and Naruto hadn’t realized how starved he was until now. </p><p>When Iruka passes Naruto his bowl and takes a seat next to him he states with certainty, “You’re a shadow clone.”</p><p>No one should ever be able to tell a clone from the original, not even with the Byakugan as long as Naruto keeps his chakra balanced between them, which he always does, which means—</p><p>“Kakashi wasn’t supposed to tell anyone,” Naruto accuses.</p><p>Iruka explains, “He didn’t need to. As soon as he told me what happened I knew there was no way you only sent a shadow clone with Sasuke. It would be too easy to dispel, and I knew you wouldn’t let him out of your sight again.”</p><p>“You know me too well,” Naruto confirms, and he dives into his noodles, a little bothered that he apparently doesn’t know Iruka nearly as well. Maybe that’s what he was upset about all along. Honestly Iruka and Kakashi were both like family to Naruto, and if they make each other happy who was he to judge?</p><p>“I’ve been worried about you,” Iruka continues, “and this new development has done nothing to ease that.” </p><p>“Iruka you don’t need to be worried about me I’m fine, real—”</p><p>“Naruto if you’re only doing this to protect the village, you don’t need to. The village— it isn’t your responsibility alone, especially not if this is the price.” He turns to face Naruto, to make sure his words are understood. </p><p>“You think Sasuke coerced me?” </p><p>Iruka looks as though he’s waiting for an answer to that. That was pretty much the last thing Naruto was expecting, if anything he thought he was too obvious about his feelings for Sasuke. </p><p>“Iruka-sensei, I’m in love with him.”</p><p>Iruka doesn’t really seem surprised by that. “And you think he returns your feelings?”</p><p>“I believe he does, yeah.”</p><p>“He has an interesting way of showing it,” Iruka remarks. And yeah, Naruto can understand that concern, so he uses humor as a distraction</p><p>“I’ll tell you the same thing I told Kakashi, I’m not giving you the dirty details.”</p><p>Iruka closes his eyes and rubs the scar over the bridge of his nose in frustration.</p><p>Naruto pats him on the back, “I’m joking Iruka-sensei, really, I’m fine. Sasuke hit me in the nose with a snowball the other day and he felt so bad I thought he might cry, seriously, he’s definitely not trying to kill me anymore.”</p><p>Iruka perks up at that, “So it’s snowing where you are, that narrows it down.”</p><p>“We’re not there anymore, don’t waste your time.”</p><p>Iruka sighs softly, “I would feel a lot better if I at least knew where you were.”</p><p>“If I tell you, are you going to tell the Hokage?” Naruto asks, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Not if you make me promise not to,” Iruka answers.</p><p>Naruto chuckles. “Oh is that the loophole?” </p><p>Iruka returns his grin, “that is our agreement, yes.”</p><p>“Okay promise you won’t tell Kakashi,” Naruto holds up a pinky, because you can’t break a pinky swear.</p><p>Iruka rolls his eyes but wraps his pinky around Naruto’s, “I promise.”</p><p>“We’ll be in the Land of Rain for a while, I’ll let you know if that changes.”</p><p>Iruka puts an arm over Naruto’s shoulder and pulls him in, “You’re a good kid.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Naruto was working out his frustrations on the training grounds that evening, where he hoped to avoid more uncomfortable conversations.</p><p>As he bends down to grab his water bottle that’s propped up against the wooden post, a kunai strikes the post an inch above his head. Naruto leaps up onto the post, using the stuck kunai as a step and turning around fluidly. </p><p>He sees a blue orb in the process of being formed, a sight he would recognize anywhere in an instant. Four people know that Jutsu, and two are dead. </p><p>“Konohamaru, you little shit! What the hell do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>“I’m challenging you!” A youthful voice shouts back at him.</p><p>“What!? Konohamaru stop I—” </p><p><em> Shit </em>. Naruto can’t tell him he’s just a shadow clone, the only people who know that are Kakashi and Sakura, and Iruka, and most likely Tsunade. He needs to get better at keeping secrets.</p><p><em> “Why now?” </em> Naruto complains out loud as Konohamaru launches forward with a Rasengan. He jumps over him and kicks him into the post, which splinters and breaks as the Rasengan hits it.</p><p>Konohamaru turns, scowling. “Because, you told me you had an important mission for me and then made me go on a date with some girl, and now I find out you’re <em> romantically involved </em> — <em> ” </em> he does air quotes and makes a face at the words as though they taste bad “—with your rival!”</p><p>
  <em> Does no one in this village have anything better to discuss? </em>
</p><p>“You’ve gone soft big brother Naruto!” </p><p>“I have not! You’re the one trying to fight me with a Jutsu that I taught you,” Naruto shouts as Konohamaru starts to form another Rasengan. Konohamaru pauses at that, and Naruto takes it as an opportunity to tackle him. Konohamaru tries to knee him in the groin, it’s a cheap move, and in another situation it would make Naruto damn proud. He’s got four years on the kid so it doesn’t take much effort to flip him over and hold his arms behind his back. </p><p><em> “ </em>How the hell did you know about that anyway?” Naruto asks.</p><p>Konohamaru huffs against the grass. “The old lady has been collecting on her bets, and you owe me by the way!” He shouts, trying to kick himself free. </p><p>
  <em> Does she have no shame?  </em>
</p><p>“I’ll treat you to ramen if you drop this now,” Naruto bargains.</p><p>“That’s not going to cut it!”</p><p>Really? That one always worked for Naruto, but he supposes he’ll have to sweeten the pot for the precious honorable grandson.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll teach you how to summon toads.” Naruto intended to do that eventually anyway. </p><p>Konohamaru stops kicking, and twists his head up to face Naruto with wide eyes. “Really?!” </p><p>“Sure,” Naruto answers, helping him back up. “but not tonight, I have to go get the contract scroll, so we can start first thing in the morning.”</p><p>“You’re the best boss!” Konohamaru practically squeals. </p><p>“Yeah, don’t forget it again.” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Later that night Naruto is attempting to study. He’s playing music quietly just to combat the silence of his empty apartment. That’s why he’s actually relieved to hear a knock at the door.</p><p>Naruto opens the door and instantly recognizes a mess of pale pink hair. <em> Shit. She knows. </em> Sakura’s arm lifts up in the air and Naruto flinches away abruptly and overzealously. A clone can take a lot without dispelling, but it certainly can’t take one of Sakura’s punches. However, the blow he expects doesn’t come. He peeks at her through one eye, Sakura is lifting up a brown paper bag. </p><p>“You’re not— <em> hic </em>—making me drink alone tonight.” </p><p>By the looks of her she’s already been drinking alone. She’s got one arm propping her up against the door frame and her eyes are heavy lidded. </p><p>Naruto sighs, he can’t avoid her forever. “Come in.”</p><p>He opens the door wide and Sakura makes her way in, taking off her shoes at the door somewhat ungracefully. </p><p>“I don’t have much furniture yet,” Naruto admits, “I usually just sit on the kitchen counter when I eat.”</p><p>Sakura nods, making her way to the kitchen where she hops up to sit on the counter and leans back against the kitchen window.</p><p>“What are we drinking?” Naruto asks nervously, opening a cabinet.</p><p>“Wine,” Sakura answers, “Sake is for celebrating. Wine is for…boy troubles.” Sakura laughs through her nose at that while Naruto pulls out the appropriate glasses. </p><p>“So I take it you heard.”</p><p>“What gave it away?” She asks sarcastically, but another hiccup takes away the edge in her voice. </p><p>Naruto joins her on the counter and holds up their glasses, “are you alright?”</p><p>“I will be,” she answers, clumsily filling both glasses nearly to the brim.</p><p>“You’ve been spending too much time with Tsunade,” Naruto mumbles.</p><p>She raises her arm to slug him— he braces for it again  —but she seems to decide it isn’t worth spilling the wine. She takes a glass and says, “You’ve been spending too much time with Sasuk—<em> hic </em>—don’t be an asshole.”</p><p>“Sorry, thanks for the drink. It’s been a weird day. Did you know Kakashi is dating Iruka?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Naruto whines.</p><p>“Cuz I pinky swore.”</p><p>They both chuckle at that.</p><p>“I always thought Ino was going to steal Sasuke away from me,” Sakura snickers, “guess I was worried about the wrong blue-eyed blonde.” With that her snicker turns into a full, somewhat defeated laugh. </p><p>Naruto doesn’t know what to say to that besides, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”</p><p>“I know. I’m not worried about that, I’d pretty much given up on—<em> hic </em>—that. I just... I miss being a team...and I don’t ever want to find your corpse with a Chidori-sized hole through the back.”</p><p>“That’s not gonna happen,” Naruto assures her.</p><p>“I hope not. I can’t seem to figure that guy out—<em>snort</em>—obviously. Obviously I don’t know him at all but I mean one second he’s super protective of you—” She gestures at Naruto with her glass, nearly spilling. “—the next he’s trying to kill you, like, pick a side, man. Plus he’s got that—” She gestures a circle around her eye “—wonky eye.”</p><p>“Hey, I like his wonky eye,” Naruto complains.</p><p>“Sap” </p><p>“Hey Sakura?”</p><p>“Yup”</p><p>“Which one is perjury?”</p><p>“ ‘swhen you lie under oath.”</p><p>“You’re so smart.”</p><p>“Akamaru could have answered that question.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m a dumb blonde...stole your man though.” Naruto gives an impish grin, and hopes teasing is okay. Sakura shoves her shoulder into him. It is. </p><p>“Wanna watch a movie?” Naruto asks, “You can sleep here.” She really shouldn’t walk home like this, and Naruto is tired, it’s been a long day.</p><p>“Careful, that sounds like a date, your new boyfriend is a dangerous man.” Sakura is already hopping off the counter and making her way to the couch.</p><p>“You know I only asked you out so much because I wanted you to acknowledge that I’m just as good as Sasuke.”</p><p>“Oh good, just what every girl wants to hear is that nobody’s interested.” Sakura flops onto the couch.</p><p>“I know someone who’s interested, but we can have that conversation when I think you’re ready to listen.”</p><p>“What’s that supposeta mean?”</p><p>“That you’re stubborn.”</p><p>“We’re all stubborn. Poor Kakashi-sensei.”</p><p>“That’s Lord Sixth to you, let me get you a pillow.” Naruto makes his way down the hall.</p><p>“A clean one,” Sakura requests from the couch.</p><p>He tosses her a pillow and blanket that are plenty clean enough. He picks out a movie and puts it in before joining her on the couch. </p><p>Sakura puts her feet up and rests her head on the opposite armrest. </p><p>“What did you pick?”</p><p>Naruto says the worst thing he can think of, “Forbidden Love Between Shinobi.” </p><p>“Fuck. No.”</p><p>“I’m joking, it’s one of the Princess Gale ones.”</p><p>“Oh good, Princess Gale is badass...she doesn’t need a man.”</p><p>That’s the last thing Sakura says because she is fast asleep before the title sequence finishes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise the next chapter will just follow Sasuke and Original Naruto</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lay It Down Slow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m posting two chapters today and another in a couple days because I had this idea that I thought was going to take me one chapter, and it turns out it’s going to take me like 25k words. So buckle up for a rollercoaster ride through the Land of Rain. I’m going to turn The Land of Rain into fucking Switzerland.<br/>This chapter is named after the song Lay It Down Slow by Spiritualized. It’s a great song for crying on a rainy day, and it’s very Naruto Uzumaki</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you going to tell me what we’re doing in the Land of Rain,” Sasuke asks, “besides getting drenched?” </p><p>Sasuke had transported them a few miles from the northern border of Amegakure. The rainfall is even heavier than Naruto anticipated. His cloak and Sasuke’s poncho are already drenched. Their hoods were doing nothing to shelter them since the wind is driving the icy water directly into their faces, so Naruto isn’t even bothering with his anymore. Sasuke’s typically unreadable expression is twisted into irritated discomfort, his shoulders are arched up trying to bury his head, and black hair is plastered against his forehead, sending streams of water down his face. He looks to be on the verge of hissing.</p><p>Naruto snorts, “Did I ever tell you that you remind me of a cat?”</p><p>Sasuke shoots him a warning glare and retorts, “Did I ever tell you that you smell like a dog?”  </p><p>Naruto gets closer and puts both hands in his hair, ducking down and shaking the water onto Sasuke. A leg hooks behind both of his and before he can counter it he’s pushed over onto his back. He lands with a thud on the wet ground. </p><p>“Dammit Sasuke! Now there’s mud all over my back!” He’s far more annoyed that Sasuke successfully used such a childish move against him. He makes a mental note to properly spar later, needing to prove himself now. </p><p>“Don’t look at me,” Sasuke objects, “you’re the one who picked the rainiest place on the planet, and you’ve yet to explain why.”</p><p>“Come on, run with me. The faster we get there the sooner we can get dry. I’ll explain on the way.” Naruto takes off, arms trailing behind him, he’s not certain where he’s going but he knows the general direction, it would be somewhere between the Land of Fire and Amegakure. Sasuke follows at his side, looking slightly less miserable.</p><p>Naruto has to shout as their feet splash across the barren landscape. “You know how I was telling you about Pervy Sage before, and how he trained my dad? Well he had three students before that, one of them was Nagato.”</p><p>Sasuke furrows his brows, “Nagato...like Pain? The leader of the Akatsuki?”</p><p>“Yeah, Nagato grew up here in the Land of Rain,” Naruto continues, “the red clouds on the Akatsuki robes actually represent the blood that rained down on this country for years because it was used as a battleground for the wars between the larger surrounding nations. Nagato was born here, and because of that he had a really hard life, his parents were killed and he was starving. He ended up meeting two other kids, Konan and Yahiko. They were kind of like a family, they looked out for each other. There was this guy Hanzō, who was this ruthless leader of Amegakure at the time, and Konoha’s three legendary sannin fought with him. When Yahiko realized how strong they were, he asked the legendary sannin if they would train them in ninjutsu, so that they could fend for thems—”</p><p>Sasuke interjects, “How do you know all of this?”</p><p>“After I defeated the Six Paths of Pain I went to talk to Nagato alone. During my battle with the Pains he told me all kinds of terrible things that Konoha was responsible for doing to this land, and I wanted to hear his story.”     </p><p>Something in Sasuke’s eyes makes it clear he would be smirking if he wasn’t grimacing from the assault of rain.</p><p>“Do you ever fight someone without hearing their entire backstory?” </p><p>Naruto laughs. “Where’s the fun in that?” The rain on his face wets his lips as he continues, “The three of them started the Akatsuki initially as a means for bringing about peace, but Hanzō felt threatened by the Akatsuki, and Yahiko was killed as a result. After that Nagato changed, and that’s when the Aksukuki started working with Obito.”</p><p>Naruto reaches an arm in front of Sasuke to signal a stop. “Okay I think we’re in the general area now, I’m going to go into Sage Mode and see if I can locate it.”</p><p>Naruto stills himself and closes his eyes, focusing on the wind as it pushes countless drops of rain towards them. He feels his pupils change and his eyelids take on an orange hue. He feels out into the surrounding area in a radius a few miles wide for any hint of recognizable chakra. It’s been years since Jiraiya was here, but since he spent three years here using chakra during their training a faint residue still remains. Naruto starts toward it. </p><p>“Got it, follow me.” Naruto silently hopes the building is still standing. “Anyway, where was I before? Jiraiya stayed back and trained them for three years. But like I said, Nagato changed after Yahiko’s death. It was Pain who killed Jiraiya. Obviously I didn’t agree with Nagato’s methods, but I honestly think he was doing what he thought was right. He wanted to end war and bring about peace, and in the end he trusted me to bring about peace in a different way. He died after restoring the lives of all those who were killed when he attacked the village—” Naruto spots the hideout in the distance, “That’s it up ahead. Good, it’s still there.”</p><p>They approach a secluded, abandoned wooden structure near a lake. The roof is falling apart in some areas and it’s overgrown with flowering vines. Naruto walks towards the structure slowly and pensively. </p><p>Naruto lowers his voice respectfully as he continues, “This is where Jiraiya trained them. I wanted to see it with my own eyes, and come here to pay my respects to all four of them.” </p><p>Sasuke asks, “did Konan die as well?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Naruto answers solemnly, “when I was battling with Obito I saw into his memories. He killed Konan when she wouldn’t give him the location of Nagato’s body. He needed to find it so that he could take Nagato’s Rinnegan. I think he came to regret it. She was only protecting a person who was precious to her. Obito had someone like that too.” Naruto looks over at Sasuke, feeling an urge to be closer to him he takes Sasuke’s hand before entering the single room construction. </p><p>The inside of the hideout is also overgrown with vines, it’s very dimly lit on this rainy day. There are three red tiles hanging from a string against one wall, and a single tile against the opposite wall.  </p><p>Sasuke is whispering too, “What are the tiles for?”</p><p>“I think he mentioned them in the book, something like a code for when they were here and when they weren’t, so that they would know if something was up.” </p><p>Naruto stares at the three tiles facing red, and gets a clawing feeling that they weren’t initially left that way. It feels like an intimate moment, like visiting the memorial stone. Naruto turns to the opposite wall, with one lonely tile facing white. That must have been Jiraiya’s. Naruto takes it between his fingers, gently flipping it over to the red side. He just stares at it for a while, eyes going unfocused, not really seeing it, not really seeing anything—</p><p>Naruto heaves a trembling breath, and the ground rushes upwards meeting his knees—  the loss ripping through his body like it does each and every time he allows himself to remember it— to think about it even for a moment— it torments him— there was so much he’d wanted to— and he’d never be able—</p><p>“Naruto!—”</p><p>and there was no way to fix it— nothing to make it better— Naruto was drowning in it if only for the moment— he felt arms around him— pulling at him— was he being dragged into the depths?</p><p>“—breathe Naru—”</p><p>He couldn’t breathe— the air refused to fill his lungs— which burned and ached— it spread up his throat, closing in on itself— and those arms pulling him gripped tighter around him— </p><p>“Naruto— look at me.”</p><p>His eyes snap open, the image blurred with tears. A sharp pain in his knees brings back his other senses. He’s in Sasuke’s lap, with Sasuke’s arms wrapped around him, holding him tight. He meets those mismatched eyes, Sasuke’s expression is twisted with worry. He tries to catch his breath.</p><p>Naruto finds his voice, though it’s barely a whisper. “I’m sorry, I just— it just hit me again.”</p><p>“I understand.” </p><p>Naruto falls against him and lets himself be held, because he knows it’s the truth. If anyone understood loss, this special strain of anguish, it was Sasuke. </p><p>Still being in Sage Mode doesn’t help, he can feel every inch of this place. In the remnants of chakra he can feel the fear, the hunger, the loss. He can also feel comfort and a longing for home, he’s not sure which hurts him worse. Naruto pushes out and away from the hideout, focusing on the rain or the wind or anything else, anything cold and unfeeling, because this burning pain in his chest is unrelenting. </p><p>Not far beyond the hideout he feels even more anguish and distress. He senses four people, two adults and two small children. The children are shivering and crying, and stumbling along the barren wet earth. Fear, hunger, loss, they’re all there as well. </p><p>Sasuke must think he’s losing touch again because he whispers, “Stay with me Naruto.”</p><p>Naruto inhales a shaky breath before answering, “There are four people nearby, they might need help.” It’s enough to get him to snap out of it, knowing someone needs his help. He rises to his feet, “You can stay here and dry off, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Not a chance,” Sasuke hisses, “I’m coming with you.”</p><p>“Fine, if you think you can keep up.” Naruto’s out the door in a flash.</p><p>In hindsight, it was probably a terrible idea to approach so quickly. As soon as Naruto came to a halt a few yards away from them the man and woman cowered down, blocking the children behind them and raising their hands showing they’re unarmed. As Sasuke approaches Naruto holds out an arm, signalling for him to stop as well. </p><p>Naruto lets his Sage Mode fade away and calls out to them. </p><p>“Wait, don’t be afraid! We’re not going to hurt you, I sensed you from nearby and wanted to make sure you were okay.”</p><p>The man watches him closely, eyes darting between Naruto and Sasuke for a moment before he lowers his hands, “You’re Naruto Uzumaki, I recognize you from the papers.”</p><p>Naruto is glad in this moment to be so easily recognized. “Yes I am, and this is a friend of mine.” He gestures to Sasuke without mentioning his name. As he looks back he is further relieved that Sasuke is much less recognizable with his hood and headband pushing hair over his left eye, and dressed in a baggy poncho. Naruto turns back to the family and approaches slowly,</p><p>“Are you guys okay?”</p><p>None of them are dressed warm enough, and it seems as though the children are wearing oversized jackets while the adults— Naruto assumes their parents— wear only long sleeves. Naruto pulls off his backpack slowly and kneels over it. He reaches inside and pulls out his sleeping bag. Standing back up he gestures it towards them. The man takes it and looks it over before handing it to the woman who unzips it and wraps it around her and her children. </p><p>The man nods, “Thank you.”</p><p>Naruto notices the man also carries a full pack. “Are you leaving the city?”</p><p>The man answers him solemnly, “We have taken all we can carry, and are seeking refuge in the Land of Fire.”</p><p>“You don’t have to be afraid,” Naruto assures them. “Pain is dead, I saw it with my own eyes.”</p><p>The man hangs his head, disheartened, and the woman clutches the children tighter. It wasn’t the reaction Naruto was expecting. He glances back as Sasuke. </p><p>“That’s what we were afraid of,” the man tells them. “Lord Pain has never been away from the village for this long. What about Lady Angel, have you heard anything about her?”</p><p><em> Lord Pain? </em> These people certainly aren’t Akatsuki, if they’re shinobi at all. Nagato did command Amegakure, so maybe everyone here calls him that. But <em> Lady Angel? </em>   Naruto has never heard of any Lady Angel. </p><p>“Lady Angel?” Naruto asks.</p><p>“Yes,” The woman answers, “she watched over us, and she would send messages across the city with origami.”</p><p>Konan. It seems he’s going to be the bearer of bad news today. </p><p>“She died as well.”</p><p>The children start to cry. Naruto looks back at Sasuke again, searching for any clue as to why this family is reacting this way. Sasuke also appears to be at a loss.</p><p>“Forgive us,” Naruto requests, “we aren’t familiar with Amegakure.” </p><p>The man explains, “While Lord Pain was the leader of Amegakure it only rained on Sundays, or when he was away from the village. The citizens of Amegakure could make a living, and provide for their families. Some even grew crops successfully. Now that Lord Pain and Lady Angel are gone, and the war has ended, it’s only a matter of time before others rise up to try to take over the city, and it will be wracked with civil wars again. I know now that we’ve made the right decision to flee.”</p><p>Naruto takes in all his words for a moment and then offers, “You should go to Konoha, I have a shadow clone there, he will let the Hokage know you’re coming, and meet you at the gate. You’ll be safe there, I assure you.”</p><p>The man nods humbly, “We will do that, thank you for your generosity.” Naruto can’t help but feel it isn’t nearly enough. These four people might find safety and refuge in Konoha, but the village can’t take in everyone from Amegakure. The city is densely populated despite the destruction it’s faced. He has to do more, he has to do something, anything—</p><p>As the family begins walking past them Naruto asks, “Can you tell me, do you know where Naga— Lord Pain, as you call him, do you know where he lived?”</p><p>Both adults share a glance before the man answers, “Lord Pain and Lady Angel were rumored to live in the tallest tower on the west side of the city. Some have dared to try to get into it, to see if they were still alive, but it’s impenetrable. It’s completely sealed, no one has been able to enter.”</p><p>Naruto nods. As he watches them leave he’s thinking of Nagato again. </p><p>Turning back to Sasuke he tells him, “I could have been the same as Nagato, ya know? After everything I’ve done to protect my home. If this land had been my home, and all hope was lost, maybe I would have ended up the same as him. I thought I came here to pay my respects, but now I realize I was drawn to this place for another reason. Nagato and Konan wanted to put an end to war, and they entrusted that dream to me. Which means the Land of Rain is my responsibility now. I can’t promise a miracle, but I’m going to try.”</p><p>He looks up to meet Sasuke’s eyes, hoping it’s okay, hoping he’ll understand.</p><p>Sasuke sighs and puts his hands on Naruto’s shoulders, “we’re going to be here for a while aren’t we?”</p><p>Naruto beams at him, of course Sasuke understands, of course Sasuke would feel the same sense of responsibility to bring about peace.</p><p>“That means you’re on board, right?”</p><p>“As if you could do it by yourself.” Sasuke smirks. Naruto knows it’s just Sasuke’s way of saying it’s important to him too.</p><p>“Where do we even start?” Naruto asks.</p><p>“We should make our way into the city, getting into that tower would be a good start.” Sasuke glares up at the clouds and adds, “but if we don’t get somewhere dry soon I’m going to summon Garuda just to use him as an umbrella.”</p><p><em> Garuda? </em>Naruto gives him a questioning look.</p><p>“That’s the giant hawk I summon,” Sasuke explains.</p><p>“Shut up! That would be so cool! Can he fly us there? Please Sasuke!”</p><p>Sasuke shakes his head, “It would draw a lot of attention.”</p><p>Naruto clasps his hands together in pleading, “Pleasepleaseplease pleeeeeease Sasuke, it would be so fun!” </p><p>Sasuke glares back at him. “Okay, okay, fine.” Sasuke is still shaking his head but it’s out of disbelief now. “Usuratonkachi.” </p><p>Naruto laughs victoriously. Sasuke bites his thumb, pushing his hand to the ground and a mountain of brown feathers appears before them. It studies Naruto with dark eyes, the shear size of its talons increases his heart rate two fold. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea after all.</p><p>The hawk finishes watching him, crouches and ducks his head so Sasuke can stroke its beak. “We need to get to the tallest tower on the west—”</p><p>As Sasuke is describing directions Naruto spaces out briefly as he gets an update from his shadow clone.</p><p>“Shit,” he curses.</p><p>Sasuke is already on Garuda's back waiting for him </p><p>“What?” Sasuke smirks reaching out a hand to help him up, “you scared?”</p><p>“No!” Naruto answers automatically. “It’s not that, I got an update from my shadow clone. I forgot to tell you yesterday that before Kakashi’s inauguration, Tsunade announced the truth behind the—” Naruto hesitates, but decides to call it what it is “—the massacre. She called for a public trial for the permanent banishment of the remaining two elders.” </p><p>Sasuke’s hand falls and he raises an eyebrow, “That’s good news right? That’s what we wanted.”</p><p>“Yeah that’s good news,” Naruto confirms, wishing he could leave the conversation at that.</p><p>“So what’s the bad news?”</p><p>Naruto sighs, trying not to pull any feathers while he hoists himself up to sit behind Sasuke on Garuda’s back. “There’s something I should ask you— well I mean it’s kinda too late to ask,” Naruto chuckles nervously and runs his fingers through his wet hair, “but I should mention before we go, by then end of the day pretty-much-everyone-in-the-village-is-gonna-know-we're-together,” Naruto blurts the words all at once like ripping off a band-aid. </p><p>Sasuke turns back to face him and raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“I’m really sorry,” Naruto adds.</p><p>“Did you shout it from the rooftops this morning?” Sasuke mocks him, but only mildly.</p><p>“No you bastard, Kakashi-sen—Hokage, whatever, read it all over my face as soon as I walked in his office this morning and apparently Granny Tsunade was eavesdropping and...well, you see, she had bets going around on it. She has a bit of a gambling problem, ya know—” Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. Naruto probably shouldn’t add fuel to the fire of Sasuke's contempt for how the village is run, so he just says “I’m sorry” again. </p><p>“Don’t apologize for what they did,” Sasuke tells him before facing forward again. Then he complains sarcastically, “Oh no, I’m the center of village gossip once more. How ever will I console myself.”</p><p>Sasuke pats Garuda to signal it’s time to go. As Garuda leaps into the air they lift off with such force that Naruto has to clutch his arms around Sasuke’s waist to keep from falling backwards. Sasuke is definitely going to make fun of him for that later, but he doesn’t mind. He’ll take any excuse to hold Sasuke in his arms, it’s still new to him, he can’t get enough of it and it makes him deliriously happy that he’s even allowed to. Garuda doesn’t level out until they’ve risen above the clouds. It’s a celestial sight the way the clouds pillow against the contrast of blue sky and bright sun. </p><p>Naruto takes Sasuke’s wrists and holds their arms out to the sides, catching the wind as it rushes by. Sasuke’s back moves against his chest as he chuckles softly. It lasts only a moment, but Naruto wishes he could capture it and keep it forever. </p><p>Clearly this isn’t Sasuke’s first time flying, because as Garuda makes the slightest shift Sasuke leans forwards, pulling Naruto with him and clutching into his feathers. Without further warning the hawk flips straight down and dives through the clouds. Naruto can’t help but laugh at the falling sensation as it rushes through his gut. Towers race past them and just when Naruto is certain they’re going to dive straight into hell and die Garuda levels out just feet from the ground.</p><p>They spin around the tower, at a dizzying speed, searching for an entrance anywhere on it. There’s not a single door from the ground floor to the peak of the tower. Garuda perches on the highest point of the tower, dipping his tail feathers down to the balcony below. The boys slide down his back, landing gracefully on their feet. Garuda takes flight once more, aiming for the clouds and leaving them behind. </p><p>Once Naruto catches his breath he grins from ear to ear at Sasuke, “Told you it would be fun.”</p><p>Sasuke smirks at him before turning to study the building.</p><p>Naruto wonders out loud, “What good is a balcony with no door?”</p><p>Sasuke shrugs, “When they said the place was sealed I assumed they meant chakra seals, but it really seems like there just isn’t an entrance.” Sasuke stares at the metal before them, “There are rooms beyond this wall. There might be a secret entrance somewhere, but I could probably just portal inside…” Sasuke contemplates silently for a moment before saying, “I’ll check it out, you wait here.”</p><p>“No way!” Naruto shouts, “There could be traps set up inside, I know that’s what you’re thinking! If you think I’m letting you go in there alone you’re out of your mind!”</p><p>Sasuke gives a frustrated sigh, reaching out his hand as a portal opens behind him. Naruto goes to take it—<em> whack </em>!—Sasuke kicks him square in the chest sending him sliding across the balcony and slamming into the half wall behind him. The portal and Sasuke are gone by the time Naruto jumps back on his feet, crouching and prepared to strike.</p><p>Naruto half growls and half screams, “Sasukeeeee!” </p><p>Seconds go by like hours and Naruto tries desperately not to panic but if that bastard gets himself killed then Naruto is gonna tear his soul back from the Purelands just so he can kill him again. </p><p>“Sasuke!” He demands again. No more than a minute has passed but panic is starting to rise in his chest because it’s been way too long— and he feels like such an idiot— how could he have fallen for tha—</p><p>A portal reappears, Naruto launches himself towards Sasuke as it dissipates.</p><p>“Looks all clear to—“</p><p>Sasuke’s voice is cut off by Naruto tackling him and pinning him to the hard metal floor of the balcony. </p><p>“If you get yourself killed—” Naruto is throwing punches that Sasuke is blocking while Naruto is screaming. “I’m gonna steal your wonky eye—<em> blocked </em> —bring your dumbass back from the dead— <em> blocked </em> —fucking bastard— <em> blocked </em> —scared the shit out of me”— <em> hit </em>—</p><p>Sasuke flips their positions and goes on the offensive.</p><p>“If you trade your life for mine, I swear—<em> blocked </em> —kill every man woman and child— <em> dodged </em> —hundred mile radius— <em> blocked </em> —no one alive will be able to stop me”— <em> hit </em>—</p><p>Naruto grabs him by the collar, yanking him down and crashing their mouths against each other hard. Half because he’s pissed off as fuck, and half because he wants to weld Sasuke to himself. Sasuke inhales so sharply it’s like he’s trying to suck the air out of Naruto's lungs. As if he doesn’t steal Naruto’s breath from him already. And then he's kissing Naruto back, and it feels like the first time today. The kiss is wet and not just from the downpour, and honestly, how long has Naruto wanted Sasuke to kiss him in the rain like this? He’s pretty sure he’s dreamed about it, experienced it in some capacity or in some other lifetime.</p><p>The rain crashes down around them and Sasuke no longer seems to mind. Naruto uses one arm to prop himself up, and the other is behind Sasuke's head, pulling him as close as possible. Sasuke is staddling Naruto’s lap, and gripping his hair so tight it kind of feels like they’re still fighting, and fuck if the pain doesn’t just further arouse him.</p><p>“I think we might both be a little fucked up,” Naruto tells Sasuke's mouth, and he pushes all his fear and frustration and desire into those lips. </p><p>“Speak for yourself,” Sasuke retorts, and then he's licking into Naruto's mouth. The taste of it is a drug that Naruto is rapidly becoming dependent on. It sends a shudder through Naruto and he has to catch himself with both arms now so he doesn’t fall back. Sasuke breaks the kiss to huff for air, forehead pressed tight against Naruto’s, his fingers cupping Naruto’s face— and fuck they’re like ice-cubes. No wonder Sasuke was complaining about the rain, he’s freezing. Sasuke leans forward to connect their lips again but Naruto falls back against his pack, which is lumpy and uncomfortable beneath him. He moves Sasuke’s hands under his shirt to rest against his warm skin. His muscles jump at the cold touch but he just presses Sasuke’s hands tighter against him.</p><p>Sasuke misunderstands, and he’s still a little breathless.</p><p> “I—we should— not here.”</p><p>Naruto shakes his head slightly, grinning. “I’m just trying to warm you up, your hands are freezing.” He’s flattered and a little lightheaded because apparently sex isn’t off the table, and it would be an excellent way to warm Sasuke up.</p><p>Sasuke actually flushes at that, and it’s got to be the cutest damn thing Naruto has ever seen.</p><p>When Sasuke catches his breath he asks, “Do you really think my eye is wonky?”</p><p>Naruto’s jaw goes slack. “<em> That’s </em> what you took away from all that?” He can’t help but laugh hard at that. He’s so amused. Of all the things to be mad about. “No. I think your an asshole, but I actually think your Rinnegan looks fucking cool. I like it, that’s what I told Saku—” <em> shitshitshit  </em></p><p>“Sakura is the one who said it was wonky?”</p><p>Naruto learns now that not answering a question can be an answer in and of itself.</p><p>“She’s dead to me.” Sasuke's voice is void of emotion but his eyes give away his sense of humor. Good, Naruto wasn’t trying to get Sakura in trouble, which reminds him—</p><p>“Hey, um— are you sure you’re not annoyed that people know about us?”</p><p>“It’s fine, Naruto. I already told you I don’t care what they think,” he slides his hands across Naruto's abdomen to his ribs, seeking more heat. “and I’m certainly not ashamed of this.” He looks Naruto in the eyes when he asks, “Are you?”</p><p>“No of course not.” Naruto raises up on his elbows, “why would you ask that?”</p><p>Sasuke shrugs slightly, “You have a lot more to lose than I do.”</p><p>“Hey, stop that.” He runs a hand up Sasuke’s jaw, which is also cold, Naruto frowns. “If anything I lucked out, alright?”</p><p>Sasuke doesn’t look like he agrees, but he doesn’t argue. He takes Naruto’s hand from his face and stands up, pulling him along. “Can we get out of this fucking rain now?” </p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto takes in the spacious loft, which is dimly lit by the glow from a massive fireplace against one wall.</p><p>Naruto’s heart jumpstarts, “Is someone here?”</p><p>“No, I lit it with my Katon so I could see around better,” Sasuke explains. “Tread carefully, I only got a quick look around because <em> someone </em>was screaming and crying outside.”</p><p>“I wasn’t crying, asshole, and you should have just let me come with you in the first place,” Naruto pouts as he looks around.</p><p>They seem to be in one of the main rooms, though there are no windows on any of the walls. There’s a large chandelier hanging in the center of the space, Naruto gropes around for a lightswitch. When he finds it he discovers that the walls are decorated with large landscape paintings, as if to make up for the lack of windows. The space is mainly open, with a kitchen area off to one side, and there’s a spiraling metal staircase that leads up to what seems to be a hallway. There is a metal gate in the wall next to the kitchen, it has a tiny room behind it. Naruto doesn’t know what to make of it, he’s never seen an elevator before. On the opposite side of the room from the kitchen, beyond the living room and fireplace, there is an archway which leads to what looks like a study or a library or something in between. </p><p>Sasuke removes his soaked poncho, hanging it on the mantle of the fireplace. Naruto does the same, removing his wet shoes and socks as well so they can dry by the fire. He pulls Sasuke into his arms, trailing a hand down his chest. </p><p>“We should get you out of these wet clothes,” Naruto whispers.</p><p>Sasuke lets in a shaky breath, and to Naruto’s delight it seems to take all of his willpower to decline.</p><p>“We need to finish checking the place out first.”</p><p>“Be a shame to get caught in a compromising position,” Naruto purrs, an inch from Sasuke’s lips.</p><p>“Yes, it would be,” Sasuke agrees sternly, pushing Naruto back by the shoulders.</p><p>Sasuke makes his way over to the study, flicking on a light and Naruto follows reluctantly. In the center of the study is a large, darkly-stained wooden desk. The room has five walls, one with the archway and the other four housing hundreds of books from floor to ceiling. Sasuke riffles through the desk drawers.</p><p>“What are you looking for?”</p><p>“Some kind of plans for this building, ideally. I don’t want to walk into a trap.”</p><p>Sasuke does end up finding a blueprint with a layout of the building, he spreads it across the desk, weighing it down on both sides. </p><p>After a moment of scanning it Sasuke concludes, “This place is a fortress.” He activates his Sharingan and studies the map, memorizing the various rooms and entrances. Naruto can’t help but be reminded of last night at the sight of the red and black swirl. The way Sasuke had studied him, memorizing every second of their lovemaking to be stored in his mind forever. The thought is intoxicating. Naruto is frozen in place for a moment until Sasuke ushers him over, his legs just barely strong enough to carry him behind the desk.</p><p>The blueprint is divided into sections, with each representing a different floor. The basement floor takes up the most space because there are several secret tunnels spread out across the city.</p><p>“This looks like a sparring room!” Naruto marvels, poking at that spot on the blueprint. “These are sweet digs, do you think we could stay here while we’re in Amegakure?”</p><p>Sasuke shrugs, “I don’t see why not, Konan and Nagato put their trust in you after all.” Sasuke raises an arm and lays the edge of his hand against Naruto’s shoulder, lifting it over his head to the other shoulder in a knighting fashion. “There. You’re an honorary member of the Akatsuki now,” he declares facetiously. </p><p>“What?!” Naruto shoves his shoulder, “I don’t want to be in the Akatsuki, you bastard! Why would I want to do that?” </p><p>Sasuke makes his way to the bookshelves chuckling softly. “For the ‘sweet digs’ as you call it,” Sasuke answers, gesturing around the room.</p><p>“Yeah sure, I’ll just forget the fact that they wanted to rip Kurama out of my body, killing me in the process.” Naruto scoffs.</p><p>Sasuke is fingering through books on one shelf and mumbling, “Can’t live with him, can’t live without him...I know the feeling.”</p><p>“What are you doing now?” Naruto tries not to whine but Sasuke practically promised he’d take his clothes off once he knew the coast was clear. </p><p>“We need to figure out how to stop this rain.” </p><p>“My gods, you really are a cat. I don’t mind the rain.” <em> Take your clothes off.  </em></p><p>“You would if it was constant the way it is here, it makes it impossible to grow crops, and it’s made the landscape practically unlivable. It’s a huge problem here,” Sasuke argues. </p><p>Naruto sighs, defeated. “They said when Nagato ruled over the village it only rained on Sundays, how do you think he did that?”</p><p>Sasuke shrugs slightly, picking up a book here, or two there. “Must be some kind of Jutsu.”</p><p>“Nagato was able to push and pull objects at will with his Rinnegan, even huge ones, maybe he just pushed the rain outside of the city. Do you think you could do that with your Rinnegan?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Sasuke answers, “and we don’t even know if that’s how he did it. Even if I <em> could </em>push the rain away, I would rather find a more permanent solution.” </p><p>Sasuke selects books until he has an armful, bringing them back to the desk and taking a seat. It seems he’s going to be here for a while, so Naruto is going to have to think of another way to warm him up. <em> Dammit  </em></p><p>“I’m gonna to check out the kitchen,” Naruto tells him. “Do you want some tea or something?”</p><p>“Yes, that sounds great,” Sasuke answers without looking up from the book he’s thumbing through.</p><p>The kitchen is spacious and stylish, Naruto finds a kettle and fills it, putting it on the stove before snooping around some more. The fridge is an ugly sight, just a few things rotting in it that he will have to clean out. Thankfully the cabinets are somewhat stocked with canned and dried goods, including tea. Realizing they haven’t eaten at all today, he puts some other dry snacks on the tea tray. He can’t help but feel like they lucked out, and he’s wary that a bomb is going to go off at any second. His eyes wander up the stairs, knowing from the blueprint that the hallway leads to a master bedroom. It’s eerily quiet, and Naruto jumps slightly when the kettle sounds.</p><p>By the time Naruto gets back with the tea Sasuke has several books open, one of them in the middle of the table has a map across the centerfold. Sasuke is standing over the desk, eyes scanning across it, darting between books. </p><p>“Naruto, I don’t know if there’s much we can do, about the rain at least.” He gestures for Naruto to join him at the desk. Naruto hands him his tea which he accepts with a nod. “You see, the wind comes in here,” Sasuke lays a finger on the map, “from the Land of Wind. The warm air mixes with humid air from the Land of Rivers, forming clouds. When it reaches this mountain range here,” he slides his finger across the Land of Rain on the map, and points to the borders it shares with the Land of Grass and the Land of Fire. “The clouds rise over this mountain range, which forces them to condense and then rain falls all across the Land of Rain.”</p><p>Naruto has gotten progressively more confused the longer Sasuke has been explaining, but he’s certain he never learned anything like this before. </p><p>“Wait, how did you figure all this out so fast?”</p><p>“I think it’s my Rinnegan,” Sasuke tells him, “the patterns seem so obvious to me now, it’s never been this clear before.” Sasuke pauses to sip his tea, and Naruto can’t help but smile because it looks like just the thing he needed, both hands wrapping around the warm cup. “The point is, there’s nothing unnatural going on. It’s just the climate of this land. It’s unfortunate, but what they need is an entirely different landscape.”</p><p><em> A different landscape </em>?</p><p>“Well we’ve changed the landscape before.” Naruto says, and Sasuke raises an eyebrow in question. Naruto explains, “After our battle with Kaguya, Kakashi said the landscape was permanently changed just by the mass of destruction that that amount of chakra can cause. What if we knocked out some of this mountain range?” Naruto asks, pointing at the mountains near the border of the Land of Fire.</p><p>“Well then it will just rain more in the Land of Fire, and it’s also problematic because— wait, let me...” Sasuke pauses, flipping through another book for a moment. “I have an idea. I’m just— I’m not sure how we could... what we need to do is create another mountain range here,” Sasuke points back to the map, “on the border of the Land of Wind.”</p><p>“You want to make more mountains? Isn’t that what’s causing the problem?”</p><p>“If there was a mountain range here,” Sasuke traces the border of the Land of Wind and the Land of Rain, “Then most of the rain will fall here, on the northern side of the Land of Wind. Which would actually be mutually beneficial for both countries because the Land of Wind is a dry desert, and it can’t sustain itself with farming, so it has to trade other resources for food from other lands. If it rained more here they could farm, and with less moisture here in the Land of Rain, crops will grow better as well.”</p><p>Naruto kisses him full on the mouth, his lips are warm and taste like tea, which makes Naruto smile.</p><p>“Sasuke, you’re a genius.”</p><p>Sasuke looks a little stunned by the sudden affection. “Naruto we can’t, it’s not that simple. Even the strongest Earth style users can’t just create a full mountain, let alone a several-mile-long range of them. It’s not within human capabilities.”</p><p>“Well it’s a good thing—” Naruto pats himself against the chest “—that I’ve got a non-human powerhouse right here.”</p><p>
  <em> Whadaya say Kurama? Wanna build a mountain? </em>
</p><p>A low growl echoes through Naruto’s mind</p><p>
  <b>No.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> What!? Come on! </em>
</p><p>
  <b>I liked your other idea better, kit. If you need me to knock out a mountain range I’m your guy, but building one? You ever see me build a mountain, kit? It’s not worth the effort. </b>
</p><p>Kurama scoffs like it’s beneath him, but Naruto suspects that building things isn’t really his skillset.</p><p>“Kurama's out, he says building stuff isn’t really his style. He likes my idea better, let’s bust a mountain down.”</p><p>“It’s problematic to destroy that mountain range, Naruto.” Sasuke sounds frustrated but not necessarily at Naruto. “Because this country is bordered on all sides with stronger nations, it’s a middle ground for war to take place. That's a huge part of why it’s been so war torn and impoverished. These mountain ranges provide some protection, and serve as a deterrent for attack. Obviously it’s insufficient protection but— but you gave me an idea, find me a book on the tailed beasts.” Sasuke takes another sip of his tea, looking worn out.</p><p>“You got it, Sasuke-sensei,” Naruto says half-jokingly, hustling over to the shelves. He doesn’t see Sasuke’s cheeks flush at the honorific. </p><p>“Are these organized at all?”</p><p>Sasuke clears his throat, “It’s alphabetical by subject matter.”</p><p>“Got it, tailed beasts...tailed beasts” Naruto mutters sliding a finger along the books. “You should dig into those snacks on the tea tray, I can try to cook something later but I know we haven’t eaten all day.” He grins when he hears Sasuke dive into the packages, and he brings back a book called Legends of the Tailed Beasts.</p><p>Sasuke flips through it with one hand, “You said you can talk to all the tailed beasts right? Like a bridge?”</p><p>“Yeah, for sure.”</p><p>“Okay, if we could get the four-tails on board, that one should be able—”</p><p>Naruto tries to remember that one’s name. </p><p>“Son Gokū,” he recalls pridefully.</p><p>Sasuke sighs in frustration of being interrupted. “Do you expect me to remember all of their names?”</p><p>“Yes,” Naruto answers emphatically, “because if you don’t call them by their names they’re going to hate you. Plus if I have to remember all of them, then so do you, you can help me.”</p><p>“Fine,” Sasuke sighs, “you said Son Gokū?” Naruto nods. Sasuke continues, “That one excels at Earth and Fire style Jutsu, which he can combine to make lava, theoretically he could create a mountain.</p><p>“With lava?” Naruto’s bafflement is evident in his voice.</p><p>Sasuke explains, pulling another open book across the table. “A lot of mountains initially start as a volcano that builds on itself until it eventually becomes dormant. Earthquakes are the other way mountains are typically formed but that would be even harder to control…” Sasuke trails off at Naruto’s visibly confused expression.</p><p>“Here give me your hands,” Sasuke asks. Naruto obeys, and Sasuke cups Naruto’s hands together, folding them with an opening in the middle. “Pretend this is a volcano.” </p><p>Naruto nods, so far he’s following. </p><p>Sasuke threads two slender digits up through the opening— and oh gods— why is it such an erotic sight? “This is lava. It spills over the edges like this,” he cups another hand over both of Naruto’s— his hands are so warm now from the teacup. “and hardens” —<em> hardens? Fuck sake Sasuke stop torturing me </em>— “building up on itself and...what?” Sasuke must have noticed his tortured expression.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I can’t help it, now I’m just thinking about sex,” Naruto admits.</p><p>Sasuke drops Naruto’s hands and pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, but at least he’s smirking.</p><p>“You’re a terrible student.”</p><p>Naruto pulls at the hem of Sasuke’s shirt, “Sorry, you’re really hot when you’re explaining things to me, Sasuke-sensei.”</p><p>“Stop calling me that!” </p><p>Naruto can’t tell if Sasuke’s cheeks are flushed from anger or embarrassment but he grins at the reaction, noting for later that the honorific gets a rise out of Sasuke.</p><p>“Okay, okay, but I think I got the jist of what you were saying, you think Son Gokū could build a mountain, yeah? I gotta warn ya, I think Kurama will be pretty pissed if we ask Son Gokū for help.”</p><p>
  <b>I just don’t see why you would resort to using another power when you have all of my chakra!</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Because we don’t have Earth nature chakra, Sasuke’s right </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Let me talk to the Uchiha</b>
</p><p>
  <em> No way, you’re gonna embarrass me! </em>
</p><p>Sasuke is staring at Naruto somewhat expectantly. </p><p>“Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yep, we’re all good,” Naruto lies, “what were you gonna say?”</p><p>“Yes, I think Son Gokū could build a mountain, but it’s still not that simple. Here in the Land of Rain right now with Nagato dead and the general state of distress it’s basically anarchy, so there’s really no one we would need to get permission from. The Land of Wind is a very different story.”</p><p>“That’s alright,” Naruto assures him, “I’m pretty tight with the Kazekage. We can go ask him!” Naruto beams at the opportunity to be of some assistance to this plan, he was starting to feel left out. Plus it would be good to see Gaara. </p><p>“Garra?” Sasuke asks, and then he leans back in his chair raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest. “Define ‘pretty tight’.”</p><p>“What? He’s my friend.”</p><p>“Yeah you used to say that about me.” Sasuke comments, and then he mumbles something that sounds like “I hope you don’t do with all your friends what we did last night.”</p><p>Naruto bares all of his teeth in a wide grin. “What we did last night? Come on Sasuke don’t be a prude you can say it, it’s just me here.” He leans over Sasuke and tickles at his ribs, Sasuke bites back a grin and outright refuses to laugh. His scowl is fearsome but Naruto isn’t phased. “C’mon, say it Sasuke, don’t be <em> scared </em>,” Naruto’s fingers are relentless. </p><p>Sasuke grabs him by the wrists, launching from his chair and pinning Naruto upright against the desk with his hips. His grip on Naruto’s wrists is almost bruising, and Naruto feels himself arouse at the sudden closeness he’d been craving. Sasuke whispers softly against his cheek. </p><p>“Fuck.” He says it like he just has to prove that he can. “I hope you don’t <em> fuck </em>all of your friends.” </p><p>Naruto’s breath is caught in his throat and when he clears it he hopes his voice will sound somewhat light.</p><p>“No, I reserved that one for my <em> best </em>friend.” He barely stops himself before asking Sasuke if they can fuck right now, because there was something important they were discussing a moment ago even if he can’t recall what it was anymore. </p><p>Sasuke presses a possessive kiss to Naruto’s forehead, “Good.”</p><p>It leaves Naruto weak in the knees and he has to clutch the desk to hold himself up as Sasuke sits back down and reminds him what they were talking about.</p><p>“So you can go talk to the Kazekage, and I’ll stay here reading up on things.”</p><p>“What? No you have to come with me, c’mon Sasuke.”</p><p>“I’ve already used my Rinnegan too much today, I’ve depleted too much chakra.”</p><p>“Well then I’ll go into Sage of Sixth Paths mode and run there, and I can give you a piggyback ride.” Naruto gives his most convincing grin, suspecting it will be a futile attempt. </p><p>“Under no circumstances is that happening. Come on Naruto, it will take you a few hours, tops.”</p><p>But it would be a few hours away from Sasuke, and that’s actually the exact opposite of what Naruto wants at the moment. He knows this is important, and trying this plan is probably the least he can do for Nagato while they’re literally squatting in his house. Naruto considers sending a clone to Suna, or at least leaving a clone here with Sasuke. But then Naruto considers, not for the first time, that while he himself finds no comfort in being alone, Sasuke seems more content with it. And maybe he was getting on Sasuke’s nerves, he seems frustrated and tired after all. </p><p>“Okay, okay, fine. We don’t have to make it a full visit this time, but eventually I am gonna drag you to Suna. How do I get out of here?”</p><p>Sasuke pulls the blueprint back out and shows Naruto the best route to exit the city. There’s a pulley-operated elevator he will have to use to get down to the basement floor first. </p><p>Naruto nods at the directions, focusing his chakra. As soon as Naruto goes into Sage of Six Paths Mode he senses the chakra of two familiar Shinobi just a few streets over. </p><p>“Well what are the chances,” Naruto muses, “looks like I won’t be the only one visiting an old friend today.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Your <em> new </em>squad is here,” Naruto says somewhat bitterly. “The big guy and the fishy guy with the teeth.”</p><p>“Jugo and Suigetsu are here? I told you that Garuda would be too conspicuous!”</p><p>“Yeah, they’re just a couple blocks East of here.”</p><p>“I think I’ll just stay here,” Sasuke’s voice is void of emotion.</p><p>“Sasuke, they were your friends. You should go see them.”</p><p>“<em> Friend </em> is a term you throw around rather loosely. I have only one, as you know. I don’t need any extras.”</p><p>“Well you and I aren’t <em> just </em>friends anymore, so who will you complain about me to if you don’t have other friends?”</p><p>“That might be the best argument you could make for why I need more friends,” Sasuke admits. So he was annoyed with Naruto after all. Naruto tries not to be disheartened by it, and fails.</p><p>Naruto sighs, turning to the door. “I’ll be back in a few hours, love—” He freezes in the archway of the study. <em> shitshitshit. </em>It just slipped out. He turns slowly back to Sasuke who’s smirking.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Uhhh, a slip of the tongue?”</p><p>“It sounded like a pet name. You wouldn’t be using those already would you?”</p><p>Naruto blushes and ignores him, “Don’t go wandering around here until I get back, I maintain my former argument that I will drag your ass back from the dead.” With that he takes off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm also going back and editing some of my earlier chapters, mostly just fixing the line spacing and making Kurama’s lines bold, but I also edited the part in the last chapter where I implied that Naruto has been with other people. I initially thought about putting in a blurb where Jiraiya got Naruto into some shenanigans with girls, but then I remembered in the war arc Kurama teases Naruto about only having ever kissed Sasuke. Not only is that adorable and precious but it’s also canon so sorry for my mistake.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Adore You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow I love this chapter, I hope you guys do too. It's short and sweet compared to the last, but oh it's so special</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke watches the flash of bright orange leave the room, which feels immediately darker and colder in Naruto’s absence. Sasuke wants to kick himself. He was hesitant to go to Suna, knowing his name won’t receive a warm welcome in any Shinobi villages, and he really was exhausted from using his Rinnegan so much today. </p><p>Still, he’d expected Naruto to put up much more of a fight about leaving him here alone. He thought certainly Naruto would have insisted on leaving a shadow clone behind. He wasn’t really being serious when he asked about Naruto’s relationship with Gaara, but now unwelcome jealously creeps in and warps his thoughts. What if Naruto had been hoping to visit Suna alone?</p><p>Surely Sasuke was being irrational. Naruto had called him ‘love’ after all. Of course Naruto would feel the need to remind Sasuke that he is loved each and every time he goes away, even if he won’t be gone long. That thought sends such warmth coursing through his veins that it was as though he was seated at the hearth, watching the fire burn.  </p><p>The fireplace does sound very welcoming at the moment, but Sasuke wasn’t going to sit around sulking. He’d go see what Jūgo and Suigetsu were doing here. He’s annoyed to be going back out in the rain just as his clothes were getting dry. Having already memorized the blueprint, he grabs his poncho and makes his way for the tunnels, heading East. </p><p>Jūgo is easy to spot. Even with his bright orange hair covered by a hooded cloak his enormous stature gives him away. Suigetsu is at his side. They notice Sasuke immediately, like they’d been looking for him. They must have spotted Garuda like he’d suspected. </p><p>“Just the man we were looking for,” Suigetsu calls out as they approach. “What are you doing in Amegakure? If you’re restarting the Akatsuki I’m offended we didn’t receive an invite.” </p><p>Sasuke should have considered what he would tell them ahead of time. Unable to come up with a quick lie and unwilling to divulge his relationship with Naruto to them, he gives away no information while turning the question back to them. “Hn, that’s not why I’m here. Is that what brings you here?”</p><p>Suigetsu narrows his eyes, Jūgo answers. “We’re not actually staying here in the city, but we were nearby when we recognized your hawk.”</p><p>Suigetsu continues for him, “Yeah, after the war Orochimaru fell off the map, we couldn’t find him anywhere, figured he went back into hiding. We checked but he wasn’t at any of his old locations.” Sasuke’s gut clenches at that, he was the one who raised Orochimaru from the dead. Which means any blood the snake spills is on his hands now. It’s Sasuke’s responsibility to take him out if necessary. “We figured we should take the hint and hide too, in case we’re on someone’s shitlist. The Land of Rain seemed like the right choice, since it’s practically forsaken, plus it’s <em> nice and wet </em> for me,” Suigetsu winks at the innuendo as if he didn’t do it on purpose. “And Jūgo doesn’t mind the extra precipitation, do you?”</p><p>Jūgo shrugs, then addresses Sasuke, “I’d prefer to be further from the city, but you could fall under suspicion as well. I would be willing to offer you my protection.”</p><p>“That won’t be necessary,” Sasuke answers, having come up with a sufficient lie as to why he was travelling with Naruto. “I’ve already found a more than suitable replacement for you. Is Karin with you?” </p><p>Suigetsu snickers, “What, one time wasn’t enough? You could save some tail for the rest of us.” </p><p>Sasuke’s fingers twitch at his side, but he doesn’t react otherwise. He wasn’t aware that they knew about that momentary lapse in judgement, and he certainly didn’t want to be reminded of it now. </p><p>Suigetsu continues once he fails to get a reaction, “No she isn’t with us, she also went MIA after the war. She kind of fell off the face of the Earth before that too, we thought she might be dead, but then she showed up when you joined the war, and then disappeared again right after. So I don’t know, but I think she’s alive.”</p><p>Sasuke is displeased with the information, he feels a sense of protectiveness over Karin, most likely born of guilt. He was never attracted to Karin, but during their battle with the Eight-Tails Jinchuriki she’d proven her usefulness and loyalty. After the battle he had given in to her desires for him, wanting to reward her loyalty, and ensure it for the future. If he’d been thinking more clearly at the time it never would have happened. And it had worked all too well, so much so that even after Sasuke had stabbed her through the chest to get to Danzo she’d still forgiven him. He isn’t accustomed to feeling guilty for things like that, maybe Naruto’s good nature was rubbing off on him. </p><p>He blames the guilt for leading him to say, “I don’t know how long I’ll be here, or where I’ll be going next. If you get into trouble and need my help—” Sasuke hesitates but decides it has to be said. “—Naruto has a shadow clone in Konoha, he’ll be able to relay a message to me. If you run into Karin tell her the same.”</p><p>Suigetsu looks amused, “Naruto? That’s Jugo’s replacement huh? I thought you guys just buddied up during the war, I didn’t realize the partnership had lasted. Something we should know?”</p><p>“No. This will be the end of our discussion.” With that, Sasuke turns, taking a different route back to the tower than the one he’d taken to them. </p><p>In no rush to return to the empty tower, Sasuke stops in a small store to buy groceries with what little (stolen) funds he has left. The shelves of the store are largely barren, holding only a few dried and canned goods. As he suspected, there was no fresh produce to be found. They really had their work cut out for them in the Land of Rain.</p><p>Back at the tower, Sasuke grabs his pack from the study and makes his way up the metal staircase. Naruto had asked him not to wander around, but he’s fairly certain he won’t run into any traps. Nagato and Konan would have been perfectly capable of defending themselves, and the tower is so physically defended that knowing a way into it would require the intruder to already be inside. The master bedroom is untarnished despite being empty for quite some time. Unlike the neighboring lands this isn’t a place where dust tends to settle. </p><p>Sasuke takes a long shower, appreciating the luxury of it and also trying to kill time. He changes into dry clothes, wishing he’d thought to buy something more comfortable for lounging. He finds spare sheets in a linen closet and makes the bed, toying with the idea of sleeping until Naruto gets back, knowing full well he won't be able to. </p><p>He makes his way back to the study, planning to read up on the history of this land. It’s clear that what it needs is an honest leader, and a real government of some kind. The man they had come across this morning was absolutely right, without a powerful leader this country would dissolve into civil unrest. </p><p>He’d thought it would be easier to read without Naruto’s overwhelming, alluring presence distracting him, but now it’s entirely too quiet in the tower. He’d wanted to prove to Naruto that this was important to him too, it was hard to focus with him here and now it’s even harder with him gone. The thick metal walls drown out all sound from the outside, besides a faint trickle of rain against the rooftop. It’s making Sasuke uneasy, like a ticking clock, and he kicks himself again for shooing Naruto away. </p><p>Giving up on his studies he puts more wood on the fire. He spots a record player in the living room. Thankful for an opportunity to drown out the silence he flips through the record collection, selecting something instrumental and putting it on. He goes to the kitchen to put away the food he’d bought, and has to clean out the rotting food in the fridge. He considers making dinner, but it would probably be at least another hour before Naruto gets back. He makes more tea instead, and sits on the couch in front of the fire sipping it. The way the fire dances is hypnotizing, and his eyelids eventually grow heavy...</p><p>Sasuke is awoken by the sound of the elevator moving. He jumps to his feet, the unfamiliar surroundings make his heart rate spike momentarily. Then he floods with relief realizing the sound indicates that Naruto is back.</p><p>Naruto steps off the elevator, cloak draped over one arm and the other holding a small paper bag. His eyes and smile light up the room and Sasuke isn’t sure who smiled first. Naruto rushes to Sasuke, dropping his things by the fire and wrapping Sasuke in his arms. Sasuke pulls him in tighter, his clothes are going to get wet and he doesn’t care at all. Naruto’s face is nuzzled into Sasuke’s neck and he’s trembling slightly. Surging with worry, Sasuke lifts Naruto’s head and questions him with his eyes.</p><p>“I just— I know you promised you wouldn’t leave again, and I was just being stupid, but I was really worried you wouldn’t be here when I got back.” Naruto’s voice is unsteady and it kills Sasuke to hear it like that. His actions in the past speak too loud, and it will take time to convince Naruto he’d always be at his side. </p><p>“Why didn’t you leave a shadow clone?” Sasuke didn’t mean for it to sound like an accusation, but it still did.</p><p>Naruto lowers his gaze and admits, “I thought I might be getting on your nerves.”</p><p>“You’re an idiot.” Sasuke presses his lips to Naruto’s, letting his mouth give Naruto the assurance that was hard for him to put into words. Naruto didn’t annoy him, he never annoyed Sasuke, what annoyed Sasuke was how overwhelmed he became in Naruto’s presence, how Naruto demanded all of his attention until there was nothing else. He never wants to be away from Naruto. He attempts to show this by pulling Naruto in as close as possible and kissing him hard until he has to catch his breath. </p><p>Naruto moves his mouth under Sasuke’s jaw, pressing a tender kiss to the sensitive flesh there. His breath is so warm when he whispers against his skin, “I know I was only gone for a few hours, but I really missed you.”</p><p>Sasuke presses his lips to Naruto’s temple.</p><p> “I missed you too.”</p><p>Naruto pulls back, his perfect blue eyes are so bright, and his smile is lighting up the room again.</p><p>“I got you something!”</p><p>“You got me something? Why?” <em> What is it? </em></p><p>“Just cuz,” Naruto grins, handing the paper bag to Sasuke and glowing with excitement. </p><p>Sasuke opens it a little nervously. He recognizes what they are immediately, picking up the stretchy black fabric and slipping his fingers across it. “You got me arm warmers?” </p><p>Naruto nods, grinning and nervously running his fingers through his hair. Sasuke doesn’t even know what to say, it’s been so long since he’s gotten a gift, and never as a surprise ‘just cuz’. It was also a very considerate gift, Naruto knows him well. It’s amusing that Naruto is worried about Sasuke being too cold, of all things. As if Sasuke couldn’t breath fire or shoot it out of his fucking eye. The idiot. The sweet, considerate, beautiful idiot.</p><p>“That was very thoughtful of you, thank you.”</p><p>Naruto is lit aglow, delighted that his gift was well received. Sasuke doesn’t know why it makes him so happy when Naruto tries to take care of him. And here Sasuke hadn’t gotten him anything—</p><p>“I was going to make dinner,” Sasuke remembers. “I should—” He shifts towards the kitchen, feeling a little choked up and having an impulse to hide his face and distract himself with a task.</p><p>Naruto pulls him back, arm around his waist and palm slipping up his chest. His voice is low and seductive, “Wait, I’m not finished with you yet.”</p><p>Sasuke’s breath catches in his chest— <em> yes this is a much better idea </em>. Naruto’s hand slides up Sasuke’s neck to his jaw, and Sasuke impatiently captures his lips again. He tosses the bag to the couch so he can slip both hands under Naruto’s damp sweater, sliding it up over his chest. Naruto reacts instantly, yanking it off and throwing it to the side, narrowly avoiding the fireplace. </p><p>Sasuke wants to memorize Naruto’s bare skin again, but Naruto is already back at his lips, pulling their bodies against each other desperately. Their hips align and Naruto pushes into him, he groans when he feels the extent of Sasuke’s arousal, which further reacts to the sound. Naruto’s mouth is insistent and his hands grope at Sasuke's torso, grabbing at his shirt but unwilling to break the kiss to pull it off. Sasuke does it for him, panting for air. </p><p>Naruto’s warm skin is against his in an instant, his hot breath whispering against his neck, </p><p>“Sasuke…”</p><p>Sasuke’s breath catches, he runs a hand through Naruto’s hair as Naruto kisses his neck.<em> Yes?  </em></p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Sasuke inhales sharply, gripping Naruto closer. <em> I love you too. So much. </em>Sasuke is grimacing because it hurts how much he loves Naruto. He’s speechless with desire as Naruto sucks at his neck and his hands run desperately along all of Sasuke’s bare skin. His fingertips trail down Sasuke’s chest, catching briefly on pebbled nipples, eliciting a small sound that jumps out from deep within Sasuke. Naruto gasps at the sound and repeats the motion.</p><p>“Let me show you,” Naruto whispers as his lips trail down to Sasuke’s collarbone. He presses quick, tasting kisses along Sasuke’s collarbone and up to his shoulder, then down his chest, his arms behind Sasuke pulling him tighter into the soft wet kisses. </p><p>“How much I missed you…” </p><p>One hand slips down Sasuke’s lower back, past his waistband and grabs his ass while Naruto’s mouth finds his abdomen.  </p><p>“How much I want you…”</p><p>Naruto sinks all the way down to his knees now, bright eyes shining up at Sasuke, hands on the hem of his pants, fingers twisting at the button.</p><p>“How good I can be to you.”</p><p>Sasuke gasps at the realization of exactly what Naruto has in mind. He throws a hand to the mantel, needing something to ground him, to hold him up. Unable to do anything else but try to breathe and try to stop shaking. </p><p>Naruto makes quick work of the rest of his clothes— Sasuke's nails dig into the brickwork, scratching at it. Naruto’s mouth is impatient, and he takes Sasuke into it immediately. Sasuke’s other hand reaches for that blonde hair, unable to do anything more than rest there. Naruto’s tongue swirls around his head the same way that he circles Sasuke’s lips sometimes, and if Sasuke thought that drove him crazy this would certainly kill him. </p><p>Naruto slides his lips down the shaft, taking in as much as possible, his hands grabbing at Sasuke’s ass and pulling him forward. The heat of his mouth and the look in his eyes and the way he pulls back just to glide right back down—</p><p>It’s so much...it’s too overwhelming. Tears fill Sasuke’s eyes and fall in slow motion landing against Naruto’s cheeks. The sight mirrors the moment earlier today when Naruto was beneath him in the pouring rain, and Sasuke was so angry and so terrified at the idea of waking up in a world where Naruto no longer existed. </p><p>Naruto’s eyes go wide with worry and Sasuke has to try desperately to speak, his voice barely a whisper, “Dont stop.” <em> Please don’t stop.  </em></p><p>Naruto’s mouth returns with renewed passion, and Sasuke might literally die but it would be a hell of a way to go. Naruto’s rhythm is a little sloppy but it’s more than made up for with his sheer eagerness. It was like there is nothing in the world he’d rather be doing than sucking Sasuke off. All of Naruto’s attention is focused intensely on Sasuke and he commands every ounce of Sasuke’s own attention. Sasuke’s whole body is shaking—</p><p>“Naru—”  The warning is choked off and replaced by a lewd moan as he cums in Naruto’s mouth. Naruto doesn’t even seem surprised, he reads Sasuke so easily. He swallows around him further proving that he knew it was about to happen and purposely didn’t move— and Sasuke is definitely having a stroke because it’s only a moment later when his legs give out and he falls backwards. Naruto is behind him in an instant, easing him to the floor and pulling him into his lap. </p><p>Sasuke can’t do anything but rest his head on Naruto’s shoulder and breathe. Naruto’s arms wrap around him and he presses soft little kisses across Sasuke’s face, and head, and neck, and shoulder. Sasuke has to wait for his brain to return to the land of the living before he can possibly pick this back up. He doesn’t speak until he knows his voice will carry.</p><p>“How did it go today?”</p><p>“Good,” Naruto answers, kissing his temple and his cheek. “Can I tell you about it over some food? I’m starving and worn out and I want to get washed up and into some dry clothes.”</p><p>“Oh,” Sasuke is somehow relieved and disappointed at the same time, “you didn’t want to keep going?”</p><p>Naruto chuckles softly, “I don’t know if I can give it to you good right now, I’d hate to do a half-assed job”</p><p>Sasuke smirks, “Was that pun intended?”</p><p>Naruto laughs, loud warm and bright, the sound wraps around Sasuke like a blanket. It takes a couple more minutes but eventually he finds the will to move.</p><p>“You go get washed up, I’ll make us some food.”</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, obviously Gaara knew right off the bat that it couldn’t have been my idea alone and he was a little hesitant when I told him you’d come up with it.” Naruto dives back into his soup, and talks with his mouth half full. “This is really good by the way, you’re a good cook!”</p><p>“I opened a can and heated it up on the range, moron.”</p><p>“Oh,” Naruto chuckles, “Well it’s still really good thanks for dinner.”</p><p>Sasuke nods him along.</p><p>“So anyway Gaara took a couple hours to look into it himself, it’s a genius idea, really Sasuke, so obviously he came around to it. He said he needs to meet with the Daimyo before we start, mostly just out of respect, like a formality really. I’m pretty sure the Daimyo is scared shitless of him. So anyway, if all goes well, and it will, he’s gonna meet us at the border tomorrow.”</p><p>“So he’ll be joining us then?” Sasuke tries not to sound entirely unenthused by the idea, even though he is. </p><p>“Yeah he wants to help if he can.”</p><p>“Hn.” Is the only agreement Sasuke gives. </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>It was strange at first, crawling into bed next to Naruto. They’d gone from not seeing each other except in brief heated exchanges for years, to living together, to <em> being </em> together and living together in a very short amount of time. Sasuke imagines that in all the ways that matter they’d kind of always belonged to each other. And the strangest thing about laying next to Naruto and feeling him immediately wrap his arms around him and cuddle against him, was how natural it felt.</p><p>"Did I tell you that Kakashi is dating Iruka-sensei?"</p><p>"What?" Sasuke resents how much higher his voice sounds but he's shocked, although now that he thinks about it maybe he shouldn't be quite so shocked. "No you didn't tell me that, when did that happen?"</p><p>"I guess it's been going on for like a year, I just barely found out about it."</p><p>"Well I guess you won't be the first gay Hokage," Sasuke snickers.</p><p>Naruto laughs loud, "Actually I kind of doubt I would have been anyway."</p><p>"...Hashirama?"</p><p>"See, you thought so too! I didn't even have to say it."</p><p>Sasuke chuckles softly, pulling Naruto closer.</p><p>After a minute or two Naruto speaks again, "Just out of curiousity..." </p><p>So definitely not just out of curiosity then, Sasuke raises an eyebrow waiting for the rest of that sentence. </p><p>"would you ever consider posing naked for some pictures?"</p><p>"What?!" This time when he says it his voice is even higher than the last. </p><p>Naruto buries his face in Sasuke's chest to hide his embarrassment, "It's for my shadow clone."</p><p>"Not happening Naruto."</p><p>Naruto whines a little, it's very endearing. "Why not?"</p><p>"It took less than a day for the whole village to find out we fucked, you big-mouthed moron." He laughs and pulls Naruto tighter to show him he's not upset about it, but he stands his ground. "If I agreed to that then you would be apologizing the next day about how my bare ass is plastered to the stone faces."</p><p>Naruto laughs so hard at that it shakes Sasuke a little, and Sasuke can't help but laugh too. Then Naruto sighs, defeated. "Fine, but I'm not giving up so easily."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There is more canon divergence here, in that Karin wasn’t jailed and interrogated in Konoha before the war. I’ll explain where she was later, but she was nearby when she sensed Sasuke’s chakra in the village.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ain't No Mountain High Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Clearly I’m not taking the titles very seriously anymore but the content is for realzies. Also Sasuke tops, you’re very welcome it was my pleasure</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke startles at the sound of an unfamiliar alarm in a pitch black room. His heart rate spikes momentarily until he hears gentle snoring and feels Naruto’s warm body flush against him. He lets out a soft sigh and gives Naruto a warm squeeze before reaching over to the bedside table so he can shut off the alarm. It ends up being quite an ordeal because Naruto’s squeezing grip doesn’t ease up in the slightest. Sasuke also fumbles to switch on the lamp that sits on the bedside table.</p><p>The lighting in this tower is surprisingly warm, mimicking daylight and making up for the lack of windows. There’s also a painting of a rushing river on the opposite wall that’s so large it’s hard to believe the wall can support it. Naruto continues to sleep through the alarm and the light, but as soon as Sasuke tries to slip from his gripping arms he hears Naruto groan tiredly and tighten them around him. </p><p>“I’ll be right back,” Sasuke whispers, and returns the squeeze briefly. Naruto finally relents. </p><p>Sasuke gets up, relieves himself, and brushes his teeth. When he comes back from the bathroom Naruto is still fast asleep, laying on his back and sprawled out across the middle of the bed and snoring a little louder now. They both just slept in their underwear, which is uncharacteristic of Sasuke who usually gets cold when he sleeps, but it seems that won’t be an issue anymore if Naruto continues to insist on curling around him like an octopus. Maybe octopus isn’t the right comparison. Sea creatures are cold, ugly and creepy. A basket of puppies all snuggling on top of each other is probably a better analogy, and Sasuke doesn’t hesitate to dive back into it. </p><p>He climbs over Naruto, laying between his legs and brushing a thumb across his whiskers. </p><p>“Good morning.” <em> Sunshine. </em>Sasuke forces his mouth shut before that last word slips out. He blames the extra sappiness on still being half asleep.</p><p>Naruto’s bright blue eyes flutter open and peak at him through long golden eyelashes. Sasuke feels Naruto’s cheek rise up under his thumb as his mouth stretches into a wide smile.</p><p><em> “Mmm, </em> yes it is,” Naruto agrees, wrapping his legs up over Sasuke’s and caging him in while he leans up to kiss him and—</p><p>Sasuke can’t help but grimace and “Ugh.” <em> Definitely not puppy breath </em>. Naruto looks taken aback. </p><p>“Your breath,” Sasuke explains with an apologetic expression. </p><p>Naruto releases his hold on Sasuke with a bit of an eye roll and slips out from under him. He chuckles when he makes his way to the bathroom. </p><p>Sasuke scoots up to the pillows and buries his face in them, because he’s never been much of a morning person. Obviously he always wakes up early because he’s a responsible, self-disciplined shinobi, but today he gives into the impulse to lay about for a bit longer. Then he gives into another self-indulgent impulse to breathe deeply against the pillow Naruto was sleeping on, to memorize and cherish the smell of his hair. And it’s Sasuke’s cursed luck that that’s the exact moment Naruto returns from the bathroom.</p><p>“Whatcha doin?” Naruto asks in amusement, because he knows full well what he just witnessed. Sasuke turns to scowl up at him, but Naruto is positively beaming and Sasuke can’t help but smile too.</p><p>“Come here.”</p><p>Naruto hops back onto the bed with far too much energy for anyone to have this early in the morning and he pulls Sasuke against him before grabbing his face in both hands and absolutely  smothering Sasuke in little kisses that Sasuke definitely didn’t ask for, and would certainly kill anyone else who dared to try such a thing.</p><p>But it’s Naruto, which has Sasuke fighting the urge to giggle. With some difficulty, Sasuke manages to sigh in feigned exasperation.</p><p>When Naruto pulls back they have a silent exchange in which Naruto reaches down to grab Sasuke’s ass and raises his eyebrows twice in quick succession. It’s something between a suggestion and a request. Sasuke shakes his head softly, it’s very tempting but he’d rather not deal with the somewhat unpleasant after effects of bottoming while they’ll already be spending the day outside and uncomfortable in the cold rain. Naruto sticks out his bottom lip and tilts his head down, pleading with his big blue eyes, and it’s quickly dissolving Sasuke’s willpower.</p><p>“If you wanted to spend the morning in bed you shouldn’t have made early plans with the Kazekage,” Sasuke argues. But he’s quickly forgetting what was so important that it couldn’t wait.</p><p>“What? The mountain was your idea!”</p><p>Right, the mountain. They had important work to do today and he couldn’t let those big blue eyes stop them from getting things done here. </p><p>“Yes,” Sasuke affirms, “We have a very important mountain to build, so get dressed.” </p><p>Sasuke rises from the bed and starts getting dressed. He can’t help but smirk when he hears Naruto groan in frustration behind him as he bends over to slip on his pants, because he definitely did that on purpose. </p><p>Naruto huffs, stretching out on his back with his hands against the headboard. And it must be intentional the way this pose showcases the defined muscles of his chest and shoulders, not to mention a very healthy, rather large, morning erection. “Fine, if you won’t fool around with me then I guess I’ll just have to stay in my underwear all morning.”</p><p>Sasuke snaps his jaw shut before Naruto notices him gawking, and he fakes a smirk while his eyes dart away from the blonde as though slipping on his belt requires hand eye coordination. “Well I won’t complain, but your little sandbox friend might when I have to remove his eyes.”</p><p>Naruto laughs loudly, rubbing his own eyes in frustration. “You’re really cute when you’re so unnecessarily jealous—”</p><p>Sasuke’s smirk shifts into a dangerous scowl. “I’m what?”</p><p>“You heard me, don’t worry though this view is exclusively for Sasuke.”</p><p>“Do you mind getting that tattooed on you,” Sasuke asks as he puts one knee up on the bed to lean over Naruto, “maybe here?” He brushes two fingers in an arch just under Naruto’s ribcage, and that’s about the moment the last of his willpower shatters.</p><p>“If you insist,” Naruto’s voice is low and husky, “but come here, I want to tell you a secret.” Naruto pulls Sasuke down by the shoulders so he can whisper in his ear. “You’re the only person I’ve ever so much as kissed, so you have nothing to worry about, I’m all yours.” With the last words Naruto takes Sasuke’s hands and places them both on his chest. Sasuke’s breath catches at the admission and the electricity of the contact. Naruto has really never even kissed anyone else? Much to Sasuke’s pleasure the idiot villagers have no idea what they missed out on, and they’ll never get the chance, because Sasuke is convinced that even if he died Naruto’s perfect unfaltering love could pull him from the grave and back into his arms </p><p>“Now you’re just trying to seduce me,” Sasuke whispers, because if he tries to use his voice it will be unsteady. His resistance is just a facade, at this point a hundred S-ranked shinobi wouldn’t be able to remove him from this room. </p><p>Naruto bats his big dumb eyelashes at him, “Is it working?”</p><p>“Yes,” Sasuke hisses, his head already filling with filthy recommendations as he crawls over Naruto and captures his perfect soft lips in a heated kiss. </p><p>He’ll start by pinning Naruto beneath him, kissing him until they’re both light-headed from lack of oxygen. Then he’ll suck bruises into Naruto’s neck that he won’t be able to hide under a scarf, claiming the flesh that belongs to him alone. </p><p>He’ll roll back onto Naruto’s pillow, and hike one of Naruto’s legs up over himself, so that Naruto is kneeling over Sasuke’s waist. That way Sasuke can worship Naruto’s perfect cock and balls while he pumps himself at the same time. He never managed to get his belt buckled anyway. </p><p>When he finally climaxes he’ll raise his hips up off the bed so he can lay claim to Naruto’s ass and back with his cum. Gods, he can’t wait to hear the sounds Naruto is going to make, can’t wait to see Naruto’s cheeks flushed and mouth hanging open, pupils dilated, and body clenched tight with pleasure. What a glorious morning.</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke is downstairs attempting to make some sort of rice porridge while Naruto showers (he got rather messy). Naruto is dressed when he comes down the stairs, the marks Sasuke made on his neck are already fading, barely visible against his permanently sun kissed skin. Sasuke would be frustrated by it, but Naruto's superior healing is the only thing that kept him alive this long, and it’s absolutely essential the man continues to live. In fact, it’s essential he outlives Sasuke. </p><p>“I completely forgot to ask you last night—” Naruto keeps talking through a deep yawn as he approaches the kitchen, and the rest of the words are completely incomprehensible.</p><p>“I didn’t get a word of that,” Sasuke admits with a soft smile. And he notices that his cheeks are sore, not his jaw like he’d expect this morning. He’s probably smiled more in the last five days than he has since he was a child. He’s not even sure what he looks like when he smiles. And yet he’s memorized the subtle differences between probably fifty of Naruto's different grins. </p><p>Naruto chuckles lightly, “I forgot to ask if you ended up talking to those guys.” </p><p>“Yeah, they spotted Garuda like I thought.” He shoots Naruto an accusing look for insisting they fly to the tower, but it ended up being the fastest way to check the whole tower for entrances, so he can’t be too annoyed.</p><p>“You had fun and you know it,” Naruto defends.</p><p>Sasuke turns back to the stovetop to stir the rice. “I can fly with Garuda any time I want, that trip was entirely for your benefit. So don’t say I never did anything for you.”</p><p>“Well I certainly can’t say that after this morning.” Naruto comes up behind Sasuke and embraces him tightly, pinning his arms at his side. Naruto was very grateful this morning, as he shouted breathless praise and admiration to Sasuke. “And if I’m not mistaken you’re making me food again too, how the hell did I get so lucky?” Sasuke would jump in to disagree about Naruto being lucky, but Naruto kisses the nape of his neck, his soft breath making goosebumps erupt on Sasuke’s neck. At least, Sasuke tells himself it was the breath and not the memory of Naruto’s praises. </p><p>Naruto takes a seat on a barstool behind the counter.</p><p>“Anyway,” Sasuke continues, “they came looking for me wanting to see if I was restarting the Akatsuki.”</p><p>“Oh well did you tell them you knighted me as an honorary member?” Naruto’s chuckle sounds a bit forced, and Sasuke infers that Naruto is really asking if he told them about him. </p><p>“I did mention you, but I implied that you’re my bodyguard.” Sasuke pauses to gauge Naruto’s reaction before he explains himself, “I’m not as open to divulging the details of our private life as you are.”</p><p>“Well I would do anything to protect you, so that’s not really even a lie.” Naruto gives a slight but genuine grin. “And as for the other part, well as long as you’re not just trying to keep your options open in case you get sick of me.” And with that Naruto’s grin shifts back to a fake one. The self deprecating humor of Naruto’s words, and the insecurity hidden beneath them sting a bit.</p><p>Sasuke reaches over the counter to grab him by the jaw, face stern but loving. “Don’t talk like that Na-ru-to.” </p><p>Naruto tries to lean forwards to kiss him, but Sasuke just smirks, holding him in place. Naruto slaps his hand away and pulls Sasuke into a forceful kiss, pushing hard into his lips before releasing him. “So what are they doing here?” </p><p>“After the war, Orochimaru went back into hiding. So they’re hiding out here for the time being, rebels without a cause.” </p><p>“Oh yeah,” Naruto exclaims. “I sensed Orochimaru on the battlefield. I thought he was just reanimated or something, he’s alive?”</p><p>Sasuke gives him a withering look. “Are you just now remembering this?”</p><p>Naruto laughs, talking louder now, “Okay, I’ll have you know that some asshole punched me in the head like a hundred times right after the war, alright, so some details are fuzzy!”</p><p>Sasuke smirks at him while he pours their breakfast into bowls, “I’m sorry about that.”</p><p>“Water over the bridge,” Naruto grins.</p><p>“Did you just say water <em> over </em> the bridge?” Sasuke asks, pausing his task.</p><p>“Yeah, like the bridge was dirty or whatever, and then the water rushes over it and washes it clean, so it’s like it’s all's forgiven.”</p><p>What an idiot. The proverb is water under the bridge,  and it means a lot of water has flown under the bridge, and just like the water, the past is long gone and can’t be changed. What an unbelievably sexy, charming, lovable idiot. </p><p>“Hey, Naruto?”</p><p>Naruto pauses with his spoon hovering by his lips, “Yeah?”</p><p>“I love you.” Sasuke hasn’t told him that yet today. Naruto said it at least four times while they were fooling around. </p><p>“Awwwe, Sasuke,” Naruto gapes at him, eyes bright “I love you too.” When Sasuke passes him his bowl Naruto takes his hand. “I can’t believe you hadn’t heard that saying and I knew something you didn’t!”</p><p>“I know the saying moron, you said it wrong. But I like your way better.” Sasuke kisses his hand before dropping it and joining Naruto at the counter with his own bowl.  He put lots of honey in Naruto’s bowl so he better not get any complaints. </p><p>Naruto chuckles, “Okay so anyway, Orochimaru is alive. That’s very unsettling.” </p><p>“Actually, I revived Orochimaru.” Sasuke explains himself at Naruto's shocked expression, “I had some questions I needed answers to. He was actually the one who reanimated the previous four Hokages. It was necessary at the time, but I should find out where he is and keep an eye out. If he spills blood now it’s on my hands, so I’ll take him out again if I have to. He didn’t take Jūgo or Suigetsu, but it’s possible Kabuto is with him, and maybe Karin.”</p><p>“That’s the girl that was on your new squad right?”</p><p>Sasuke nods, for a moment he stirs his breakfast and tries to decide if he should tell Naruto about Karin or not. Seconds tick by, and if he waits a couple more Naruto will change the subject...and who knows if they’ll get back to another conversation where he can bring it up organically. </p><p>Sasuke relents, “You should know I had a momentary lapse in judgement with Karin.” He doesn’t look at Naruto when he says it.</p><p>Naruto chuckles at his side,“Yeah I know, you stabbed her through the chest, Sakura had to—“</p><p>“No,” Sasuke interjects, “that was a calculated decision, and if I’m being honest so was the other thing.” Sasuke sighs, strongly disliking the next words, his eyes not leaving his bowl which he no longer has much of an appetite for. “I had sex with Karin, just once, and not because I like her or was attracted to her. She was just useful to work with, and also being really pushy about it, and I just thought it would make things easier.” And he thought it would make her more loyal to him, more useful. He realizes that part would make him sound like the cold, heartless bastard he is— or was— he’s not sure anymore.  </p><p>“Oh, yeah, no, I know how girls are with you,” Naruto stammers and rubs his head. When Sasuke turns to look at him Naruto flushes, “That’s not— uh, well what I meant to say was thank you for telling me, you didn’t have to do that, but I’m glad you did.”</p><p>“You’re not upset?” Sasuke resents the vulnerability in his voice, Naruto isn’t a jealous, possessive bastard like he is. And Naruto wouldn’t think less of him, he’d have worse things to judge Sasuke for than that if he wanted to.</p><p>Naruto’s expression flashes from confusion, to tenderness, to mischievousness.</p><p>“You’re right, I should go kill her. Oh wait— you already tired that.”</p><p>A weight Sasuke didn’t realize he’d been carrying through this conversation fell from him, making him feel lighter. And suddenly his food looks a lot more appealing.</p><p>Sasuke nudges Naruto’s elbow, “If it makes you feel better, apparently she’s an Uzumaki, though I didn’t know that at the time.”</p><p>“Ah, see, now it makes sense. You must have known deep down,” Naruto teases, genuinely grinning before digging into his bowl. “This is great, thanks for breakfast! I should have had you tie me to the chair and feed me for old times sake.” </p><p>Sasuke nearly chokes on his bite, “How are you still horny?”</p><p>“What?” Naruto looks confused and then blushes pink and stammers, “I didn’t mean tie me up like in a sexy way! Wait, would you want to tie me up in a sexy way?”</p><p>Well that’s an embarrassing misunderstanding but Sasuke refuses to lose an ounce of composure. “I wouldn’t be opposed,” Sasuke answers before starting on his food as though he didn’t say anything out of the ordinary.</p><p>Naruto blushes deeper before clearing his throat, “Well I seem to remember having a request, so maybe we could negotiate that.”</p><p>“I’m not sending naked pictures to your shadow clone,” Sauke answers definitively. “Shouldn’t he have more important things to do anyway?”</p><p>“I am doing important things! I’m helping build an orphanage, I’m studying, I’m going to teach toad summoning to Konohamaru, and I decided I’m going to learn my dad’s Flying Raijin Jutsu, but I’m actually bringing up this request because this morning when Tsunade brought me some of my dad’s stuff that she found in the Hokage’s office she also told me that Jiraiya left me the copyrights for his books which means I’ll be getting the uh...the money—”</p><p>“Royalties?”</p><p>“Yeah, royalties! It’s not a ton of money but it will help us out since we’re not getting paid for missions right now. But see, my shadow clone won’t send any of it until he gets what he wants.”</p><p>Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose, “Isn’t your shadow clone supposed to do whatever you want them to?”</p><p>“In general yes, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t stubborn.”</p><p>Sasuke sighs softly, “I don’t know why I expected any different.”</p><p>“So, whaddya say?” Naruto clasps his hands together in a plea, sticking out his bottom lip. That move only works once a day, Sasuke decides.</p><p>“Well, why didn’t you tell me I would be taking pornographic photos in exchange for money? That changes everything,” Sasuke answers sarcastically before collecting both of their bowls.</p><p>“Hey I wasn’t done!”</p><p>“Then hurry up, we have to get going.”</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>On the border of the Land of Wind and the Land of Rain, it’s not nearly as rainy as Amegekure. It’s overcast, humid and cold, but Sasuke’s new arm warmers help with that. He flashes them to Naruto with a ‘look at me appreciating your gift’ smile. And again, Naruto’s joyous enthusiasm outweighs his own. </p><p>Sasuke expects the Kazekage to be the first to show, but he’s surprised to see the Four-Tails approaching from the northeast, presumably traveling here from the Land of Earth. The ground shakes as the beast approaches. His fur is blood red, and his skin pale green. He has a gorilla body, long blunt fangs, and horns like a bull. His eyes never leave Sasuke’s as he approaches, severe and unwavering.</p><p>His booming voice is directed at Sasuke but he addresses Naruto. </p><p>“Naruto, you didn’t mention you were working with the Uchiha.”</p><p>“It’s alright Son Gokū, we can trust Sasuke,” Naruto assures him.</p><p>“Most humans have no respect for tailed beasts, and the Uchiha are the worst of them. They think that their visual prowess makes them gods. We tailed beasts are the honored creation of the Sage of Six Paths!” He shouts the last words dignifiedly. “And yet, if this Uchiha had things his way we would be enslaved for his own twisted purposes.”</p><p>Son Gokū turns to stomp back where he came from, and Sasuke looks to Naruto. Sasuke is angry and disappointed. This is why he didn’t want to go to Suna, he’d burned so many bridges, and anyone who knows him would never want to work with him. Naruto would face brick walls all along the way just for his association with Sasuke. Maybe he should have stayed back.</p><p>Naruto gives a reassuring expression, “Just wait, Kurama is talking to him.”</p><p>The Four-Tails had stopped, still standing with it’s back to them.</p><p>“They can talk to each other?”</p><p>Naruto nods, obviously focused on the conversation taking place in a different plane. After a moment the tailed beast turns back to them and approaches with disdain. </p><p>“I would agree to help, under one condition.”</p><p>“What is it,” Naruto asks earnestly. </p><p>“Not you Naruto,” Son Gokū corrects. “You’ve already proven yourself to me. I simply require the Uchiha here to show me the respect, since the power I wield was bestowed upon me by the Sage of Six Paths, the same as he endowed the two of you with his power.”</p><p>Sasuke lifts his hands in question, “How can I prove myself?”</p><p>“You could bow,” the beast suggests.</p><p>
  <em> Uchiha’s do not bow.  </em>
</p><p>Sasuke turns to Naruto, prepared to stomp back to the tower, but then he’s gazing into those big blue skies. Naruto’s eyes are hopefully, but the rest of his expression is limp. Sasuke’s anger washes away, there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for Naruto.</p><p>Naruto has derived so much strength just by bonding with Kurama, not to mention the other tailed beasts, and the connections he makes with everyone he meets. Sasuke has an opportunity here to build a bridge instead of burning one, and it feels so unnatural, like a cat swimming. Sasuke remembers that it’s customary and polite to bow slightly when meeting someone for the first time, he swallows his pride. </p><p>“You may call me Sasuke, and I will call you by your name, Son Gokū.” And with that he gives a slight but sincere bow. </p><p>Son Gokū looks genuinely taken aback. “Okay Sasuke, I’ll work with you today.”</p><p>Sasuke hears a deep growl beside him, it’s a warm, guttural sound and it takes Sasuke a moment to realize it came from Naruto. Naruto’s eyes are heavy with emotion, his smile wide and slightly trembling. He looks so happy, beaming with pride. It was definitely worth it. </p><p>Son Gokū starts laughing hysterically and Sasuke’s eyes dart questioningly between the two of them. Had this all been some kind of sick joke? But Naruto isn’t laughing, he’s avoiding Sasuke’s gaze now and blushing bright red.</p><p>“What?” Sasuke questions both of them loudly.</p><p>Son Gokū composes his laughter long enough to answer in a forced serious tone, “Kurama wants to know if you would also bow to him.” There’s an amused, mischievous look in Son Gokū’s eyes, and that paired with Naruto’s silent blushing is unsettling.</p><p>“What? What did he say about me before?”</p><p>“It seems that Kurama has a soft spot for more than one human,” Son Gokū chuckles darkly.</p><p>That sounds like—  No. But fuck sake, it sounds like Son Gokū is implying that Kurama meant the question in a suggestive way. And what does he mean <em> a soft spot?  </em>Sasuke feels himself pale. He never considered— but, no that’s— surely the Nine-tails wasn’t flirting with him— but how much do Naruto and Kurama’s moods and thoughts intertwine? How does this bridge really work? What wasn’t Naruto telling him? Why did Sasuke bottom when he could have topped? That last thought quells his damaged pride, he’s definitely topping next time.</p><p>He turns back to Naruto, accusing him with his eyes and almost certainly sweating a little. Naruto is shaking his head furiously. </p><p>“Not like that,” Naruto insists. “Kurama just meant it in a teasing way, he was just taunting you, but like fondly. Of course Son Gokū took it <em> that </em> way. And he made it seem like—“ Naruto continues shaking his head, “and it’s not like that, I swear!”</p><p>“Then explain the growl, because that sounded pretty sexual.” </p><p>“That’s because I’m sexuallly attracted to you! And it came out of my mouth! I was just really happy that you would do that for me.”</p><p>“Hn, I want to talk to him,” Sasuke insists.</p><p>“He doesn’t wanna talk to you,” Naruto crosses his arms. And he’s a bad liar, it’s Naruto who doesn’t want them to talk.</p><p>“Why not?” Sasuke coaxes.</p><p>“I dunno, I guess he’s probably pissed off that you think he’s a pervert!”</p><p>Sasuke smirks, “Are you sure you two aren’t just fighting over me?” </p><p>“Dammit Sasuke, you arrogant shithead!” Naruto attempts to tackle him but Sasuke stands his ground.</p><p>“I’m joking! See, teasing goes both ways.”</p><p>“You’re a jerk,” Naruto complains, and then much quieter he mumbles, “Thanks for bowing, I love you.”</p><p>Gaara arrives then, flying on a blanket of sand. He lands next to them, and Naruto doesn’t hesitate to half tackle, half hug him. Sasuke recognizes the expression on Gaara’s face because it’s a feeling he knows well. It’s clear the redhead will accept this overwhelming affection from Naruto and Naruto alone. It angers him that he and Gaara are the same in this way, what other feelings for Naruto do he and Gaara share?</p><p>“So we’re good to go?” Naruto asks the redhead.</p><p>“Yes, the Daimyo has been made aware.”</p><p>Son Gokū nods to Gaara— fucking nods to him!</p><p>“What, he doesn’t have to bow?” That sounded whinier than Sasuke intended.</p><p>The beast shrugs, “He’s Shukaku’s problem. Speaking of whom, Shukaku is on his way here.”</p><p>Sasuke is thrilled to watch the redhead go pale at the words, and significantly less thrilled when Naruto comforts him with a firm hand to the shoulder. “I’ll take care of it,” Naruto reassured him, and he runs off in a flash of orange without a word to Sasuke.</p><p>Sasuke stares at the shoulder, strongly considering scorching it clean off with his Katon. He wonders if he could pass it off to Naruto as an accident, maybe pretend it was a sneeze. The idiot might believe it. </p><p>“Sasuke, a word?” </p><p>Sasuke’s gaze drifts stubbornly slowly from the shoulder to meet Gaara’s eyes before he gives a minimal nod.</p><p>“When I tried to talk to you at the Five Kage Summit you weren’t ready to listen to my words, looking at you now I’m optimistic that something has changed.”</p><p>“I remember what you said,” Sasuke debates, “you seem to think we have a lot in common. I’m curious just how much.” Sasuke sharpens the last words with a scowl. Gaara had insisted they were one in the same, that they both were once consumed by darkness. He prompted Sasuke to open his eyes to the light. He was clearly talking about Naruto, only a fool would assume otherwise. </p><p>“I consider Naruto to be my very first friend, but it was the way he spoke about you that brought me to know the meaning of that word.” Gaara pauses just long enough to take in Sasuke’s warning expression, but not long enough for Sasuke to reply. “I believe I am one of the few people who never tried to convince Naruto to give up on you, I know him well enough to know it would be futile to do so.”</p><p>“But you think he should have.” Sasuke’s tone is threatening. Gaara shouldn’t be so bold as to challenge him directly. Sasuke was the first person who ever drew blood from the redhead and that was back when Sasuke was still a fledgling. Gaara’s position as Kazekage speaks more to the Sand’s weakness than to Gaara’s strength. </p><p>Gaara ignores him, moving forward with his speech “It concerns me that you look at Naruto as though he belongs to you.” Sasuke’s vision sharpens with the words, and he makes no effort to suppress his Sharingan. “I had hoped to see Naruto fulfill his dream of becoming Hokage,” Gaara continues unphased, as if he knows for certain Sasuke won’t harm him. </p><p>Irritated that Gaara might as well be cowering behind Naruto, untouchable for the time being, Sasuke bites back, “You think I’m going to stop him from becoming Hokage? You’d be interested to know it’s quite the opposite. Naruto grew strong enough to surpass the previous Hokage because of me, because of our bond. And it’s only the knowledge that he soon will be Hokage that keeps me from exacting revenge on Konoha.”</p><p>“It seems your eyes are open after all.” Gaara’s tone isn’t condescending, and it seems he found the answer he was looking for. </p><p>Naruto returns before Sasuke can turn the interrogation back on Gaara. Sasuke suppresses his Sharingan but not before Naruto saw it.</p><p>“Hey,” Naruto gives them both a wary smile. “Everybody getting along?”</p><p>“We’re playing nice,” Sasuke answers bitterly.</p><p>Naruto gives him a genuine smile before turning to Gaara, “Shukaku is pretty territorial, he said he wants to make sure we don’t disrupt his ‘natural habitat.’ Is it okay with you if he comes? I mean he’s already stomping over here but I could try to hold him off—”</p><p>“That won’t be necessary Naruto, I need to get back to my duties.” Gaara turns to leave, sand already gathering at his feet and lifting him from the ground. When his back is turned he adds, “I haven’t forgotten I owe you a drink when you become Hokage.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it,” Naruto enthuses with a wave. Sasuke clenches his teeth, hardly even relieved to see the source of his irritation flying away.</p><p> </p><p>The building of the mountain doesn’t exactly go as planned, not at first anyway. The abilities of the tailed beasts are destructive in nature, not necessarily meant for building things. Son Gokū’s lava doesn’t cool right away, it spills across the earth and makes the air grow hot with steam. Sasuke is disheartened that this will take much longer than he thought. It’s Naruto who suggests using his wind chakra to try to cool it, so it can build up on itself. Sasuke would be even more impressed with that suggestion if it hadn’t come third to ‘peeing on it’ and ‘doing a rain dance.’ </p><p>Shukaku eventually joins in to cool the other side with his own wind releases. Sasuke attempts to direct the efforts, but at one point late in the afternoon Naruto complains that it ‘looks too much like a wall’ and they should ‘make it prettier.’ To which Sasuke attempts to direct more variety with peaks and valleys.</p><p>Sasuke is grateful to have packed rations, because their efforts take the entirety of the day until the sun is going down. Whoever said mountains weren’t built in a day? </p><p>“What should we name her?” Naruto asks, because evidently the mountain is a very pretty girl.</p><p>“Whatever you want,” Sasuke answers without much thought, and then immediately regrets it because Naruto is capable of coming up with something so asinine that the mountain might crumble rather than subject itself to being called ‘Big Hard Hump’ or ‘Nice Boobs Summ-tit.’</p><p>“What about Mt. Sasunaru?” </p><p>Sasuke is a little caught off guard, he wasn’t expecting the sentiment. Naruto blushes and stammers, “Or, yaknow, we could just name it after you. I already have a bridge named after me, and since you saved my life on that mission...and well, the mountain even kinda looks like you.” Sasuke gives him a baffled look. “Well for one it’s gorgeous,” Naruto explains with a big grin, “Plus look over there, it’s all black and shiny like your hair!”</p><p>Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto from behind him and rests his chin on his shoulder so they can stare at the finished work together.</p><p>“I think your first suggestion was perfect.”</p><p>Naruto wraps his arms over Sasuke’s, pulling him in tighter, and he turns his head to kiss Sasuke’s temple. The setting sun passing behind the mountain range is a view to behold, Naruto was right, it is rather pretty. The process of rapidly cooling the lava created deposits of obsidian throughout the mountain that catch the light like millions of facets of black glass.</p><p>As Naruto says his goodbyes to Shukaku and Son Gokū Sasuke chisels out a piece of the obsidian and pockets it. It seems it’s his turn for sentimentality. They make their way back to the tower in the dusk light.</p><p>Sasuke asks, “Did you warn Kakashi at all, that we were doing this?”</p><p>“Yeah I gave him a heads up,” Naruto answers, and then with a wide grin he adds, “He said to tell you he loves you and he misses you.”</p><p>“Bullshit,” Sasuke laughs, joining Naruto’s cackling. </p><p>“What did you and Gaara talk about?”</p><p>Sasuke grits his teeth, “It seems he needed some reassurance that I’ve changed since the Five Kage Summit.”</p><p>Naruto smiles softly, “I wanted to ask you actually, what changed? When you woke up in the valley it’s been different since then, what changed your mind?”</p><p>“You did.” <em> Obviously. </em> Did the idiot really not know? “I need you and you need me.”</p><p>Naruto smiles brighter at that, “I can’t wait to get back, do you wanna race?”</p><p>“Hn, not really,” Sasuke answers unenthusiastically before breaking into a full sprint.</p><p>Naruto laughs and takes off after him.</p><p>------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>After a long hot shower Sasuke riffles through the closet in the bedroom, looking for something more comfortable to lounge about in than the clothes he bought in the hot spring village. He spots something he knows will be silky and soft, but hesitates because Naruto will certainly give him a hard time about it. Sasuke takes it off the hanger and puts it on, it’s really fucking comfortable. He certainly isn’t going to take fashion criticism from Naruto of all people. Sasuke hears Naruto downstairs, he must be back with the takeout.</p><p>Naruto’s eyes widen considerably as Sasuke makes his way down the stairs. Sasuke maintains cool composure.</p><p>“Not a word,” Sasuke commands.</p><p>“What!?” Naruto squeeks, “You can’t just come down here in a fucking Akatsuki robe and expect me to say nothing!”</p><p>Sasuke’s cool exterior cracks a little at that, “I don’t have any comfortable clothes or pajamas.”</p><p>Naruto calms a bit at the explanation as Sasuke joins him in the kitchen. Naruto’s gaze travels lustfully over Sasuke, he seems to have forgotten what he was doing. The robe is unzipped fairly far down Sasuke’s chest and he knows it looks good, but that’s just an added bonus. </p><p>Naruto’s voice is low and breathy, “Are you wearing anything under it?” </p><p>Sasuke’s steely arrogance returns fully with the words, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”</p><p>Naruto hums in agreement before asking, “Can I take a picture?”</p><p>“You think just because you bought dinner I owe you something?”</p><p>“Don’t be a tease Sasuke, I already know you love me.”</p><p>“Maybe after dinner,” Sasuke pulls him close and gives a quick kiss.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As promised— well not promised but Naruto certainly took Sasuke’s ‘maybe’ as a promise — after dinner Sasuke stands in front of the fireplace so Naruto can take a picture. He had to summon his weird little backpack-wearing toad first to get the camera.</p><p>“Can you…” Naruto finishes that thought by making an unzipping gesture against his own chest with a coy smile.</p><p>Sasuke zips the robe up all the way to the collar. </p><p>Naruto whines, “At least put it back where it was” </p><p>Sasuke unzips it again, teasingly slowly, which unfortunately allows Naruto to take the picture while he’s unzipping it. Naruto grins so wide you’d think he planned that. </p><p>“Satisfied?”</p><p>“Not even close,” Naruto answers, pulling out the film and shaking it. “Sit on this armrest.” </p><p>Naruto’s low demanding tone makes Sasuke want to comply and he’s leaning back on the armrest before he registers what he’s doing. Sasuke lets most of one leg slip out from under the robe, why did he do that? Fuck, was he into this? </p><p>Naruto snaps another picture before lowering the camera, revealing wide blue eyes darkened with lust. His eyes never waver from Sasuke as he takes the film out like it’s something precious and blows on it softly. It’s not the proper technique for polaroids but fuck if it isn’t the hottest fucking thing.</p><p>Naruto meets his eyes and pleads, “Are you sure I can’t convince you to take it off?”</p><p>“Why?” Apparently Sasuke isn’t above fishing for compliments.</p><p>“It’s not about the money, it’s about keeping the troops—” Naruto brushes air against his chest like he’s trying to fill his lungs with the words that will convince Sasuke.</p><p>“...entertained?” Sasuke scowls, those were not the words.</p><p>“It’s about boosting morale,” Naruto tries. Sasuke shakes his head. Naruto closes the distance between them and kneels by the chair Sasuke is sitting on, he places a hand on Sasuke’s bare knee and brushes the skin with his thumb. He looks at Sasuke with the poutiest eyes, “Come on Sasuke, it’s me after all. He loves you as much as I do, and he doesn’t get to be with you, it’s like torture, don’t you feel bad at all?”</p><p>Sasuke lets out the breath he’d been holding, “Bedroom.” He pushes Naruto back with his foot and makes his way to the stairs before adding, “bring the camera.”</p><p>Sasuke pauses on the stairs when Naruto hasn’t caught up, he glances back to see Naruto doing a happy little victory dance, when he gets caught he practically races up the stairs before Sasuke can change his mind.</p><p>Sasuke’s gut twists a little with nervous energy. This is something he’d never even considered doing before, and he’s not used to not being great at everything the first time he tries it. He takes a calming breath, and stands at the foot of the bed with his back to Naruto. He unzips the robe fully and turns to look at Naruto over his shoulder. Naruto looks just as nervous and twice as horny as he feels, which definitely helps.</p><p>Sasuke smirks, and Naruto’s hands on the camera shoot up to capture it. He sets that film and the other two on the dresser, peaking at the developed ones for a moment. “Fucking gorgeous,” he concludes.</p><p>“You’ve got the real thing right here,” Sasuke reminds him. </p><p>Naruto lets in a shaky breath as Sasuke slips off his underwear and kicks them aside, his back still concealed by the robe. Sasuke kneels up on the foot of the bed and sweeps the robe to his side, revealing his bare lower body, which maybe he sticks out just a little more than he needs to, and he’s still watching Naruto from over his shoulder. </p><p>The camera nearly slips out of Naruto’s hands before he remembers he was holding it, and what he was supposed to be doing. He snaps another picture. Sasuke’s eyes glaze across Naruto’s body while Naruto waits for the photo to print. He watches closely enough to see the bulge in Naruto’s pants twitch, and he feels his own erection jump at the sight.</p><p>Sasuke slowly turns to sit and lean back on his hands, the open robe revealing all his naked glory. Naruto is breathing heavily when he takes the next picture. Sasuke can feel his cheeks getting hot as he brings a fist to grasp his cock. He doesn’t know how much more of this he can take. Naruto takes another picture, and then steps forward looking dazed.</p><p>“One more,” Naruto’s voice is breathless and he takes a much closer picture of Sasuke’s face. And something about Naruto wanting a picture of his face of all things while he’s laying here naked makes his body heat go up ten degrees and his cock leaks. Of course, when Naruto notices <em> that </em>he says “One more” again. His voices sounds like he’s done about all the waiting he can take, and as soon as he snaps the last picture (a close shot of Sasuke’s cock) he whines, “I want you so fucking bad right now.”</p><p>“Hmmm, I have one request.”</p><p>“Anything,” Naruto breathes. </p><p>Sasuke sits up on the bed, his face inches from Naruto. “<em> I’m </em> going to fuck <em> you </em>.”</p><p>Naruto nods eagerly before pulling Sasuke by the neck into a hot open mouthed kiss. His tongue desperately laves over Sasuke’s before tasting his cheeks and the roof of his mouth. His fingers twist and tug through Sasuke’s hair. Nothing but loud breathing and gentle sucking noises fill the room. </p><p>Naruto’s mouth travels over Sasuke’s jaw and to his neck, there he asks “Did I not do a good job last time?” Naruto’s voice is only teasing, not actually insecure.</p><p>But Sasuke praises him anyway, a little breathlessly, “You did a wonderful job, I just don’t want you getting ideas that I’m always going to...bend over.”</p><p>Naruto chuckles against his throat, “Oh so that’s what this is about.”</p><p>Sasuke pushes him back just enough to give him some direction, “There’s lube on the bathroom counter that I bought when you were in Suna, go get it.”</p><p>“Okay,” Naruto obeys without hesitation. <em> Good boy. </em></p><p>When Naruto tries to crawl back on the bed Sasuke stops him with a gentle foot to the chest, “It’s my turn to watch you strip.”</p><p>Naruto chuckles nervously as he pulls his sweater off and tosses it to the side. Naruto has lost any ability to go slow and tease, his shaky hands work the button of his pants and he strips bare in record time. The view is something Sasuke’s never going to get enough of, and his Sharingan is spinning as he takes it all in again.</p><p>“See, you get to record our sex life,” Naruto complains halfheartedly. It might be a valid point, but the argument was that Naruto has failed to keep their sex life private and Sasuke has not.</p><p>Sasuke stands up from the bed and pulls Naruto over to it. He speaks low at Naruto’s ear, “Bend over.”</p><p>Naruto inhales a sharp and shaken breath as he complies, leaning over the bed on his forearms and knees. </p><p>Sasuke runs his hands along the taut muscles of Naruto’s perfect ass— and how the hell is every inch of him so golden tan? Sasuke applies more pressure, rubbing and kneading both cheeks in tandem, spreading them out and enjoying the view. He traces a line from Naruto’s thighs up and over his cheeks, tickles the skin softly before grabbing hard—</p><p>Naruto huffs, “I’m not feeling so patient, Sasuke.”</p><p>“Really?” Sasuke asks, popping open the lube and pouring some onto his fingers. “I’m doing just fine,” he lies through his teeth. </p><p>Naruto growls back at him, “You’re the sexiest man alive and you know it, which makes you an unbearable bastard.”</p><p>Sasuke pushes his slicked thumb into Naruto’s hole without further teasing or warning, eliciting a gasp from the blonde. His cock is throbbing as he leans down to Naruto’s neck and whispers, “You’re going to wish you’d been nice and patient when I’m pounding into you.”</p><p>Naruto moans, “Shit, will you already?”</p><p>Sasuke removes his thumb and replaces it with two long fingers. Naruto moans again as he pushes back on them. He barely has a chance to spread and stretch them out before Naruto reaches behind himself, grabbing Sasuke and flinging him down on his back on the bed next to him. Sasuke’s momentary surprise gives Naruto a chance to climb over him and straddle his hips.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing, Na-ru-to.”</p><p>Naruto grins down at him, “I don’t want you to think that just because you’re topping you’re in charge.”</p><p>Sasuke would argue but Naruto is already grabbing his cock and trying to push back against it and Sasuke has to reach down to spread lube on his dick before the overzealous idiot hurts himself. The ring of muscle eventually opens up for him with a bit of resistance and Naruto blows out a long breath as he lets more of his weight push him down.</p><p>Sasuke’s hands fist the sheets and his eyes clench shut as he’s slowly enveloped by Naruto's unbelievably tight ass that has to be at least a thousand degrees. Naruto presses shaking hands against his chest as he takes deep breaths and eventually his body swallows Sasuke from tip to base. </p><p>“<em> Fuck </em>, you’re big.” Naruto is always so loud and enthusiastic and Sasuke has never been happier for it.</p><p>It’s only once he’s gone still that Sasuke’s brain starts functioning at minimal capacity again, he opens his eyes and smirks at the most perfect creature he’s ever seen.</p><p>“Am I bigger than you?” </p><p>Naruto clenches around him in defiance, and Sasuke barely manages not to cum on the spot. </p><p>“This isn’t a competition.”</p><p>“Oh see, I thought we were switching so we could see who takes it better,” Sasuke meant for it to be a taunt but his voice comes out low and husky because he’s in-fucking-side of Naruto.</p><p>Naruto growls, and something dark and animalistic in his expression makes Sasuke think he’s going to wish he hadn’t challenged him. </p><p>“In that case.” Naruto raises up from his thighs, lifting off slowly before slamming back down. Sasuke feels his throat clench around his tortured moan but he can’t even hear it over Naruto’s. </p><p>Sasuke’s hands leave the sheets to grip hard into Naruto’s muscular thighs. They’re the only thing that grounds him as Naruto starts to move again and Sasuke’s mind seems to shut off entirely, hyper focused only on the intense pleasure. It’s all he can do to manually breathe and keep his eyes open.</p><p>Naruto is flushed, panting, and his brows tightly furrowed. But he seems to be doing better than Sasuke, as he grins down at him, and without breaking pace asks—</p><p>“How am I doing, Sasuke?”</p><p>Something in his arrogant tone brings Sasuke’s mind back to focus, his body ready to meet the challenge. He thrusts up hard, meeting Naruto on his way down and eliciting a surprised yelp from him.</p><p>Everything that happens after that is a bit of a blur, each of them pounding against each other relentlessly like they have something to prove— shouting nonsensical half-swear, half-grunt, and half of each others names— until they both dive head first into ecstasy— and Naruto collapses against Sasuke— both panting.</p><p>At first Sasuke can’t even recall how they got here, what had led to this moment. Not in the grand scheme of things, but literally like the last fifteen minutes, what the fuck happened? </p><p>Eventually when Naruto lifts off of him and collapses back down at his side his thoughts take another turn. Sasuke can’t remember ever being this genuinely happy before. And more than that, he never imagined that he ever could be. Not after all the terrible shit that’s happened in this life. The things that brought him such anguish, that used to consume his every thought, have hardly crossed his mind all day. </p><p>An entirely unwelcome thought occurs to him that what he’s experienced in the last few days hasn’t been real at all— that maybe they did get stuck inside of some Infinite Tsukuyomi— and the genjutsu is just providing him with what he’s always wanted— or maybe they both died and by some miracle he ended up in the purelands with Naruto.</p><p>“Can we do that again?” Naruto asks with a big grin, “I think I blacked out the first time.”</p><p>And it’s then that Sasuke decides that even if this isn’t real, it’s real to him. And if they are trapped in some genjutsu there’s not a damn thing he can do about it. He might as well enjoy it since it’s about as close to fucking perfect as anything could possibly be.</p><p>“Saddle up, cowboy,” Somehow comes out of his own stupid mouth, and Sasuke doesn’t have a <em> clue </em> where the <em> fuck </em> that came from, but Naruto’s booming laughter fills the room and makes it worth every idiotic syllable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sucker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright guys, I originally had a little bit different of a plan for this chapter where Naruto and Sasuke bicker and then start fighting/sparring, and I know that’s probably in-character for them, and obviously there’s a lot of violence in the canonverse, but some shit happened yesterday (which happened to be my birthday). A close friend of mine found out their boyfriend has been cheating on them for a year and I just needed my soft anime boys to be in a happy, healthy, loving relationship built on mutual respect. So if it’s too soft, it’s too soft  *shrugs*   Sue me. And fuck you mark.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A few days later </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Konoha</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto awakes to a banging at his door. It’s early, but Naruto tends to sleep in on these winter days. Why be up before the sun? He recognizes the chakra and throws on pants and a shirt before opening the door.</p><p>“I got it!” Konohamaru shouts victoriously.</p><p>Naruto raises his hands with pride, a bright grin stretching over his cheeks, “You got it?”</p><p>“I got it,” Konohamaru assures with confidence.</p><p>“Let’s go, I gotta see this.”</p><p>Naruto’s first attempts at training Konohamaru in toad summoning were based on how he learned from Jiraiya, so...not particularly productive. Eventually he even got desperate enough to be a decent teacher that he tried the whole ‘throw your student off a cliff’ tactic, but he was too worried about hurting Konohamaru, so he left Gamakichi at the bottom of the crevasse to catch him with his tongue just in case he didn’t succeed. This only led to Konohamaru insisting he had successfully summoned Gamakichi, and the result was yet another day of slow progress. So far he’s only successfully summoned tadpoles and Naruto knows just how frustrating that can be.</p><p>Once they’re at the training field Konohamaru bites his thumb with a wide grin and slams his hand to the ground. </p><p>A bright red toad with blue spots about the size of a cat appears—</p><p><em> Oh shit, oh gods, oh fuck. </em> Not good, not good, not good.</p><p>“This is even bigger than the last one I summoned!” Konohamaru muses. “What’s in the little backpack, do I get a prize?” Konohamaru is reaching for the pack when Naruto charges at him, wrapping him into a bear hug and putting some due distance between him and the bag.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you!” Naruto shouts as he spins him around. “Nothing interesting in the bag, I just keep some spare cash in there.” It’s a lot easier to lie when your subject is incapacitated and unable to see your face. </p><p>Naruto drops him and slips the bag off of Gamagochi, pulling it over his own shoulder. It’s comically small for him to be carrying, but he certainly can’t remove the contents here.</p><p>“Great work today Konohamaru, I’ll see you later, gotta run!” Before Naruto trots off he points to the toad and adds, “This is Gamagochi by the way, he likes snacks!”</p><p>Naruto giggles the whole way back to his apartment. Finally, finally the original pulled his head out of Sasuke’s ass long enough to remember to actually put the photos in the backpack. And gods are they glorious. Naruto feels as though Rinne came early this year. He’s going to get absolutely nothing accomplished today. </p><p>It’s late afternoon before Naruto remembers his end of the bargain and sends money back with Gamagochi, his own rewards tucked away in a safe hiding place, a shoebox under the bed. Okay, maybe not the most ingenious hiding place. But where does one keep prized possessions? Naruto has never had any before, except maybe his necklace from Tsunade, but that’s long since been destroyed, and he can’t exactly wear these around his neck. Right? No, that’s stupid. But maybe in a wallet? No, they would get tattered and worn, and that’s completely unacceptable. The shoebox is fine, shoebox it is.</p><p>Having successfully wasted the morning away, Naruto feels a bit underproductive. He sends some shadow clones to help with construction at the orphanage, and decides to go for a walk as a preemptive study break.</p><p>He’s not walking anywhere in particular, but when he spots the Yamanaka flower shop in the distance he remembers that he was meaning to buy some plants for his new apartment. He never had much in the way of possessions or furniture, but he’s older now and has a little money for non-essentials in his budget. It would be nice to make the place feel a bit more homey.</p><p>Speaking of the Rinne Festival, there are already lots of festive plants and flowers on the displays outside. Apparently it’s never too early for holiday cheer.</p><p>Naruto is surprised to spot a familiar blonde inside.</p><p>“Hey Ino!” He waves excitedly.</p><p>Ino leans over the counter with a knowing grin. “Hey Naruto’s shadow clone.”</p><p>Naruto can’t hide his surprise before he jumps to denial, “What? What do you mean? I’m not a shadow clone.”</p><p>“Oh come on Naruto, like anyone would let their shadow clone travel the world with their gorgeous boyfriend while they stay here and do manual labor, no one is that selfless.”</p><p>Naruto simply blushes in reply. It’s official, every last person in this village knows.</p><p>“So,” Ino continues, stepping out from behind the counter, “are we looking for ‘I’m sorry’ flowers, or ‘thanks for blowing me’ flowers?”</p><p>Naruto blushes even harder, “Ino!” </p><p>Ino is unphased by his outburst, she’s picking up flowers seemingly at random, “The second one it is. I’m pretty sure Sasuke likes orchids, or— no wait, I think I just imagined that Sasuke likes orchids. He seems like he would like orchids.”</p><p>“I’m not getting flowers for Sasuke! I just wanted to get some plants for my apartment.”</p><p>Ino clicks her tongue disapprovingly, “Do you know how many people would love to steal your boyfriend away from you? You’re getting flowers.” </p><p>Naruto just sighs as there seems to be no stopping this train. </p><p>“Lots of gorgeous blooms this time of year we’ve got Camellias, Hellebores, Winter Jasmine— Oooh the yellow Winter Jasmine, that’s a gorgeous color for you. And maybe some white, or pink...is pink too gay?”</p><p>Naruto just waves her on, he’s sure she’ll do a better job at picking out flowers than he will anyway. “I’m surprised to see you here, I thought you’d be on a mission or working at the hospital these days.”</p><p>“It’s been pretty slow at the hospital lately, and I’m between missions, so I’m picking up some shifts here this week to help out my mom.”</p><p>Naruto softens at the mention of Ino’s mother, to lose your husband must be— he doesn’t even want to think about it. He wonders if Ino’s mother is just as strong, bold, and genuinely kind as Ino is. “How are you and your mom doing?” </p><p>“Oh we’re hanging in there…” Ino offers a warm and almost authentic smile that Naruto returns.</p><p>“What do you recommend for my apartment?”</p><p>“Hmm,” Ino considers for a moment. “Do you have a terrace?”</p><p>“Kind of, where the stairs meet the front door I have some space.”</p><p>“You could always do Andromedas? That’s what we have outside, the really leafy ones with pops of red and white. They’ll get a lot bigger, with care.” </p><p>“Works for me,” Naruto answers with a big smile.</p><p>Ino is back behind the counter wrapping the bouquet in paper. Naruto doesn’t even know how he’s going to get these to Sasuke, or if guys even get guys flowers— but screw it, flowers are beautiful, Sasuke is beautiful, why not?</p><p>Ino is fidgeting with ribbons, “Black maybe? No...blue?”</p><p>“Purple,” Naruto suggests.</p><p>“Oooh, purple and yellow,” Ino smiles, “perfect choice. You’re a natural.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Naruto has shadow clones carrying armfulls of far too many plants on the way back to his apartment when he runs into Shikamaru. </p><p>“Naruto, how’s studying going?”</p><p>“Oh— uh studying, great! Yeah, it’s going really well.”</p><p>Shikamaru raises an eyebrow, hands in his pockets. “You’re full of shit. You’ve only got a few months until the chunin exams, you know Kakashi-sama is going to make you take them just like everybody else, right?”</p><p>He didn’t know that actually, but he probably should have guessed. </p><p>Naruto grins anyway, puffing out his chest a bit, “I’ll pass, I already know the answer to the tenth question.”</p><p>Shikamaru removes a hand from his pocket to palm his forehead, “Naruto, it’s not going to be the same test. It won’t even be the same proctor.”</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>“There’s a reason that only I passed the chunin exams the year you took them, it isn't about having the right answers or winning the matches. Maybe you should study until you figure out what it’s really about.”</p><p>With that Shikamaru gives him an encouraging pat on the shoulder and he’s off.</p><p>
  <em> Fine, I’ll fuckin study I guess. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That night</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Amegakure</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That was fast,” Naruto questions as Sasuke steps off the elevator. Naruto wasn’t exactly being productive, but he thought he had a lot more time. You see, Naruto was supposed to be doing the dishes and cleaning while Sasuke was out buying groceries that night. And even though Naruto hates cleaning, he really did want to do a good job. He just...what’s the point of cleaning when everything just gets dirty again in an endless cycle of washing and drying and dirtying again?</p><p>“I didn’t actually make it to the store,” Sasuke answers, avoiding Naruto’s gaze and looking a bit embarrassed, “and I need more money.”</p><p>Naruto chuckles, “What, did you get robbed?”</p><p>Sasuke doesn’t answer, he looks around the room for a moment before storming into the kitchen and accusing, “You didn’t even start the dishes!”</p><p>“I was getting around to it,” Naruto argues, because he really was going to get around to it. He was! But he had to make a fire...and then stare at it for a while...and then pick out a record and put it on...make some hot chocolate, ya know, just the necessities. “What’s going on, what happened?”</p><p>He’s starting to worry that Sasuke actually did get robbed, but that’s not possible, right?</p><p>“Oh yeah? When were you going to get around to it? After you made hot chocolate, spilled marshmallows on the floor, and scratched another record?”</p><p>“I didn’t scratch it this time!” In Sasuke’s defense, he had scratched a couple before he finally allowed Sasuke to show him how to use the record player properly. “And I didn’t realize I dropped what, like three mini marshmallows? I’m sooooo sorry.” Naruto was being sarcastic but he picks them up and tosses them anyway. “Tell me what happened!” </p><p>Sasuke sighs, leaning back against the counter as he explains, “There was this little kid and he said his mom is really sick and needs medicine, but they can’t afford it. I gave him like half of what I had and he said that it might be enough to hold her over for a few days, so then I just gave him the rest of it too.” Sasuke shrugs slightly when he finishes. </p><p>Naruto gave Sasuke enough money to last them a couple weeks, far too much for medicine but apparently Sasuke hasn’t dealt much with money. He isn’t used to knowing better than Sasuke, and it’s quite amusing. Naruto is really trying to hold it together because Sasuke is going to be pissed off enough as it is, so it certainly won’t help to laugh, but his composure is cracking and a grin in breaking through.</p><p>“Sasuke, you got played.”</p><p>“What? No I didn’t!”</p><p>“Do you know how many times I’ve heard that same story? In how many different towns? They all say that same thing because clearly it works.” Naruto does chuckle a little then because Sasuke’s going red with either rage or embarrassment or both, and Naruto really shouldn’t rub it in, but he does anyway, “Haven’t you travelled? I can’t believe that worked on you.”</p><p>“Yes I’ve travelled!” Sasuke’s tone is just short of a growl. “But not in towns full of snot-nosed little liars! I was in underground hideouts, and cave hideouts, and even a secluded middle-of-the-ocean hideout. And I only gave that kid money because I knew it’s what you would do—”</p><p>“You thought.”</p><p>“—don’t act like you wouldn’t! One little kid would give you their puppy dog eyes and you would give them all the money we have until we starved to death.” Sasuke sounds more like he’s trying to convince himself.</p><p>“Okay for one,” Naruto holds up a finger, “I’ll have you know that I’m excellent at saving money, and for two,” Naruto adds another digit, “I would cut off my own leg and roast it before I would let you starve to death, and three—”</p><p>Sasuke cuts him off, “What the fuck? I’m not going to eat your leg, that’s disgusting, and it’s fucking cannibalism! What the hell is wrong with you?”</p><p>“If you were starving you would! Like have you ever been so hungry that if you squint a little, your thumb looks just like a chicken wing?” Naruto looks down at his open palm that’s still holding up two fingers, “And you just think, like, ‘hmm I wonder’?”</p><p>When he looks back up he sees Sasuke’s appalled and somewhat pained expression. </p><p>Sasuke is rubbing his brow when he replies, “I didn’t think I would ever have to say this, but under no circumstances am I going to <em> eat </em>you, I just think we need to make that clear.”</p><p>Naruto uses his lowest tone (an attempt at seduction), “no circumstances?” He concludes with a wink.</p><p>Naruto swears he can see a little color sneak into Sasuke’s cheeks even with his scowl, “I am so not in the mood.”</p><p>
  <em> Liar. </em>
</p><p>Naruto continues to try to make his point, “Okay so let’s say you were on a deserted island and there was no food anywhere…”</p><p>Sasuke cuts him off with a wave of the hand before he even finishes that thought, “I would portal away.”</p><p>“You can’t, because uh...your eye got poked out when the ship wrecked. Now you’ve got an eye patch like a real pirate,” Naruto covers one eye with his hand for dramatic effect, and he watches Sasuke sigh in frustration through the other eye.</p><p>“So let me get this straight, while the ship was sinking I managed to acquire an eye patch, and then put it on before swimming to a deserted island, is that how you’re imaging this?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“Idiot,” Sasuke concludes. “I would die of dehydration long before I starved to death.”</p><p>“Ugh okay fine, there’s fresh water but no food, and you can’t fish in the ocean, then would you eat, yaknow, a toe or something?”</p><p>“Why can’t I fish? If there’s fresh water there has to be bugs or plants or something.”</p><p>“Nope, just sand and freshwater,” Naruto insists, ignoring the first question. </p><p>Sasuke is gesturing with both hands now, “Where are you in this scenario? Why aren’t you coming to find me?” </p><p>“That’s not the point!”</p><p>“This is the stupidest fucking argument. Fine, I would summon a snake or a hawk and kill it and eat it.” And with that he gives Naruto a look that says ‘there, I won your little game’.</p><p>“Sasuke that’s so fucked up! You can’t eat a self-aware, talking creature that you have a summoning contract with! You heartless bastard!”</p><p>“Well I’m not going to eat myself, you absolute moron! Just give me the money so I can go buy food, I’m done with this dumb-ass conversation.”</p><p>“No we’re gonna go find that kid.” That was Naruto’s third point he never got around to. “There’s only so many places he could be, and I have some ideas.”</p><p>Sasuke fumes, “You’re going to steal money back from a child? Who’s the heartless bastard now?”</p><p>“I’m not just going to take the money back, haven’t you ever heard if you <em> give </em> a man a fish then he’s got a fish...but if you <em> teach </em>a man to fish then he’s got, yaknow, all the fish that he needs?” Naruto is pretty sure he didn’t say that right but it gets his point across.</p><p>Sasuke buries his face in his hands and shakes his head, chuckling softly through his nose.</p><p>“I’m gonna train them, just like Jiraiya did,” Naruto boasts.</p><p>With that Sasuke’s head snaps up and his hands drop, his face returning to a cold scowl.</p><p>“Why? So he can grow up, become radicalized, and murder you?”</p><p>The words are a slap in the face, and okay, that really fucking hurt.</p><p>Naruto’s grin falls off and he takes a step back, replying at a soft volume “Screw you for saying that, that was below the belt.”</p><p>Sasuke’s expression softens and he takes a few steps forward, reaching out to Naruto, “Wait, that didn’t come out how I meant it to. I just meant that training one kid, or three kids, isn’t going to make enough of a difference. What we’re doing here will create systemic change, so that we can succeed where others failed.”</p><p>That was basically an apology, so Naruto meets Sasuke’s reaching to pull him the rest of the way in. </p><p>After a quiet moment Sasuke groans, “I can’t believe I got swindled by a little kid.”</p><p>Naruto chuckles softly as he hops to sit on the counter behind himself, he places his hands between Sasuke's neck and shoulders and tries to rub the tension out of them. “Happens to the best of ‘em”</p><p>Sasuke sighs appreciatively and rests his head against Naruto’s chest. </p><p>“Tell you what,” Naruto starts as he squeezes Sasuke’s shoulders again, “there’s more where this came from. How about you help me with the dishes, and then I’ll run us a nice bubble bath, backrub included. We’ll save shopping for tomorrow.”</p><p>“I haven’t taken a bath since I was like five,” Sasuke admits, sounding skeptical.</p><p>“What?!” <em> Unacceptable. </em>Naruto hops off the counter and grabs Sasuke by the hand, “We have to fix that right now. Baths are the best, you’ll see.”</p><p>Sasuke compiles but halfway up the stairs he mocks, “this was your plan all along, wasn’t it?”</p><p>Naruto barks laughter, “Yeah I paid a hooligan to rob you so I wouldn’t have to do the dishes.”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>As Naruto is running the hot water and pouring in way, way too much bubbles he gets another update from his shadow clone. </p><p>“Wait here,” he tells Sasuke, “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>The flowers got a little squished in the backpack, the clone had to put them in there upside down with the long stems sticking out but they still look decent, considering. </p><p>He’s hiding them behind his back when he gets back up to the bathroom. Sasuke is waiting patiently sitting on the edge of the tub in his underwear and Naruto has to resist a strong impulse to go get the camera. He attempts to burn the image into his memory instead. </p><p>“Okay don’t laugh,” Naruto warns. “I was coerced by Ino into buying them.” He rubs his head with one hand as he reveals the flowers with the other, grinning wide.</p><p>Sasuke stares at them with a blank expression long enough to make Naruto anxious before he finally meets his gaze. “You got me flowers? All I did was argue with you and then hurt your feelings. Stop being so good to me, you’re making me look bad.”</p><p>Naruto’s big grin returns with that, “Sorry, not being good to you was never an option. But I do take gifts in the form of sex.”</p><p>Sasuke chuckles at that and motions for Naruto to come closer.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Early November</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Amegakure</b>
</p><p> </p><p>They really had their work cut out for them in the Land of Rain. First, it was serval roads and bridges that required repairing. Then, once they’d seen the results of their mountain range, and the rain only came every few days in lighter quantities, it was time to prepare land for planting and harvest.</p><p>They’d become pretty well known in The Land of Rain in the last three weeks, as they strayed further away from the city in their efforts. At first they were helping individual families start gardens, even though before this month they didn’t know shit about gardening. But apparently you can learn a lot from books. There are only so many things you can plant in winter, mostly they planted bok choy, leeks, garlic, and onions.</p><p>They had taken on a much bigger project today, building paddy fields to eventually plant rice. They’d met enough people who would be willing to farm them, but actually preparing the land would require a great deal of work, and that’s where Naruto and Sasuke come in. </p><p>Naruto wasn’t feeling the most motivated. The work was beginning to feel more and more reminiscent of D-ranked missions and all the sparring he insisted on with Sasuke didn’t exactly make up for the lack of excitement. Naruto was more of an immediate payoff kind of Shinobi, and Sasuke must have noticed, because it was he who suggested they make today a competition. </p><p>They sectioned off the land in two halves, and the goal was simple enough: Whoever finishes first (while maintaining quality) wins.</p><p>Naruto wasn’t exactly playing fair, as the first thing he did was take off his shirt and make a hundred shadow clones. He wasn’t above distracting the other team, as anyone who’s seen his harem jutsu would know. </p><p>But no competition against an Uchiha was exactly fair anyway. Sasuke was performing perfect earth style jutsu after copying it with his Sharingan. He wasn’t even sweating, and Naruto was starting to feel like an idiot with his shovel. He could do better than this.</p><p>
  <em> Hey Kurama, buddy, pal, do you think you could talk to Son Gokū again for me? Maybe he could help us out? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Do you think I’m your assistant? The tailed beasts don’t exist for the sake of making your life easier!</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh c’mon Kurama, I don’t think of you as an assistant, you’re a comrade! And comrades help each other out. Especially when pride is on the line… </em>
</p><p>‘What are we talking about in here?’ </p><p>
  <em> Ahhhh!! Fuck! What the fuck Sasuke?! What are you doing in my mind?! </em>
</p><p>Kurama chuckles deeply</p><p>‘Well it seemed you were a bit preoccupied with yourself in here so I figured I’d pop in. How’re things Kurama?’</p><p>
  <b> <em>Hello again Sasuke, Naruto here was just attempting to cheat.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s not cheating! There weren’t any rules! </em>
</p><p>‘Ahh I see… good thing I stopped in to check on you then! What happened to beating me with your own two hands?’</p><p><em> Well, you see the thing is </em> — </p><p><b>You should know first hand he can’t hold his own with you without a little tailed beast intervention</b>—</p><p>
  <em> Hey, I’m standing right here!! </em>
</p><p>‘Well, sounds like you’ve got two people to prove wrong now, Naruto. Come on, where’d that gutsiness go?’</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, of course! I don’t need that stupid old fox’s help… </em>
</p><p>Kurama lifts his head up high and raises a menacing brow, <b>Oh really?? Wanna bet on it then?</b></p><p>‘Oh come on, we just saved the world, isn’t betting on rice fields a little beneath us?’ </p><p><em> No, that's a great idea! I’ll show you both! Plus, raising the stakes will just make me get more serious, </em>Naruto boasts, finishing by punching his fist into his hand with a grin.</p><p>
  <b>Fine then, it’s a bet. And the winner gets me!</b>
</p><p><em> You’re on! I’ll show you and Sasuke that I’ve got a lot more going for me than just </em>—</p><p>“<span class="u">Wait, what?!?</span>” Naruto and Sasuke shout in unison.</p><p>
  <b>I said what I said, now is it a bet?</b>
</p><p>Naruto turns to Sasuke, his back facing Kurama.</p><p><em> Come on Sasuke, don’t listen to him. You don’t want this crazy fox in your head all the time. I mean </em> — <em> of course I don’t need him, but that doesn’t mean you want him or anything... </em></p><p>Sasuke looks over Naruto’s shoulder at Kurama who shakes his head ever-so-slightly and winks at Sasuke.</p><p>‘No no, I think that’s a greaaat idea. Isn’t that right Kurama? You said yourself, Naruto, you need to raise the stakes to make you get serious about this. Well, this sounds like some pretty big stakes.’</p><p>
  <em> Ya, I did say that I guess… </em>
</p><p>Naruto scratches his head, at a loss for how to talk his way out of this one.</p><p>‘I mean if you’re worried, then just don’t lose,’ Sasuke retorts, kissing Naruto on the forehead before disappearing.</p><p>
  <em> Oh great, now he’s got a head start! Fine then, if you want a bet you’ve got one! And when I win you’ve gotta start treating me with a little more respect! Got that? </em>
</p><p><b>Deal. </b>Kurama says with a smirk as he lays his head back down over his crossed paws.</p><p><em> And don’t get too comfortable in here, because you’re gonna have to be the judge of who’s got the best field in a minute! I want to hear how much better my field is than Sasuke’s from your own two lips! </em>Naruto shouts with a laugh as he disappears from in front of Kurama. </p><p><b>Well, he’s got plenty of faults...but the kid’s never boring. </b>Kurama chuckles to himself.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Naruto does what he always does in a tough situation. He makes more shadow clones. First he multiplies the number of shadow clones he’s using by ten, and then he doubles it just for good measure. Two thousand ought to do it. Well, two thousand and one if you count the one studying in Konoha. </p><p>Even Sasuke looks impressed by the sheer number of his forces. Naruto cups his hands over his cheeks and shouts over at him, “And that’s without using Kurama’s chakra just in case you were wondering!”</p><p>Sasuke retorts, “Quality over quantity!”</p><p>
  <em> I’ll show you quality, you smug bastard. </em>
</p><p>Naruto isn’t worried about getting dirty now, his clones dive in with their hands, kicking up dirt and rocks. If some rocks end up in Sasuke’s field it wasn’t intentional. He claims. He’s also just knocking out trees now that he was putting forth the effort to relocate earlier. And okay, maybe he’s a little worried. Naruto pushes the thought away, it doesn’t matter. Obviously he’s gonna win anyway.</p><p>It’s about an hour later that Sasuke shouts, “Finished!” And Naruto throws a giant rock at his field. Oops. Sasuke-bastard busts it into a thousand pieces with Chidori before it even reaches the ground, sending a smirk Naruto’s way. Naruto groans in frustration before releasing his shadow clones and running over to Sasuke. </p><p>“Guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you finished before me,” Naruto teases.</p><p>“Oh fuck off, sore loser.”</p><p>Naruto laughs, “Alright well, Kurama’s gonna be the judge.”</p><p>“Man, you must really want me to keep him,” Sasuke teases.</p><p>Naruto rolls his eyes before going into Tailed Beast Mode. Kurama (and Naruto) walk around the fields for a bit. Kurama gives a ‘Hm” here and there. Looking at the fields side-by-side Naruto actually starts to get really worried. Sasuke’s field is nearly flawless, and Naruto’s looks a bit worse for wear. With all the shadow clones he had stomping around on it it got rather messy. Kurama wouldn’t leave him for Sasuke, right? It was just a threat. And Sasuke wouldn’t take Kurama away from him...right?</p><p>
  <b>Well, I’d like to start by saying I know fuck-all about rice fields...definitely not my area of expertise. That being said, there’s obviously a clear winner here.</b>
</p><p>And that’s about when it hits Naruto, he bows his head in shame. He’s so screwed.</p><p><b>It’s clearly this one, </b> Kurama points to Naruto’s field. <b>It’s more my style.</b></p><p>With that Kurama recedes back into Naruto’s consciousness, safe from the smug bastard. And Naruto is shocked, but he doesn’t let it show. </p><p>“Aha!” He points at Sasuke, grinning wide with relief. “I win! I get to keep Kurama!” <em> Thank gods, that could have been bad. </em></p><p>Sasuke just rolls his eyes tiredly, smirking softly at him, and that’s when Naruto realizes—</p><p>“You guys were fucking with me.”</p><p>Sasuke rolls his eyes again, “Obviously. You would die if Kurama got taken away from you, did you forget that? Were you dropped on your head as a baby?”</p><p>Naruto glares, crossing his arms over his chest. Because yeah, he probably was. Asshole.</p><p>“Oh come on now, stop your pouting,” Sasuke reaches out and pulls Naruto into his arms. “Your field looks a lot better than I thought it would,” he consoles.</p><p>Naruto pouts, “Why don’t you like me?”</p><p>Sasuke chuckles softly and hugs him tighter, “Ramen?”</p><p>“You think ramen fixes everything,” Naruto accuses.</p><p>Sasuke releases the hug to look at Naruto, “Doesn’t it?”</p><p>“I don’t even think I could make it there, I’m so sore from working so hard,” Naruto whines, coaxing Sasuke.</p><p>Sasuke gives an exasperated sigh before turning around and crouching in front of Naruto with his arms behind him.</p><p>
  <em> Got him </em>
</p><p>Naruto grins ear to ear as he hops on Sasuke’s back, wraps his arms around his neck, and smothers his cheek with kisses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I didn’t save room for smut in this chapter, I wanted to hint at things to come, because I’m very excited about them and I hope you are too! Plus I really wanted to finally get in a funny Kurama/Sasuke moment.<br/>I recommend the Our Last Night cover of Sucker because it rocks a little harder and that’s what I’m into</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Man on the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This starts two months after the last chapter left off. I hope you guys like this chapter because I had to watch The WORST Naruto The Movie for a second time in order to gather the info I needed. And then I just changed a bunch of stuff anyway because I like this better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Late December </p><p>Konoha </p><p> </p><p>Naruto is with the Sixth Hokage every Tuesday and Thursday night for Future Hokage Preparation and Training, which sounds very official and exciting, and Naruto was psyched about it at first. But what FHPT actually consists of is Naruto forging Kakashi’s signature on bureaucratic documents, sealing envelopes, organizing files, sharpening pencils, and basically everything Kakashi doesn’t feel like doing. Naruto is starting to think that Kakashi definitely made up FHPT just to get Naruto to do his busywork. </p><p>“You have to learn all of this so you can hurry up and take my place as Hokage,” Kakashi tells him, not disguising his eagerness to give up the seat. And Naruto can’t tell if Kakashi is trying to cheer him up or scare him off because—</p><p>“If this is what being Hokage is like, then I’m okay with waiting several years. You’re welcome to go ahead and keep doing all this boring stuff.” Naruto doesn’t bother to hide the gloominess in his voice, this time of year has always been hard, since Naruto typically finds himself bored and increasingly lonely as people tend to spend more time with their families. </p><p>And all this boring paperwork certainly isn’t doing much to lift his spirits, so he’s relieved later that evening when Kakashi gives him an opportunity to get some fresh air.</p><p>“Naruto, I need you to deliver these documents to the orphanage,” Kakashi says as he hands him a large yellow envelope.</p><p>Naruto takes a glance outside because it’s getting dark already. He wonders if the kids will still be up, a genuine grin returning to his cheeks.</p><p>“Hinata was a great choice for the orphanage by the way,” Kakashi praises, “her Byakugan really comes in handy with all those little rascals.”</p><p>“I didn’t suggest her for the job because she’s a Byakugan user,” Naruto argues, “I recommended her because I knew she’s the kind of warm and caring person who would be great for it.” And with that he makes his way to the door.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Naruto arrives on the porch of the orphanage the door is ajar, and his first concern is that one of the children snuck out. It’s what he would have done at that age after all. But then, Hinata would have seen it with her Byakugan—   It’s unsettling. Naruto’s heart rate picks up as he enters cautiously.</p><p>The living room is empty...but it’s probably nothing, the children are likely already in their beds, which is only a shame because Naruto was hoping to play with them. Next to the glowing fireplace is an armchair with a knitting basket upside down at its feet, the makings of something blue still pierced by two needles is on the floor, and the attached ball of yarn has rolled askew across the rug.</p><p>The hair on the back of Naruto’s neck sticks up, and it’s only a gut feeling...but something is up. The next second, he hears Hinata’s distressed voice outside and he rushes to the courtyard. </p><p>Hinata is battling with six masked hooded figures. They’re struggling to get a hold of her, grabbing a wrist here or an elbow there. Hinata is attempting to counter defensively with Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms, but there are too many of them pulling at her, and that’s not even the most disturbing thing he sees in the courtyard. A few paces away from the fight is a ghostly pale man with ice white hair and dead eyes watching the attack take place.</p><p>The second Naruto enters Sage Mode he learns two important things: one, the children are safely asleep in their beds, and two, this guy bears more than just a passing resemblance to Kaguya. </p><p>It’s in the next second that Naruto recognizes that all seven attackers share the same Chakra, which means...the masked figures are puppets. Perfect! Lethal attacks it is.</p><p>“Rasenshuriken!” </p><p>Hinata whips around with wide eyes as Naruto announces his presence. The pale man looks over her shoulder with a narrow glare as Naruto sends a whirl of chakra slashing through five of the masked figures. </p><p>It’s then he senses a hundred more puppets dispersed throughout the village, most of them moving through the Hyuga Estate. Naruto performs a few hand seals and twenty shadow clones appear and scatter in the direction of the invaders.</p><p>The pale man joins the fight now, his long white cloak and pale green sash whip through the air as he raises his arm and sends a glowing bulb flying at Naruto.</p><p>Naruto dodges the attack and growls, “Who are you?” </p><p>A blast behind Naruto alerts him that he shouldn't have dodged that attack. </p><p><em> Shit! The children! </em> </p><p>The explosion narrowly avoided the interior wall of the orphanage. </p><p>
  <em> They're like mini tailed beast bombs.  </em>
</p><p>Naruto decides he can’t dodge, but instead will have to take the brunt of the damage with his shadow clones until they can move this fight somewhere safer.</p><p>“My name is Toneri Ōtsutsuki,” the white haired man answers, his tone inflectionless. </p><p>A chill runs up Naruto’s spine at the name, and he performs more hand signs as he shouts, “What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” </p><p>Hinata kicks the legs out from under one of the puppets before the other snatches her by the hair.</p><p>Toneri sends a longing look towards Hinata as he answers, “I’m simply retrieving what is rightfully mine, to have and to hold.” She scratches and kicks at the puppet holding her. </p><p>
  <em> What the FUCK!? </em>
</p><p>Naruto creates several more shadow clones and launches forward, his clones taking the oncoming cannons as he approaches. He lands a heavy fist against the pale man’s jaw, and his face cracks against the force, part of it breaking away.</p><p>
  <em> He’s a puppet too? </em>
</p><p>Naruto engages with the Ōtsutsuki in close range combat, but more hooded puppets rush over the roof and join the battle. Naruto attempts to pull all of the attackers away from Hinata while avoiding getting her caught in the crossfire, but there are too many. As he’s battling the endless onslaught of puppets and attempting to protect the orphanage the white haired man brings a hand down on Hinata’s neck, knocking her unconscious before snatching her up. </p><p>Naruto chases, but Toneri jumps to a levitating metal platform with Hinata in tow. The handrails of the platform rush up and over them like a birdcage and it immediately starts to dissipate. He’s too late.</p><p>“You won’t get away with this!” Naruto screams, “I’ll search to the ends of the earth until I find you!”</p><p>Maniacal laughter sounds from the Ōtsutsuki, “Well then, you never will.” And with that the platform vanishes completely. </p><p>Naruto considers rushing back to the Hokage tower, but the sounds of battle in the distance tells him they’re already aware of the attack. The decision is easy, they need The Original. He turns a kunai on himself and stabs.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Naruto snaps awake in Amegakure with a gasp of air, immediately sitting up and waking Sasuke in the process. Sasuke tenses and flips on the light.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Naruto leaps from the bed, not even really hearing the question.  He goes to the dresser and flings a drawer open as his mind whirls—</p><p>Sasuke sounds alarmed, “What happened!?”</p><p>Naruto finally looks up and sees Sasuke. Naruto’s jaw almost drops, stunned. Now that the clone has dispelled his head is dizzy with new emotions and experiences. Sasuke looks very worried, but Naruto barely notices, because he also looks sleepy and cute and he’s shirtless and sitting up in their bed. <em> Their bed </em>. Sasuke is here and it’s just a bit too much, because even though obviously Naruto was here the whole time and this is nothing new, he was also gone the whole time, and he missed Sasuke the whole time, and wished he could be here and now he is and—</p><p>Sasuke loses patience waiting for an answer, “Naruto!”</p><p>Naruto's head snaps back to the urgent threat, “I have to go to Konoha, there was an attack, Hinata got kidnapped.”</p><p>Sasuke flings off his sheet and rises from the bed, “I’m coming with you.”</p><p>Naruto hesitates, because maybe it’s too soon for Sasuke to go back there, and he doesn’t owe them anything...but they also need his help. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Sasuke rolls his eyes, “No, I'll just stay here and sleep.” He snatches his pants from the floor with an “Idiot” and pulls them on. </p><p> </p><p>After hastily dressing they portal straight to the roof of the Hokage tower. Kakashi is already up there with Shikamaru and Sai. </p><p>
  <em> Why are they up here? </em>
</p><p>“What’s happening?” Kakashi snaps at them immediately after they step out of the portal. His voice sounds uncharacteristically worried. And shouldn’t his question be ‘what happened’ not ‘what’s happening’?</p><p>Naruto doesn’t know how much he already knows so he starts from the beginning, “When I went to the orphanage to deliver those documents Hinata was under attack from a bunch of these puppets and this white guy who said his name is Toneri Otsutsuki. I fought with him but he got on this weird platform with Hinata and just vanished, he must have transported or something.”</p><p>Kakashi, if anything, seems much more confused by Naruto’s explanation. “Well I suppose that explains the puppets fighting with the Hyuga clan, but—“ </p><p>They’re interrupted by a glowing ball of rock and fire as it crashes down from the sky and hurdles towards the village. </p><p>They see a flash of pink from below as Sakura leaps over rooftops and crashes her fist through the rock, which breaks into hundreds of pieces on impact. </p><p>“What the hell?!” Naruto shouts, “was that a meteor?”</p><p>“They just started falling,” Kakashi answers. “Tsunade is on her way to evacuate the villagers to the underground shelter.”</p><p>Shikamaru speaks up, “Our working theory is that pieces of the moon are breaking off as it barrels towards the earth.” And how the hell does Shikamaru say something like that so matter-of-factly? <em> What the fuck? The moon? Falling into the Earth? </em>Shikamaru continues, “It was Sai who first noticed the moon looks bigger than it should. We were hoping you’d know what’s behind it, but I’m struggling to make a connection between what you just said and this.”</p><p>Naruto rubs the back of his head for a moment, everyone else staring up at the sky like it’s about to jump out at them. Toneri’s feral laughter echoes in his mind.</p><p>“What if it <em> is </em> connected?” </p><p>Four pairs of eyes dart back down to Naruto. “I told Toneri I would search to the ends of the Earth until I found him, and he laughed and said ‘then you never will’ ...what if he’s on the moon?” </p><p>“Then we’re fucked,” Shikamaru answers dryly, digging in his pocket.</p><p>As if on queue, another meteor ignites in the sky. “Ninja Art, Beast Scroll!” Sai jumps atop his bird, flying up to intercept it. </p><p>Naruto turns back to Shikamaru and then to Sasuke, and continues with his unfaltering optimism, “Unless, once the moon gets close enough, Sasuke can make a portal to it, and we can get the drop on Toneri.”</p><p>Kakashi narrows his eyes, considering the suggestion, “Sasuke, how far can your Space-Time Dojutsu reach?” </p><p>Naruto barely hears the question because he’s caught himself staring at Sasuke again. Sasuke is really here—</p><p>“Between neighboring countries is about as far as I can go in this dimension,” Sasuke answers. </p><p>He’s here in the village, Naruto really did get him back—</p><p>“Scientists have estimated that the moon is hundreds of thousands of kilometers away,” Shikamaru glooms. “It’s much bigger than it looks, by the time it’s close enough for you to get to it the end of the world will be imminent.” </p><p>Naruto hears the words, just barely, but he still feels like with Sasuke here they could do literally anything. The impossible is definitely possible, because Naruto has done it before. Sasuke is back home with him—</p><p>And oops, Sasuke is glaring at him now, “Hey dummy, did you hear him? He said the world's ending, quit grinning. We could’ve stayed in bed.”</p><p>If Kakashi and Shikarmaru had any reaction to that comment Naruto doesn’t see it, his gaze and his grin don’t even falter, he’s not giving this up anytime soon—</p><p>“Guess it’s a good time to start smoking,” Shikamaru sighs, and he pulls an unopened carton of cigarettes out of his pocket, because evidently he keeps one around for a moment like this. “I guess this is my first and last, huh?,” Shikamaru states matter-of-factly as he flicks his lighter, the flame flickers for a single second before Naruto’s vision goes white— </p><p>And at first it’s as though everything has gone white, but then Sasuke appears at his side, followed by a pale man with long icy-grey hair, and two horns ornamenting his forehead. Hamura. The brother of the Sage of Six Paths. </p><p>“I’m sorry to see you’re being plagued by another member of my kin so soon,” Hamura echoes in their minds. “After Hogoromo and I sealed the Ten Tails and created the moon, my clan settled on the dark side of the moon, to protect and guard the Gedo Statue,” Hamura narrates to them as his memories unwind before their eyes. “Toneri is my grandson, he became obsessed with the Gedo Statue, and he came to sympathize with my mother’s ideals. He wanted to cleanse the earth of Shinobi, and start anew as a god among men. He tried to start an uprising, and converted many others to his doctrines. They sacrificed their eyes in order to create a weapon that they plotted to use to destroy the world. The revoltors were all killed, save for Toneri who was sealed away in time, sentenced to a thousand years. He was used as an example for those who would wish to destroy mankind. From that day forward, my clan served to protect mankind from destruction. Even many years after my death, when my clan was plagued by disease, they chose to die out in isolation on the moon rather than risk spreading the disease to Earth. Toneri awoke hundreds of years later in a desolate village, but his plot for destruction continues.”</p><p>The visions cease and the three of them are standing in a sea of white light once more. </p><p>“Sasuke, I will place within you a key that will allow you to create a portal to the moon. It is imperative that Toneri does not succeed.”</p><p>As soon as the words are finished, Naruto and Sasuke find themselves firmly planted on the roof of the Hokage Tower as if nothing happened, except Kakashi and Shikamaru are staring at them expectantly. </p><p>“We can get to the moon,” Sasuke announces. “Can you handle things here?”</p><p>Before Shikamaru can interject his skepticism at the statement Sasuke just made Kakashi interrupts—</p><p>“What, do you think we’ll be helpless without you?” Kakashi’s eyes pull back slightly as he grins beneath his mask. “Go deal with the Ōtsutsuki, we’ll be just fine here.” Kakashi places his trust once again in their ability to do the seemingly impossible.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi watches the two of them walk through the portal. This mission will take them farther than mankind has ever before explored. And it seems like just yesterday they were his clueless little genins… well, he supposes they’re still his genins, but he doesn’t allow himself a moment for the sentiment. As soon as the portal closes he announces, “Shikamaru, initiate Operation Doomsday.”</p><p>Shikamaru’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he nods, “Yes Hokage-sama, what level?”</p><p>Kakashi considers his options. They’ve only found five alive, but were fortunate to have sealed all of them for this very purpose. It would be sensible to spare some, and rely on an effective strategy. Plus, Kakashi has great faith in his genins. </p><p>“Three.”</p><p>Shikamaru hesitates, “Are you sure this isn’t a level five?”</p><p>Kakashi spins his kunai thoughtfully, “It’s not about the number of shogi tiles you have, but about using the right tiles for your strategy.”</p><p>“How profound,” Shukamaru awes sarcastically. </p><p>Kakashi misses the days when these kids thought he was so suave and cool, and they took all his words for gospel truth. Now they make fun of him. He would sulk if the world wasn’t on the verge of destruction. “I trust you to handle the prisoner and ensure his cooperation, but if you feel at any time he can’t be trusted, end the operation.”</p><p>“He claims he’s changed,” Shikamaru shrugs, “but regardless of that, his own survival is also dependent on the success of this plan. So in this instance I believe he can be trusted.”</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Well, they made it to the moon. But there’s no one in sight for miles around. The white earth— well, not earth...moon dirt, sure— the white moon dirt is disrupted by deep craters and jagged rock. Naruto’s eyes run across it, and as his gaze passes the horizon he’s looking up across a new sky. And it’s absolutely incredible.</p><p>Throwing his arms up he shouts, “Oh, what!? Sasuke, look at the Earth! It’s shaped like a sphere!”</p><p>Sasuke gives him an incredulous look, “Are you being serious?”</p><p>“What do you mean? I always thought it was flat! This is crazy, is it like— okay, so when you’re in the Land of Wind or further south than that are you upside down? That’s insane!” </p><p>Sasuke buries his face in his hands for a quiet moment, when he re-emerges from them he’s smirking, “Remind me when we get back to talk to Kakashi about curriculum at the academy.”</p><p>Naruto chuckles, “Alright, whatever that’s about. I’m gonna go into Sage Of Six Paths Mode and see if I can sense them.”</p><p>Naruto ignites with chakra. He senses a type of artificial atmosphere similar to that of Kaguya’s dimensions, and just like her dimensions there’s a vast amount of emptiness without nature or chakra. The difference in gravity here also makes him feel lighter, like he can’t get effective footing, but it’s manageable. He senses life over the next ridge, and focuses until he gets a lock on Hinata’s chakra. He can’t tell if her chakra feels suppressed because she’s far away or because she’s been injured, but either way they have no time to waste. </p><p>They each speed away in her direction. Sasuke cloaks himself with lighting chakra in order to keep up with Naruto's speed. </p><p>After a few minutes of mildly uncoordinated run-jumping they find themselves in the ruins of an abandoned city. It’s just like the one they saw in Hamura’s memories, except it’s much larger and completely desolate. Even the castle in the center of the city is decayed and crumbling.  </p><p>Hinata is inside, but even this close her chakra still feels faint. If she’s been hurt Naruto is going to rip this guy apart. </p><p>As they approach the castle Toneri throws open the double doors and pauses on the steps above them. He isn’t a puppet this time, his face is unflawed and his eyes are a piercing electric blue, not empty and dead like before. “I must admit I’m surprised you reached me here, but after what you did to the Rabbit Goddess I suppose I shouldn’t be.”</p><p>“And you’re next,” Naruto growls, his body still cloaked and ignited with sage chakra.</p><p>Toneri looks only at Sasuke now, but continues otherwise unfazed, “I didn’t account at that time that my Great Uncle would interfere. I won’t make the mistake of underestimating Shinobi again, which is why they must be destroyed. But I am not an unreasonable god, I’m willing to negotiate.”</p><p>“We’re not here to negotiate,” Sasuke answers, composed and dispassionate. And how is Sasuke just so fucking cool all the time— </p><p>
  <em> Focus, Naruto. </em>
</p><p>“What have you done with Hinata?”</p><p>Toneri’s composure falters as anger flashes in his eyes. “The Byakugan Princess is recovering from her successful surgery, and she’s no longer any of your concern,” Toneri warns.</p><p>“Surgery?! What surgery?” Naruto demands.</p><p>“Look at his eyes, Naruto. He took her Byakugans,” Sasuke hisses. And if Sasuke ever looked at Naruto like he’s looking at Toneri right now Naruto would be tempted to run for his life. He wouldn’t, obviously, but anyone else should.</p><p>“It seems at least one of you is proof of intelligent life on Earth,” Toneri mocks. And somehow Sasuke’s glare becomes even more vicious, because evidently he’s the only one who’s allowed to call Naruto stupid. “Her eyes were a gift to me. A dowry of sorts. She would have offered them to me willingly, given time, but you’ve forced by hand. I’ve had to speed things up a bit. When she awakens the world she once knew will be destroyed, and once she’s had time to mourn she’ll see the beauty of it’s restoration from her throne at my side.”</p><p>“You stole her eyes!” Naruto screams, because he’s had about enough of this eye-stealing bullshit. “And you expect her to just come along with you as your bride to restore the Earth?” </p><p>
  <em> Honestly, what the fuck!?  </em>
</p><p>Toneri’s rage is thinly veiled now as he raises his voice, “The Byakugan Princess has blessed me with great power by donating her eyes to me. And her vision will be restored with the power of my Tenseigan once she has proven her loyalty to me. But enough from you!” Toneri turns back to Sasuke, “I am offering you solace, there is space for the Uchiha in this new world, your clan could be restored to its former glory.” </p><p>Sasuke’s answering chuckle is humorless, dark, disinterested, and completely inaudible under Naruto’s fierce snarls, “Sasuke would never go with you, you rapey prick! He’s not gonna share Hinata with you! He doesn’t even swing that way!”</p><p>Toneri’s rage is unleashed as he screams back, “You will speak when spoken to!”</p><p>And he <em> really </em> should <em> not </em> have said that.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi returns to the roof of the Hokage Tower after a brief recess. Shikamaru is coordinating efforts from ground level, Kakashi will be observing and informing efforts from the rooftop. When he exits the stairwell and takes in the cool night air he sees that Tsunade has returned. </p><p>She addresses him without removing her gaze from the skies, “All of the villagers have been evacuated to the shelter. I see you’ve initiated Operation Doomsday.”</p><p>“It had to be done,” Kakashi answers calmly as he reaches her side.</p><p>Tsunade looks displeased, “Has there been no word from Naruto? I swear if that Uchiha brat has—”</p><p>“You just missed them actually.” Kakashi takes great pleasure in the opportunity to say his next words without offering any further explanation, “They’re on the moon.”</p><p>“They’re what!?”</p><p>Their conversation is surrounded in every direction by loud booms and crashes, but the village below remains largely unscathed. The noise is overtly reminiscent of the war, and Kakashi has to use his unfailing aloofness to distract himself from his thinly veiled anxiety—</p><p>“It’s a long story,” is all Kakashi offers, even though it really isn’t. Clearly the boys were granted another audience with The Sage of Six Paths. It’s beginning to feel like favoritism.</p><p>“I’ve been up here for fifteen minutes, where’ve you been? And don’t say your office, because I checked there first,” Tsunade warns.</p><p>“I’ve learned by now to say important things to important people when it might be your last chance to do so.” Apparently Kakashi is in the mood to be very cryptic tonight.</p><p>Tsunade’s expression softens, considering his words, “...I only saw my grandfather, who else has Kabuto reanimated?” ...and apparently she misunderstood them.</p><p>Just then a flash of yellow rises into the sky, two strong hands hold out a custom Kunai, and in a fraction of a second one meteor is transported and sent crashing into another.</p><p>“Lord Fourth,” Tsunade answers her own question with awe in her expression. And then her eyes fall to something she must have mistaken for fire in the distance, and they widen with realization of what it really is...a red armoured Susanoo. </p><p>“And Itachi Uchiha,” Kakashi adds.</p><p>Tsunade’s eyes narrow fractionally, “Interesting choice, if you were going to bring back an Uchiha wouldn’t Obito’s Kamui ability have been more useful for this?”</p><p>“Obito has already made his peace with this world,” The Sixth Hokage dismisses. <em> And I have already made peace with him. </em></p><p>“Oh and my grandfather hasn’t?” Tsunade challenges. </p><p>“Your grandfather is responsible for this mess we call Konohagakure, so he’s going to have to put up with us from time to time,” Kakashi smirks.</p><p>Tsunade returns a menacing smile, “He’s going to chew you out when this is all over.”</p><p>“I might have led him to believe you were still in charge around here,” Kakashi returns an even more ferocious grin, though it’s not like she can see it. </p><p>Tsunade pales at the words. As more meteors fall from the sky Kakashi adjusts his telescope, the show is just getting to a really good part.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You will speak when spoken to!” </em>
</p><p>“Amaterasu!”</p><p>Toneri rips the steps of the castle right out from under himself, blocking the black flames. He ignites himself with flaming green chakra mid-air and sends the flaming rubble flying back at them—</p><p>Sasuke extinguishes the flames and activates his armoured Susanoo, shielding Naruto unnecessarily with a glowing purple arm. The Susanoo is only about half its full size at this point, but it still crashes through the stone of the abandoned buildings on either side of them.</p><p>Toneri advances on them, performing hand signs— </p><p>Sasuke and Naruto feign retreat, walking backwards and making hand signs of their own— No verbal communication is needed. They both know they need to put some distance between themselves and the castle where Hinata is being kept in order to keep her out of the crossfire.</p><p>That necessity is proven when Toneri unleashes a tornado of wind in their direction. Sasuke, having copied the signs with his own hands, sends an equal force back at him.</p><p>“Rasenshuriken!” </p><p>The force of the wind tears at the landscape beneath them and breaks the nearest surrounding ruins into nothing but rubble. </p><p>Toneri is knocked back by Naruto’s Rasenshuriken and crashes through the double doors of the castle— </p><p>From behind the broken doorway they can only see a glimpse of Toneri’s arms and torso, and then they hear deranged laughter echoing back at them—</p><p>The next sound they hear is thunderous quakings of rock grinding against rock from just beyond the ruined city—</p><p>Sasuke sends an arm of his Susanoo crashing through the castle doors, snatching Toneri and flinging him back behind them—</p><p>A mountain of stone erupts to their left, wearing Hamura’s carved image and dragging itself across the moon's surface by clawed hands the size of houses—</p><p>“Multi shadow clone jutsu!”</p><p>Naruto charges at Toneri with his clones—</p><p>Sasuke is lifted high into the air as his Susanoo doubles to full size. The purple samurai takes its bow from the holster on its back and sends an arrow flying at the rock golem—</p><p>The arrow hits the stone monster in what might be considered a shoulder, but all the rock that crashes away recombines and restores the golem—</p><p>Once his shadow clones get him close enough Naruto engages in hand to hand combat with Toneri. All the sparring with Sasuke has significantly improved his Taijutsu. </p><p>Flashes of orange and green dance across the surface of the moon—  Each combatant letting out quick huffs of air as they strike heated blows against each other—</p><p>From the corner of his eye Naruto sees that the golem is relentless, and once he gets a chance to he sends a shadow clone after Sasuke—</p><p>The clone immediately enters Tailed-Beast Mode, taking on Kurama’s mind and form—</p><p>Kurama lunges at the titan, shredding through the stone with his claws— knocking the monster back with his tails— snarling ferociously and enjoying himself a bit too much—</p><p>“The world created by the Sage of Six Paths is a failure!” Toneri’s indignation is apparent as he shouts, “You two are just knights for a dead king! I will achieve greater po—”</p><p>Whatever bullshit Toneri was about to spit is cut off by a swift kick to the jaw— Toneri wipes blood from his cheek, blocking Naruto’s next attacks with his legs and performing more hand seals—</p><p>“Golden wheel rebirth explosion!”</p><p>A yellow sword of light extends from Toneri’s hands and cuts across the ground between them—</p><p>With a deafening crack the moon splits in two halves—  Naruto barely has time to jump across the widening gap— Toneri appears frustrated and drained, like he was hoping for a bigger payoff.</p><p>Kurama Mode Naruto and Susanoo Sasuke get the upper hand on the golem— </p><p>Kurama has the stone pinned beneath him, and Sasuke’s Susanoo jumps on his back to get a better angle for his shot—</p><p>The Susanoo sends Indra’s arrow smashing through the face of the rock beast at point blank range—  And Naruto silently hopes Hamura doesn’t take it personally. </p><p>Toneri fumes at the loss of his demon— sending cannon after cannon at Naruto until he’s knocked back— </p><p>Sasuke charges towards them— “Narutooo!” </p><p>Kurama hangs back, making sure the golem is reduced to rubble—</p><p>Toneri launches an onslaught of cannons at Sasuke, whose Susanoo takes the brunt of the attack— Sasuke lands on his feet and swiftly eases into a crouch— but he’s left vulnerable without the Susanoo—</p><p>“Sasukeeeee!!”</p><p>Toneri charges at Sasuke— and Naruto does too— </p><p>Toneri forms his largest cannon yet and and launches it at Sasuke— who’s still crouching and doesn’t move a muscle— </p><p>Naruto prays he’s close enough—  Sasuke smirks—  </p><p>
  <em> He is </em>
</p><p>A second before the cannon connects with Sasuke’s face he switches places with Toneri, and the resulting explosion hits the Ōtsutsuki right in the groin.</p><p>
  <em> Say goodbye to your alien nuts, asshole. </em>
</p><p>Naruto has a love/hate relationship with Sasuke’s new transportation technique. Watching Sasuke play chicken with oncoming jutsu is gut-wrenching, but the effect is...well, super fucking badass. </p><p>The Otsutsuki doubles over and vomits, clenching his hands over his gut.</p><p>When Toneri stands back up there’s a flash of orange— And a fiery fist connects with Toneri’s jaw. </p><p>The Otsutuki’s chakra goes dim as he’s sent high into the air by the force of the punch—</p><p>Sasuke strides over to where Toneri’s limp body falls back to the ground with a thud—</p><p>Toneri tries to raise up onto his hands and knees but a swift kick to the gut sends him toppling across the ground and he lands on his back with a pitiful grunt— Sasuke follows his kick without breaking stride, stepping on Toneri’s throat and bending over him—</p><p>“These do not belong to you,” Sasuke reprimands. </p><p>Toneri’s stolen eyes flash with panic and he scratches at Sasuke’s ankle, a weak attempt to free himself. Sasuke merely clicks his tongue and thrusts a hand forward. </p><p>The knowledge of what’s taking place combined with the blood chilling scream is nauseating, even for a trained Shinobi like Naruto—  Sasuke definitely isn’t fucking around with eye theft anymore. </p><p>After a heavy moment Sasuke walks back to Naruto with a fist full of eyes dripping blood, Toneri left behind on the ground but not forgotten. </p><p>Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly, “I probably could have just healed her eyes like I did with Kakashi yaknow.”</p><p>“Either way, they aren’t his to keep,” Sasuke replies seriously. After a moment his expression loses its anger. “I’m not really sure what to do with these now,” Sasuke admits, holding up the eyes, “my pocket seems like the wrong way to go.” </p><p>Naruto almost laughs, because it’s not as though Sasuke’s got a ziplock bag on him— but when he looks over Sasuke’s shoulder the grin falls from his face, humor forgotten. Sasuke turns back, pocketing the eyeballs as Toneri stirs, his hand glowing green with gathered energy, and what looks like rubble is flying towards him from the castle. </p><p>No...not rubble. Eyeballs. Byakugans, specifically. Toneri’s eye sockets are empty and bleeding, but the majority of his body is being covered in Byakugans as he laughs maniacally. He’s becoming the weapon Hamura warned them about.</p><p>Naruto lunges forward, but Toneri gets his hands on the ground first— rock erupts from beneath him as the moon lunges rapidly towards the Earth—  Toneri is thrown into the air by the blast, he’s flung into space with large pieces of the moon that have broken off—</p><p>And for a moment he laughs darkly— but his laughs are choked off and replaced by screams as he becomes brighter and brighter—</p><p>Naruto sends a questioning look to Sasuke.</p><p>“He can’t survive out there,” Sasuke explains.</p><p>Naruto isn’t just going to stand here and watch him die, even if he did this to himself. Naruto leaps forward— but his attempt is futile as Sasuke clutches him by the clothes at the back of his neck and yanks him back—</p><p>“You can’t either, idiot!”</p><p>“We have to try something, we can’t just let him die!”</p><p>“He’s already dead! Look at him!”</p><p>Naruto does, and Sasuke is right. Toneri’s skin has gone dark and his body is misshapen. There’s nothing they could have done.</p><p>“Naruto, look at me.” Sasuke pulls him closer, hands on Naruto’s shoulders, his face just inches away. There’s a pain behind Sasuke’s eyes that wasn’t there before. “I need you to be more careful. I can’t lose you.”</p><p>“You won’t,” Naruto answers without even considering the possibility.</p><p>“Idiot. Twenty seconds ago you tried to leap into space.” Sasuke points behind himself dramatically. And okay, maybe that’s a fair point. But Naruto can’t help it that he’s felt invincible since the day Sasuke first told him he loves him. “Clearly you haven’t been studying,” Sasuke scolds, “what have you even been doing in Konoha? Besides fooling around with Hinata.”</p><p>“What!?” Naruto throws Sasuke’s hands off his shoulders.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t think I don’t know what ‘delivering documents to the orphanage’ is code for.”</p><p>“Oh for fucks sake, you have to be kidding me! I would never cheat on you! Do you think I want my balls to end up—“</p><p>Naruto closes his jaw and stops making a fool of himself when he sees a smirk breaking through Sasuke’s cold exterior. His eyes are amused but there’s still pain behind them.</p><p>“Of course I’m joking, idiot. But I was being serious about the other thing. I’ve already lost everyone else I love. I cannot lose you too. You have to be more careful. Promise me that.”</p><p>Naruto knows it would go against his very nature to be more careful, but the way Sasuke is looking at him now...well, Naruto could never deny him anything.</p><p>“I promise. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to worry y—”</p><p>Naruto is cut off by Sasuke’s lips firmly planting on his, and is it just him, or is the room spinning? Sasuke’s never kissed him before. Well, obviously Sasuke has kissed him before, but not the clone, well, other than those accidents— okay maybe the room actually is spinning. They break apart— oh yeah, they’re on the fucking moon. Or what’s left of it.</p><p>“Hey Sasuke? What are we gonna do about...” Naruto gestures behind himself at the other half of the moon that’s slowly floating away, “that?”</p><p>“Whose Jutsu put the moon in the sky in the first place?” Sasuke answers Naruto’s question with a question. Well obviously it was the Sage of Six Paths and Hamura but...oh! Duh.</p><p>“Hands up, Uzumaki,” Sasuke commands, lifting his own hands towards the center of the gap.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi checks his telescope once again, and he sees ‘mission accomplished’ scratched into the surface of the moon by the Nine-Tails’ claws. The Nine-Tails. On the moon. Completing a mission. What a time to be alive.</p><p>A few more meteors fall after that, but when it seems the sky is dark and clear once more Kakashi pushes the button down on his two-way radio, “Sunshine and Moony have completed their mission, over.”</p><p>Shikamaru’s voice resounds from the radio, “When did they get codenames? Over.”</p><p>
  <em> Just now. I thought it was cute. </em>
</p><p>“Try to keep up, Nara. Over.”</p><p>Kakashi decides Walkie-Talkies are a lot of fun and they should do this more often.</p><p>“I’ll debrief the troops and then send them your way, over.”</p><p>This is the part Kakashi was not exactly looking forward to. </p><p>When Itachi and the current and former Hokages are back in the Hokage’s office it is Hashirama who speaks first.</p><p>“I’m growing tired of these reanimations Lord Sixth.” <em> Shit. Tsunade tattled on me. </em>“I’m meant to be resting in peace but I keep finding myself yanked back from the Purelands.”</p><p>“There were no strings attached to this reanimation Lord First,” Kakashi clarifies. “You are welcome to return to the afterlife as you wish, though I do feel inclined to offer you my seat.” <em> Please someone take this job away from me. </em></p><p>Hashirama must hear the words he doesn’t say, because he grins sympathetically. “You are the acting Hokage now, the decisions are yours to make for better or worse. But my wish for you is that after your death no one will drag you back to see the unintended consequences of the decisions you made as Hokage.”</p><p>Kakashi takes the jab in stride, his gaze darting to Minato, his eyes more pleading than he intended.</p><p>The Fourth Hokage shakes his head softly in answering. “There is no purpose for me in this world anymore.”  </p><p>Kakashi is actually shocked, because he was there when Minato was reunited with Naruto during the war. He heard the words they exchanged. And he’d assumed that Minato couldn’t stay behind at that time because he had taken on too much damage. But to think he had no intention of staying, even now…</p><p>“But Lord Fourth, what about Naruto? Don’t you want to—”</p><p>Minato cuts him off with a lifted hand, his expression disheartened, “Naruto has grown into a wonderful young man, and achieved all the greatness I had hoped for him, completely in spite of me.”</p><p>“That isn’t true,” Kakashi tries to argue, but he’s coming up short on a reason why.</p><p>“Yes it is,” Minato answers softly but definitively. “All of the pain and suffering my son has endured has been a result of the decision I made when I was Hokage. I chose selfishly to sacrifice myself in order to buy some time for Kushina to have with Naruto in the future, and abandoned my son and this village in the process. Naruto was ostracized and neglected because of that decision.” </p><p>Kakashi feels a deep wound cut through the center of him at the words, because he knows he too is responsible in part for the suffering his sensei’s son endured alone. And he too once felt like he had earned no place in Naruto’s life. But Naruto has a way of pulling you in and making you feel worthy, and if Minato just stayed a little longer— </p><p>Minato sends a sorrowful expression to Itachi, placing a hand on the Uchiha’s shoulder as he continues, “If I had made a different decision then I could have prevented the deaths of the Uchiha clan, and my son’s only friend wouldn’t have suffered so much, wouldn’t have abandoned the village, wouldn’t have sought for revenge, and Naruto wouldn’t have had to bare that burden…”</p><p>Minato’s words are a kick to the groin for Kakashi. Everything Minato just mentioned he also feels responsible for. He was Itachi’s ANBU captain before the massacre occurred...he was Sasuke’s mentor before he defected...he has no business being in this seat and he’ll say whatever he can to get Minato to do this job instead—</p><p>“I felt the same way after Rin’s death,” Kakashi offers. “I kept imagining that if I had just made different decisions on those missions that I could have saved her and Obito. But now I know that everything that happened to them was just part of a plan orchestrated by Madara. I am responsible for the decisions I made, but to an extent the events that transpired after that were out of my control. You make important decisions as Hokage, but you are not responsible for every decision that is made after that.”</p><p>“All the more reason to not want to see the results of those decisions,” Hashirama argues.</p><p>“But you will want to see this,” Kakashi assures Minato. “Sasuke is doing so much better now, Naruto got him back.” For the first time this evening Itachi’s unreadable expression is softened, and the grey sclera of his reanimated eyes look lighter somehow. “And it’s probably not my business to tell you this, but if you’re not even waiting for him to get back then someone has to. They’re <em> together . </em>”</p><p>Three pairs of eyes widen in surprise, followed by a warm and cheerful grin from Minato, and a knowing half-smirk from Itachi. </p><p>“They are?” </p><p>Kakashi nods, and Minato beams back at him. “Kushina and Mikoto are going to be so excited, I’m never going to hear the end of this,” Minato chuckles brightly.</p><p>Kakashi’s heart sinks, “You really won’t stay? You don’t have to be Hokage if that’s a deal breaker,” Kakashi jokes humorlessly. </p><p>“I wasn’t there for my son when he needed me, and now that he doesn’t need me anymore I’m not going to claim a place in his life that I never earned.”</p><p>“No one in this village has <em> earned </em>a place in Naruto’s life,” Kakashi argues. Surely not himself, who wallowed in self-pity and turned a blind eye to Naruto’s neglect for far too many years. Not Sukura who at best avoided him, and at worst abused him. Not the villagers who treated him like a pariah and a monster until he became useful to them. Not even Sasuke.</p><p>“They were not his father,” Minato demands. His trembling hands clench into fists at his sides.</p><p>The room falls silent at the Fourth Hokage’s words. A moment passes and Kakashi is out of reasons to try to convince him to stay. Minato’s decision is made. His posture softens and he releases his fists.</p><p>“Tell him I said congratulations,” Minato offers, “and that Kushina and I send our love.”</p><p>Kakashi nods solemnly. And with that, the former Hokage’s each begin to dissipate into flecks of glowing light, ascending beyond the ceiling and into the night sky.</p><p>And then there were two.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooo? What do you guys think Itachi said? </p><p>I know this stuff happens two years after the war in ‘canon’ (movies aren’t even canon) but obviously we’re not opposed to some canon divergence here in this fic. There’s also no ridiculous technology in this like there was in that shit movie because they literally communicate with fucking birds in the Shinobi world, alright? They don’t have Doctor Who level technology.</p><p>Did I say there would be smut in this chapter? What I meant to say is there will be twice as much in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Goodnight Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So my dumbass thought this chapter and the next one would be all one chapter but this is already 6500 words sooo. Shower sex in this one, shadow clone sex in the next one.<br/>I’ve loved the song Goodnight Moon by Go Radio literally since 2010. And since I watched Shippuden now it just reminds me of Sasuke because this show ruined my brain. thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once the moon is properly back in its place in the sky— or at least close enough...they aren't astronomers, okay? They did their best— they make their way to what’s left of the castle to retrieve the so-called Byakugan Princess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They find Hinata in one of the more lavish quarters of the otherwise uninhabited castle. There are bandages wrapped over her eyes and she seems to be heavily sedated, but otherwise unharmed. Sasuke hands her eyes to Naruto, who cuts the bandages free from her head and attempts to return the eyes to her before healing her gently—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata startles, knocking his hands away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Hinata,” Naruto shushes, “you’re going to be okay now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto-kun...you’re here,” she whispers, smiling softly. Hinata relaxes and allows Naruto to continue healing her. When he’s finished she blinks drowsily a few times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you see okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata nods and attempts to sit up, only to fall back down onto the pillow. She looks exhausted, they need to get her to a proper medic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to get you back home,” Naruto assures her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata looks around at the mention of another, “Oh...Sasuke-kun, are you coming home? Naruto-kun will be so happy...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that she falls back into a quiet slumber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto blushes, slightly embarrassed. He wasn’t exactly quiet about how desperately he wanted to bring Sasuke back to the village, but that was before he knew the truth. He doesn’t want Sasuke to feel guilted into staying when they get back...even though it is Rinne tomorrow...and it would be a dream come true to celebrate it with Sasuke back home.  Not to mention that Sasuke’s present isn’t exactly something he can put in Gamagochi’s backpack—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pinning that thought for the time being, Naruto motions to pick Hinata up—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll carry her,” Sasuke interjects, already slipping his arms under her knees and neck, “I don’t need her getting any ideas about you,” and in a breathier, higher tone he adds, “Naruto-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto chuckles at the jealousy, completely unnecessary, but it’s really adorable, so he’ll allow it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they get back to Konoha they take Hinata straight to the hospital. Seeing the look on Sakura’s face is absolutely priceless. Naruto wishes he had his camera. If she had been carrying anything she would have dropped it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke-kun,” she practically gasps. And evidently Naruto has become invisible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke just nods her towards the woman in his arms, the question ‘where should I put this’ in his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And once she tears her eyes away from Sasuke long enough to see Hinata in his arms her shocked expression turns to that of weakly suppressed jealousy— and, in her defense, at least some mild concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura leads them down a hall to an available bed that Sasuke places Hinata down on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened? Was she hit by debris?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually she was kidnapped,” Sasuke answers, “We suspect she’s been sedated with something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto jumps in, “You’re good with antidotes, right Sakura?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Naruto, I didn’t even see you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed,” Naruto chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura flushes slightly before answering confidently, “Yes, I should be able to reverse the effects.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with that answer, Sasuke turns to leave, Naruto following behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hokage’s office,” Sasuke answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay good. Well, someone should tell her family she’s here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send a clone to the Hyuga Estate,” Naruto reassures her. “See ya later, Sakura-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’re back outside Naruto watches Sasuke gracefully descend the steps of the hospital. It’s really the first peaceful moment he’s had with Sasuke since his clone dispelled and they became one again. And Naruto is overwhelmed with pride in the man before him. Sasuke just being here, back home in Konoha, is huge. Just him being here shows how much he’s already overcome. And if Naruto had a part in that, then it’s the most important thing he’s ever accomplished, because Sasuke is the most precious thing in his whole world. And he’s in utter disbelief that he actually gets to be with someone that special. Naruto is hit with an impulse he just can’t resist—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He runs up behind Sasuke, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him up high with a big excited squeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! What’re you doing?” Sasuke feigns anger, but he sounds amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Naruto can’t help but laugh, not because it’s funny, but because he’s just really, really, really happy. It’s got to be either laughing or crying at this point, and the bastard might tease him if he cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were incredible tonight,” Naruto tells him when he finally lets go, “Such a badass. It was so much fun getting to fight side by side with you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke was smirking at first, but as Naruto finishes that sentence the smirk turns into a serious frown, “That was fun for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto frowns back. Did he say something terribly wrong? He did have fun. There’s no denying it. Him and Sasuke had a last minute mission, in the middle of the night, they got the bad guy, saved the girl, the whole world really...and now they’re back home safe before dawn. Like a couple regular ninjas. Well, obviously it was no regular mission, what with the moon crashing into the Earth and all, but nothing they couldn’t handle together. He can’t deny it’s a great feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm yeah?...Wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shakes his head sorrowfully,  “I could never enjoy myself in a fight with you. Maybe I could if I knew without a doubt that you were safe, but not while you’re in danger too.” Sasuke sighs, “When I’m using my Sharingan I’m forced to visualize every possible way, every muscle twitch, every shift of a weapon, that could lead to you getting hurt or killed and…I already told you tonight, I cannot lose you. I know what I would become if I did.” Sasuke takes a deep breath and lets it back out, “Anyway, it’s certainly not fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto can’t think of anything more eloquent to say to that than, “But neither of us got hurt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke…” Naruto is still on the verge of tears, but now it’s because of this ache in his chest that he gets whenever Sasuke is hurting. And he knows Sasuke has a life worth of evidence that terrible things will happen. But what can Naruto say to prove to him that he won’t let him get hurt anymore? </span>
  <span>“Dying first would be like losing to you, so we both know I’m never going to do a stupid thing like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well that was dumb. Those were not the words he was looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But apparently dumb works for Sasuke because he’s smirking at that. Sasuke pulls Naruto into his arms and draws their heads together. And Naruto feels his heart rate double as they exchange breaths in the small space between them. Three months together, and the excitement he feels when he’s close to Sasuke definitely hasn’t worn off, probably won’t any time soon, and it makes his legs feel a little weak that it was Sasuke who initiated it. The nervousness, however,  is somewhat new. He’ll have to blame the clone’s memories for the way he hesitates to lean in and connect their lips—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but then Sasuke jerks back, startled, his eyes darting around them—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto tries to sense anyone nearby but he doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody’s watching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that,” Sasuke answers, looking mildly offended that Naruto thought he was worried about being seen. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke quickens the pace back to the Hokage tower, which is easy enough to spot even though the village has to be completely unrecognizable to Sasuke, since it’s been rebuilt. Sasuke is tense and unsettled, they’re practically running by the time they reach it. And once they’re there Naruto senses it too—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Could it be?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They take the stairs two at a time, and Sasuke practically bursts through the doors of the Hokage’s office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi looks over at them, relaxed as always, though he has no business being so when—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Itachi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi’s expression hardly changes at all with the intrusion,  but maybe, just maybe, Naruto senses some warmth behind it. Or maybe Naruto just thinks that because of how much the man resembles Sasuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s mind jumps between about fifty irrational conclusions. Was Kakashi being held hostage? Under some genjutsu? No, Itachi was never really a traitor. And if anything it seems like he and Kakashi were just talking. How the hell was he reanimated in the first place? Kakashi wouldn’t work with that snake Orochimaru, would he? Would he?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently Sasuke was thinking the same thing, because he turns on Kakashi, his tone cold and demanding, “Explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sounds angry, and maybe Naruto should be too, but truthfully he doesn’t really know what to feel. Part of him wants to hate Itachi for destroying Sasuke the way he did. He remembers the first time he ever saw Itachi. He’ll never be able to forget the horrors of that day. Sasuke was so young, and Itachi had been ruthless, breaking Sasuke’s arm and beating him into a hospitalization. Certainly not Naruto’s idea of tough love. Not to mention Itachi trying to convince Naruto that he might have to kill Sasuke, and calling him a foolish child when he outright refused. Naruto owes him an ‘I told you so’ or better yet, he could give him the finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But on the other hand, Sasuke told Naruto about Itachi fighting Kabuto, releasing the reanimation jutsu, and showing Sasuke the whole truth. If Itachi hadn’t stopped that jutsu they never would have won the war. And Sasuke confided in Naruto, that even knowing everything Itachi had done, part of him really wanted him to stay. He said that when Itachi was there he couldn’t help but remember childhood feelings of adoring his older brother, and that maybe if Itachi could have stayed somehow, then Sasuke wouldn’t have felt the need to avenge him by destroying the village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were in a vulnerable position after the war,” Kakashi begins—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skip to the part where you reanimated my brother!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi interrupts, his voice composed, “Did you take Nagato’s Rinnegan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke is a little caught off guard, hesitating before gesturing to his Rinnegan with his left hand,  “No, this is mine. Well, I mean, technically it’s yours. But it’s mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anything Itachi looks more confused, “Is that a tattoo? When did you get a tattoo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi actually giggles under his mask. Sasuke shoots him a glare, practically steaming with anger. Naruto can’t help it that he’s also a little amused. Maybe Itachi is like a big brother after all, when he’s not scheming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke loses patience, “Ugh. It will be faster if I just, here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Uchiha brothers lock eyes for a tense moment before Itachi’s go wide and he shows what has to be the most emotion Naruto has ever seen on his typically unreadable face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black Zetsu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our entire history…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi pauses, his expression sorrowful. “Sasuke, I’m so sorry. I was such a fool, I should have—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He fooled everyone,” Sasuke answers, and it sounds like reassurance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi has his hands folded under his chin, eyes darting between the Uchihas in a way that suggests all he’s missing is a bowl of popcorn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It truly is incredible,” Itachi concludes. And when Sasuke raises a brow he explains, “Your Space-Time Dojutsu, I've never seen anything like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t have it,” Sasuke replies coldly, but not entirely seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I never actually wanted to steal your eyes, otouto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi actually smiles then, and it would be warm if it wasn’t Itachi Fucking Uchiha. But because it is Itachi (Fucking Uchiha), it’s chilling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn to explain now,” Sasuke asserts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Izanami worked on Kabuto just as I intended. Though, no one but us knew about it. He’s been imprisoned for his war crimes here in Konoha in addition to a few White Zetsus that survived and were captured. When the village was in danger Kakashi ordered Kabuto to use some of the White Zetsus to reanimate me and...a couple previous Kages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto and Sasuke look to Kakashi for affirmation and further explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi just leans back in his chair, “Back in my day we called that emergency preparedness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto has more than just a hunch about which previous Kages were reanimated, but if that’s true, then where is he? Naruto is about to ask when Sasuke speaks up again—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait. Hold up. Did Sasuke just tell him to stay? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Does that mean Sasuke is staying too!? Naruto is practically giggling internally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Itachi looks taken aback, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay,” Sasuke demands. “I want you to stay. You owe me that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you owe me too,” Kakashi jumps in. “You tortured me for what felt like a lifetime, I was in a coma for three days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi looks surprised again, though it just barely shows in his stoic expression, “I assume you’re not offering me the same position you offered the others,” he tells the sixth Hokage.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi’s eyes turn up in a grin, “No. We only </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> had you removed from the bingo books when we confirmed your death. It will take time to transition you back into society. I was thinking Captain in the ANBU, if that’s something you’d be interested in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Interested’ might not be the right word. But Itachi does look as though he would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>willing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as he turns back to Sasuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure you want me to stay, Sasuke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nods, his mouth remaining closed now in a tight frown, as though he’s already given too much away by opening it in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi nods back at him, “Then I’ll stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, and very slowly, Itachi gestures his arms forwards. And Sasuke genuinely looks like he hasn’t a clue what Itachi is doing. Then Itachi’s hopeful expression turns regretful, and he starts to drop his arms until—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke closes the distance between them, throwing one arm over Itachi’s shoulder and the other under his still open arm. Itachi closes Sasuke into his arms for a moment. Granted, it’s a terribly awkward excuse for a hug, but they’ll have time to practice, and that’s a beautiful thought in itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s eyes are stinging, he’s so happy for Sasuke, for both of them really. And Kakashi doesn’t look to be faring much better, but he can’t be blamed, because it’s just such a lovely reunion—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash of movement as they’re about to part Sasuke punches Itachi in the gut. Hard. Naruto’s breath catches in his throat and his stomach drops into his own gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh-!” Itachi doubles over, clenching his abdomen and he coughs once before looking up at Sasuke with hurt in his expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was for when I was twelve,” Sasuke smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s breath escapes him in a laugh, and it feels as though a weight has been lifted from the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the hurt drains from Itachi’s expression and he actually chuckles softly. Still clenching his gut he remarks, “I deserved that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you deserve more than that,” Sasuke argues. “Look at my arms,” he demands, holding them out parallel to the floor. “I’m pretty sure one of them is longer than the other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi squints at Sasuke’s fingertips. Not quite buying that. Naruto chuckles again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Itachi’s eyes travel over to Naruto, he opens his mouth but closes it again. Itachi’s expression is distinct, so filled with gratitude that it’s practically a verbal </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He doesn’t need to say it. Naruto hears it all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Naruto is tearing up again...but then Itachi’s expression turns to something just barely unpleasant. A cringe. Or Itachi’s version of one. His whole body shudders, just slightly, but visibly, as he turns back to Sasuke. </span>
</p><p><span>“You could have edited the private</span> <span>details when you showed me your memories, otouto.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“WHAT!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After all the shit Sasuke gave me about being a loudmouth!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi is absolutely cackling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did edit the details!,” Sasuke argues, his eyes darting back to plead with Naruto to believe him, and then back again. “That was the abridged version! Not that you deserved it, it’s not like you edited anything for my sake when you put me under genjutsu for three days straight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I did edit them,” Itachi says matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah to make it look worse! So I would hate you more!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto doesn’t know why he feels a tinge of jealousy that this is the most he’s ever seen someone else get a rise out of Sasuke. And he’s at least a little concerned that Itachi knows details about Naruto’s sexual relationship with his little brother. ‘Little’ might be ironic in this case. But now isn’t the time to have Sasuke’s dick on his mind. Though that’s never stopped him before. They’ll be alone soon. Hopefully. Naruto’s eyes dart cautiously to Itachi’s, hoping the man can’t read minds. Honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised. In any case, he figures it’s his turn to ask questions now, turning to Kakashi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said Kabuto reanimated two Kages, which ones?” Naruto suspects he already knows the answer to that. Part of him has known since he walked in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The amusement falls from Kakashi's eyes as they turn to a saddened droop, “Lord First and your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He had to go already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi pauses before he answers, his voice softer than usual, “He told me to tell you congratulations on your relationship—“</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell, Kakashi?! Am I ever going to actually get to tell anyone myself?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“—and that he and your mother send their love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto isn’t upset, really he’s just curious, “Why didn’t he tell me himself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sighs, “I suspect it was hard enough for him to tell you goodbye the first time, and I don’t think he felt like he could stay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I understand that, dad is with mom like he should be! And you’re right, we already got to say our goodbyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi visibly relaxes with his words. He even chuckles before he adds, “He also said that your mothers would be so excited about you two dating that he’d never hear the end of it. They were friends you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looks to Itachi with wide eyes looking for confirmation. Itachi nods. It’s probably difficult for him to talk about their mother...considering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s certainly been a night of mixed feelings, and Naruto can’t tell if his eyes are stinging now with happy tears or sad ones— until Sasuke looks back at him. Happy tears. Definitely happy ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto has just one more thing he’s got to say—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kakashi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ever bring Jiraiya back, and I’m not here, you better keep him here until I get back. I don’t care how long it takes. I never got to say goodbye to him. And if you bring him back and then let him leave before I get to, then me and Sasuke are gonna take you to the moon and leave you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nods in agreement before leaning back in his chair again and kicking up his legs, “Was that supposed to be a threat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Without your books,” Sasuke adds, and Naruto doesn’t think he can possibly love him any more than he does right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi drops his feet and his grin, “You Uchihas are relentless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke glares, “I know you’re joking, but coming from this office, of all places, that really isn’t funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maa, come on, I brought you your brother back,” Kakashi argues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want? A hug?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kakshi fake whimpers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That actually manages to draw a chuckle from the youngest Uchiha, “Maybe some other time.” Sasuke turns to his brother, “Do you want to...go get food or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi’s lips nearly turn up in the corner, one could call it a smirk. “What meal does one eat at one thirty in the morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke glances at the clock on the wall and rubs his eyes subconsciously as if just realizing he’s tired. “How much sleep do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, considering I’m not technically alive, I suspect zero hours would suffice,” Itachi answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet me back here in 7 hours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto chimes in, “he can come stay with us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke narrows his eyes at Naruto. Maybe he should have asked first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be necessary,” Itachi waves a hand softly in protest. “I should familiarize myself with the new village.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you some ANBU gear,” Kakshi agrees before turning to Naruto and Sasuke, “So you guys are here for good then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said that,” Sasuke objects. “Don’t start signing us up for missions just yet. We still have work we want to do outside the village.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’ll definitely be here for the chunin exams,” Naruto assures him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, me too,” Sasuke agrees. “Sign me up for that. Still being a genin is fucking humiliating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi chuckles again and looks pleased with that, for now at least. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’ve nodded their see-you-laters, and they’re back outside on the stone steps of the Hokage tower, Naruto takes Sasuke’s hand to lead them back to his apartment. There’s a stark difference between the cold wind that blows dark locks across Sasuke’s eyes, and the warm skin that touches Naruto’s palm and the soft spaces between his fingers. He doesn’t even bother to resist the impulse to raise Sasuke's hand up to his lips and kiss the back of it. Sasuke gives him a soft smile. And the color in his cheeks could just be from the cold, but Naruto would prefer to think he’s blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully his apartment tidy enough, he wasn’t expecting to have company. And he certainly wasn’t expecting to have Sasuke back home for the holiday. It’s too good. It’s literally a dream come true. Actually—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I’m going to wake up in Amegakure in the morning and tell you about a very strange dream I had, yaknow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke pauses mid-step, “I was just about to say the exact same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Word for word,” Sasuke affirms, and with a smirk he adds, “Minus the ‘yaknow’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto laughs and continues towards his place. Sasuke still looks a little surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve just been spending too much time with me, same brain waves yaknow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scoffs at that. Like he dare not be accused of sharing brain waves with Naruto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what are you and Itachi gonna do in the morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea. I think I’m still processing this,” Sasuke answers, and with a smirk he adds, “We’ll see if I wake up here tomorrow or back in Ame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto is about to ask what exactly Itachi was talking about when he implied he’d seen too much, but he holds his tongue. He’s going to wait and give Sasuke a hard time for it later, at a more opportune moment. He learned that from Sasuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since they’ve been together, there have been a few occasions when Naruto would think he’d gotten away with doing something stupid, but then Sasuke would bring it up like two weeks later during some petty argument. And Naruto would be left baffled that Sasuke even remembered it. And that he waited for a perfect moment to give Naruto shit for it. It’s like he keeps a folder of evidence to back up his future arguments. But Naruto doesn’t mind much, he’d rather fight with Sasuke than laugh with anyone else. He just needs to get a little better at it. So yeah, Naruto is going to wait—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope. He can’t do it. He doesn’t have the patience for that. And honestly, if he waits he’ll probably forget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what exactly did Itachi see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke tries to pull his hand away but Naruto won’t let him. Blushing angrily he answers, “I didn’t show him anything inappropriate. I just wanted him to see how much you mean to me. How it’s always been you. How it could only ever be you. But apparently that’s too much emotion for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point while Sasuke is speaking Naruto’s breath pauses in his tightening throat. Damn these tears. Damn them. Naruto yanks Sasuke towards him by the hand, catching his cheek with the other and finally getting those soft pale lips on his again. His lips could play with Sasuke’s for hours, rediscovering every sensation, happily forsaking oxygen. The taste and texture of his mouth is somehow new and familiar at the same time, and so warm, so unbelievably warm. He’s not even consciously aware of his hands as they glide over Sasuke. But at some point Sasuke makes a move to part from him, and Naruto becomes distantly aware that they’re in the middle of the street. Damn the street. After taking a shaky breath Naruto whispers, “So, your place or mine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so corny,” Sasuke complains, cocky as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto, wanting to wipe that smirk off his face, grins at the opportunity to say, “I think you meant to say horny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earns him not quite a laugh, but a huff at least. And he half drags Sasuke the rest of the way to his apartment. When they get there he takes the stairs two at a time, bursting with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto digs around in the soil of one of his outdoor plants looking for his spare key. He’s weirdly grateful for an opportunity to let go of Sasuke's hand, since his own have gotten rather sweaty. What the hell is with him tonight? Why’s he so nervous? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ingenious hiding place,” Sasuke remarks sarcastically when Naruto procures the brass key from the soil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is ingenious actually,” Naruto argues, “We would be fumbling around in the dark in the street looking for the one the clone dropped if I didn’t have a spare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes me wonder where you’ve hidden the polaroids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in a planter,” Naruto answers honestly and vaguely. He opens the door and flips on the light, ecstatic for the chance to finally say, “Welcome home, Sasuke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s stares back at him, his mouth parting and his brow quivering with emotion. Bashfully, he turns his head, checking out the apartment and removing his shoes at the door. Naruto does the same, only sniffling a bit as he hangs their coats on the pegs by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His new apartment is actually pretty nice. He’s even got a spare bedroom and a guest bathroom down the hall. He has a living room, kitchen, even space for a table with four chairs (which so far has only been used to play cards with clones). It’s more than he should be able to afford, but the owner of the building lowered the rent for him, evidently they liked the idea of Naruto living here. It’s strange, considering that for the majority of his life he had the opposite problem with housing.</span>
</p><p><span>He hopes Sasuke won’t want to go to sleep right away. It’s still early. The wall clock says it’s two in the morning and Naruto wants to break it over his knee. It could be two in the morning, four in the morning, he could be running on zero hours of sleep in the last week and he would still be wide awake, because Sasuke is here. He’s here. And</span> <span>Naruto just needs a little time to have him all to himself. </span></p><p>
  <span>“I need a shower, feel like I still have alien guts on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Naruto answers, and not making any assumptions he directs Sasuke and silently hopes for an invitation, “my bedroom is the first door on the right, bathroom is through there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looks back at him, raising a brow, “you coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto feels his whole face light up. He almost laughs at the intensity of the fluttering in his gut as he follows Sasuke to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Facing away from him, Sasuke grabs the back of his shirt and pulls it over his head. Which is just… gods, it’s a ridiculously sexy way to take off a shirt. And it gives Naruto a nice view of the sculpted muscles of his back—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto half leans, half falls, back against the door. Thankfully, Sasuke must have assumed he was just shutting it, and not falling apart at the seams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We get it, you like frogs,” Sasuke mocks, noting the shower curtain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sticks his tongue out at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like one too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto narrows his eyes, “Actually, I changed my mind, I don’t need a shower,” he lies, turning back to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If an angry whine is a real thing, then that’s the exact sound Sasuke makes. But his precious Uchiha pride won’t allow him to ask Naruto to stay, that would practically be begging. Naruto takes the win anyway and starts undressing, watching intently as Sasuke does the same...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to catch his breath once Sasuke steps behind the curtain. Even knowing why this is affecting him so much doesn’t stop him from being, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>affected</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tear-free, watermelon scented, three-in-one shampoo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto shouts over the curtain and the running water, “What about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the only product you have in your shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto peaks his head behind the curtain, not exactly eager to show just how affected he is, “Yeah it’s a good one, don’t knock it till you try it.” —But wet, steamy, naked Sasuke is a heavenly sight to behold, and he knows there’s going to be no denying how aroused he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially when the gorgeous bastard smirks at him, “Are tears usually an issue for you when shampooing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Naruto throws back the curtain, bearing the full extent of his arousal and stepping inside, “You wanna keep making fun of me, or do you wanna fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seems to shut Sasuke up. His eyes traveling hungrily over Naruto. Another thing Naruto loves about his Rinnegan is that it makes it much easier to tell when his pupils are dilated than his dark eye does. Sasuke backs him up against the wall and smashes their mouths together. Naruto licks and sucks at him like he was dying of thirst for that mouth, thankful for the wall behind him, because his legs are doing very little to hold him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke pulls him back into the falling water without breaking the kiss until he asks, “Too cold?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto shakes his head, barely opening his eyes, just feeling the heat against his skin. Sasuke’s mouth is under his ear now, licking and sucking softly at his sensitive skin before whispering, “You’re shaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto can feel heat rush to his cheeks because Sasuke’s absolutely right, he is shaking. “You’re in my shower,” is his breathy reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You act like that’s a new thing,” Sasuke tells his lips. And when Naruto fails to come up with a valid excuse Sasuke pulls back, searching his eyes for a moment before he smiles, “Oh I see. No more clone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto doesn’t feel the need to answer that, just pushes Sasuke’s wet hair back from his face and runs his fingers through the silky tresses, accompanied by the running water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s smirk is even more alluring with his hair pushed back, “How does it feel to be half a virgin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto doesn’t appreciate the implication. He switches their positions, pushing Sasuke against the tile. Admittedly, Sasuke does very little to resist. “Don’t think you have the upper hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke strokes the marks on his cheek with his thumb tenderly, “Oh, Naruto.” And he wraps that hand around Naruto’s neck, bringing their lips together in the lightest touch,“I’ve always had the upper hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sets out to prove him wrong, licking beads of water from Sasuke’s neck. Sucking water off every inch of skin within his reach and tasting Sasuke beneath it all. He feels himself holding up more of Sasuke’s weight as he kisses and sucks at his shoulders, like he can kiss away any burdens he holds there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to me,” Sasuke huffs, “I want to hear your voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s cock jumps at those words, and his mouth trails down over Sasuke’s hard chest, that perfect chest he first noticed beneath that far too open white shirt. Fuck that shirt. Fuck the dirty dreams he had about Sasuke in that shirt that tortured him for months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it turn you on?” Naruto flicks a nipple with his tongue, desperate to make Sasuke fall to pieces with him. Sasuke gasps in response, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the tile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea what you do to me, Sasuke. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I think about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke grips his hair, pulling his mouth harder against his chest so Naruto has to mumble against his wet skin, “Every night I dream about you…” His mouth trails lower, over Sasuke’s abdomen, licking water from the ripples in his muscle. “and then almost every morning I would come into this shower, and lean back against this wall just like you are now…” Naruto hesitates to say the words that are on his mind, but Sasuke asked for this, and that alone fills him with the confidence he needs to look up into those gorgeous, heavy-lidded eyes when he whispers, “and jerk my aching cock until I yelled your name and came for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Naruto—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sinks fluidly to his knees, licking across a hipbone before grabbing Sasuke’s hand and sucking on those long, slender fingers. It’s like he’s reverted back to some primal instinct to explore the world by putting everything new he discovers directly into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s heavy erection catches his attention as it jumps against his jaw, much bigger than it has any business being. Naruto feels a rush of secondhand pride at the sight of it, and he doesn’t hesitate to get it in his mouth as soon as possible. A loud moan from Sasuke is a bonus, but the pulsing cock in his mouth is the real reward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swirls his tongue around Sasuke, savoring the taste and slickening that dick for the ride it’s about to take down his throat. He takes him as deep as he can, swallowing around him and sticking out his tongue to lick the base. Another moan, and his hair is pulled— fuck, he loves it when he pulls his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point he remembers he’s supposed to be talking, but the most eloquent praise he manages to come up with is, “Big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke understands what he meant, though his voice is barely audible,“And you take it so well.” Naruto moans as he dives in again, taking Sasuke deep into his throat until his nose is buried in soft dark curls. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck— </span>
  </em>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>o perfect,” Sasuke breathes. “You belong to m—Ahhh...made for me.” Tears slip from the corners on Naruto’s eyes, mixing with the water on his face, either from the praise or the swollen cock in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s breaths speed up at an alarming rate, and Naruto pulls back, admiring the shine that was all his doing. Not wanting the water to wash away any of that slickness, Naruto places both hands against Sasuke’s hips, gripping tight against the pelvic bone there and pushing him slowly into the wall at the back of the tub. There’s enough hot steam filling the shower now that the cool tile will feel good against his back, as Naruto knows all too well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to give his own cock a couple tugs as he guides a hand to Sasuke’s thigh, ushering him to lift his leg onto the ledge of the tub. Sasuke complies, and Naruto strokes him slowly while his mouth travels downward to caress his tight balls, licking at them and gently sucking. He knows Sasuke will appreciate the view he gets from up above, if he manages to keep his eyes open. Naruto moves further back, his tongue massaging the taint firmly and in rhythm with his stroking, his own cock aching more and more with each and every soft noise that escapes from Sasuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, his mouth reaches the puckered skin, and it jumps at his touch. Sasuke throws his head back against the tile, shallowly panting now. Naruto slickens the skin with spit before lapping at it with his tongue, showing it the same passionate attention he gave to Sasuke’s mouth— moaning against it. When Sasuke’s pants turn into whimpers he draws back, not ready for this to end just yet. After catching his breath he replaces his tongue with a finger— when it slides in easily he adds another, curling them both towards Sasuke’s cock— which Naruto is jerking— inches away from his awaiting tongue as his fingers thrust in and out, pressing and gliding against a firm bud inside Sasuke’s walls— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke falls apart, moaning loudly and gripping Naruto’s hair as he shoots warm cum into his eager mouth. The blonde swallows most of it gladly, but saves some on his tongue so his fingers can lap it up and spread it over Sasuke’s hole— Naruto stands up, twisting Sasuke around so he’s facing the wall. He knows he’ll be sensitive, but he can’t wait a second longer— just the tip— just the tip will be perfect, he just needs to feel that perfect hole around him when he blows—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evidently Sasuke had other ideas, because he thrusts back against Naruto, swallowing most of him in achingly tight heat. Sasuke lowers his leg, which somehow only makes him tighter, and he inches his hands down the tile wall for more leverage to rock back against Naruto, who has to grip the high windowsill for support and barely manages to meet his thrusts. He lasts about three more seconds before his whole body seizes up, voice catching in his throat and ears ringing, losing all sense of anything but immense pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later he finds himself doubled over Sasuke, still buried inside and twitching softly. “I love you...so much,” he manages between breaths. Sasuke is still breathing pretty heavily too, as he leans up and rests his head on Naruto’s shoulder, flushed and smiling with his eyes still closed. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s another minute or two before Naruto manages to exit the shower, grabbing towels for both of them, his lack of sleep finally hitting him hard. Back in the bedroom he fumbles in his underwear drawer and tosses Sasuke a pair without looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” Sasuke complains, “You don’t have anything plain? Preferably grey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Naruto looks up to see he tossed the pair of white ones with hearts all over them. Fitting. He chuckles, “How about blue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue is fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke catches the new pair and tosses the cute ones back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’re too cool for these, but you want me to wear them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is correct,” Sasuke affirms before slipping on his plain ones and crawling into bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Naruto slips in next to him Sasuke cuddles up against him, something he usually only does once he’s already asleep. Naruto clutches him closer, already feeling himself dozing off. Sasuke presses a soft kiss to his lips, “Goodnight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Naruto doesn’t know how he ever managed to live without a goodnight kiss from him. “Sweet dreams, my love.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Happy Xmas (War Is Over) -Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>12,752 words. This is officially a Holiday Special, split into two parts for your reading pleasure. Leave me a comment if you like it, I wrote all these words just for you, please write a few for me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sasuke jolts awake approximately six hours later. Naruto’s orange curtains do very little to block out the sun. They cast warm light across the room, and Naruto stirs sleepily at his side as Sasuke sits up. He’s still half asleep himself...but he feels like he’s forgetting something. There was something he was supposed to do this morning…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Memories from last night come flooding back to him and he’s overwhelmed by such an odd feeling. It’s like when you catch the scent of something, and it reminds you of a very specific memory you didn’t even know you had. But this time it’s a feeling in his gut and his chest, and he remembers being a child again, waking up on the morning of Rinne, bursting with excitement about presents and the festival. He had a stuffed dinosaur once...how many years has it been since he remembered that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about tonight’s festivities gives him a great idea about what he and Itachi can do this morning, and he hops out of bed, sifting through drawers and borrowing clothes in the most muted colors he can find, not out of distaste for orange, but out of necessity. <em>Why does Naruto have so many mesh shirts?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sits up in bed, yawning sleepily and rubbing his eyes, but making no effort to get up yet. He starts talking before he’s even finished yawning, “So did you decide what you’re doing this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” and Sasuke can’t help but smile at the messy blonde, he’s so adorable in the morning. “You don’t happen to have a bow and arrows do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto chuckles, “You gonna use your zombie brother for target practice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke slips into some pants. “No.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>But that is a great idea.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I thought we would go hunting. But we will be back in time for the festival later,” Sasuke offers a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way those big blue eyes light up at that is stunning, like he’s just remembering what day it is too. “Happy Rinne, Sasuke,” he grins brightly. “No I don’t, but you might borrow one from Kiba? I think his clan hunts a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke highly doubts he’s on borrowing terms with anyone in the village, and he’s not particularly fond of the dog-faced boy anyway. “It’s fine, I’ll make due without one. You’re welcome to join us if you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto grins at the invitation, considering it for a moment. “How long do you plan on being gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto stretches his arms up in the air with another big yawn, “That’s alright, you go spend time with your brother. There’s someone else I was going to hang out with today anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Sasuke resents the demanding tone of his voice with that. He really needs to get a grip on this possessiveness. Naruto has every right to have other friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Naruto doesn’t seem to mind, he grins and raises a finger to his lips, “It’s a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of surprises—  “That reminds me, I have something for you. Wait right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hustles back to the door where his poncho is hanging, digging in an inside pocket until he feels something cold and hard next to his billfold. Before he walks back into the bedroom he tells Naruto, “close your eyes” and peaks in to make sure he obeyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unlatches the leather strap and kneels on the bed to reattach it behind Naruto’s neck. The blonde jumps a little as the cold black stone touches his sternum, reaching up to feel it and opening his eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of staring he reverently whispers, “Is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nods, “It’s from our mountain, yes.” He had painstakingly carved the obsidian into a crystal shape, and strung it on a thin leather strap, it’s simple, but tasteful. </span>
</p><p><span>“Sasuke…” Naruto clutches it tighter against his chest. Sasuke measured it out so it would hang right next to his heart. Apparently he’s a romantic. Who knew? Naruto evidently, because he’s staring at him with cerulean eyes full of love and wet with unfallen tears, “I love it so much, I can’t believe you made this for me. I’m never, ever taking it off.” Naruto looks down to admire it more, his mouth falling open as his thumb glides against the part Sasuke has been anxious about.</span> <span>He concentrated his chakra and used it to etch the Uchiha fan emblem into the stone.</span></p><p>
  <span>Naruto doesn’t look up at him, but he wipes an eye on his forearm and clears his throat before asking, “Are you sure this is okay for me to wear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto shrugs slightly, still wiping his eyes. His voice is all scratchy with emotion, “I don’t want to be disrespectful.” </span>
</p><p><span>Sasuke has to press a long kiss to his forehead then, because only Naruto would be so considerate, so empathetic, so perfect. He’s an angel. “As the default head of the clan,” Sasuke lifts Naruto’s head to meet his eyes, “I’m happy to tell you that </span><em><span>the</span></em> <em><span>clan</span></em><span> would be honored to consider you a part of it.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Naruto chuckles and sniffles a bit, “Aren’t you forgetting Itachi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Itachi isn’t technically alive, so he doesn’t count,” Sasuke argues. “But if you want to get technical, there is a bit of a tradition that you can only where the Uchiha emblem with pride if you’ve mastered the Great Fireball Jutsu, but you’ve done much more impressive things than th—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I want to learn it! I’m gonna learn it. What are the hand signs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke can’t help but chuckle at the enthusiasm, and he almost argues that it doesn’t really count for those who marry into the clan but that would be...well, getting ahead of himself a bit. So instead he says, “You don’t have fire nature chakra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some chakra from every tailed beast,” Naruto argues back, insistent as ever. “What are the hand signs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke concedes, there will be no stopping this train, “Horse-serpent-ram-monkey-boar-horse-tiger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiles back at him, showing off all his pearly whites, “I got you something too yaknow, but it’s not here, I have to pick it up today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suuuure,” Sasuke teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear! I’ve been planning this for weeks! I just couldn’t pick it up until today! You’ll see! I’ll show you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke chuckles again, he never doubted it, Naruto is far too poor of a liar for that. He raises off the bed and stands, it’s time for him to go meet Itachi. He looks around out of habit to make sure he isn’t forgetting anything, and as he does his eyes catch on shiny metal and fabric that sits on Naruto’s dresser. His heart pauses in his chest as his hand darts out to touch it... It’s his old headband, the one he carved a line through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns back to Naruto, not even sure what expression he’s making, not even sure if he actually says any words but Naruto answers anyway,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I kept it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke half tackles him back onto the pillow, diving into a deep kiss and not giving a damn about morning breath. Of course he kept it. He never once gave up on him. Sasuke doesn’t deserve him. Not even a little bit. He could spend the rest of his life trying to repay Naruto for everything he’s done for him, and not even come close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be late,” Naruto warns him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After one more long, hard, press of lips to lips he manages to break away, promising, “I’ll see you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love youuuuuuuu”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He borrows a pack from Naruto complete with weapons and supplies. As he fills a canteen at the sink he’s surprised to see a basket of fruit on the kitchen counter. Somehow, he’d been certain that Naruto survives solely off of ramen, but maybe the idiot takes care of himself after all, or maybe Sasuke’s constant nagging finally got through to him. He’s definitely been overwatering his plants though. Sasuke smirks at that, because of course Naruto doesn’t know how to take care of something without showing far too much enthusiasm. He grabs an apple, still smiling on his way out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke meets Itachi outside the Hokage tower, which is closed. Which shouldn’t be a surprise considering it’s a holiday, and Kakashi certainly isn’t the type to work unless he absolutely has to. Sasuke had considered on the way here that he might borrow a bow and arrows from the armoury, but it looks like he’ll have to hunt with something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi is lurking in the shadows and using transformation jutsu to cover his most prominent features, but it’s easy enough for a trained eye to see through. It’s strange to see him in typical Leaf Shinobi gear, dark blue pants that taper at the calf, long black socks, a padded green vest with thick straps, and a black long sleeve shirt underneath. Even knowing the truth for as long as he has, it’s going to take time to erase a different image of Itachi from his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Sasuke, I thought maybe I could make breakfast for us this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For example, Itachi frying an egg. Definitely hard for him to imagine. Which might not be fair considering Itachi cooked more than his share of meals for Sasuke when he was a child. Just another thing he’d forced himself to forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi raises his brows slightly as he notes Sasuke’s gear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had other plans,” Sasuke tells him, “I figure I’ve saved up enough ‘maybe next times’ to decide what we’re doing today.” Especially since he thought they’d never have a next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi gives a slight nod, “What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going hunting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we don’t have a bow,” Itachi observes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could use chakra infused kunai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi considers this, “You’d have to hit it through the eye to avoid damaging the meat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke stands a little taller, “Is that a challenge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi raises a brow, “No, it was just an observation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s been spending far too much time with Naruto. Not everything is a competition. Even so, Sasuke can’t help but show off a bit, as he opens a portal beside them. They could just walk through the village, but this is faster, more discrete, and it gives him a chance to impress his big brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The portal is a void of blackness, so Itachi can’t know for certain what awaits him on the other side. It’s just a forest not far from the village, but Sasuke can acknowledge the trust that is represented as Itachi steps through without hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a very still morning in the forest, without even a whisper of a breeze. Which means the animals won’t smell them coming, but it also means they’ll have to be nearly silent in their approach. The canopy of leaves has prevented snow from covering the forest floor, but the earth beneath their feet is slightly damp. The smell is peaceful and calming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as they walk well into the depths of the forest in nearly complete silence it doesn’t feel uncomfortable, it comes naturally to both of them. And even though Sasuke is full of questions for Itachi, he appreciates the time he’ll have to put his thoughts together until they’ve made their kill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke isn’t particular about what they end up bringing back, and you never really know what you might find anyway. He’s hunted boar with Itachi before, but venison, rabbit, even a few doves or pheasants would make for an ample holiday meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They choose a large tree with a sturdy branch fit for both of them to climb up and sit on. As they wait for a noisy beast to approach the silence starts to grow tense for Sasuke. His questions now are on the tip of his tongue, and it takes a great amount of discipline to quietly wait for an animal to come near. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s about an hour later when a boar approaches, unaware of their presence. Even unintentionally it keeps itself hidden behind distant trees. Which won’t be an issue for either of them. Itachi has been an expert marksman with a kunai since they were children, and Sasuke has worked long and hard to surpass him. He passes a kunai to Itachi, keeping one for himself, and on his signal he lets it fly in a trajectory that will pass the tree the boar is behind. Itachi throws his own kunai a millisecond later. It strikes the handle of Sasuke’s kunai, redirecting it mid-flight to strike the boar through the head. A frightened squeal cut off midway through tells them their kill has been successful, even quick and humane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using sturdy wire from Naruto’s pack they string the boar up by the hind legs and field dress it with practiced expertise. Itachi fashions a carrying yolk from a long slender branch so they can hog tie the boar and carry it between them on their shoulders. They make their way back through the forest, walking in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke clears his throat and speaks for the first time in what feels like ages, “So I wanted to ask you, did our father have the Mangekyō Sharingan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi doesn’t falter in step as he answers, “No, it is very rare to awaken the Mangekyō.” *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he knew about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As the head of the clan he had a general understanding, yes. Why do you ask otouto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke avoids the question, “What do you mean by a general understanding?” He hopes he’ll be able to find the answer he seeks without asking the needy, childish question directly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why was Father so cold to me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi looks over at him then, considering for a moment before answering, “The Curse of Hatred has been a misunderstanding throughout history, even among the Uchiha clan. It’s believed to stem from a thirst for power, but really it stems from love. It was misunderstood that Madara killed his younger brother to take his eyes and awaken the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. When I awakened the Mangekyō our father was proud, but I think he also worried that it was an inevitability that someday you would have to be sacrificed to save my vision. It’s natural for the most powerful Uchiha to become the head of the clan, and Father was always going to do what was best for the clan, even if it meant sacrificing you so that I could fulfil that role.” Itachi looks as though the words put a bitter taste in his mouth. “In reality, the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan doesn’t require death. There is a special chakra that is awakened through love and willingness to sacrifice, but perhaps the misunderstanding is why Father distanced himself from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke feels heat rush to his face, annoyed and humiliated that Itachi read his underlying question so easily. “He was distant even before you awakened the Mangekyō,” Sasuke argues. So it must have been Sasuke’s fault. Something Sasuke had done to disappoint him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi sighs, but not in frustration. “When I was a small child, Father took me to see the battlefield of the Third Great Shinobi War. Growing up in war time like he did changes a person. Our grandfather was distant with him, because that was the only way to be a Shinobi back then. Distance was a way to cope with loss. I believe Father loved both of us the best way he knew how to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke feels the weight on his shoulders lighten a bit with the words, and he’ll have to wait until his throat doesn’t feel so tight to ask more questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are heavy topics for a holiday, otouto. Wouldn’t you rather discuss happy memories of Rinne?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke would be shocked if Itachi actually wants to discuss happy memories. Certainly they would be unbearably painful for him? But he considers that perhaps Itachi found some kind of closure in the afterlife. Or maybe he’s just skilled in compartmentalizing his emotions. Sasuke does the same thing, which is why he can’t think of any happy memories to share. Maybe that’s why he focused so much on his father’s sternness, to avoid remembering just how much love he’d lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't remember much,” Sasuke admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to fill you in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke considers this, and eventually nods. He really would like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi spends the remainder of the walk back to the village sharing stories with Sasuke. Some things he has no recollection of, some he remembers vaguely, others he actually finds himself laughing at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evidently he’d had quite a temper as a small child. Itachi tells him that when Sasuke was a toddler he’d have these dramatic temper tantrums, he would scream and cry so loud that he couldn’t catch his breath, and then he would just stop breathing until he passed out, evidently he put a little dent in the wall with his big head on one of these occasions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently he was very possessive with his toys, entirely unwilling to share, which doesn’t exactly come as a surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the things he does remember is that not long after he started at the academy he was climbing a tree and fell off head first, he got his foot stuck between two branches and hung there yelling for Itachi until his voice went hoarse. Itach found him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was always a painful memory for Sasuke, because it wasn’t long before that night...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke finds himself feeling warm, feeling almost whole for the first time since that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi tells him about traditions they had as a family, and traditions they had as a clan. Evidently there was a type of temple once, which held a great lantern, each year on Rinne the Uchiha would renew the flames within it, and it would burn the whole year through. They called it the Sacred Flame. That flame has most likely gone out years ago, and the sanctum that held it has long since been destroyed. But Itachi actually asks him if he would like to rebuild the sanctuary one day, and start that tradition again. And Sasuke finds himself making plans for the next year. Which feels so strangely and wonderfully ordinary for him, for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they approach the village gates Itachi’s voice is soft and quavering when he tells him, “I’ll butcher and prepare the ham, and take it to the festival tonight. This will be my gift for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke stops in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t get you anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of fucking course he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> him anything. What a stupid fucking thing to say. He was dead until last night— He can do something for him— What the fuck is he gonna do for him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi turns to him, taking the carrying pole from Sasuke’s shoulder. He looks away, eyes shining with tears when he says, “You laughed with me today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke is struck in the chest with those words, and now his own voice is small and quavering when he asks, “What are your plans until tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi swallows. His calm, impassive tone returning, “Lord Sixth invited me for lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke attempts the same impassive tone, “Okay. I’ll see you tonight then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sasuke finds himself standing there for a long moment while Itachi walks ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke decides to check for Naruto at his apartment first. He senses his chakra inside before he even makes it up the stairs. The door is unlocked so he goes right in, and well...he didn’t know what he was expecting to find, but it wasn’t this—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto is on the floor in front of the couch, sticking his head half under it. His arms are on the ground, his ass is in the air, wiggling back and forth, and he’s making strange cooing noises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke suspects he knows what’s going on, but he smirks at the opportunity to tease him. “Waiting for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto jumps up so fast he knocks his head against the bottom of the couch. He groans and rubs it as he looks up at Sasuke with a defeated expression. “You wish,” Naruto sticks out his tongue. “I just uh...lost your present under the couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being in a good-humored mood, Sasuke kneels down to join him and peaks under the couch. An angry paw swipes out at him, accompanied by a sharp hiss. Sasuke draws back and dodges the murderous little mitten, eyeing the culprit— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That has got to be the ugliest damn cat he’s ever seen. Its eyes look like bright orange marbles with little black slits. Its fur is mostly white, but orange around the eyes and chin. The ears are a mix of orange and black. The real problem is that its face is completely flat, with a piggy little nose and a goofy looking overbite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns on Naruto, “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell does it look like, bastard? It’s a cat! He was so nice when I picked him out at the shelter, but now he hates me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke chuckles, glancing back at the thing, “He’s probably mad at you for shutting his face in a door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke!” Naruto tries to be angry at that remark, but he can’t help but laugh through his next words, “Be nice to Noodle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noodle!?” This poor, hopeless creature. Said hopeless creature is trying to arch up his back but there’s not enough space under the couch. Feisty. But Sasuke kinda likes that. “What, I don’t get to name my own cat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can name him, but I had to call him something until you got home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s that word again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Home. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The word sounds like a luxury that Sasuke never thought he’d be able to afford. It goes hand-in-hand with </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> that way. And Naruto seems to have no trouble offering both to him and asking for nothing in return...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See if you can top Noodle Uzumeowi,” Naruto challenges with a goofy grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke palms his forehead, only feigning frustration. He is so in love with this idiot. “Come on, just sit up here for a minute.” Sasuke sits on the couch with his knees up so that his feet are away from the attack zone, ushering for Naruto to do the same. “Cats aren’t like dogs, they don’t want you all up in their space.” Naruto sighs in defeat and joins him on the couch. “He’ll get curious if we ignore him for a while,” Sasuke assures him. “And if that doesn’t work we’ll try food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke tries briefly to think of a better name, but Noodle actually fits. It’s a dumb name for a dumb looking cat. And coming from Naruto, it’s practically a term of endearment, naming the thing after his favorite food group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s about that moment that Sasuke gets an alarming whiff of smoke. His face darts to the kitchen and back to Naruto, “Is something burning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto rubs the back of his head, which is becoming a tell-tell sign that he’s about to be in big trouble, “I was uh...practicing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh? What is he talk— </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>THE GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“IN THE HOUSE!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I couldn’t leave Noodle all alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a cat! He wants to be left alone!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke doesn’t know if he should be impressed that Naruto actually managed to catch something on fire in just a couple hours, or spitting angry that the idiot almost managed to burn the apartment down with himself in it. He’s leaning toward the latter. And no wonder the fucking cat is afraid of him! Imbecile. Sasuke shames himself for basically giving Naruto a pack of matches and saying ‘here, play with these until I get back.’ He should have known better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s frown looks so out of place on his pretty face. “A cat was a stupid idea for a gift,” he sighs. And Sasuke doesn’t have the heart to be mad at him anymore, Naruto gets a pass today, but only because it’s a holiday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a stupid gift,” Sasuke argues. And he means it. He’s always liked animals more than people. Well, all people save for this one. “We had cats growing up. Granted, they were Ninneko. This one isn’t, is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto snorts, “No, after that one mission I never wanted to see a Ninneko again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yeah, Sasuke can understand that feeling. But the Uchiha clan always worked with Ninneko, so dealing with cats comes pretty naturally to him, even if they are temperamental. That reminds him of something else Naruto might get a kick out of, “We also had a pond full of Koi, needless to say they didn’t get along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto laughs loudly at that, and leans his head on Sasuke’s shoulder, happy that his gift isn’t a complete failure. “That might be the most I’ve ever heard you talk about your childhood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess spending time with Itachi today reminded me of a lot of things I thought I’d forgotten.” Or rather, things he’d chosen to forget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto takes his hand, interlacing their fingers and stroking a thumb across his knuckles. “How did it go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First Sasuke tells Naruto how they got a boar, because he needs a moment to gather himself before he tells him everything else. He keeps adding more and more details about the stupid boar, and Naruto listens intently. waiting patiently for Sasuke to say what he really wants to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he hears Itachi will be bringing the ham to the festival Naruto gets really excited about the possibility for a kind of reunion dinner, and sends a shadow clone off to rent a tent for tonight and invite everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point in their conversation about the festival the little villain decides he’s been excluded for long enough. Naruto’s eyes go wide looking over Sasuke’s shoulder. And Sasuke holds up a fist, motioning for Naruto to hold his position. The more they talk the closer the cat inches towards them. And Naruto is only half listening now but Sasuke doesn’t mind, it’s cute to watch him so excited. The cat— Noodle, puts his front paws on Sasuke's leg and deems him worthy of inspection. Naruto is very jealous. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, this cat is heavy</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you got him at the shelter, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto frowns a bit, “Yeah, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke! He isn’t fat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat backs up, most likely at the raised voice, but Naruto takes it as proof that Noodle took offense to Sasuke’s words, gesturing to him with both hands and probably thinking ‘how could you Sasuke.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he’s not slim, are you sure he’s a stray?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto shrugs a bit, “He’s been there for weeks and no one came to get him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke processes the information, and finally has to admit to himself that he’s feeling suspicious of a cat. A cat. But he has to admit it kind of did look offended…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where did you come from?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke is being ridiculous now. Textbook deflecting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just talk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto runs to the kitchen to make them some lunch (the instant kind). It’s transparent the way Naruto must think his comfort food will make Sasuke more comfortable. And Sasuke loves him for it. As they eat Sasuke talks a little bit about his father, and Naruto offers comfort. He tells Naruto about the Sacred flame, and Naruto offers his enthusiasm. But mostly he shares with Naruto the highlights of he and Itachi’s little reminiscence, and Naruto offers bright smiles and warm laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat stalks around them curiously, and Naruto keeps trying to bribe him with his namesake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey I like the cat, but don’t take this as permission to start collecting strays.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto chuckles at that and only pouts a little bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once their stomachs are full of sodium and warm noodles they do what comes most naturally, curling up on the couch for a nap. Hours later Sasuke wakes up sandwiched between Naruto and the back of the couch, with the cat purring lazilly at their feet. Naruto, who must have been glancing at the clock sinks back down and whispers against the hair at Sasuke’s temple, “It’s almost time to head to the festival”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On their way to the main training grounds where the festival is held Naruto gets bombarded by a flock of little kids coming from that direction. The festival is usually more kid-centered in the afternoon, with a parade, and booth games, even a petting zoo. But the part of the festival that was always Sasuke’s favorite is yet to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata is trailing behind the children, looking well-recovered and bashfully apologetic about what can only be considered an ambush. The germy little monsters are all shouting in unison, hard to understand what they’re saying— something about ‘thanks for the presents.’</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Naruto got them presents?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But no, Naruto looks confused. “Presents?” He looks to Hinata for an explanation, “What presents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata furrows her brows, replying in her excessively feminine voice, “The carrying scrolls you brought to the orphanage, I- I assumed it was you who left them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! No, I just delivered those, that was all Kakashi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my mistake, Hinata blushes. “Well kids, we better go find Lord Sixth and thank him before Shizune takes over for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke is actually relieved to hear that people work at the orphanage in shifts. He half expected that Hinata had just become an overnight teen mother of a dozen orphans. But he’s got to hand it to Kakashi for...well, doing barely more than the bare minimum really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children don’t move an inch, still huddled around Naruto, clinging to his arms and clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do the gorilla!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! The gorilla!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Naruto-niichan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto resists at first, but they wear him down with their big pleading eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing, he shoves Sasuke away by the shoulder, “don’t look,” and then by the face, “look away, don’t watch this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke was never very good at following orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto gets right into character, crouching down to the children’s level with his chest puffed out. He’s grunting and huffing and Oo-Oooing while he swings his arms around. The children squeal and laugh delightedly. Naruto snatches one and picks through their hair, huffing through his nose and pretending to find bugs. The children laugh even harder. Hinata is hiding her face, in a fit of little giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke catches himself smiling. Yeah, he can definitely imagine Naruto bringing home a few strays some day in the future. One of the children locks eyes with Sasuke, as if trying to get a read on him, and Sasuke feels himself go pale. Someday way, waayyyy in the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto releases the hairy kid and charges at the others with his knuckles on the ground, and then he’s pounding at his chest and making more gorilla noises. Naruto is actually pretty good at it, like he’s been watching too many nature documentaries. And the kids find all of it absolutely hilarious. It's adorable, but it’s also bittersweet to watch Naruto give them something that he never had...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep, when Naruto starts collecting strays Sasuke is gonna have to stick around and make sure they don’t get spoiled absolutely rotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is a bizarre train of thought for a seventeen-year-old. Get it together Sasuke. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright kids come on, say goodbye to Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto waves the kids off and avoids eye contact with Sasuke, even going so far as to walk on ahead. “Don’t look at me bastard, I know you were watching that.” Sasuke catches up to him and takes his hand, holding his tongue for fear he’ll say something sappy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, Sasuke was really only paying attention to bits and pieces of the evening's festivities. A certain blonde kept capturing almost all of his attention...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The festival is even more extravagant this year than Sasuke remembers. What was once a large training field is now completely unrecognizable. Winding pathways are lit with ornate paper lanterns that hang above them on strings that connect numerous booths and vendors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke doesn’t recognize anyone they pass, and he doesn’t know if that’s because he’s been away from the village for so long, or because the Festival of Lanterns is an attraction for people from all over the world to travel to. Naruto is stopped multiple times along the way by shinobi and kunoichi that Sasuke’s never seen before. They each have their own stories, but they all share one commonality. They each thank Naruto for personally saving their lives during the war. Naruto must have had shadow clones in nearly every outpost. Some of the visitors just shake Naruto’s hand, others want hugs, or pictures, or for Naruto to hold their baby, and yet more pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke feels humbled by all of it. He attempts to sink into the shadows but Naruto won’t let him, always taking his hand between interruptions, and never being the first to let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke is relieved when they finally arrive at the tent Naruto reserved, and the two of them are the first ones there. He’s surprised to see a covered dish already placed in the center of the banquet table. And as he suspected, it’s the ham that Itachi prepared. He feels a tinge of disappointment, and hopes he didn’t miss his chance to see him tonight, knowing Itachi will likely be avoiding crowds…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first person to arrive is Sakura, which is...not ideal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brings a serving platter of uniquely wrapped onigiri. She wears a slightly more formal red and white dress than the one she typically trains and works in. Naruto greets her cheerfully, and takes the serving tray from her, placing it on the buffet table. And he must be trying to give them a moment to catch up, because he busies himself with tablecloths, one table at a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke attempts to keep their conversation short, polite, and amicable. And she seems happy enough...but then Sasuke must have said something wrong at some point...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura had asked him how his relationship with Naruto was going, a topic he found rather awkward to discuss with her. But he answered honestly, that he’s never been happier. That comment results in a sun-bright smile across the tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Sakura rattled on about how irritating it must be to live with Naruto, and she actually giggles when she says, “You probably have to punch him through a wall every now and then, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that what people think of me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke tastes bile in his throat. He doesn’t hurt Naruto intentionally. In fact, hurting Naruto was always the last thing in the world he wanted to do. Even when he thought he would have to. Now that they’re dating she can’t possibly think—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke defends himself, “I would never punch Naruto just for being annoying. I wouldn’t abuse someone that I care so much about. That would be toxic and fucked up.” Sasuke takes a calming breath and admits, “Sometimes I get angry when he puts himself in danger, but I wouldn’t respond by punching him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hopes that that clears things up, but the way Sakura looks now—Shit. What did he say wrong?— Sakura looks flustered, and on the verge of tears. After a quiet, painfully awkward moment, she whispers, “I’m gonna go check out the vendors until everyone else shows up.” And ducks her way out of the tent.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke is left giving Naruto a baffled look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto chuckles, “Man you really called her out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Naruto looks confused too, “I mean you put her to shame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Sasuke realizes—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger has risen into his voice, “Does she still hit you like when we were kids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto shrugs, cheerful as ever. “Yeah, I mean, it’s been a while. I think she’s been careful with the clone, which is nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a saint.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke is fuming mad. It was one thing when they were children and Sakura was just like all the other villagers who hated Naruto without cause, who hit him for no reason. It’s another thing entirely that this has carried on for this long. The thought of Sakura swinging one of her chakra-packed punches at Naruto puts Sasuke in the mood to start a black fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t okay for her to hit you Naruto. She’s a trained Kunoichi. Her punches are an attack, and you have every right to fight back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto just shrugs again, “Maybe I’ll say something to her next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He won’t. Naruto is just going to keep taking it. He wants everyone to like him. He wants everyone to get along. Sasuke’s hands are shaking when he helps with the rest of the tablecloths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next person to arrive at the tent is Sai, otherwise known as Sasuke’s replacement on team seven. He brought cups, plates, and utensils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sai’s voice is so dead of emotion that it can only be perceived as passive aggressive. Sasuke doesn’t like the way Sai looks at Naruto. Sasuke likes him even less when he says, “It must be difficult for you to return to the village after being a traitor for so long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck, man?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Naruto warned Sasuke that Sai was socially awkward but they’ve literally been talking for twenty seconds and already— </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuuuuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto steps in, patting both their shoulders,  “Alright Sai, come on, we’re all comrades here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sai continues in his emotionless tone, “I just say that because I too once felt like I don’t belong here after being part of Root.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s nice I guess,” Naruto offers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sai definitely shouldn’t have reminded Sasuke of his association with Danzo if he wanted to pal around with him. But at least he realizes being a part of Root has tainted him. So that’s something. At least he isn’t proud of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, when are you leaving again?” And the way Sai says it makes it sounds like he’s really saying ‘isn’t it about time for you to go?’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke feels his eye start to twitch. He ignores the question altogether. He honestly doesn’t know the answer to that. And Sai will hardly be the first person he informs. “I’m gonna step out for some air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the tent Sasuke sees Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino approaching. They’re chatting with each other and laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was about time some normal people showed up with some un-fucked-up group dynamics. Sasuke was starting to think this whole reunion idea was very ill-advised. Sasuke wonders if Shikamaru still has a pack of cigarettes with him. If this night keeps going like it has been so far he could use one himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Sasuke doesn’t have to resort to that. The evening gets much more enjoyable after the new arrivals. Ino brought mulled wine, and lots of flowers ‘for the aesthetic.’ Sasuke watches Shikamaru hand her some cash and gathers from context that he was supposed to bring the mulled wine, but paid her to bring it instead. Choji brought enough food and desserts to feed a small militia...or Choji’s family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then team eight (Kiba, Shino, and Hinata) arrives together, followed by Rock Lee, and the girl with the buns...her name is uhhh TimTam or uh— Tenten! That’s her name. Sasuke is getting good at this whole socializing thing. Naruto said no gifts, since this was all last minute, but Rock Lee gives him a grocery bag full of instant ramen anyway. And Sasuke kind of appreciates that about bushy brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone is really nice, even to Sasuke. They thank him for his part in saving Hinata last night. And Sasuke is left wondering why it’s just team seven that’s so fucked up. He blames Kakshi. Sasuke is no saint, but Sakura and Sai’s issues are not his fault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka arrives with Konohamaru in tow. The kid has grown up a lot but he looks exactly the same. Sakura returns looking much more cheerful. And just as Sasuke should have anticipated, Kakashi is the last to arrive. Well, him and Guy. Guy is along for the ride. Literally. Kakashi keeps popping wheelies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually they all start taking their seats, mostly because Choji insists it’s time to eat. Naruto stands and hits his plastic cup of mulled wine with a chopstick, which makes almost no noise, but people seem to get the idea and quiet down anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to thank everyone for coming tonight, I know this was really last minute.” Naruto chuckles and rubs the back of his head. “I just really wanted to get everyone together to celebrate, just uh...everybody being...home.” Naruto stares at Sasuke the whole time he says that, and it’s a couple more seconds before he catches himself, “I uh— I know we all have people that we wish could be with us tonight, and none of this would have been possible without their great sacrifice. So, uh— let's just toast to the people we love, here and beyond.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers.”   “Here here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So uh, dig in!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once everybody’s gotten their food Naruto takes the open seat next to Sasuke. And after that Sasuke really only picks up bits and pieces of dinner conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the more memorable moments is when Tenten is talking to Ino across the table, their giggles are at Kiba’s expense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenten is attempting to whisper but it’s hard since she’s laughing, “He didn’t even know about them until today!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiba jumps in, arguing, “I did not say that. That is not what I said. I said I didn’t know they were in love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino giggles at his frustration, “Oh, well what did you think was going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiba leans closer and attempts to whisper but he’s truly terrible at it. “I thought they were just giving eachother brojobs or something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino falls into a fit of laughter. Tenten sighs and palms her forehead, “I feel like there's a lot to unpack here.” Ino laughs harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Naruto puts an elbow on the table and covers half of his blushing face with a hand tells Sasuke he heard all of that too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke leans in close to </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> whisper, “Did I just hear what I think I just heard?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that comment sparkes a giggle in Naruto that keeps getting louder in waves and cannot be controlled for multiple minutes. And maybe, just maybe, Sasuke feels a tiny amount of appreciation for Kiba for coming up with that idiotic mash of words, if only because it made Naruto laugh like this. He’s half in Sasuke’s lap, burying his face in Sasuke’s (Naruto’s) shirt and laughing himself to tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hisses a little when he whispers to him now, “Quit making me look soft. I have a reputation to maintain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looks up at him, giving a quick wink before feigning anger, “Oi! You’re a cold heartless bastard aren’t you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This only serves to draw everyone’s attention for when Naruto bats his eyelashes against Sasuke’s cheek. Butterfly kisses he calls them. And now all the giggles are at Sasuke’s expense. Sasuke feels heat rush to his cheeks, nose, ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is in Ino’s mulled wine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto never quite made it back from getting drink refills. He got pulled aside by Iruka, and then he got caught up with more friends. Sasuke keeps an eye on him, but tries his best to share Naruto’s attention with everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Sasuke wanders outside for some air, finding the nearest vendor who’s selling lanterns, and buying two for Naruto and him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s favorite part of the festival was always the lanterns. Now that the sun has gone down and it gotten dark it won’t be long before they’ll be sending hundreds (if not thousands with this year's crowd) of paper lanterns floating off into the sky. The lanterns are supposed to represent letting go of your past. Sasuke always just liked the way they looked, but maybe this year he can share in that sentiment </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sasuke finishes paying he locks eyes with a certain blonde across the way, and the goofball’s eyes brighten, and he smiles that gorgeous, perfect smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto runs to him and grabs him by the shoulders, a little out of breaths when he laughs, “I couldn’t find you, I didn’t know where you were. It’s almost time for the lanterns, come on!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* I went with what is true for the Manga here, in the anime Fugaku does have the Mangekyō, but I feel like that cheapens it a bit, makes it feel less rare.<br/>I also made up some stuff. It's a fanfic, afterall. The toddler story is actually about me. The tree climbing incident happened to my husband.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Happy Xmas (War Is Over) -Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone asked for shadow clone action and I provided, alright? I delivered. I’m not one to brag, but you might get a nosebleed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In an open field next to the festival grounds everyone is gathered for the main event. Sasuke and Naruto find a quiet spot by the treeline, distanced from the majority of the crowd. He got a little distracted watching the blonde, and people are already starting to send their lanterns off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke strikes a match on the matchbook he got from the vendor, and lights his lantern with it, holding it by the side as he reaches for Naruto’s—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Naruto pulls back, smiling, “I want to light mine, I want to show you what I learned!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke is more worried than he is skeptical when he raises a brow, “Are you sure?” It’s not called the Great Fireball Jutsu for nothing. There won’t be any lantern left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I’m sure,” Naruto huffs, “and for the record I’m making it small on purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Sasuke was not prepared for the effect it would have on him to see Naruto breathe fire like a real Uchiha. Well, maybe a baby Uchiha. It’s not so much a fire as it is a flame, but fuck if it isn’t the hottest fucking thing, knowing that Naruto learned that just for him...</span>
</p><p><span>Their lanterns are off in the air somewhere, completely forgotten seconds later, because Sasuke just had to get his mouth on Naruto’s. And Naruto’s mouth is even hotter than usual, practically begging for Sasuke’s tongue. And he tastes like sweet red wine and citrus and spices. It’s a pleasant taste, but it doesn’t intoxicate him the way Naruto’s usual taste does.</span> <span>Maybe if he could just lick all of that tang away then he would find Naruto underneath it...</span></p><p>
  <span>He pulls Naruto with him, backing further into the trees, gripping his fingers into the blonde’s shirt, feeling the warm skin and smooth stone underneath, and pulling at his lips and tongue…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke finds himself pushed up against a tree, getting properly felt-up, when he nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of someone clearing their throat nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto jumps back, scanning the area. And by the light of the lanterns Sasuke spots an ANBU in the branches of a nearby tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What an excellent fucking moment for his brother to show up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke wipes the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. Naruto rubs his head, blushing before giving a bashful little wave to Itachi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The masked man motions for them to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They obey a little begrudgingly, taking their time to walk over and leap onto the branch. Naruto stands behind Sasuke, and he isn’t hiding per se...but he isn’t not hiding either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi is wearing his ANBU mask, so it’s impossible to read his expression. But his voice sounds mildly amused when he asks Naruto, “Do you make a habit of feeling up my little brother in public places?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke started it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh for fuck’s sake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s voice is collected, bored even. “Is that the only reason you interrupted and called us up here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I called you up here because I spotted a vendor selling dango...and I’m supposed to be on guard right now so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolls his eyes, “I’ll go get you some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s eyes say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please don’t leave me alone here with him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sasuke’s eyes tell him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll be fine. I’ll be right back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sasuke returns with a few dango skewers for them to share, Naruto is alive and well, even smiling. Itachi thanks Sasuke, accepting a skewer and lifting his mask onto his head to enjoy the sweets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you enjoying yourself tonight, otouto? I mean the festival, not what I just witnessed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one forced you to witness it,” Sasuke replies. “But yes, I’ve been enjoying myself.” And he means it. He wasn’t just saying that for Naruto’s sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them sit there kind of peacefully, eating their dessert and watching the lanterns slowly float away. It’s at least fifteen minutes later when Naruto excuses himself to go check if the others are back at the tent yet, giving Sasuke a quick kiss before he goes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’s out of earshot Itachi asks, “Are you actually enjoying yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke huffs, but actually considers the question more this time. Is he having more fun than he would if it was just him and Naruto? Probably not. But it is really wonderful to see Naruto so happy and excited, and to see him surrounded by other people who love him. It’s just a bit hard for Sasuke to...share. He really doesn’t like sharing. And if Naruto wasn’t here tonight...well then, Sasuke certainly wouldn’t be here. Most people are nice enough, but—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mostly everyone has been getting along well. But the dynamics with Naruto’s team are pretty uncomfortable,” Sasuke admits. “I used to have my own team once. A homicidal maniac, another homicidal maniac but with more water, and if I’m being honest, a third homicidal maniac, but with a tendency to try to get in my pants. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow</span>
  </em>
  <span> most of our interactions were a lot less awkward than my interactions with Sakura and Sai tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, except </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>one. Sasuke cringes a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi actually chuckles, “Yes, I used to keep a homicidal maniac around too. What happened to yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re still around somewhere,” Sasuke tries to hide the concern in his voice. He worries about Jugo, mostly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I try to find them for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke considers it, but decides there’s a more pressing matter. “They know how to contact me if they need me, but maybe you could help me find someone else I’m concerned about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orochimaru?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke can’t hide the surprise in his expression, but he did share a lot of information with Itachi through his memories. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already on it, otouto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the tent the young crowd has taken over, with proper adult supervision nowhere in sight. And evidently when the Hokage is away, the shinobi will play. Naruto lights up when Sasuke walks in, hustling to grab him a drink from the cooler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you’re here, we’re just about to play Jenkin'appu! Here, you’ll need this,” Naruto hands him a cold can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is Jenkin'appu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ino’s gonna explain!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They all sit at the longest table, one team on one side and one team on the other. Apparently Naruto and Sasuke aren’t allowed to be on the same team for some reason, but they sit across from each other. Naruto, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Tenten are on one team. Sasuke, Shino, Sai, Kiba, Choji, and Hinata are on the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino starts, “Okay, so how it works is, one team starts with a coin, they pass it between themselves under the table as discreetly as possible. Once they’ve decided on who will keep the coin, the opposite team yells ‘Jenkin'appu’ and the team with the coin has to put their elbows on the table, fists in the air,” Ino mimes the actions as she’s explaining. “And then the opposing team yells ‘down’ and the team with the coin has to slam their palms down on the table. It’s all about being sneaky, because the opposing team is gonna have to guess which hand the coin is under, and each time they guess wrong their whole team has to drink.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru looks skeptical, “You know Hinata and Sasuke can just cheat, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke smirks, popping the top of his can, “how dare you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata stammers, “I wouldn’t cheat, you guys know I wouldn’t ruin the game. Plus it’s pretty obvious when I’m using my Byakugan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru seems to accept that, or he just doesn’t care. “Can we use the process of elimination? Remove which hands we know it isn’t under?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, for sure! Just say ‘it’s not here’ or ‘it is here’ when you guess, but if you get it wrong your whole team drinks.” Ino smiles brightly, “Okay, my team will start— Oh! And Naruto will be drinking for Lee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Sasuke has an issue with that. “Why can’t Lee drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto grins at him, “Oh you gotta see why someday, Sasuke. But not tonight. Lee is a master of the Drunken Fist, you’ll have to have a rematch with him using it one of these days, that would be amazing. And hilarious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What in the fuck is the drunken fist. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And why does Naruto have to drink twice as much? Sasuke’s the one who’s going to have to take care of him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well why does Naruto have to drink for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly,” Ino smirks, “because he’s the only one who would agree to those terms. And while you two were talking we already passed it around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto winks at Sasuke and someone (sounded like Kiba) shouts, “Jenkin'appu!” And Naruto’s fists are in the air in a flash. So either Naruto didn’t get the coin passed to him, or he’s really good at talking and moving at the same time. Who is Sasuke kidding? Of course he’s good at talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A barely audible clink somewhere...but where? Kiba seems to know. Kiba starts from Tenten, “Not here, not here” and then Shikamaru next to her, “not here, not here” and finally Ino, “not here...and not here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That leaves Sakura, Lee, and Naruto with their hands down. Sasuke stares down the blonde. He’s a terrible liar. But the way he licks his lips suggests he’s trying to distract. He might have it. He might not. But the real question is, would they have had time to pass it all the way down the table to him? Sasuke is guessing no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He taps Naruto’s hands, “not here, not here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto pouts a bit as he reveals no coin under his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That would have been embarrassing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sai guesses it’s under one of Sakura’s hands, he picks one and she smirks as she reveals no coin. Sasuke’s team has to drink. Sasuke decides he doesn’t like beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee doesn’t look the slightest bit guilty, he just looks excited to be here, and that’s how Sasuke knows he has it. Is Lee right handed? Probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke points to the spot, “it’s here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee still looks cheerful as ever as he reveals the coin, “You guy’s turn now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke doesn’t get passed the coin this round, but he puts on his best ‘trying not to look guilty’ face anyway. And Naruto falls for it, first guessing it’s under Sasuke’s left hand, drinking, and then immediately guessing it’s under Sasuke’s right hand, because he has no concept of failure. And his team drinks again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot,” Sakura complains. “I heard it over here somewhere,” She looks at Sai and coaxes him, “is the coin under one of your hands, Sai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiba whines, “Sai! What the hell man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I wasn’t supposed to lie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can lie in this game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura’s team ends up having to drink one more time because they pick the wrong hand first. It was a fifty-fifty shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the next round, when Naruto’s team is slamming their hands down, Shikamaru kicks Sasuke under the table. It’s a light kick, but purposeful. And Sasuke is almost offended until he realizes it was an attempt at distraction. And then he’s smirking, because that means Shikamaru deems him the most concerning opponent on this side of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately it worked, and Sasuke doesn’t have a clue where the coin is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It ended up being under Ino, after six rounds of drinking. And Sasuke decides he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t like beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke gets passed the coin on the next round, but passes it back, he’s not sure where it ends up, but he doesn’t have it. He gives Naruto a slightly different ‘trying not to look guilty’ face and the blonde falls for it again. But only once this time before he gets booed and banned from picking Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru scratches his head, “Do you have it, Sai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But now you know you can lie,” Shikamaru observes before tapping both of Sai’s hands, “not here, not here.” And then Shikamaru narrows his eyes at Choji, who must have given something away, he taps a thick hand seemingly at random, “it’s here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Choji slumps and tosses the coin back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru stretches and stands, “Well, that’s enough Jenkin'appu for me, who wants to play a nice relaxing game of shogi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take you up on that,” Sasuke finds himself saying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No more beer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto whines, “Wha— Sasuke!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s gotta take care of you when you’re plastered,” Sasuke argues back. Even though he still isn’t sure if Naruto can even get drunk, but this way the teams are still even. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Shikamaru is setting up the board he comments, “I’ve had a few drinks, so you might stand a small chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke smirks, he can deal with arrogance. “It’s my first time playing, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>might stand a small chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, you never played? This is going to be way too easy then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke has every intention of proving him wrong but he takes the jab in stride. “Have you ever lost before?” If not, Sasuke would like to be the first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost lost to Kiba once,” Shikamaru smirks. And when Sasuke raises a brow Shikamaru explains, “He kept feeding my tiles to Akamaru under the table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see,” Sasuke chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru has to explain the game over the cheers and shouts from across the tent, and it’s more complicated than Sasuke anticipated. He might have to figure things out during the first match and maybe win the second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So basically it’s about protecting the king,” Shikamaru finishes explaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn't the king be stronger?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason Shikamaru grins at that, “Maybe the king isn’t who you think it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Isn’t it the king?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes. In the game it is, but— ugh. Don’t make me explain things when I’ve been drinking, it’s a drag. Ask me another time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, whatever that was about.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s about thirty minutes and several moves later when Sasuke is calculating his next move and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, Sakura, maybe you should take it easy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke peaks over at the sound of Naruto’s voice, thinking maybe Sakura is getting too drunk and Naruto is worried about her. But no, she has a handful of dango skewers and Naruto </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>should not have said that. In all the time he’s spent with Naruto for the last three-ish months he almost forgot the guy is known for being an abrasive little shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THEY AREN’T ALL FOR ME YOU IDIOT!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura sends a fist flying, and Naruto dodges it a little unsteadily—</span>
  <em>
    <span> is Naruto tipsy? </span>
  </em>
  <span>— and hesitates before just kind of slapping Sakura on the back of the head. Not even a real slap, it barely moves her hair. But Sakura looks baffled by it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke said you need to quit hitting me,” Naruto childishly explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh for fuck’s sake</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura sneers, “Oh, did you tattle on me to mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sasuke jumps in, shouting across the room, “Why am I the mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Sakura, that’s homophobic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yep. Naruto is definitely tipsy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke regrets ever teaching Naruto that word. It’s his new favorite word now. Everyone who disagrees with him is homophobic. Including Sasuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m not the mom! That’s sexist!” Sakura points at Sasuke, “And you can’t be the dad, Kakashi is the dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right he is,” Ino chimes in drunkenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke raises a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura gives her a disgusted look, “Ew! What the fuck, Ino? Not like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino flushes even deeper pink, “We’ve all seen him in the Hokage robes, alright. It definitely is like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura falls into a fit of deep laughter, finishing it with a barely comprehensible “You’re such a slut.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino laughs too, “There’s nothing wrong with looking! Get off my dick!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sai asks, “Ino has a dick?” And he looks more intrigued than confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This conversation has really taken a turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke tries to get it back on track, “Someone else has to drink for Lee from now on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd breaks into a chorus of ‘not me’ and ‘no way’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me use genjutsu on you,” Sasuke warns, and immediately regrets saying it. Everyone turns to him. Fuck. He really shouldn’t have said that. But Naruto’s low giggle and dopey grin ease the tension from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Sakura agrees, “I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee audibly gasps. “Sakura! My hero! The most outstanding blossom of my youth! I will not let you down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shakes his head slightly, turning back to the shogi board and making the move he’d been thinking about last. Shikamaru makes one more move and says “Tsumi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke stares at his pieces like they personally offended him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother, you can’t get out of it,” Shikamaru gloats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more match?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru shrugs, “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometime during their second match Naruto drops by on his way to the cooler. He hangs on Sasuke’s shoulders like a very heavy, very inebriated, happy little monkey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, Sasuke! You got Shika to do his thinking face!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru furrows his brows and stops doing whatever he was doing with his hands. “That doesn’t mean anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can totally win Sasuke,” Naruto rubs his shoulders a little too hard, “You got this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you on his side,” Shikamaru whines halfheartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you met Naruto?,” Sakura huffs from the other table, “Where’s the beer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m comin, I’m comin.” Naruto leaves Sasuke with a much too enthusiastic kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second game is taking much longer, and Sasuke is growing tired of sharing Naruto with the others. He’s been very courteous all day, and now it’s his turn. Dammit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looks over at the blonde his cheeks are flushed, his eyes are heavy lidded, and he’s rocking slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only a move or two after that when Sasuke hears, “S’ke, help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Sasuke even stands up that slimy Sai is reaching for the blonde, “What do you need help with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto jerks back, “I said Sasuke not Sai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke smirks, and after that he has no trouble telling Shikamaru he forfeits. He goes to Naruto and stands behind him, running a hand through his soft hair. Naruto closes his eyes and smiles softly, resting his head against Sasuke’s abdomen. “Babe, I’m really drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Babe??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke smirks, “I can tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looks up at him then, and his eyes and lips go wide, “Woooow, you’re really hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke ignores whoever snorted, patting Naruto on the shoulder, “Come on, let’s get you home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you home,” Naruto grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto tries to stand but sways and closes his eyes again, “Piggyback ride?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sighs, “Sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Naruto on his back, Sasuke looks around at the rest of these hooligans, and wonders how they’re all going to get home. Ino switched to water. Hinata looks alright, she must have been taking little sips. Tenten can handle her liquor apparently. Sakura looks a little worse for the wear, half asleep and leaning on Lee. Lee is a good guy, she’ll be alright. It’s even kinda cute, though Sasuke would never admit it. He wonders if they’ll get together. Their kids would be weirdos, but maybe the eyebrows would balance out the forehead, and their Taijutsu would be unstoppable—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Again with these strange trains of thought.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke exits the tent with his big monkey, “How much did you drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto groans, “A lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need some water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to pee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke chuckles, thankful he’s sober enough to open a portal back to Naruto’s apartment and skip the walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they’re inside they’re greeted by angry meowing. He almost forgot about the cat. Naruto didn’t though. “Noodle!” He hops off of Sasuke’s back and plops down on the floor, “I missed you, come here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat doesn’t move an inch from his perch on the armrest, he turns away from them like he’s already bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he need food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s got dry food and water by the kitchen,” Naruto tells him, “but you could give him some wet food if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, he’s chubby enough already,” Sasuke answers. And if he thinks he sees the cat glare at him he just blames it on the dim lighting. He turns back to Naruto, “Didn’t you have to pee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right!” Naruto runs off to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke goes to the kitchen to fill a cup with ice and water, surprised to hear the shower turn on when he walks back to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sets the cup down on the sink, “Did you forget how peeing works?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, t’s easier in here...don’t have to aim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke puts his face in both hands, rubbing away the frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Choose your battles Sasuke. You signed up for this. This is who you love. The only person your stupid ass ever loved. This is your own fault.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night after they’ve both showered (separately, as Naruto was in no condition for shenanigans) and changed, Sasuke finds himself on the couch, with a much more (but not entirely) sober Naruto strewn across his lap, resting his head on a pillow, and lazilly massaging one of Sasuke’s hands. Sasuke’s other hand plays with his hair. This is what Sasuke needed, this is what he’s been looking forward to all night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. For tonight, for everything really…” Naruto sits up, his bottom slips between Sasuke’s legs and his hands cup Sasuke’s jaw, those big blue eyes so full and shining. “Thank you for every moment since we woke up in that valley. The weeks since then have been...the best days of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And how could those words be everything Sasuke ever wanted to hear, and he didn’t even know how much he needed it? And now he needs Naruto even more, he needs more of him, mind, body, and soul. So much more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls Naruto into a heated kiss, curling fingers through his hair, and bringing their bodies as close as possible. Naruto flips around to straddle Sasuke's lap, and the weight of that warm body on his thighs and against his chest is exquisite. And Naruto tastes like himself again, Sasuke tests just how deep his tongue can go, and he’s quickly becoming heavily intoxicated by that taste, and by Naruto’s warm breaths against his skin. His hands find the back of Naruto’s shirt and pull it over his head, tossing it aside— he hears the cat hiss and run off. Naruto chuckles against his mouth. Noodle probably doesn’t need to see this anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s hands can’t decide if they want to pull Naruto as close as possible, or push him back enough for his mouth to explore that warm, golden chest. He ends up doing both in turns, pausing to suck a mark in Naruto’s neck, or breathe against the stone at his chest while kneading his ass. Every sounds Naruto makes is a gift, every touch of lips a treasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto ends up flipping their positions, sitting Sasuke in his lap so he can take over the groping. Sasuke rolls his eyes and then his hips, rubbing against Naruto, suddenly very happy about his decision not to wear anything under his (Naruto’s) sweatpants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke wants him, he wants him so much. And even now with Naruto underneath him it feels like not enough, and even once they’re both spent it won’t be enough. And he thinks that maybe if they do this fifty, a hundred times more, then he’ll finally get his fill. But he hopes that day never comes. Because he wants to keep wanting. To keep feeling like this. It makes him ache in his chest and shake in his skin—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Sasuke whines. “I feel like I can’t get enough of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouldn’t have admitted to that. Naruto has never looked more arrogant, and that’s saying something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolls his hips again, hoping to make the blonde lose control, but it only serves to make himself more needy, “Yesss, ah— I was getting very tired of sharing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you finally have me all to yourself,” Naruto whispers at his neck, sending a shiver across his skin. “And for the record, I think you would love it if I shared </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke feels himself frown at the dirty implication, drawing back to give Naruto a confused look, “I don’t want anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s mouth stretches into a foxy grin, “I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto raises his hips up to push against Sasuke again, drawing a gasp from him. And as he does that he makes three quick hand signs that Sasuke recognizes instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shudders in realization of what Naruto meant even before the faint pop can be heard behind him. What a fucking fantastic idea. Naruto might be an idiot, but the man is a sex genius. Sasuke melts against the warm arms that wrap around him and slide palms down his ribs. Sasuke raises his arms up high as those hands start lifting his shirt up from the hem. </span>
  <span>Firm hands grip around Sasuke’s hips, slipping fingers under his waistband and slowly lifting him out of Naruto’s lap until he’s standing with his back pressed up against a warm bare chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s not sharing,” Naruto complains. The clone, with all of Naruto’s trademark blatant defiance, actually shushes the original. And Sasuke wasn’t prepared for how intensely erotic it is to have two Narutos fighting over him. The only reason Sasuke isn’t blushing is that all his blood has rushed much further south. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This point is proven when the clone slips his hands further under Sasuke’s waistband, softly stroking him with one while the other rids him of his sweatpants. </span>
  <span>Naruto’s eyes go wide and he leans forward, slipping hands up Sasuke’s thighs. And Sasuke’s eyes close as </span>
  <span>the clone drops to his knees behind him—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are hands on his ass and hands on his thighs and he doesn’t even know whose are whose anymore, not to mention the two mouths driving him to the brink of insanity and making obscene noises, moaning against his body from both ends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke finds himself rocking back and forth slightly, struggling to decide where his hips want to be more, and he hears himself let out a distressed whine. Both Naruto’s help him out, the clone replacing his tongue with a finger, and the original placing Sasuke’s hands on either side of his head and looking up at him with lust-darkened big blue eyes that say—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can do whatever you want with me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke moans loudly at both reactions. And he realizes that the Naruto in front of him isn’t going to move without being guided, and anything Sasuke wants from him he’s going to have to direct himself. He pushes and pulls that mouth back and forth on his cock until he’s far too close to finishing, especially as the clone slips in another finger, and Sasuke has to slip himself out of that wet heat and direct it somewhere a bit lower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke tries and fails to sound like he’s not begging, “One more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The original Naruto grins against him arrogantly, but doesn’t oblige immediately. And Sasuke is about to get frustrated about being teased until—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears another loud pop beside him and realizes Naruto’s misunderstanding. Naruto looks startled by Sasuke’s surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I meant another finger,” Sasuke quietly explains. But at the sight of a third shirtless hottest-guy-he’s-ever-seen he certainly isn’t complaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto blushes at the misunderstanding, but it’s not like he can see what the clone is doing back there. “Oh, uh—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave him,” Sasuke barely manages to say. His whole body is shaking now like Naruto’s was last night, and Sasuke suspects that was his evil plan all along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get the lube,” Naruto directs the new clone before standing and stripping the remainder of his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the new blonde returns, and the original reaches for the bottle, Sasuke pushes him back onto the couch, leaning over him and holding his wrists down. The first clone takes that as an opportunity to slip a third finger into him. And Sasuke has no control over the breathy sounds he makes before he manages to tell the new clone, “Put it on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clone obeys silently, pouring lube into his palm before stroking it over the original. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking hell that’s so hot. Why is it so hot? When did I become such a pervert? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto certainly doesn’t seem to be complaining. And Sasuke can’t take his eyes off him as he pushes back the clone behind him, turning and sitting in Naruto’s lap, slipping that cock between his cheeks and sliding against it tantalizingly slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first clone watches from his knees with pleading in his eyes, a very evident tent in his pants has to be uncomfortable, but he obediently waits for direction. </span>
  <span>Sasuke grabs him by the waistband, harshly lifting him to his feet and working to get his pants down. Once they’re pulled down Sasuke guides the second clone to his knees, all while slowly grinding into Naruto’s lap. One of Sasuke's hands strokes the first clone before the other hand takes the second clone by the face and pushes him towards it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The original Naruto seated beneath him buries his face in Sasuke’s neck bashfully. He probably doesn’t exactly want to watch himself sucking himself off, but gods— it’s the best thing Sasuke’s ever seen. And it must turn Naruto on to know that Sasuke wants this, because his breaths are shaky against his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pervert,” Naruto whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who fucked yourself. What does that make you?” The second clone stops what he’s doing momentarily to glare at Sasuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto snorts behind him. “You’re the one who loves it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s mouth opens to reject the statement out of pride, but Naruto doesn’t give him a chance to before he reaches in front of Sasuke, sliding a hand over his perineum and slipping two fingers into him. Sasuke’s attempt at denial turns into a gasp and soft whine for more. He’s absolutely right anyway, he does love it. One of these days he’s just going to sit back and watch the show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto withdraws his fingers as Sasuke palms his thighs and raises his hips so Naruto can replace them with something much thicker. And as he sinks down the clones don’t even give him a minute to breathe as they slip Sasuke’s cock between both of their hungry mouths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From this position Naruto can only fuck him with short thrusts but he makes up for that with reckless speed. And Sasuke is already so close...And the clones are both stroking themselves with quick harsh jerks while they earnestly share Sasuke’s cock. And they’re all so loud and he’s so so close—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Narutoooo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuuuuuck—!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He comes hard, every muscle in his body clenching tight, including the one that has a cock in it. And he spills cum into two large open mouths that beg for it. And one of the clones must have decided that he didn’t get his fair share because he shoves his mouth on the other’s, licking up every drop he can reach and Sasuke doesn’t mean to say it out loud but—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So fuuucking hooooot</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that Naruto must lose his last shred of control because he lifts up his hips until Sasuke is half standing, pulling Sasuke’s arms behind him, and using them and the back of the couch for leverage to thrust into him long and hard and deep and </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> as fast, until his clones dispel and he screams, not letting up for a second while he fills Sasuke with liquid heat, eventually collapsing back onto the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sasuke falls back against his chest and shoulder, panting, his whole body going limp and relaxed, his mind blank and completely at ease. And Naruto catches his breath against Sasuke’s neck. The cool air hits his sweat-slicked skin and makes him feel light and tingly. After a moment Naruto chuckles, “We’re both perverts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're all perverts<br/>And yes it’s Up Jenkin’s don’t @ me haha I thought it would be a fun</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. I'll Be Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is somewhat inspired by the song I’ll Be Good by Jaymes Young. I feel like it’s the right one for Sasuke at this time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Her fur-lined coat slips from her shoulders, revealing nothing but bare, flawless, caramel-colored skin in decadent waves beneath it. Paulo watches as Maria reaches for the rigid source of heat, shaking with desire. She wraps slender fingers around his engorged member </em>—</p><p>Knock-knock-knock</p><p>Kakashi sighs at the interruption, removing his feet from his desk and noting the page number before closing his well-worn book. Icha Icha Paradise was just getting to his favorite part.</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>Shikamaru appears at the door, looking somewhat tired, which is understandable considering the amount of work Kakashi has had him take on recently. But otherwise he looks straightened and tidy, apart from the stubble he’s attempting to grow out on his chin.</p><p>“Lord Sixth,” Shikamaru nods to Kakashi who returns the gesture. Kakashi still hasn’t managed to convince his second in command to drop the formalities, but they seem to have settled on using them within the Hokage’s office only. “Haruto, one of the Jonin Team Leaders, would like to meet with you about one of his genins. Would you like to schedule that for later this afternoon?”</p><p>Kakashi glances at the clock on the wall, noting it’s a quarter to three. </p><p>“You can send him in now. I’ll be leaving at three today. Sasuke should be arriving shortly; you can send him right in when he gets here.”</p><p>Kakashi asked Sasuke to train with him this afternoon, partially because he wants some insight on how to change his Chidori, since Sasuke has taken that jutsu further than he himself ever did. But mostly he just wants to spend some quality time with the youngest Uchiha. And since neither he or Sasuke are very good with heart-to-hearts, he figured training together would be their best ice breaker. </p><p>Shikamaru looks visibly relieved to hear he’ll get to leave early today, and then pleasantly surprised at the reason. “I half expected they wouldn’t ever return from the Land of Rain. Okay, I’ll send Haruto in.”</p><p>Naruto has had a shadow clone here in the village since the holidays. But he and Sasuke have also been working hard these last three months to make arrangements for the Land of Rain. It took a great deal of negotiations and diplomacy and far too many hours of paperwork on Kakashi’s part, but eventually they were able to arrange for each of the five great nations to send a representative to the Land of Rain to work as an interim government until the country stabilizes and recovers. And truthfully, relations between the five great nations have never been as amicable and cooperative as they are now, in part thanks to his own prized genins. Soon-to-be no longer genins, actually.</p><p>Haruto appears at the doorway a moment later, giving a slight bow. “Lord Sixth, good afternoon.”</p><p>“Good afternoon Haruto, come have a seat. What is it you wanted to discuss with me?”</p><p>Haruto pulls out a chair in front of Kakashi’s desk and takes a seat, “One of my genins, Yuno, wishes to take the chunin exams. And I do feel that he is ready for them. However, he shows a great deal of arrogance, and his teammates won’t join the exams with him, for fear of holding him back. I wonder if it would be ill advised to send him in without a team.”</p><p>“Knowing my test, it would be ill advised,” Kakashi answers honestly. This year's chunin exams aren’t the same child’s play they allowed in previous years. Under his watch, chunins are going to have to prove they have adequate ability for the life threatening higher ranked missions. He isn’t going to sign off on sending unprepared children to their slaughter. “But the good news is, I have people that I can team him up with.” </p><p>Under different circumstances Kakashi might just tell Haruto to wait six months for the next round of exams when his team can agree to take them together. However, this year they already have special circumstances. </p><p>Ebisu is the representative that the Land of Fire sent to the Land of Rain, which leaves his team of genins without a jonin leader to help prepare and train them for the one on one matches. Kakashi already planned to split Ebisu’s team between Naruto and Sasuke; this new addition will just help even out those teams. This way there will be two full teams of three, each with a more than adequate leader. Naruto and Sasuke will pitch a fit about getting split up, which is half the reason Kakashi insists on doing it. Those two are becoming dangerously attached to each other. Kakashi can’t help but chuckle at that thought. ‘Becoming’ is definitely the wrong word. Those two have consistently been concerningly co-dependent. </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Naruto beams at him over the back of the couch, “You look really hot.”</p><p>Sasuke smirks as he readjusts his obi again, it’s been a while since he’s worn one. And this light blue one is brand new so it’s still a little rigid. He doesn’t actually even know if he’ll need his chokuto today, but he doesn’t know what to expect. Kakashi just asked him if he would want to train with him some time, so Sasuke has on pretty much all the gear he owns, and some new stuff he bought, determined to show the Hokage just what he’s made of. </p><p>Sasuke would feel a lot better about training with Kakashi today if he’d gotten adequate sleep last night, but he definitely hadn’t. A wave of nausea washes over him again as he remembers what’s been haunting him since the earliest hours of this morning…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sasuke had made his decision. He had to leave. And if Naruto insisted on standing in the way between him and his vengeance, then he had to be eliminated. And if he happened to be the most important person in Sasuke’s life, then it would only serve to make Sasuke stronger if he followed through. So he’d made his decision. But it was easier said than done. And Naruto wasn’t going to go down without a fight... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And at some point in their never-ending battle, Sasuke realized that he’s been through this before, and this isn’t what he wants anymore. But he’s powerless to stop his body from sending an onslaught of assaults at Naruto. When he tries to scream it comes out as raging fire, and he can’t stop his mouth from burning the one he loves most.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Naruto looks up at him with those big blue eyes, but they look so different than the ones he recalls, so scared, so shocked, so full of anguish that it makes Sasuke feel like a giant snake is wrapped around his chest, squeezing him so tight he can't breath, and his heart feels like it’s going to burst in two and he’ll surely bleed out. The whiskers on Naruto’s cheeks are bloody and bruised by Sasuke’s hand, but he still looks to Sasuke for answers, “...Sa...suke?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sasuke means to tell him, ‘Naruto, I can’t. I can’t stop. RUN!’ but his words come out exactly how they were that day, “It’s too late, Naruto. It’s too late now!” Against his will, Sasuke’s body forces Naruto off the cliff behind him, and then lunges for the boy so ruthlessly, and his own voice screams in his ears, “Na-ru-tooooo!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sasuke’s arms and legs trap Naruto’s body face-down against his own as they plummet to the earth. As his feet crash against the ground he feels Naruto’s neck break against the rocky riverbed, his bones crunching under the force of the fall, and Sasuke steps back, shaking with the realization of what he’s done as Naruto’s body falls limply into the water— </em>
</p><p>Sasuke woke up drenched in sweat, heart pounding against his ribs like a jackrabbit caught in a snare. He sat up, scooting away from the gory scene until he backed up against the headboard, panting and trying to regain control. But he tasted bile in his throat, and his mouth was watering so much, and he was so certain he was about to puke just like he did back then—</p><p>until a heavy hand came to rest on his thigh —well, actually, Naruto kind of hit him in the crotch on accident, fumbling in the dark. Which actually helped him snap back to reality—</p><p>“Sas, love?” Naruto mumbled beside him, his hand softly stroking Sasuke’s leg, “You have a bad dream?”</p><p>Sasuke couldn’t answer yet, but he took a long, somewhat steading breath. The Sharigan had captured a perfect memory of that moment, only to torture him with it that night. Even though he knew Naruto got back up after that, surging with Kurama’s chakra, he still couldn’t get that image, that feeling out of his head.</p><p>“C’mere, it’s okay. I’ll protect you from the scary ghosts.”</p><p>Sasuke was still in no condition to reply, but he slumped against Naruto, desperately needing the contact. He laid there against Naruto’s chest, arms wrapped under him, for what felt like hours, feeling the gentle thud of Naruto’s heart against his ear, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, feeling his head rise and fall with each gentle inhale and exhale, until he eventually fell back asleep as the sun was coming up<em> . </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sasuke has nightmares pretty frequently. And in his half-asleep state Naruto always picks different things to guess the bad dream is about. Sasuke imagines it’s Naruto’s own way of consoling him, since some of his guesses actually manage to draw a chuckle from Sasuke, like when he said ‘I’ll protect you from the giant squid’ or ‘I’ll protect you from the creepy dolls.’ </p><p>But ghosts are actually pretty fitting. Sasuke feels haunted. Haunted by his own past, haunted by the ways he’s made Naruto bleed. And of course Naruto always offers him protection, even though in almost all his nightmares it’s Naruto who needs protecting.</p><p>He knew he would have nightmares last night, he just wasn’t prepared for how disturbing they would be. He knew he would have them though, because it was their first night back in the village since the holidays, and the chunin exams start tomorrow, and he knew he was anxious about being back, especially if that change is a permanent one… and they hadn’t exactly talked about whether or not it was permanent. </p><p>Sasuke snaps back to the moment as Naruto hops over the back of the couch and reaches out to him, “Actually, you look too hot. You can’t wear this, your nipples are showing.”</p><p>“They are not.” Sasuke doesn’t even have to look to know that isn’t true. </p><p>Naruto grins mischievously, pulling open the fabric of Sasuke’s dark blue shirt, “They are now.” </p><p>Naruto slips his hands into Sasuke’s shirt, sliding palms across his ribs and pulling him into a kiss, and Sasuke finds himself smiling against those lips. Sasuke knew that when he welcomed love back into his life it would come with pain, guilt, and fear. But he hasn’t regretted that decision for a single moment, it’s all been well worth it. Naruto is his home. He just wonders if someday Konoha will feel like home again too. </p><p>Naruto deepens the kiss and Sasuke can’t tell if he’s still attempting to console him, or if he’s just delaying. But then Naruto’s movements become more intentional, pressing thumbs into his nipples and his tough calloused fingertips catch the sensitive skin as he rubs. Sasuke gasps into the kiss, the heady sensation pushing his arousal to the brink of no return. “We’re going to be late.”</p><p>Naruto pulls back just enough to complain, his breath hitting Sasuke’s lips and filling his lungs, “Oh as if Kakashi has never been late.”</p><p>Sasuke pulls back farther, so he can look in those big blue eyes and read what’s underneath. and he sees the love and lust he was expecting, but he always sees the anxiety. And he kind of expected that too. “That’s true,” Sasuke agrees. “but that’s not what I’m talking about. Are you nervous about speaking at the academy?” </p><p>Naruto dramatically guffaws, “I’m not nervous! I’m Naruto Uzumaki! They’re gonna love me—” Naruto jumps back, grinning too wide, “cuz I’ve got a trick up my sleeve!” Naruto slips both hands behind his back for a moment before revealing a bouquet of fake flowers.</p><p>Naruto has been working on the Flying Raijin for months, but they’ve pretty much concluded that the jutsu wasn’t intended for someone with such a colossal amount of chakra. It makes it nearly impossible to suppress it enough to move through space like that. Naruto hasn’t given up yet, and probably never will. But so far, he’s gotten really good at transporting objects to him. They just need a paper tag with the seal on them, and from there it works similar to summoning. </p><p>Naruto has shown him these ‘magic tricks’ before. All of them corny and adorable. Especially when he pulls their cat out of a hat. </p><p>But while the kids would certainly love it, Sasuke needs Naruto to know that he doesn’t have to try to impress them. </p><p>Sasuke puts both hands against those precious whisker marks. “Naruto.” He rolls the name over his tongue affectionately. “You don’t need your father’s jutsu to make them think you’re amazing. They already know that. You don’t need to perform for them. You’re there to inspire them with this,” Sasuke presses a thumb to Naruto’s lips. </p><p>“I could inspire you with this.” Naruto coaxes, dipping his head and staring up at Sasuke as he slips the thumb into his mouth. </p><p>Sasuke lets out a steadying breath as he draws it back, “Now you’re just delaying.” Sasuke gives him a long hard peck, not allowing Naruto to deepen the kiss though he tries. “You’re going to be perfect.”</p><p>And with that Sasuke half jogs to the door because his willpower is quickly evaporating. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As Sasuke makes his way through the village he isn’t blind to the lingering glances. Some of them are glares. Some of them are fearful. And both make Sasuke bitter. What do they have to be afraid of? It was the Uchiha clan that was slaughtered here. And what nerve the others must have to glare at him like they’re ready for a showdown. Sasuke could destroy them without even—</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Sasuke realizes he forgot his headband, which means his Rinnegan is on full display. He hesitates briefly before deciding to cover it with his bangs. The last time these villagers saw the Rinnegan was when Pain attacked the village. And it’s possible that the glances have more to do with that then with him being who he is. It’s possible they don’t even recognize him as that little Uchiha kid who survived. It’s not like he adorns himself with the symbol.</p><p>Sasuke feels angry with himself after that. Because he’s been here for less than a day and he’s already looking for a reason he can’t stay, and because his instinct is to doubt even innocent things. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sasuke meets Kakashi at his office. He’s reading erotica at the Hokage’s desk, which makes Sasuke’s mouth confused about whether it’s smirking or frowning. “You ready?”</p><p>Kakashi looks up from his book, two grey eyes note his gear with amusement. “You got enough weapons?”</p><p>Sasuke does smirk at that, “We’re not doing a repeat bell test?”</p><p>Kakashi chuckles, hanging his robe on the back of his chair. “No, there’s actually something I was hoping you could help me with.” Kakashi leads them out the door.</p><p>Sasuke can’t cover his surprise, “You want me to help you with something?”</p><p>They talk as they walk through the tower and towards the monuments, Sasuke grins when he sees that Kakashi’s monument is masked. He didn’t know why he would think any different.</p><p>“Now that I no longer have the Sharingan, I can’t safely use my Chidori very effectively. And I can’t be the same Copy Ninja who copied over a thousand jutsu. I copied those Jutsus, I didn’t master them. Truthfully, now I only use about 50 Jutsu consistently.”</p><p>Sasuke doesn’t know how he can help with any of that, but Kakashi continues, “I was hoping you could help me expand upon the Chidori and change it so that I can use it more effectively.”</p><p>Oh. </p><p>Changing the Chidori was actually something that Sasuke accomplished that had very little to do with his Sharingan. And he can’t help but feel proud that Kakashi is not only acknowledging that accomplishment, but asking for Sasuke’s advice on it. Advice that Sasuke is quick to offer before they even make it to the training ground. “Well when I was first learning to change the Chidori I started with a goal of what I wanted to do with it. Like I decided I wanted it to run through my chokuto first, and then I started working towards that. So what are you hoping to do with it?”</p><p>“I need it to work like an extension of my will, it needs to be mid-ranged yet precise, since I can’t see the way I used to.”</p><p>“Okay, I think we can work with that,” Sasuke agrees. </p><p> </p><p>They begin training in the forest behind the Hokage monuments, technically outside the boundaries of the village. And for that reason it should feel private and secluded. But Sasuke keeps feeling like there are eyes on the back of his neck. But every time he turns around there’s nothing there. And he eventually concludes that he’s just still a little irritated about people staring at him earlier. </p><p> </p><p>------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Iruka retires to his desk, happy to hand over his class to their guest for the rest of the day. “Okay Naruto, so just tell them a little about yourself. Tell them your story.”</p><p>“My story, huh? Hmm…” Naruto taps his chin pensively and looks up at the ceiling before taking a deep breath, “Okay! So when I was born this guy named Obito was using a giant nine-tailed demon fox to attack the village and my dad was the Fourth Hokage and he sealed Kurama— that’s the fox— inside of me and then both of my parents died and then everyone in the village hated me because I had the Nine-Tails inside me and mostly everyone just tried to ignore me so I used to act out a lot just to get them to notice me”</p><p>Iruka listens to Naruto chatter at a dizzying speed, and he finds himself unable to contain his grin. And not for the first time, he feels incredibly grateful that he had the opportunity to teach this young man. Angry with himself that it took so long for him to first really take on the role of a mentor for Naruto. He wishes he hadn’t wasted any time before buying Naruto boatloads of ramen and listening to him talk about his hopes and dreams. Looking back now, it was an honor. Yes, it’s safe to say that Iruka has a favorite student. </p><p>“But it turns out that it wasn’t a girl, it was a guy the whole time, he was just really pretty. And then he was attacking us with these ice mirrors and needles and Sasuke jumped in front of them to save me! Have I mentioned Sasuke yet?”</p><p>He has. Twice already actually. </p><p>“Sasuke is my best friend/rival/love of my life, we actually had our first kiss right there where you’re sitting.”</p><p>The disgusted sounds the children make remind Iruka very much of how Naruto and Sasuke reacted to that accidental kiss actually. But Naruto just chuckles and carries on, taking the hint to switch back from romance to action. Starting with the Chunin exams. Which reminds Iruka of how unbelievably pissed off he’d been at Kakashi for putting those students into the Chunin exams that year. He was so certain that The Number One, Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja would get himself hurt or killed. </p><p>“And I didn’t even know a single answer on the test! But all that really mattered in the end is that I was determined to become a great ninja—”</p><p>Speaking of The Number One, Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, maybe he shouldn’t be giving these kids an excuse not to study. When Naruto glances his way Iruka gives him a warning look. Naruto chuckles a bit before carrying on and trying to slip in reasons to value school work. But he’s going off on a tangent now—</p><p>“And it was so slimy and gross and I was sure I was gonna die, but I knew I still needed to prove myself to Sasuke, because he’s my rival! So I made as many shadow clones as I could until the snake threw me right back up—”</p><p>And Iruka isn’t surprised that Naruto is a great story teller, the children are all so enthralled by it that they haven’t made a peep.</p><p>“And I probably wouldn’t have even made it through the preliminaries if I hadn’t farted on Kiba—”</p><p>Okay, well now they’re all making plenty of noise. Mostly delighted laughter. </p><p>“But then the Chunin exams got all messed up because of Orochimaru, but it ended up working out okay because I became closer to my friend Gaara—”</p><p>After that Iruka is a little surprised to find himself on the end of his seat, leaning over with his elbows on his knees, completely captivated as Naruto tells that story. And he keeps talking about Gaara all the way up until Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and died and was brought back to life, and then he boasts about Gaara being the Kazekage.</p><p>But now Iruka sits up and chuckles because Naruto is off on another tangent again—</p><p>“So me and Gamakichi did this song and dance for ages trying to get in sync and I tell you what that song still gets stuck in my head all the time.”</p><p>And another tangent—</p><p>“And then they had to keep me away from the war, and I was on this island that was actually a giant turtle, and it had giant animals on it and they told me that it was a very important mission and I needed to catalog them and determine if they were boys or girls.”</p><p>And Iruka has to redirect him away from Sasuke and how much he loves Sasuke a couple more times after that. </p><p>“And then I removed the seal from the cage, and from that day forward me and Kurama have been great comrades!”</p><p>And after that Iruka finds himself on the edge of his seat again as Naruto recounts the war in probably too violent and gory of details considering he’s talking to 8-10 year olds, but this is a ninja academy after all. </p><p>“So basically that’s my story. Any questions?”</p><p>Actually, that whole story only took Naruto about 17 minutes to retell in intricate detail considering how fast he’d been talking the whole time. So Iruka isn’t even a little surprised when nearly every hand in the room shoots up. </p><p>Naruto chuckles a little nervously, putting one hand behind his head and pointing to one of the kids in the front. </p><p>“How many people have you killed?”</p><p>Naruto’s eyes go wide and he adds another hand to the back of his head, “Uhhh”</p><p>Iruka interjects, “That isn’t a very polite question, Sota.”</p><p>Naruto lets out a breath of relief and calls on someone else. </p><p>“Are you single?”</p><p>Iruka laughs, but Naruto doesn’t seem thrown off by it at all, he just grins brightly, snapping before putting up finger guns, “No. Weren’t you listening to my story?”</p><p>“You were talking really fast,” she complains.</p><p>Another kid jumps in without being called on, “How do you get strong?” </p><p>Naruto looks like he loves that question, “Okay the key to that is, you gotta make sure you eat enough ramen, and you have to pick a really good rival!”</p><p>Iruka should have kept a tally of how many times Naruto used the word ‘rival’ today.</p><p>“Are you stronger than the Hokage?”</p><p>This time when Naruto puts his hands behind his head it’s more of a cocky stance, “Oh yeah! I could go in there and steal his job right now if I wanted to!”</p><p>Iruka doesn’t hesitate to throw a pen at him. Naruto catches it with a chuckle, putting his hand over his chest in an apologetic gesture as he tosses it back. </p><p>“Could you beat up Iruka-sensei?”</p><p>“Uh,” Naruto chuckles again, a little longer this time like he’s trying to decide how he should answer that. “Yes, but only because he bought me so much ramen over the years and he was such a good teacher. But why would I ever want to do that anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------</p><p> </p><p>When Kakashi finally calls off training for the day Sasuke is actually relieved. It wasn’t the bell test, but it wasn’t exactly a light training day either. Sasuke’s muscles feel tight and sore from trying to explain and demonstrate the lighting release at the same time. And he feels mentally worn out too, as he goes to his pack. Kakashi doesn’t look nearly as exhausted as he should be after expending chakra like that for that long. </p><p>Kakashi towels off excess sweat from his face and neck while Sasuke finishes off the water in his canteen. And this time when the hair rises on Sasuke’s neck and he gets the feeling they’re being watched, Kakashi's head snaps towards the woods too. </p><p>Sasuke moves on instinct, throwing an arm in front of Kakashi and drawing his chokuto with the other.</p><p>“Reveal yourself,” Sasuke commands, and Kakashi braces beside him.</p><p>A moment later a large figure steps out from one of the trees deep in the wooded area, at least fifty yards away, but Sasuke recognizes that wild orange hair and large stature immediately, and he’s glad to see a familiar face.</p><p>
  <em> Jūgo  </em>
</p><p>Sasuke drops the arm in front of Kakashi, “I know him.”</p><p>He approaches the figure, motioning for Jūgo to do the same. Kakashi follows.</p><p>Sasuke keeps his voice inquisitive and calm, lacking any hint of accusation, “What are you doing here Jūgo?” </p><p>Jūgo kept himself distanced from the village for a reason, and Sasuke feels a surge of guilt that the only way he gave Jūgo to contact him was within a civilian village. Somewhere he wouldn’t dare risk going. Jūgo’s condition prevents him from being able to be around people. Which is why Sasuke has been worried about him to begin with. He wonders how long Jūgo has been waiting and watching from the outskirts for him or Naruto to appear. It’s clear he’s been watching for a while today, but he didn’t want to approach Sasuke in front of the Hokage. Sasuke hopes there wasn’t an emergency. He hopes Suigetsu’s absence is just happenstance.  </p><p>“Looking for you,” Jūgo answers honestly and concisely. A man of few words. Which right now is a little annoying,</p><p>“Are you okay? Where is Suigetsu?”</p><p>“He’s fine, we just don’t always see eye to eye. I’m sure he’s just off raising hell.”</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>“I— well there’s been a lot of rumors going around about you, and I know that— well, it just seemed like maybe you were in a position now where we could work together again.” Sasuke feels his gut clench with guilt. He really isn’t in a position where he can keep a watchful eye on Jūgo. Not in general and certainly not at the moment, he’ll be busy for the next week with the Chunin exams. When he doesn’t answer Jūgo continues, “There are very few people who can work with me since I can’t control when I go into rages, you were the only one who could actually stop them, because of your Sharingan. You were my anchor.” Sasuke’s gut twists again, he doesn’t think for a second that he was ever worthy of being considered Jugo’s anchor.</p><p>“But if you can’t work with me, then maybe it’s a good thing the Hokage is here too, since it would be for the best if Konoha confines me.” Jūgo speaks the words matter-of-factly, not with the intention of making Sasuke feel like an unimaginable bastard, but he feels that way all the same. </p><p>“I don’t think I was ever really an anchor to you, Jūgo. I used you for my own selfish purposes not unlike Orochimaru did. And then when you were no longer useful to me I disposed of you just the same.” Sasuke meant for it to be an apology but he forgot about the apologizing part.</p><p>Jūgo looks surprised by his words anyway, like he knew how they were intended. “I don’t have any better options,” he admits.</p><p>“If I may?” Kakashi joins the discussion. </p><p>Jūgo and Sasuke nod, which feels strange considering Kakashi is by far the highest authority in this conversation.</p><p>“We have someone who would be perfect for you to work with.” Sasuke’s eyes widen considerably. Why is Kakashi offering to help? Does he know what Jūgo is capable of? “Your rages turn you into a homicidal maniac right?” Okay, yeah apparently Kakashi does know what Jūgo is capable of. “Well this particular ANBU can’t be killed. And he’s even more skilled in genjutsu than Sasuke.” </p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>Kakashi continues, “I am aware of your Kekkei Genkai, and I would have to agree with you that I think it would be better for you to be in Konoha where others like Orochimaru can’t exploit that ability. But not imprisoned.”</p><p>Sasuke suspects Kakashi is working in Konoha’s interests. They would prefer to lay claim to Jūgo’s  Kekkei Genkai in order to keep it under their own control. At first Sasuke is irritated by it, and then he’s irritated at himself again. Because again he finds himself doubting something that could be innocent. Something that could actually work out perfectly. It’s not as though Jūgo has any better options. </p><p>It’s Sasuke’s turn to speak up, “Before you agree you should know that the ANBU Kakashi is referring to is my brother Itachi. He was reanimated. Again.”</p><p>Jūgo looks as though he’s heard crazier things, he was there when they reanimated the previous Hokages after all. “Oh. Are you guys…?”</p><p>“We’re on better terms now.” </p><p>“Well then, that works for me,” Jūgo agrees. </p><p>“Alright then,” Kakashi confirms. “I’ll escort you to your new partner. He needs a roomie anyway.”</p><p>Sasuke finds himself chuckling at that, because it looks like Itachi's got himself another homicidal maniac after all. But then Kakashi lays a hand on his shoulder. “I recommend you get a good night sleep before tomorrow, these aren’t the same Chunin exams that Naruto goofed his way to the end of.”</p><p>And with that Sasuke no longer feels like chuckling. What exactly are Kakashi’s Chunin exams going to be like? His tone suggested it would be a lot more difficult. Sasuke thought it was probably hard enough the first time he took it. Although, that had a lot more to do with Orochimaru than the test. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke finds himself watching them descend the hillside. And after a few minutes he takes a seat on top of the monument, looking down at the village below as the sun begins to fall below the tree line. If it was dark the moment would remind him of when he sat on his rooftop and vowed to himself that he wouldn’t rest until he killed Itachi and avenged his clan. He doesn’t bother to wish that he knew then what he knows now. It would be frivolous and foolish. </p><p>He just regrets several of the decisions that came after that one. He’d been cold and merciless. The disdain with which he treated his own comrades is proof of that. He used Jugo and Suigetsu and didn’t hesitate to abandon them when he no longer had a purpose for them. He’d been so set on killing Danzō that he didn’t care if Karin got caught in the crossfire. He almost killed Sakura shortly after that, though at least that time she’d tried to kill him first. </p><p>But mostly there was Naruto. The light that he’d tried to stomp out. Sasuke takes a couple deep breaths and lets them back out slowly as last night’s dream comes to haunt him again and makes him sick to his stomach. The truth is he’s ended up with blood on his hands that he didn’t intend to shed when he set out on that path of vengeance. </p><p>Sasuke decides that eventually he's going to have to learn to forgive himself before he’ll ever be able to forgive the village. Until that day comes he’ll try to do some good. He’ll be a better man. And maybe someday the place that Naruto calls home will feel like a home to him too. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Added some OCs at the beginning of this chapter kind of out of necessity but they don't really matter, it will come up again later but not a major character.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Start Your Engines: The Chunin Exam Begins!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wasn’t sure what to name this chapter so I named it after the actual Naruto episode where the Chunin exams started.<br/>But I thought of Guys- The 1975 and I Got You- Jack Johnson</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto didn’t leave the classroom until he answered every last question. And even though Sasuke told him he didn’t need to, he still ended up doing some of his magic tricks for the kids, because when he was that age he would have thought it was the coolest thing in the world. </p><p>Iruka pulled him aside after class was dismissed, and thanked him for coming in. Then he asked Naruto if he was excited for the upcoming chunin exams. </p><p>Naruto chuckled, “I guess. I’m not really worried about ‘em.” </p><p>“Ya know,” Iruka told him, “You’ll definitely be the strongest person taking these exams, and it’s really only a formality. You don’t have anything to prove.” Iruka sighs softly and crosses his hands over his desk, “Sometimes the hardest part of my job is letting my students fail. If Kakashi had always taken on all the danger during your missions when you were younger, then you would have sat on the sidelines without really learning anything. And you wouldn’t be where you are today. You should keep this in kind with the other competitors.”</p><p>It seems like Iruka wants him to be an example to the other competitors, and that makes Naruto feel proud and warm. He grins brightly, “I can definitely do that Iruka-Sensei!”</p><p>It was late afternoon by the time he left the academy. And he wasn’t exactly sure when Sasuke would be finished training, but he figured Kakashi would put him through the ringer. And there really wasn’t any time left to cram for the test tomorrow, and he desperately needed a break from studying anyway, so he ended up stopping to rent a movie on the way home. </p><p>He found himself wandering down the aisle for kids movies because the covers on the tapes were brighter and more eye-catching. He decided on a movie that had a little orange fox and a dog with long floppy ears on the front cover. </p><p> </p><p>And that’s how he ended up curled up on the couch with a runny nose and tears streaming down his face. </p><p>And that’s about the moment Sasuke barges through the door with a scowl like he’s ready to spit fire. </p><p>Naruto jumps up from his cozy little burrow of blankets at the sudden intrusion. </p><p>And it’s not until he sees Sasuke’s expression change drastically that he remembers he’d just been crying and tries to smack the stupid water off of his dumbass cheeks. Stupid movie. Stupid tiny animals. Stupid best friends forever. </p><p>Sasuke drops the grocery bag he’d been holding, and he’s kneeling in front of Naruto a split second later, sounding concerned, “Naruto, what’s wrong? What happened?”</p><p>Naruto chuckles before groaning a little frustratedly and rubbing his face a little harder. “It’s so stupid, Sasuke. You are going to make fun of me so bad.” </p><p>Sasuke draws back, brows furrowing and frowning like the words sting him. “No I won’t. Was it... being back at the academy?”</p><p>Oh, Sasuke. His sweet precious boyfriend is so unnecessarily worried about him. Naruto loves him so damn much. Adorable.</p><p>“Sas, it’s just this stupid movie I was watching.”</p><p>They both look back at the screen. And geez, this part is actually pretty intense for a kids movie. That bear is enormous. At least now he might not look like such a crybaby. It’s something between an observation and a question when Sasuke says, “This is a cartoon.”</p><p>“It’s really sad! See, I knew you would tease me!”</p><p>Sasuke sighs, moving a couple blankets so he can sit next to Naruto on the couch and watch. </p><p>“What’s it about?”</p><p>Naruto doesn’t want to answer that. </p><p>“I don’t want to answer that.”</p><p>Sasuke squeezes his thigh, digging a thumb into a pressure point. The shithead.</p><p>“Ugh- fine, okay.” Naruto points to a cute little red fox that is now on screen, “So that’s Tod. His mom got killed by a hunter when he was a baby and then he got adopted by this old lady and her neighbor is a hunter, and he has these hound dogs. Tod and one of the dogs— that one, Copper— were best friends when they were little, but now they’re fighting and— oh.” </p><p>Copper just moved to stand between Tod and the hunter’s bow. </p><p><em> Dammit to hell </em>. Now Naruto is sniffling again. </p><p>Sasuke-bastard turns to him with the most smug little smile. “You are so transparent.” </p><p>
  <em> Dammit, dammit. Shit.Fuck.Damn.  </em>
</p><p>Naruto feigns shock like he doesn’t know what Sasuke is talking about. But he knows full well he can’t bluff his way out of it. Sasuke reads him like a book, clearly, because he asks,  “Am I supposed to be the hound dog?”</p><p>Yep. There it is. Took him two seconds. “You’re both hound dogs actually. And the hunter...and also the sexy girl fox.”</p><p>Sasuke laughs then. It’s a heavenly sound when he laughs. It has to be Naruto’s favorite sound in the whole world. And then Sasuke is just smiling at him, a real one, a big one, and he’s even still chuckling as he huffs, “You say the stupidest shit.” </p><p>Naruto wants that laugh to keep going.</p><p>“She does this—” Naruto tucks his chin to his chest, shrugging his shoulders and making a bashfully flirty expression, batting his eyelashes.</p><p>“I don’t do that, idiot.” Sasuke glares, and then Naruto is laughing and Sasuke is just shaking his head. “I think <em> someone </em> just really missed their boyfriend.” </p><p>And somehow Sasuke only refers to himself as a ‘boyfriend’ when he’s teasing Naruto about being sappy.</p><p>“Nooo,” Naruto argues for the sake of arguing. “Maybe someone’s boyfriend is a little too conceited. Maybe someone’s boyfriend always walks around here like he’s the king of this place.”</p><p>“Hn.” Sasuke smirks and shrugs. And then both his hands are on Naruto’s thighs, and he’s leaning over him, pushing him back into the couch, “Someone’s boyfriend sounds like they have a big cock.”</p><p>Naruto’s own loud laughter actually surprises him the way it jumps out of his chest at that. Where the hell did that comment come from? Conceited bastard. </p><p>The laughter makes his whole torso shake and it feels so good to be this uncontrollably happy. And he knows for a fact that he’s never been like this before him and Sasuke. He likes to laugh, sure. He’s a cheerful guy. But no one makes him laugh like Sasuke does. It was such a wonderful surprise to find out just how profane and hilarious Sasuke can be when he wants to. And it’s clear that he does want to. Because one minute he’ll be smirking, and the next he’ll just surprise Naruto completely by saying some outrageous shit like that, and then he just watches Naruto laugh. </p><p>When Naruto composes himself a bit he just beams at Sasuke. “Every time I think ‘this is it, this is as much as I can possibly love Sasuke, my heart can’t take any more than this,’ you prove me wrong.”</p><p>Sasuke’s smirk falls away, replaced by a look of love and longing so intense it’s almost painful. And then Sasuke’s soft, perfect lips are against his, and it feels like a blessing, a gift from the divine. Naruto could never grow tired of kissing Sasuke...hours of those smooth lips against his could never satiate his hunger to be closer, to love Sasuke with all of his being. His lips taste predominantly of salt this evening, and as Naruto pulls Sasuke closer by the waist he feels the cool wetness on his shirt. He wants to smell him, to lift the damp fabric and lick the salt from his skin. And that thought makes him chuckle against Sasuke’s lips, because that’s probably really gross of him, isn’t it? He’s a hopeless case.</p><p>Sasuke pulls away slightly to see what he’s laughing about. Naruto grins, “You’re really sweaty, was training that bad?”</p><p>Sasuke huffs and Naruto can feel it on his lips, and just the smell of his breath makes Naruto’s eyes flutter closed. Hopeless, hopeless case. He’s so in love. </p><p>But then Sasuke leans back further and Naruto’s brain clears up again as Sasuke answers, “Yeah, I was trying to help Kakashi improve upon the Chidori, but actually Jūgo showed up during our training.”</p><p>Naruto’s eyes snap fully open,  “Jūgo? The big guy? What happened? Is that why you looked so pissed off when you walked in?”</p><p>Sasuke’s brows dip for a second like he doesn’t remember that, and then his eyes go wide and he looks pissed again, eyes darting around before he asks, “Where is that fucking cat?”</p><p>Naruto’s mouth falls open. </p><p><em> The cat? Really? What about the cat? </em> </p><p>“Not sure. I leave the kitchen window open and he kinda just comes and goes as he pleases. Prowling around and what-not. Why? What about him?”</p><p>“Because I went to go buy shampoo— because I’m not using your children’s 3-in-1—  and the cashier recognized me and gave me an invoice for like fifty cans of tuna and said ‘your ninneko told me to charge these to you.’”</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>“That son-of-a-bitch is a ninneko! He’s been spying on us! I’m gonna find out who he works for and then ring his neck!”</p><p>Naruto doesn’t even have a minute to contain his bafflement before Sasuke is already by the kitchen window setting up a trap. Noodle is a ninneko!? No. There’s no way. Naruto has had a clone here for three months with him. He would have seen something, suspected something. The fat bastard sleeps for like 18 hours a day. There’s simply no way he’s some kind of spy. Naruto might be oblivious, but he isn’t stupid. </p><p>“There’s no way. You’re gonna have to prove he’s a ninneko before we do anything. I mean, if he was spying on us do you think he would be making purchases under your name?”</p><p>Sasuke ignores the question, still putting the finishing touches on his trap, “Oh I’ll prove it.”</p><p>Naruto is still in shock, but he’s glad that at least Sasuke isn’t jumping right to torture tactics. Plus, he feels like this is all his own stupid fault since he got the cat in the first place. “Alright, we’ll figure it out when he gets back. C’mere, come tell me what happened with Jūgo.”</p><p>Sasuke sighs, glancing back to the window a couple more times before joining Naruto on the couch again. </p><p>“Do you know about Jūgo’s Kekkei Genkai?”</p><p>Naruto shakes his head. </p><p>“He draws in nature energy, kind of like Sage Mode, except he doesn’t have any control over it and it causes this frenzied bloodlust. You know the curse mark I used to have?”</p><p>Naruto nods. Of course he remembers that. How could he possibly forget? He holds a tiny bit of resentment towards Itachi that it was him and not Naruto who managed to free Sasuke of it. </p><p>“It had elements of Jūgo’s Kekkei Genkai.”</p><p>“Really!? Does Jūgo have gross hand-wings too!?”</p><p>“No, he didn’t have the sa— wait, what?!”</p><p>
  <em> Oh shit. Shouldn’t have said that. </em>
</p><p>“What?” Naruto repeats innocently.</p><p>Sasuke isn’t fooled. “You thought my wings were gross?” </p><p>Naruto doesn’t even notice himself rubbing the back of his head when he answers, “Well they weren’t like a deal breaker or anything, but I’m sure glad they’re gone.” </p><p>Sasuke turns from him, crossing his arms over his chest in a fake pout, “Why don’t you like me?”</p><p>That’s Naruto’s line. </p><p>“Hey! That’s my line!” Naruto chuckles a bit before he gets very serious, cupping Sasuke’s face in his hands and staring him down, “Don’t even joke about that, you know I think you’re perfect.”</p><p>Sasuke looks away and down a bit, smiling softly. “Anyway, back to what I was saying, Jūgo is actually a really gentle person at heart, and he doesn’t want to go into those rages. I was the only person who ever managed to stop them, with my Sharingan. So Jūgo was just hoping I could work with him again. But I was hesitant, because I was never a very good friend to him, and I don’t want to let him down again. And it’s not like I can have eyes on him all the time like I used to anyway. But Kakahi suggested he work with Itachi, which could honestly work out well for both of them if they get along. It’s hard to say but—”</p><p>They’re interrupted by the sound of a net snapping closed, followed by a sharp yowl from the cat. </p><p>Sasuke turns back, draping an arm over the couch and grinning maleficently. Naruto is honestly a little worried about Noodle boy. But so far the cat just looks annoyed, not hurt. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Noodle,” Sasuke coaxes. “We just need to give you a bath before you get neutered tomorrow.”</p><p>Naruto would laugh at Sasuke’s evil tactics, but the look on the cat’s face leaves nothing to interpretation. He definitely understood that. </p><p>The cat twists and claws at the chakra-reinforced netting in a frenzied panic as Sasuke struts over to the kitchen, and finally the little villain speaks up, “Wait! Wait wait wait! Okay. Alright! You got me. Don’t take my balls! Please! I’ll do anything!”</p><p>Naruto’s jaw practically unhinges. He doesn’t know what he expected Noodle to sound like (if he did end up being a ninneko), but it wasn’t this. This is all deep and smooth and it gives the impression it would be kind of snobby if he weren’t—ya know—begging to keep his nuts. </p><p>Sasuke has never looked so smug, like he’s been vindicated. “Who are you working for?”</p><p>Noodle stops clawing at the net. “What?”</p><p>“We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way.”</p><p>
  <em> Shit. Sasuke is so hot. </em>
</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about!,” the cat insists, “I’m not working for anyone!”</p><p>“Hard way it is.” </p><p>The cat’s marble eyes widen and dull. And Naruto can’t see it, but he would bet that a few tomoe have appeared in Sasuke’s Rinnegan. The cat’s back arches and his hair sticks up reflexively.</p><p>Naruto frowns, “Sas, what did you do to him?”</p><p>“I haven’t done anything yet. He just thinks we’re at the vet.”</p><p>
  <em> The vet?... Getting neutered!? </em>
</p><p>“Sasukeeeee, c’mon don’t hurt him!” Naruto doesn’t like this at all, and not only because he was just watching a sappy animal movie. He’s had a clone here with Noodle for three months and he’s actually grown pretty fond of the little guy. The house didn’t feel quite so lonely with a furry friend around. </p><p>Sasuke waves him off, “I’m not hurting him. Yet. C,mon I haven’t even gotten the scalpel out yet.”</p><p>“Sasukeeeee!”</p><p>“Fine,” Sasuke hisses. The cat’s back relaxes and his eyes fall almost shut, like he’s suddenly very sleepy. Naruto relaxes a bit too.</p><p>“Who are you working for?”</p><p>Noodle answers in monotone with no change in expression, “I have no master.”</p><p>Sasuke’s eyes narrow, “Then why are you spying on us?”</p><p>“I have no interest in spying,” the cat responds.</p><p>Sasuke pauses for a second. “What are you doing here Noodle?”</p><p>“I do not acknowledge this name.”</p><p>An exasperated sigh follows that. “What is your name?”</p><p>“You may call me Mr. Whiskers.”</p><p>Naruto snorts from the couch. “And you thought I named him something dumb.”</p><p>The cat’s answering words are snarky, but his voice is still void of any inflection. “My full name is Reginald Whiskers the Twelfth. Thank you very much. And I’ll have you know my ancestors helped found this village. So my name should be held in high respect. The Whiskers are a noble family full of—”</p><p>“Full of somethin,” Naruto mumbles. </p><p>Sasuke agrees. “Oh cut the nobility act, I’ve seen you licking your ass.”</p><p>“I’m just cleaning myself. At least I do that by myself, and don’t need help from each other like you two do.”</p><p>Sasuke glances back to Naruto with a smirk. This cat really just called their gay asses out didn’t he? Sasuke clears his throat and changes the subject, “Why have you been pretending to be a regular cat?”</p><p>“My natural disposition doesn’t lend itself to being a ninneko, but being from such an esteemed family, I’ve grown accustomed to a certain level of prestige. Rumors are that Naruto is expected to be the next Hokage, and the standard of living within that position would be sufficient to suit my needs.”</p><p>Sasuke turns back to Naruto and rolls his eyes before Mr. Whiskers has even finished speaking. “Are you sure you don’t want a different cat?”</p><p>Naruto grins until he squints, “Nope. Mr. Whiskers is part of the family now.”</p><p>Sasuke sighs again before turning back to the net, “What the hell did you need fifty cans of tuna for?”</p><p>“You left me alone here with Naruto. You try living off of ramen for every meal.”</p><p>Naruto feels heat rush to his cheeks. He thought Noodle liked noodles.</p><p>“He has a point,” Sasuke agrees.</p><p>“Wha—” Naruto stammers, “You too, Sasuke?! But I thought you liked ramen!”</p><p>Sasuke smirks at him again, “I like that you like it.”</p><p>
  <em> I’ve been living a lie. </em>
</p><p>“Is there anything else you think I should know about?,” Sasuke asks the cat.</p><p>The smush-faced boy pauses for a moment before carrying on in monotone, “When Naruto’s clone started getting lonely he started talking to me like I was you—“</p><p>
  <em> Oh shit oh gods oh fuck.  </em>
</p><p>Naruto knows exactly where this is going. </p><p>“—and then when he got even lonelier he made another clone that transformed into you and then—”</p><p>Naruto jumps up from the couch, “Alright alright, yeah I think we get the picture, he’s not a spy, that’s all cleared up then.” </p><p>Sasuke doesn’t look shocked or appalled, if anything he looks pretty damn smug. He ends the genjutsu and cuts the trap down. “Alright, you’re on probation. Go on, go enjoy your tuna wherever you stashed it.” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto stops on the way over, picking up the bag Sasuke dropped and peaking at the shampoo bottle inside. He snorts because it’s some fancy-pants, expensive-looking crap. “High maintenance,” he mumbles. </p><p>Sasuke tugs a few strands at the nape of Naruto’s neck in response. “Sorry we don’t all have some magical fox god that keeps our skin flawless and spins our hair from pure gold.”</p><p>
  <b> <em>Awwwe he called me a god</em> </b>
</p><p>“Awe, even when you’re trying to insult me you can’t help but be super into me,” Naruto gives him a shit-eating grin. </p><p>Sasuke doesn’t bother to waste his breath disagreeing. It’s a crying shame their earlier make-out session got cut short. Naruto doesn’t hesitate to start it back up, slipping a hand behind Sasuke’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. He doesn’t even break away when he says, “Now where were we?”</p><p>Sasuke hums and presses harder into the kiss for a second or two before pulling away. “I was about to take a shower, and you were about to make dinner.”</p><p>Naruto grumbles, “Fine, but I’m making ramen.”</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The next morning they’re lined up in one of the hallways on the upper floor of the academy. The rooms in front of them each have a numbered sheet hanging on the door from one to nine. Naruto rubs his face again, because it’s too damn early in the morning for this crap. Why did Kakashi give them the earliest time slot? Why isn’t everyone taking the exam at the same time?</p><p>Plus, he’s actually a little anxious. The written portion of the exams were hard enough the last time he took them, and the questions didn’t even end up mattering. With Kakashi in charge this year, it’s already clear that this will be a completely different test. How embarrassing would it be if he can’t even pass it?</p><p>
  <em> Crap. Pay attention! </em>
</p><p>Iruka has already started explaining the test. “Each room will have a different objective. You will have thirty seconds to flip the card on the door and read the objective on the back, and then you will have five minutes in the room to complete it. There is a proctor in each room who will determine if you’ve successfully met the objective. If at any point you do not meet the objective for the room you fail, and will be dismissed.”</p><p><em> Fan-fucking-tastic </em> . Now Naruto is just thinking about how embarrassing it will be if he has to walk home while Sasuke moves on to the next room. <em> Just kill me now. </em></p><p>Iruka has started passing out big yellow envelopes to each participant. “Upon successful completion of the objective, you will collect a test question in each room. Put these in your envelope. Do not attempt to answer them yet. When you end up back at the room you started from, you’ll all go to the tenth room, which is the lecture hall. And there you will complete the written portion of the exam.”</p><p>Naruto is scratching his head now. <em> So what I’m hearing is that I have nine opportunities to fail this test before I even see the written questions!? </em> Kakashi is a sadist. </p><p>But Naruto and Sasuke have already come up with a plan in case they’re supposed to cheat like last time. So all he has to do is make sure he makes it to the lecture hall, and he’ll be golden. He can do this. He’s got this! Believe it!</p><p>“Any questions?”</p><p>
  <em> Oh I have a lot of questions, Iruka-sensei. But I don’t wanna look dumb. </em>
</p><p>No one raises a hand.</p><p>“Alright, line up at any door and we will begin,” Iruka concludes.</p><p>Naruto lines up in front of room seven first. For good luck. Sasuke stands next to him in front of room six. A short buzzer goes off, and everyone flips their cards.</p><p> </p><p><em>Objective seven:</em> <em>During a mission, split second decisions can be crucial, and are oftentimes a matter of life and death. Choose wisely. </em></p><p> </p><p>Naruto reads and rereads the objective before the buzzer sounds again and he opens the door. A curtain hangs in front of him, so he closes the door behind him before pulling the curtain and revealing the room—</p><p>“Sakura?”</p><p>Inside the room are two sealed cages a few feet apart from each other, each littered with paper bombs. A sheet of paper hangs inside the cage on the left, a label above the cage reads: <b>Your mission objective</b> . The cage on the right is labeled: <b>Your teammate</b>. Which is fitting in this case, because that really is his teammate! Sakura is sitting inside the cage on the right with her knees pulled up to her chest. </p><p>“Hey, Naruto! I’m supposed to inform you that if you break the seal on one of the cages then the paper bombs will go off on the other.” </p><p>Sakura’s light, unworried tone almost makes him chuckle. It’s clear what he has to do in this case. Kakashi really is a maniac. </p><p>“Those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum, right?” </p><p>Sakura doesn’t respond, but Naruto starts working on the seal on her cage anyway. This better be the right move. If Kakashi fails him over this he really is going to leave him on the moon without his books. As soon as the door swings open on Sakura’s cage, the paper in the other box incinerates. </p><p>And Naruto must have looked a little worried, because Sakura chuckles, pulling an envelope out from behind her, and taking a sheet of paper from it. “Well done, you met the objective of the room, here’s your question.”</p><p>Naruto chuckles with relief and accepts it, slipping it into his own envelope. “So Kakashi-sensei roped you into helping with the Chunin exams, huh?”</p><p>Sakura gives a sly smile, “I don’t work for free.”</p><p>“Well, good luck with your next participant. You might have to earn your paycheck.” Naruto meant it as a joke but Sakura doesn’t laugh. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto is the first person back in the hallway, and he’s not sure if that’s a good sign and he should be feeling confident, or if it just means he got lucky on the first room. A younger kid (from the Hidden Mist village it seems) comes out of room five looking more than a little pissed off and then stalks down the hallway they came in from. Naruto feels his gut clench a little. Seconds tick by...and then minutes. And Sasuke still hasn’t come out of room six. Naruto starts to sweat. What if he already left when Naruto was still in the room? But then Sasuke finally returns not a moment too soon, and gives him a quick thumbs up. Naruto lets out the breath he’d been holding. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Objective eight: Retrieve your test question without touching the stairs or the banister.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto thinks that sounds easy enough, and the last kid seemed to do just fine. The buzzer sounds again, and he enters the room. It isn’t actually a room, it’s a stairwell to the bell tower. The tower is three or four stories tall, and the test question hangs on a string tied to the tongue of the bell. He could throw a kunai or a shuriken and cut the string. That is, if he had a kunai or a shuriken. He pats his empty pockets. He didn’t even bring a pencil. Is that what this is about? A shinobi should always be prepared?</p><p><em> Whatever </em>. Naruto focuses chakra in his knees and feet and jumps straight up, snatching the paper from it’s string and then focusing his chakra again to soften the landing as he returns to the ground. </p><p>The proctor on the stairs just gives him a nod. Seems like there are a lot of different ways you could meet this objective.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke and Naruto are the first two back in the hallway this time. When Naruto sees Sasuke return he gives a dramatic “Phew” and wipes his brow like he’d been worried. “So you saved Sakura then?”</p><p>Sasuke smirks, “Nope.”</p><p>
  <em> What!? </em>
</p><p>Naruto throws his hands up, “So you failed then?”</p><p>“No.” Sasuke scoffs like he’s offended. “It said choose <em> wisely </em>, not choose your teammate. The paper bombs were fake anyway. Sakura was mad at first, but I explained my reasoning: during a real mission you can’t just abandon the objective, and I knew a few paper bombs wouldn’t be enough to really hurt her with her Hundred Healings Jutsu. In the end she was just so happy that I acknowledged her strength that she gave me the question.”</p><p>Naruto grumbles, “Isn’t that a little manipulative?” </p><p>Sasuke shrugs, “It wasn’t a lie.”</p><p>As another door opens Iruka speaks up, “No talking between rooms.” And the way he waited to say anything makes it clear he was curious about that conversation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Objective nine: enter the locked room beyond this door.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That’s it? That’s all it says? This has got to be some kind of trick, right? </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Naruto would have finished room nine a lot quicker had he known that it doesn’t matter how you get in the locked door. They just give you a different question depending on which way you decided to enter. After two minutes of panicked overthinking Naruto just kicked the door down and stomped in. The proctor smirked when he explained, and handed Naruto his correlating question. He hopes that doesn’t mean it’s an extra hard one. </p><p> </p><p>A Genin from Suna is the next to fail, coming out of door six. Naruto wonders how Sasuke will decide to get in the locked door, but now he has to rotate back to the first door. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Objective one: acquire the test question without being noticed by the guard outside.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This room required a certain amount of espionage. He had to search the room almost silently and find the document without being seen or moving anything around. And if that wasn’t already hard enough, he found a scroll in the room that looked to contain secrets about Konoha’s misconduct. And it was the tag that gave it away. It looked like that tag could be replaced to identify any village. So that’s why he chose to forgo his test question in order to retrieve that document instead. As soon as he grabbed it the guard looked right at him, but instead of failing him he said, “Well done. You put your village before yourself even if it meant you had to fight for your life.”</p><p>Naruto wonders what Sasuke will do in this room. Does he even want Sasuke to feel that way about the village? Risking his own life for some documents? It’s one thing to protect the village from sure destruction, it’s another to protect and defend the village from their own transgressions. </p><p> </p><p>He snaps out of his thoughts as Sasuke emerges from room nine down the hall. He meets Naruto’s gaze, gently miming kicking a door and giving him a look that says, <em> is this what you did? </em> Naruto chuckles and nods. Sasuke smirks. Naruto shrugs before lifting his hands in question, <em> what did you do? </em> And before he can see Sasuke’s answer he gets thumped on the back of the head by Iruka, who scolds, “no miming either.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Objective two: demonstrate your survivalist abilities.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This room was pretty easy actually, since Naruto has been mostly studying this kind of thing. It’s more interesting to him than math and physics and crap. He has to sort some herbs, mushrooms, and berries into edible and not edible categories. He knows some of them from first hand experience unfortunately. And then he has to start a quick fire and set up a trap. Nothing too hard. He finished with thirty seconds to spare.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Objective three: demonstrate effective Transformation Jutsu.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The buzzer sounds. Beyond the first door is another door— <em> geez how many extra walls and doors did Captain Yamoto have to build in here for this? </em> — which holds a sign that says <b>Kages only. </b></p><p>Naruto laughs and tucks his hands behind his head. <em> Do future Hokages count? Should I just walk right in then? </em></p><p>Naruto takes a moment to appreciate his own humor before performing hand signs for the Transformation Jutsu. </p><p>And he’s about to step in the door when he realizes—<em> oh shit </em> —and he lifts up Kakashi’s headband and fixes the left eye. <em> That’s the new look.  </em></p><p>Kiba is actually the proctor in this room, and he immediately looks suspicious. Naruto’s Transformation Jutsu has greatly improved in the last few years and he knows it’s convincing. So Kiba must be like this with all the candidates. </p><p><em> Or he just smelled me and he’s purposely going harder on me. </em> </p><p>Naruto’s heart beats a little faster. And it occurs to him that Kiba might actually fail him as a desperate attempt to steal his place as future Hokage. Sweat gathers at Naruto’s brow. Kiba lifts his clipboard. Naruto loses it—</p><p>“Hey Kiba, wanna see what’s under Kakashi’s mask!?”</p><p>Naruto pulls down the mask revealing comically large buck teeth and snatches a question from Kiba’s clipboard before dashing back out the door. </p><p>The buzzer sounds. Another student fails. But not Naruto. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Objective four: This is your target— </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey! That’s Pakkun! Awwwe, Pakkun is so cute. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> —Your objective is to find him and catch him without causing injury.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> P.S. Any injuries he sustains you will sustain.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Signed, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lord Sixth Hokage  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Beyond the door is a regular looking classroom. And Naruto doesn’t ignore the fact that a window is open. The objective didn’t say anything about the target being inside the room. And it can’t be a coincidence that this window looks right over the playground. </p><p>Naruto bails straight out the window, tucking into a crouch as he lands in the sand.</p><p>“Pakkuuuuuun, I know it’s you buddy. Come on out here and hang out with me! I missed you!”</p><p>Naruto isn’t offended when he doesn’t get a response. He kind of expected that. </p><p>“Alright, Pakkun. We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way.”</p><p>
  <em> Shit. Did I just quote Sasuke? </em>
</p><p>When Naruto fails again to get a response, he bites his thumb and summons a team of about twenty cat-sized toads. </p><p>“Catch the puppy,” Naruto orders.</p><p>“I’m not a puppy,” comes a gruff voice from the sand. And then, realizing he gave himself away, Pakkun leaps out from his hiding spot and makes a run for it, but three different toads manage to snap a tongue around him and restrain him. </p><p>Pakkun grumbles with disgust.</p><p>Naruto can’t stop laughing at him, he could sit there and laugh until he runs out of time, but a proctor walks over and hands him his paper. </p><p>“Sorry Pakkun! I gave you fair warning!”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto is still chuckling when he gets back to the hallway. When the buzzer sounds and he turns over the card for door five there is absolutely nothing on the back of it. When he enters the room there is a solitary table in the center of it, with a sheet of paper on top. Before Naruto even gets a second to wonder if the room is booby trapped he is snapped back to reality and the room changes.</p><p>
  <b> <em>It was genjutsu</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, sweet Kurama! Thanks, you’re the best! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Another proctor, another sheet, another buzzer and it’s one last room to go. Well...that is until he actually has to answer these damn questions.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Objective six: You will have two minutes to hide before the proctor enters the gymnasium. Then the proctor has three minutes to find you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto emerges victorious from room six five minutes later. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly to center himself and prepare for the upcoming questions. Sasuke meets him on the way to the lecture hall and offers a soft smile and a fist bump. Apparently it’s just what Naruto needed. He feels so relieved that he chuckles. </p><p>“I was wondering why room six took you so long when we started.” </p><p>Sasuke smirks, “Because I’m a good hider. What did you do?”</p><p>Naruto rubs the junction of his neck and shoulder. “I transformed into a Fūma Shuriken and hid by the other supplies. Which was a very bad idea. Holding that for five minutes apparently hurts your neck.” </p><p>Sasuke chuckles as they make their way into room ten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooooo? What do you guys think so far of the Chunin exams?</p><p>Did you recognize the movie Naruto was watching? I know this is canonverse but I’m sure they have movies of some sort, an old-timey animated one seemed like the right way to go. The funny thing is, the book The Fox and The Hound movie is based on is basically hurt/no comfort, angst, unhappy ending. And then disney was like ‘nope. we’re making it happy.’ And isn’t that just what we do with fanfiction lolol. Fitting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Tenth Question: All or Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait! I try not to post something until I love it, and well...I love this. Hope you guys do too &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When they enter the lecture hall Iruka directs the five remaining examinees into separate rows, which makes Naruto’s gut stir anxiously, because that means the objective probably isn’t to cheat without getting caught. With only five students in the room, cheating without getting caught probably would have been virtually impossible anyway. He’s really going to be on his own for this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes his seat and fidgets with his envelope until Iruka speaks again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you open your envelopes and begin the written portion of your exam there is something you all should know.” Iruka paces over to the desk and leans back against it. “The decision of whether or not to proceed is yours to make. If you quit now you can try again to pass the next Chunin exam in six months time. But should you proceed with the exam and then fail, you will be barred from ever taking the Chunin exam again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This sounds suspiciously familiar to Naruto. Didn’t they say practically the same thing about the tenth question when he took the Chunin exam the first time? One glance over at Sasuke seals his suspicions, because Sasuke is smirking confidently. Could this mean that there are no written questions?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overflowing with relief, Naruto makes a characteristic outburst for the younger examinees in the room, “They’re just trying to intimidate you! You’ve made it this far, so all of you can do this! Believe it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka shoots him a look of only mild irritation. One student wipes sweat from their brow while another relaxes their shoulders. No one makes a move for the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then, open your envelopes and begin.” Iruka pushes off the desk and walks towards the door. Naruto’s heart rate quickens as he pulls out sheets of….blank paper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wooohoooo! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Front and back. Blank. All except one...which isn’t a question at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s head snaps up as the classroom door closes. Now with one new addition. Kakashi is here in his Hokage hat and robe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to personally congratulate all of you on the successful completion of this phase of the Chunin exam. As you can see, your pages are blank. This is because you’ve already proven by meeting the objectives of the last nine rooms that you are aptly prepared for the next phase of the exam—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto expected as much, but he can’t help but blurt out the question that’s been bugging him since he pulled out the blank papers, “What the hell was the point of the room with the locked door if our question wasn’t based on how we got in?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi’s brows droop tiredly with the interruption, but he doesn’t even turn to the source of the noise. “If the candidates would please hold their questions until I’m finished speaking.” Naruto silently mimics him. The scar on Iruka’s nose scrunches up as he gives Naruto a warning glare. Kakashi continues, “As it so happens, that room was actually just to pass out your consent forms for the next phase of the exam, which I was getting around to. I would recommend you read your release forms carefully. The next phase of the exam will take place on The Fourty-Fourth Training Ground, also known as The Forest of Death. This form releases the exam proctors from any responsibility should you lose your life in the next phase of the exam. Which is possible. If not likely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the new candidates hold their breath, Naruto can’t help but feel relieved again. Maybe this exam won’t be all the different from the first. The Forest of Death only got dire last time because Orochimaru showed up. This time it should be a walk in the park. He imagines him and Sasuke could spend a whole day fishing on some riverbank, swapping stories or just quietly enjoying the sunshine. Or maybe they could just finish up early and head home after getting a few bowls of Ichiraku ramen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s one more thing I’m announcing to all the groups who complete phase one today. While all the candidates are technically Genins, we understand that the abilities of some are not what you would typically expect from other Genin. In plain terms, some of the other Kages as well as several team leaders have already voiced their concerns about Naruto and Sasuke competing in these exams. Suitable restrictions have already been agreed upon by your villages.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto watches Sasuke’s head snap up at the mention of his name, and then his eyes narrow at the mention of ‘restrictions’. Kakashi had yet to mention any restrictions to them. Naruto doesn’t mind. He wasn’t planning on needing to go all out for this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once your forms are signed and returned you're free to leave. Meet at The Fourty-Fourth Training ground at dawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scowls at no one in particular and doesn’t move from his seat as the other candidates get up to go. Naruto signs his form and walks over to Sasuke’s desk. He’s hit with an impulse he can’t resist, just on the off chance it might turn Sasuke’s scowl into a smile. He hops up on Sasuke’s desk in a crouch, glaring him down too aggressively and far too close...geez, did he really get this close the first time? No wonder they accidentally kissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s expression jumps from confusion to a hint of a smirk before he matches Naruto’s hostile glare and asks, “You got a problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I got a problem!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke attempts a bored expression, “Oh yeah? You wanna go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I wanna go!” But since his original goal was to make Sasuke laugh, not to spar, he adds, “Let’s go campin’.” And that breaks the raven, but only for a split second before his glare returns. So Naruto adds, “I know a really romantic spot” to which Sasuke’s smirk returns in full force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Does it happen to be The Forest of Death?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto starts chuckling before he even gets his next words out, “Yeah it’s perfect for roasting marshmallows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hmms. “Well you’ve successfully captured my attention, what else did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto gets a little lost in those mismatched eyes that are only a couple inches from his own and he almost misses Sasuke’s question. And when he does catch it he knows Sasuke was referring to his little camping bit...but right now he only has one intention in mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crashes his lips into Sasuke’s with a little too much force, not entirely unlike the first time. For the record, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> gotten better at kissing. This is just an incredibly awkward position for it and it got a little clumsy. But Sasuke certainly doesn’t seem to mind, if anything he matches the enthusiasm. Without even breaking the kiss he grabs Naruto by the calves and pulls him swiftly so his bum hits the desk and his legs hang on either side of Sasuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re interrupted by Iruka clearing his throat and Kakashi exclaiming, “Alright lovebirds, get down here. I’ve got to talk to you about something and we’ve got another group coming in, so we don’t have time for you to finish up and then cuddle afterwards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s lips move to Naruto’s cheek where he mumbles, “Just for that comment we’re gonna fuck on his desk later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto feels his face go hot and he just sits there a little stunned while Sasuke gets up, seemingly unaffected. Naruto had never considered...the Hokage’s office. Not that they’ve never gotten carried away in socially inappropriate places before but that would be… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto lets out a steadying breath. Was Sasuke joking? Shit, he hopes not. That visual might have awakened something in him. He finally gets it together and follows Sasuke’s lazy stride to the front of the room. But he hasn’t found his words quite yet, so it’s Sasuke who asks, “So, you mentioned some restrictions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka is sitting at the front desk and Kakashi is leaning against the chalkboard with one hand in his pocket and the other holding his hat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kakashi explains, “for Naruto, no Nine-Tails chakra and no Six Paths Sage Mode. For Sasuke, no Rinnegan and no Susanoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto just shrugs, “Still gonna be a piece of cake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shrugs too, “Can’t imagine I’ll need those to pummel a bunch of kids.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something else,” Iruka warns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make it sound so ominous,” Kakashi complains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not going to like it,” Iruka reminds him in a sing-song tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi rolls his eyes while the boys await their bad news, “We’re going to split Team Ebisu and one other student between you two. Given they all pass today, Konohamaru and Moegi will be on Sasuke’s team and—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not on the same team!?,” Naruto whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what the hell?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—and Naruto will be teamed up with Udon and another Genin named Yuno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?,” Sasuke demands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka gives Kakashi a look that might as well be a verbal ‘I told you so.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaka-Sensei,” Naruto taps his pointer fingers together in his biggest attempt at pleading, “don’t do this to us. I just want to be on Sasuke’s team again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi slumps back against the chalkboard, “You guys are being really gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto self consciously stops tapping his fingers and takes on a much manlier stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently it’s contagious,” Sasuke comments with a pointed nod towards Iruka. Who flushes immediately. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Probably should have told Sasuke that’s not really common knowledge. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Wouldn’t want us rubbing off on those impressionable genins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I certainly never suggested you </span>
  <em>
    <span>rub off</span>
  </em>
  <span> on your teammates,” Kakashi smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka throws something at him, “Kakashi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi chuckles good naturedly and continues, “To answer your question Sasuke, the reason we’re splitting you up is because Ebisu was the representative sent to Amegakure.” Kakashi shamelessly mentions Amegakure knowing it will hold up to their objections. “And I thought his students might need some training and tutelage for the one v one matches. That’s where you’ll come in.” He turns to Naruto specifically when he says, “It should be a great teaching opportunity for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Naruto accepts. Sasuke stands there with his arms crossed but after a few seconds he gives a half shrug of tentative acceptance. With that, they make their way to the door—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and Naruto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now,” Naruto whines, turning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I have a feeling it’s your fault that Pakkun smells like pond water and won’t stop cleaning himself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run!” Naruto grabs Sasuke’s wrist and drags him out the door and down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You used your summons?,” Sasuke asks once they’ve made it outside and slowed down. Naruto nods. “That was really smart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto stops in his tracks, grin stretching across his whole face. “You wanna say that again? I’ll get a tape recorder and you can say it on record.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke huffs like that’s very unlikely. Then he turns back to the window of the room they were just in and he almost, </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>rubs the back of his head like Naruto does sometimes, but catches himself halfway. “So uh, Kakashi and Iruka wasn’t supposed to be a secret, was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean, Kakashi might have mentioned that it was a secret. My bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke gives him a withering look before continuing on their walk. “I might have outed them to Kiba.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was Kiba super hard on you too!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! He was like that with you too? I thought he was going to fail me and I know there was nothing wrong with my transformation. So that’s why I just started talking like I was actually Kakashi and...well he was a little stunned when I mentioned that.” And Sasuke maybe looks a tiny bit guilty before he adds, “But it’s your fault I didn’t know it was a secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t think it’s about being out or not, I think the Hokage’s relationship is just typically private for security reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...I see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looks a little too pensive after that, so Naruto reassures, “But I’ve already shouted my love for you across the five great nations. So I don’t think there’s any going back now.” He holds Sasuke's hand because he wants to, but it also proves his point, they were never going to be a secret. Sasuke gives it a strong squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna know how I got past Kiba?” Naruto transforms into Kakashi again and bares the comically large buck teeth, which earns him that soft chuckle he would die for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was always your theory wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto turns back into himself, “Yup. Still haven’t seen it for real.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>But we can probably fix that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what he’s trying to do right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s planning to put us in charge of our own Genin teams once we become Jonins.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!? No way. He wouldn’t do that. We’re way too young for that, he would never let me be in charge of children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke raises a brow, he doesn’t like being disagreed with. “What do you wanna bet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My ass,” Naruto answers without thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke smirks, “I can have that any time I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto actually does think about his next clever retort, “But maybe if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>earn</span>
  </em>
  <span> it you’ll appreciate it more”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke drops his hand to yank him close by the elbow and whisper, “If I have to earn it, you’re not going to be able to walk for a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto snorts at that without meaning to, and Sasuke looks shocked by the audacity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just, you know how fast I heal, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke huffs and shoves him away without any real force, and Naruto realizes he got so lost in their conversation that he wasn’t walking anywhere in particular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you be okay with that? With being a team leader? With being here more...permanently?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke takes Naruto’s hand back in his, “Idiot. I’m taking the Chunin exam aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I dunno, I just thought…” Naruto gives him a dopey grin, an attempt to mask his worry, “maybe you just wanted to be a nukenin with a higher rank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke takes a breath like he’s deciding on his next words, “I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> planning on staying. I can’t promise that I won’t want to take off again, but I promise that if I do I’ll kidnap their precious Jinchuriki first and bring him with me. He does belong to me after all. He said so himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I meant it,” Naruto confirms. “You wouldn’t even have to kidnap me, I would follow you anywhere yaknow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke raises the back of Naruto’s hand to his lips, “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you can always talk to me about anything that’s bothering you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if anybody gives you any trouble I’ll give them a beating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke smirks, “I know this too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Do you happen to know where we’re going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke comes to a halt, looking forward and frowning slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I was planning on going to the Hokage Monument, I was up there yesterday after training with Kakashi and I know how much you like it.” Sasuke sighs. “I just wasn’t expecting there to be so many people headed up there. Where did all these people come from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re probably here for the Chunin exam but came early to do some touristy stuff.” Naruto really wouldn’t mind going up there right now, even with all the people. He likes meeting new people from interesting places, and they’re always really nice to him. And in a way, with strangers from far away places, he can at least pretend that they never used to hate him. Or that they wouldn’t have. That they like and accept him exactly as he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s probably stupid of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke turns back to face him, looking a little wary, “Maybe we can come back later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto is a little conflicted too, because that would have been really nice to just stand up there and enjoy the view for a while with Sasuke by his side. And then he has an idea, and it’s probably a dumb one. And it would definitely draw attention. But who gives a shit about that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere I have an idea,” Naruto draws Sasuke by the waist until he’s pulled up tightly against his chest. He focuses and lets himself be ignited with Six Paths Sage Chakra. His hair and headband light up like bright fire, a warm cloak of chakra rolls across him from his shoulders and down, the hem of it flowing as though it's being hit by a strong wind. And though he can’t see them, he can sense the Truth-Seeking Orbs behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto chuckles at Sasuke’s slightly startled expression. “Sorry if I look weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good-weird,” Sasuke replies without hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grin, Naruto feels himself becoming lighter and lighter until his feet lift off the ground and he pulls Sasuke with him into his ascent. They move slowly, but Sasuke still doesn’t break away from his gaze until they’ve risen above the buildings. Naruto can see the reflection of his own strange eyes in Sasuke’s dark one. When Sasuke peaks down and smirks he takes that as a positive response and speeds up a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’ve risen even above the Hokage Monument, and then a little higher still, so that all the people are starting to look tiny, he stops. He concentrates on one of the Truth-Seeking Orbs and directs it into a flat circular platform under their feet. The platform is wide enough for both of them to stand on, but small enough that Sasuke has to stand really close, just how Naruto likes him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke raises his eyebrows twice in quick succession, “Nice balls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto breaks into delighted laughter. He laughs so hard in fact that he has to regain their balance. Grinning with all his teeth, “It was such a romantic moment and you had to go and say ‘nice balls’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke smirks like he’s really pleased with himself, “Is it not romantic to compliment your balls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto snorts at that. Somehow Sasuke just takes all the worry out of him. And then it’s just them. Like they’re the only two people in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still smiling, Naruto takes Sasuke’s face in his hands and barely manages to suppress his grin enough to press lips against his in a quick but tender display of affection. Then Naruto has to turn his back to Sasuke to get a better look at the village, since he was facing the monument before. Sasuke doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Naruto’s waist and rest his chin on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiles down at the village for a quiet moment, feeling warm and fuzzy. He sighs, a little conflicted. It looks so innocent from up here. Then Sasuke asks, “Are you sure I can’t just—” he mimes an explosion with his hands in front of Naruto “—Pshhhsk…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sends an elbow at his ribs, “Yes I’m sure you can’t blow up the village, Sasuke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sighs a bit too dramatically. Then he tips his head and presses a smirk against Naruto’s neck, “Want to know what I was actually thinking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto just hmms contently in confirmation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering where we’ll end up building our house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s breath stops in his throat. And his chest feels suddenly tighter like his heart is actually expanding and pushing against his ribs and lungs. It almost burns. It  almost hurts how good those words just sounded. He pulls his head to the side so he can look at Sasuke fully, he opens his mouth to speak but he’s actually having trouble coming up with any words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did say I was planning to stay,” Sasuke argues with Naruto’s shocked look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You..want to live with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it’s Sasuke’s turn to drop his jaw but this time it’s in frustrated disbelief, “Dobe. I’ve been living with you for six months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto stammers, “I- well I thought that was just circumstantial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it was at first, but I liked it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto raises a hand to his cheeks and pulls him into a kiss so full of deep, longing emotion that he’s immediately short of breath, so it doesn’t last nearly long enough. When he pulls back Sasuke squeezes his butt cheek playfully and asks, “Does that earn me something you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto grins but doesn’t laugh because he’s suddenly alarmingly aroused for someone who's standing a kilometer above the village. “Literally anything you want. Even like super weird stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like doing it in the Hokage’s office for example. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke gives a little half roll of his eyes, “What on earth makes you think I want to do super weird stuff?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cuz you’re a dirty little birdie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As if reading his mind, Sasuke smirks and shakes his head a bit. “Do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Naruto can’t tell if he’s still referring to sex, but the answer remains the same, “Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke spins him around to face him, and presses a hand against the chest, leaning all his weight into him. And Naruto doesn’t make a sound as they tip over the platform and descend. He half closes his eyes in complete trust, and doesn’t even take a breath until— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arg-fuck! What the hell!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—his back hits something not at all gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto starts laughing when he opens his eyes fully to see a portal dissipating above him in the ceiling and realizes he only fell about six feet before his back hit his bed at home. He’s honestly surprised it didn’t collapse when they landed on the rickety old thing. He keeps laughing through his next words, “I was expecting a much longer fall.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke gives him a look that’s something between amusement and an apology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto scolds him, “You are getting far too impatient when it comes to walking places, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolls his eyes, “It probably burns just as many calories this way considering it uses a lot of chakr—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I’m worried about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—and it’s not the walking that makes me impatient...Well, what are you worried about Na-ru-to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about that voice, something about being in a bed with Sasuke on top of him and staring at him like that. Naruto loses all focus on anything but Sasuke, his chakra dispels and his eyes return to their typical acuity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot what we were talking about,” he whispers reverently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke whispers back. Naruto’s lips turn up in a soft smile at his favorite insult, and Sasuke doesn’t hesitate to capture that smile with his own. Naruto takes a deep breath as soon as their lips touch, like his body had been waiting for exactly this and he didn’t even know it. Like he can pull Sasuke’s very essence into him with just the deepest breath. Pulling Sasuke’s bottom lip—so plump and delicious—into his mouth he finally lets the breath back out, feeling Sasuke’s weight grow heavier on top of him as he exhales, pushing him deeper into this bliss—Sasuke’s tongue replaces his lip—and that weight feels so unbelievably warm, and so comforting, and it puts just the right amount of pressure against his now pulsing cock… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto hurries to kick off his shoes, pushing one with his toes and the other against the bed frame. When he gets them off he kicks his legs apart so Sasuke can slip between them and put even more pressure where it feels best. And Naruto loves the slow and tender kissing, but when he just can’t take it anymore he pushes up into him—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke breaks the kiss with a quick gasp and attaches himself to Naruto's neck, biting the side softly and dragging his teeth across the skin. It sends a thrill through Naruto and he feels the muscle twitch like it wants Sasuke to bite harder and that makes him moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your neck still sore?” Sasuke’s voice is breathy and low—</span>
  <em>
    <span>shit, he sounds so hot </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto barely caught the question. Apparently it shows on his face because Sasuke clarifies, “From the transformation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Naruto’s voice is just as breathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be honest Naruto completely forgot about that, by now it should be fully healed, and even though Sasuke wasn’t exactly gentle with their...transition to the bedroom, that didn’t hurt either— Sasuke’s mouth and tongue continue to press firmly into the flesh of his neck as they glide down to the junction of his shoulder— He’s distracted to say the least, but he could never get enough of this touch, this attention, he wants it to last all day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I say yes do I get a back rub?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke pops off the flesh he was marking and presses his sweet smirk into it. Naruto can practically picture it there even before Sasuke pulls back to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Sasuke just nods and sits back on his feet, hands darting to Naruto’s jacket zipper. “We’ll need to get these off first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it’s unzipped and pushed aside, Sasuke runs his hands up Naruto’s chest— a finger dips into the mesh to tease a nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto grabs his wrists swiftly, biting his lip to suppress a moan. He wraps his fingers around them and pushes them back, “Easy now, I can’t have you ripping another one of these open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke begrudgingly shifts back with a huff, “Your fault for wearing see-through mesh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sits up slightly to pull the shirt off and toss it to the side. Sasuke’s eyes widen as they watch him, and then Sasuke takes a shaky breath that boosts Naruto’s ego tenfold—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here uh,” Sasuke clears his throat and pats the bed next to him, “come lay down on your front. I have some oily balm in my pack, I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, this is like a serious back rub!” Naruto beams, following orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke actually blushes like he can’t believe he agreed to something so sappy. As he walks out he huffs, “Your pants better be off when I get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto chuckles, rolling onto his back to slip his pants off and toss them. Sasuke comes back before he even rolls back over, hopping right onto the bed and pushing him down, so he’s laying horizontally at the foot of the bed like a weirdo, with his feet hanging off because it’s not very big— and he couldn’t give a shit about it— because Sasuke is pulling off his own shirt, and then his pants. Naruto is practically drooling by the time Sasuke starts warming up the balm in his hands. Shit, he needs to stop staring or this is going to be the world’s shortest back rub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He buries his head in his arms crossed in front of him, which helps until Sasuke straddles his ass, pushing his groin into the mattress— and it really shouldn’t feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>good. Sasuke’s perfect hands are sliding all over his back, spreading warm oil—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can practically feel Sasuke’s ego flare behind him. But Sasuke must take mercy on him, because he starts conversationally, “So, it looks like we won’t be roasting marshmallows after all.”</span>
</p><p><span>“I know, I’m not happy about it either-ahh”— Sasuke rubs strong thumbs into his shoulders— “but maybe we can just finish the test really fast or I could sneak away and-Mmmm—</span> <span>find you.” </span></p><p>
  <span>Sasuke squeezes at the junction of his neck and shoulder and hums like he definitely isn’t opposed to that idea. “Try not to get captured two minutes into it this time, and that might actually work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto snaps his head back at him, “Hey!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s smirks at him in the most alluring possible way, “You know I knew the second I saw that guy that it wasn’t you,” Sasuke dips his head and looks away, slightly bashfully—and fuck if it isn’t the cutest damn thing. Naruto has to look away, Sasuke’s hands resume their ministrations. “His wrappings were on the wrong leg and he didn’t have a scratch on his cheek like you did, and Sakura was like,” Sasuke attempts to make his voice all high and nasally, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you doing, you’ve gone crazy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Which made it abundantly clear that I was paying far more attention to you. Too much, I thought.” Naruto can’t stop his big grin and he buries his face more because he can feel himself start to blush at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orochimaru transformed into you too. And I knew it wasn’t you because he said the password perfectly.” Sasuke chuckles, “I didn’t have much faith in you back then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A password is supposed to be a word,” Naruto complains. Then he sighs when Sasuke’s hands resume their task. “But I don’t blame you, I was kind of a doofus back then—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sends a hand swatting back at him. “You know I got swallowed by a giant snake when he showed up? And I couldn’t cut my way out and I was so sure I was about to die but I knew I couldn’t die until I’d proven myself to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke leans more weight on his gliding hands and rests his forehead against Naruto’s hair, breathing it in, “You definitely have. Even today,” Sasuke’s breath tickles the hairs at his neck, and his voice is smooth and deep, “that test wasn’t easy but you handled it perfectly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto doesn’t know if his next moan is from Sasuke’s strong hands pushing into his back or from the unprompted praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Sasuke asks, “Was that right before you punched me in the face and called me a pussy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s next breath jumps out in a laugh, “I said you were being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>coward</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I've </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> been more mad at you then I was then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! Seriously? </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was what made you the maddest??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Even when I tried to kill you it wasn’t because I was angry, fighting with you made me angrier, but I was just doing what I thought had to be done. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the only time I just wanted to jump you and beat the shit out of you. Not sparing or proving anything, just a beating.” Sasuke digs the heels of his hands in like he’s trying to prove his point. “You’re lucky Orochimaru was apparently just fucking around with us, he so easily could have killed us all back then and you had to go and put yourself right in the middle of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto turns back with his eyes squinted shut in a smug grin, “So you weren’t mad that I punched you or called you a coward, you were mad that I put myself in harm's way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s hands pause, “You make me sound like a sap when you put it that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are rubbing my back after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke huffs and scoots back to sit between Naruto’s legs. He runs hands up Naruto’s thighs and slips under his boxer-briefs, squeezing and kneading both cheeks, pushing his dick harder into the mattress and making him moan out in pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Sasuke’s mischievous hands pull the fabric up over his cheeks and slip it into the crease of his ass, giving himself a better view. But that must not be quite enough because he pulls the fabric tighter until Naruto has to lift up his hips and groan because </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> who knew Sasuke practically giving him a wedgie would make his cock leak like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he feels a slap on the left cheek—and his brain short circuits. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did Sasuke just? Just??? Just!?!?? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns back, mouth agape and eyes wide. Sasuke is blushing like he never has before and his eyes are just as big. He lifts the hand as if to say ‘just a second, I can explain’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke takes a steadying breath, “I don’t know what came over me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it again.” Naruto’s voice is barely audible, but Sasuke heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s mouth falls open and his lip quivers, “You— want me to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto considers why the hell he just said that. “You had an impulse, you acted on it, was it satisfying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke doesn’t move but he bites his bottom lip a little as if keeping a confirmation from escaping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto explains, “I wasn’t ready for it the first time, now I have the impulse to try it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke just nods a bit, looking dazed. He lifts a hand—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn back around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto obeys, trying not to chuckle at his embarrassment—</span>
  <em>
    <span>gods, he’s so adorable. Even when he’s about to smack my ass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But the second spank isn’t even as hard as the first, like Sasuke hesitated midway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto growls, “Harder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third smack it at least twice as hard as the first two combined—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arrhh-</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuuhhhk</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—the loud, wet moan that escapes him is practically a sob. It stings. It hurts sooooo good. Naruto can feel the flesh tingle and break out into goosebumps. Sasuke’s hand comes to rest against it, brushing softly with his warm fingertips. His voice an awed whisper, “You’re trying to kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do the other one,” Naruto mumbles into the covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. What the fuuuuck has gotten into me!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke catches his breath, “In a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands go to Naruto’s waistband and slide his underwear down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” Naruto lifts his hips and enjoys the new freedom of his now-aching dick, spreading his legs wider as Sasuke slips the fabric all the way off. When he lays back down his dick presses down into the mattress, half of it exposed between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto almost thinks he hears Sasuke whine when his hands return to his ass, squeezing and rubbing the sore one and pulling the other aside. After a moment he lets go to get more balm on his hand and toss the jar away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time when he pulls a cheek aside a slick thumb comes to tease at his entrance. Naruto pushes back against it, raising up on his forearms. Sasuke pushes him back down none-too-gently, so all Naruto can do is whimper and drool into the bedspread. Sasuke keeps circling and rubbing at the rim— and just when Naruto thinks he can’t take it anymore he feels hot breath against his cock— the thumb presses in just as Sasuke's tongue darts out to lick the precum from his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sinks his teeth into his own arm. He sounds like he’s on the verge of crying, “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke takes the head into his mouth and sucks as his thumb starts thrusting. He hums around him like Naruto is the best thing he’s ever tasted and Naruto literally is going to die—he can’t handle this much foreplay—he’s never once been accused of being patient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No-ahhh, fuck me. Please </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sasukeeee-ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just fuck me hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke releases his dick with a soft pop, mercifully replacing his thumb with two exceptionally long fingers. Naruto has to bite his arm again. Sasuke licks a tantalizing stripe from his tip—up his shaft—over his balls. Naruto’s hips practically leap off the bed—only to grind his dick back into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do have nice balls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sasuke’s voice definitely sounds far from steady—but </span>
  <em>
    <span>How is he cracking jokes!? What’s a guy gotta do to get fucked around here!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you not inside me yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke practically growls, thrusting his fingers in and out aggressively and yanking down his own underwear with the other hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impatient brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So shut me up then!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke pulls his fingers back to slick his cock and pushes halfway in in one hard, fast thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It forces the air out of Naruto’s lungs in a loud, lewd moan which loosely translates to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>— and Sasuke’s sounds about the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looks back at him, dying to see his face contorted in pleasure—and when Sasuke’s eyes meet his Sasuke’s moans again, his eyes rolling up as he sinks the rest of the way in—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe ‘shut me up’ wasn’t the right expectation— because pretty soon Sasuke’s hands come to grip his hips bruisingly hard and pull him back—and Sasuke’s hips snap against his half-sore ass at a dominating pace— his cock mercilessly spearing and stretching him— Yeah, Naruto is definitely making more noise than his neighbors have heard from him for the last three months, possibly ever—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he doesn’t even care. Let them hear. Let them listen to just how much he loves Sasuke. He was never quiet about it before. And let them hear those sounds that make Naruto feel arrogant. Let him boast. Let them hear just how much Sasuke loves him. The stupid jinchuriki that everyone disregarded is loved, is held in the highest regard by the most perfect human he’s ever had the pleasure of knowing. Only he has this privilege. This most precious gift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasukeee.” Loosely translates to ‘I’m so close’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Na-ru-to.” Sounds a lot like ‘I love you’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And only then does a matching smack come for his other cheek—and it’s just as hard as the last—it seems to force his orgasm right out of him—he comes with a gasp—hand going to his dick for the first time— and he's clenching down around Sasuke—who pulls Naruto’s head back by the hair, stretching his throat tight— his thrusts getting shorter and off-rhythm until he bites into Naruto’s back and cries out—spilling heat into Naruto that seems to warm his whole body from the inside out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately they don’t get a second to enjoy the post-orgasm bliss— the corner bedpost buckles under their weight and sends them crashing over the side. Naruto has to catch himself on his hands, and Sasuke—still fully seated in his ass somehow—falls heavy onto his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke actually starts laughing before he does, Naruto is still a little startled, but pretty soon he’s laughing himself to tears too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that,” Sasuke mummles, attempting to back up somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, we need a bigger one anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Preferably sturdy,” Sasuke adds with a wink. He lays back on the tilted, but somewhat still upright side. Naruto is about to go cuddle with him—</span>
  <em>
    <span>screw Kakashi, yes we cuddle after, no you didn’t have to call us out on it</span>
  </em>
  <span>—but he realises—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” Naruto runs over to the upright side of the bed, peeking under it. “Oh thank goodness,” he returns with his untarnished shoebox.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke leans over the bed to watch him and raises an eyebrow. Naruto reveals the polaroids inside. Sasuke snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we broke the bed, I feel like you should get an award or somethin’. Here—” Naruto reveals a bouquet of fake flowers from behind his back and that makes Sasuke giggle—yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggle.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sasuke hides his face with his hands as he tries to get it under control and...gods, Naruto never wants this day to end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you break the other legs so it's even? I’ll be right back.” Naruto doesn’t even bother to get dressed before practically prancing to the kitchen. He hears the wood snapping as he digs through the cupboards, returning to the bedroom with a big cup of ice water and an armful of snacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke has the sheets pulled up to his waist, smirking at the supplies. “You know how I feel about snacks in the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh sh sh, it’s okay. We’re getting a new one.” Sasuke looks like he’ll take this into consideration, accepting the water and raising it to his lips. Naruto wraps himself around him when he’s finished. “C’mon, You know you don’t want to get out of bed. We have the whole day to ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sets the water on the nightstand so his arms are free to pull Naruto impossibly closer, “Hmm, in that case give me some food and some sleep and I’ll make sure we turn it into kindling. Wouldn’t want to be wasteful.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. When We Were Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, Sasuke is referencing another pale, beautiful, stone-cold-killer I’m in love with in this chapter. It started unintentionally with the outfit and then I just had to add the uh “weapon” too haha. If you know, you know ;) <br/>When We Were Kids- Volbeat reminded me of the boys, but to be fair...everything reminds me of the boys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s too dark. It’s too early. They might have had too much sex yesterday, if that’s even possible. Sasuke is tired, dehydrated, a little sore, and is yawning for the fourth time since he walked in the kitchen. Why is he awake already? Why? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rubs his forehead while he pours a strong cup of tea. Naruto runs around the apartment like a very disoriented woodland creature. Actually, he very much resembles a chipmunk with his face still a little sleep-swollen, making his cheeks puffier than usual, not to mention the whiskers, and the way he’s throwing things haphazardly into a backpack like he’s preparing for hibernation. Sasuke takes a sip, glaring out the window like it’s the morning’s fault he had to be up before the sun today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think the plants will be okay while we’re gone?” Naruto asks excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke eyes the very droopy, very wet, leafy greens in the window sill. “I think your plants could go...several days without a watering, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto doesn’t seem to register the mockery in Sasuke’s tone, and he’s distracted anyway with ransacking the kitchen now, tossing cupboards open and scooping whole shelves full of items into his bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke smirks into his cup, “They’re never going to let you take all of that with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s referring specifically to the copious amount of instant ramen and snacks Naruto keeps tossing in the pack. The weapons and supplies are probably fine, though Sasuke isn’t bothering with any of that. He’s decided he’ll take on the survivalist challenge of this exam and go in with no supplies at all. If he’s being honest, he’s always enjoyed showing off a little. Plus, if push comes to shove he can borrow some provisions from Naruto or his new ‘teammates’—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans out loud. Why does he have to babysit two thirteen year olds this week?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto just gives a sly little grin at his words, drawing Sasuke’s attention to the symbol that’s branded into the shoulder strap of the bag, “That’s what I have this for!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the jutsu-shiki for the Flying Raiijin. Sneaky little fox. Sasuke doesn’t argue, he might end up taking some of those snacks for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look good, you should wear shorts more often!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke yawns again and just nods a bit in response. He still hasn’t gotten used to Naruto’s loud, boundless energy that presents itself even at the hour that Sasuke unaffectionately refers to as ‘the asscrack of dawn’. It has been a while since he’s worn shorts, but spring has arrived and it calls for some lighter clothing. The shorts are black with a thin vertical white stripe down each side. They have nice deep pockets, his right hand is resting in one of them now. He’s also wearing a form fitting, mock neck, royal blue undershirt with a loose white tee over the top. A new pair of sandals completes the outfit, high-top purple ones with wrappings that go up his calves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto is sporting his typical orange and black track pants and windbreaker with his mesh shirt underneath, his pockets and pack overflowing with sharp objects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Whiskers approaches from the window, just arriving home from his nightly prowl, surprised to see Sasuke awake. Sasuke offers a hand and the cat leans in for some lazy head scratches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Mr. Whiskers, hold down the fort while we’re gone. No more shopping sprees.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Whiskers leans on the pads of his front paws, stretching his back out for more scratches, “How do you feel about me having a small get together with some associates of mine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shakes his head before finishing off his tea, “Not without supervision.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s seen the riff-raff this little heathen has been hanging around with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto emerges from the bedroom, patting his pockets in a final check. When he spots the cat he flashes forwards, snatching him up in a too-tight hug that Mr. Whiskers complains about. Naruto just squeezes him harder as he twists from side to side, “We’re gonna miss you so much Mr. Whiskers!” Sasuke disagrees. “You’re the man of the house this week, don’t cause too much trouble!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Whiskers bolts out of the kitchen as soon as he’s set back down. Naruto turns on Sasuke then, with accusations in his expression, “Did you pack anything? Are you even bringing a weapon?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke pulls something out of his left pocket and gives a quick demonstration, “I have a yo-yo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his defense, he did buy it at a weapon shop. It’s made of a lightweight but sturdy metal alloy, and the string is the same type of wire string he uses for his shuriken wire binding technique. It just happens to also have the benefit of being mildly entertaining. A new type of weapon is just an added challenge to keep him engaged in this test of survival. Otherwise it would be far too easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke has never felt like an especially tall individual, but as soon as they reach the Forty-Fourth training ground he’s positively towering over most of the crowd. He would guess the majority of the candidates are 13-15, with a few older Genin here and there. He still feels a little embarrassed about being here, not because of his age so much as his abilities. He feels like he should be chaperoning this, not participating in it. Based on the anxious side-glances they’re getting, he’d say the crowd feels the same way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd also looks significantly smaller than it was the last time they did this, likely because of the difficulty of phase one. Sasuke would guess there’s only about seventy people, maybe 24 or 25 teams of three. If Sasuke remembers correctly, the tower is 10 kilometers from each gate, which means there’s about 80 square kilometers of forest to sort through. With fewer teams, finding other people to challenge will be a difficult task in itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sign in with Shino and head out into the chatting crowd to find their new teammates. Sasuke is more than a little grouchy, so as soon as he spots Konohamaru with his trademark blue scarf he gives Naruto a wave goodbye—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Naruto isn’t having that. He snatches Sasuke’s wrist from the air and pulls him against his chest, slipping a hand to the small of his back and kissing him with a passion that really isn’t appropriate for public. But then again, neither of them has ever worried much about manners. Sasuke feels a little guilty for waving him off just because he’s in a sour mood, so when he does end the kiss it’s with a sincere, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto beams back at him, “I love you more!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolls his eyes, because verbally disagreeing will only lead to more sappy declarations, and it’s too early in the morning for that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke saunters over to his temporary teammates. The girl with orange pigtails and pink-dusted cheeks looks to Konohamaru as if waiting for him to take the lead. It’s interesting to him that their team has this type of unspoken but understood dynamic with a clear leader. Team 7’s dynamic was typically three outspoken, arrogant brats butting heads and shoving their way to the front of the line. Which in hindsight, is kind of humorous. No wonder Kakashi always seemed fed-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru gives a respectful nod, though it feels a little forced. “Good morning Sasuke-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke returns the gesture, “Konohamaru, Moegi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke would prefer to wait for further direction is peaceful silence, but alas—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done this before, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hm”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what can we expect?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shrugs, “Pretty much says it in the name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru slumps his shoulders, visibly disappointed by the lack of enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke begins some stretching in preparation for the endless tree-hopping he knows is waiting for them. He really is sore from yesterday. As it turns out, breaking the bed initially was easy enough, but demolishing it came as a bit of a challenge. And he and Naruto certainly love a challenge. He smirks over in that direction at the memory, but Naruto’s eyes are elsewhere. Suddenly Sasuke feels irritated to not have the full extent of Naruto’s attention. It seems an entire day worth of it still wasn’t quite enough. And this might be the last time he sees him today. In a truly pathetic attempt to steal some of that attention back, Sasuke </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> stretches a little bit more...thoroughly than totally necessary. But he refuses to look back in that direction, lest Naruto deduce his ulterior motive. He imagines it’s working very well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two seem to follow his lead, which is a little awkward...he wasn’t trying to start instructing yoga this morning, but he supposes it’s best they warm up too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finishes up Konohamaru is looking over where Naruto and his teammates are chatting, and Sasuke watches from the corner of his eye as Konohamaru makes eye contact with Udon and mouths something that looks an awful lot like </span>
  <em>
    <span>trade me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That earns him a thump on the back of the head. Sasuke might not be a bubbly ball of sunshine, but the kid could learn a few things from him, if he’s lucky enough for Sasuke to even bother with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto stands on his toes scanning the crowd, eventually spotting Udon, with his brown locks drooping tiredly over his Hatai-ate and his seemingly ever-present dangling booger. He jogs over, grinning brightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’ Udon! Oh hey, you must be Yuno. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Naruto!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuno smirks a bit at the unnecessary introduction, but offers his hand with enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has shoulder length, arrow-straight mousy brown hair, with the top half pulled back into a semi circle brass clip that’s held in place by a long, sharp kanzashi. Naruto would put money on the tip being poisoned if he was a gambling man. The boy’s eyes are blue, but not like Naruto’s. They’re a deep grey blue like an overcast day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Naruto-san. With you and me on the same team this test should be a breeze.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto chuckles a bit at the show of confidence, placing his hands behind his head, “Well, don’t expect too much from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the Forest of Death like?,” Udon asks, sounding anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing we can’t handle! But there is a lot of freaky stuff in there. Giant centipedes, snakes big enough to swallow you whole—” Naruto looks over at Sasuke—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Woah—that’s, uh...holy crap. Look at that fine ass. That’s mine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“—um...uh...panthers, probably…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is— this just really isn’t fair. That bastard. That flexible bastard. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“...huge flesh-eating leeches—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Sasuke is grabbing one of his feet and—</span>
  <em>
    <span> fucking hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>— lifting his impossibly long leg straight up over his head. And his loose shorts fall scandalously high on his leg—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...poisonous...stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto slaps himself on the cheek and turns his attention sharply back to his teammates. He isn’t actually sure what he was just saying, but Udon’s mouth is hanging open in fear and his phlegm is dangling in front of it. Yuno’s gaze follows where Naruto was just looking and he actually rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. And Naruto can’t help but feel like he somehow disappointed this kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shino reads the rules directly from a scroll, “Each team will receive two flags. In order to enter the tower in the center of the forest, each person will need their own flag. This is day one of the exam. When the sun sets on day three of the exam, if you aren’t already inside the tower, you fail. If you can do simple math, you’ll know that at least a third of you will fail regardless. After you’ve received your flags, your team should line up at your respective gate. The gates will open automatically when the test begins. The tower is ten kilometers away from every gate. Any questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto turns back to his teammates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What team number are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Udon wipes his nose, “Uh, well I was Team Ten but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Team Four,” Yuno interrupts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto senses a bit of tension between the boys, but chalks it off to healthy competition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Naruto agrees. And in a show of confidence he says, “How about you guys each take a flag and I’ll find a third for myself. Easy peasy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuno huffs. “Fine by me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto hesitates. He was supposed to be setting an example right? Maybe he should actually try to uphold the spirit of the test…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On second thought, we’ll all work together to get a third flag!” Naruto gives his most encouraging grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuno eyes Udon somewhat predatorily, “Just try not to get in the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto can’t help but turn away and laugh, shaking his head, because who does that remind him of?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Naruto goes to collect their flags Shino clears his throat and holds out his hand. Naruto grins and slaps it like it’s a high five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Naruto. Your backpack. My insects can smell the junk food from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto hands it over, sticking out his tongue and blowing air across it to make a flatulent sound. He knows full well he’s just going to summon it back as soon as the gates open, leaving Shino standing there empty handed and feeling like a dope. Naruto doesn’t mess around when it comes to his ramen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Team Ten is lined up at their gate Konohamaru turns to face the other two. “Should we split the flags between us, so there’s less chance we lose both at the same time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s good thinking,” Sasuke nods, slipping both flags into his own pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru’s eyebrows knit together, “Are you gonna give me one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. But I like where your head’s at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s being serious. He really does like where the kid’s head is at. It really is good thinking, for equally matched teammates, but they are in </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way</span>
  </em>
  <span> equally matched, and Sasuke isn’t about to risk losing a flag and extending his time in this forest unnecessarily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the gates open, their makeshift team is off. Sasuke bounds into the nearest tree and leaps from one sturdy branch to the next. The other two follow, and they have decent chakra control, but Sasuke has to reduce his speed quite a bit in order for them to keep up. After ten minutes or so he leaps to a large branch they can all stand on and pauses there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we should probably discuss your strengths and techniques. Konohamaru, besides—what do you call it? Sexy: Girl on Girl Techn—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can also do Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique!” Konohamaru gives a big grin, “That one worked on Sakura!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolls his eyes. Morons. All of them. “I’m sure it did—Wait. What did they look like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru’s grin falls off and his eyes widen in a way that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>telling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s voice has taken a venomous tone, “What did they look like, Konohamaru?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru takes two steps back, his form preparing for defence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke takes a deep, calming breath. And another. He can’t kill his teammates ten minutes into the exam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> disrespect me like that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru nods frantically. “Yes, boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can you do that’s actually useful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru frowns, clearly under the impression that his sexy-type jutsus </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> useful. Then he rubs his chin pensively, “Let’s see...I can make Shadow Clones, I’ve mastered the Rasengan, I can summon toads…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So basically Naruto without Kurama.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty good with Fire Style!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke considers this. “Burning Ash could be useful for this, do you know that one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, boss!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nods, “Alright. What about you, Moegi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an Earth style user,” Moegi answers quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She also packs a mean punch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moegi brightens a bit at Konohamaru’s praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you make it to the finals I know someone who could help you with that punch. But for now...just try to stay alive. Both of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto is leading his team through the trees from the front, with a clone following behind them and two more on either side prepared for an ambush. They’re clearing a lot of distance in really good time actually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he eventually spots a clearing he hops down to the forest floor and holds up a fist, motioning for them to stop there. Then he makes ten more clones to surround the clearing and keep a lookout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright guys, how we doin? Anybody need a snack? Water? I’ve got some moleskin if you're getting a blister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After a quick water and snack break the real fun begins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright I want you boys to show me what you can do. Udon, I’ve seen your team’s Bouncy Bouncy Jutsu, it’s kick-ass man. High five!—Alright, so what else you got?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do Water Prison Jutsu?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Naruto can praise that Yuno scoffs, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>use that jutsu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto gives him a questioning look, “What’s wrong with that? It’s a good one! One of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist used that one against my team when I was your age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That jutsu leaves you open to attack,” Yuno argues. “It requires your teammates to back you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...well, teammates are supposed to work together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuno crosses his arms over his chest. “What if your teammates are weak?” Yuno spits the word weak like it’s directed and Udon specifically. “The Water Cannon Jutsu that I use is way better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the one where you launch a powerful blast of water from your mouth right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So!?” Naruto has half a mind to disregard what he was just about to suggest. This kid needs an attitude adjustment. But maybe if he sees the cool stuff they can do </span>
  <em>
    <span>as a team</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’ll change his mind. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I was gonna say that me and Gamatatsu do something similar but I add wind chakra to it and it makes a really awesome combo attack, but if you’re too cool for that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I— um I mean, that sounds good, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto grins. “Alright then, we’ll stay here for a while and work on some formations we can do as a team that utilize all of our strengths!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not even midday yet, but Sasuke is starving. Tea for breakfast doesn’t sustain travel across difficult terrain for long. Besides a few venomous snakes that were easy for Sasuke to spot, they haven’t encountered much in the forest so far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His team is taking a short rest near a small natural spring they found. A steady stream of ice cold water trickles out of a cluster of large rocks and into a shallow pool. Sasuke keeps watch on their surroundings while the other two refill their canteens. This would be a good spot for a team to hide and wait for unsuspecting victims, but it’s unlikely that any of the teams will intentionally take on Sasuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Konohamaru, what’s for lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru glances around like he’s looking for the answer to that question. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got provisions, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anything, the boy looks even more confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sighs. “You’ve been lugging around that enormous pack and you’re telling me you have nothing we can eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“uhhh”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moegi speaks up, “I’ve got some food pills?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke frowns. Food pills aren’t exactly the most appetizing option, even in The Forest of Death. “Let’s save those for if we get desperate. So what </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>you have in the pack then, Konohamaru?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru grins big like he’s very proud when he unzips his oversized pack and opens it up to show Sasuke the contents. Besides his bedroll, a small book, and a canteen the pack is just completely full of weapons: shuriken, kunai, chakra blades, wires, you name it. It must weigh at least forty pounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke gives him a withering look. Naruto would claim he gets grouchy when he’s hungry. Sasuke would argue he gets grouchy when he has to deal with morons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Konohamaru chuckles. “Grandpa always said the best defence is a good offense!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s fist clenches at his side, his scowl turning fierce. Why is he not surprised that Hiruzen would encourage some fascist slogan like that? Is that why he okayed the slaughter of the Uchiha clan? Better to kill them all before they even commit any crime?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck your grandpa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru opens his mouth in surprise but quickly closes it again, looking down at his feet, his cheeks and ears turning red with embarrassment or shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke feels his gut twist at the sight. He shouldn’t have spoken so quickly, even if he is grouchy and hungry. He understands all too well how Konohamaru feels. After </span>
  <em>
    <span>that night</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sasuke went from having this incredible big brother he could brag about, to feeling the overwhelming shame of knowing all the heinous crimes his family member committed. Now that the village knows the truth about that night, he’s certain no one refers to Konohamaru as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>honorable</span>
  </em>
  <span> grandson anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke speaks softly, “I don’t hold it against you, Konohamaru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru just nods a bit but doesn’t look up. Sasuke hesitantly reaches out and pats him on the shoulder in a slightly awkward attempt at reassurance. “C’mon, we’ll follow this water, it should lead into a bigger stream. We can fish for something for lunch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phew,” Naruto wipes imaginary sweat from his brow when he notices his teammates panting heavily. “I don’t know about you boys, but I’ve worked up an appetite. Who wants ramen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Udon and Yuno both nod, still catching their breath and wiping sweat off on their sleeves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright let’s try to find some dry sticks and stuff so we can start a fire and heat up some water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looks around the clearing they’ve been training in. It’s...waterlogged. To say the least. Looks a bit more like a swamp now, to be honest. But maybe they can sit in a tree or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke and his team were actually having a decent time. He wouldn’t call it friendship or camaraderie exactly. But it was definitely amicable, cooperative, pleasant even. They were sitting on a riverbank with their feet in the water, Sasuke on one side and the other two facing him. They were all enjoying some skewered fish they’d caught that Sasuke roasted with katon. Sasuke would even dare to consider it a nice day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you’ll excuse me,” Konohamaru sets his finished skewer down and stands up, “I’ve gotta go practice my Water Style.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolls his eyes. He’s heard this one before unfortunately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moegi falls for it, giving him a funny look. “You don’t use Water Style?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I do. Water Style: Yellow Stream Jutsu,” Konohamaru giggles, “Wanna see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moegi splashes water at him, trying not to laugh, “You’re disgusting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke spots something...a nest, in the treetops right above where Konohamaru is walking, and he almost calls out to him. But...he’s kind of an asshole. And Konohamaru has plenty of clothes on to protect him anyway. Plus, Moegi still seems pretty wary of him and this might be a good chance for Sasuke to prove he actually does have a sense of humor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to see something funny? Look—” Sasuke gestures towards Konohamaru with his chin. Moegi gives Sasuke an incredulous, horrified look. “Not that, weirdo. He’s still walking. Just trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moegi stares at him for a second or two as if deciding if she trusts him or not, but eventually she does turn around and not a second too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six or seven shoe-sized leeches drop from the trees above Konohamaru, three land on his shoulders and back and the others fall close. Konohamaru lets out a screech that would sound pretty feminine even if it came from Moegi. Konohamaru sprints back towards them, stripping his jacket on the way. Moegi laughs maniacally which makes Sasuke feel pretty pleased with himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru blushes a little, unable to hold back a disgusted shudder. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> were those?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A learning opportunity.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>And entertainment for me and Moegi.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Pay attention to your surroundings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well sorry I’ve never seen giant, flying slugs before!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well if you don’t see them they won’t try to kill you,” Sasuke taunts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Not really. Dumbass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru glares back at him, “I wanted to be on Naruto’s team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that supposed to hurt my feelings?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late afternoon and the sun was low on the horizon before Naruto’s team came into contact with anyone else. It was a team from Sunagakure, huddled up in the hollow of a large tree that reminds Naruto very much of the one he woke up in after Orochimaru’s attack. It probably isn’t the same tree, but it brings back memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s team is huddled on a distant branch, watching as the team from Suna tends to their wounds. It’s clear they’ve been in a fight recently. One of the kids is wrapping another’s leg. Naruto recognizes the injury as a fracture that sometimes happens when a really forceful kick is blocked. That only happens to the most disciplined Taijutsu users. The girl on the team is wincing and biting the strap of her backpack while she performs field sutures on her own shoulder. Naruto recognizes that type of injury too. It’s clear she blocked a kunai just in time for it to miss her vital points. That team fought a mighty battle, and clearly they won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve got three flags, we should ambush them,” Yuno suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For whatever reason it doesn’t sit right with Naruto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we should keep moving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? This is the perfect opportunity to take their flags.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto shakes his head. “There’s plenty more flags out there and we still have plenty of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuno looks as argumentative and snappy as he is, “Clearly they’re not cut out for this. It’s the first day and they’re already beat up. They’re weak. We should go for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto is starting to get irritated, whispering back just as angrily, “That team’s not weak. It doesn’t feel right to take their flags while they’re recovering. We’ll find another one, c’mon let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto doesn’t wait for a reply, Udon follows without any comment. Yuno hesitates, but must decide he can’t take them three against one, eventually following, but with disapproval. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s team keeps moving after sundown and into the dusk light, but when it grows too dark to keep moving safely they find a spot to settle down for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to sleep on, Sasuke?,” Moegi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we only need two bedrolls since we should take shifts keeping watch,” Konohamaru suggests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need to keep watch, trust me, if anything gets close to us I’ll wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru scratches his head, looking doubtful, “I still think we should keep watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s up to you guys,” Sasuke concedes. “But I’m not taking any watch shifts. I need my rest after keeping you two alive all day.” As if on queue, Sasuke catches a bedroll as it falls from the sky. Summoning hawks has </span>
  <em>
    <span>so many</span>
  </em>
  <span> perks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, where’d you get that!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looks over the bedroll, turning it in his hands and finding the tag, “Kirigakure, apparently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolls out his stolen goods while the other two do Rock Paper Scissors to decide who takes first watch. It’s pointless. And Sasuke </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> offer to set up some traps to put their minds at ease, but if they want to practice keeping watch he’s not going to argue, it’s a useful skill afterall. He’s fine with it as long as they don’t keep him up all night making noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s team is sitting around the lowly lit coals of a once burning fire that they’d cooked their dinner over in the dusk light. They’re letting it die out since it’s getting dark and they don’t want to be spotted so easily. But that’s the last thing on Naruto’s mind at the moment. He really, really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>regrets suggesting they tell scary stories. The sad thing is, Naruto really thought the story he’d told was a doozy. But Udon, of all people, is nearing the end of possibly the most disturbing story Naruto has ever heard in his life, and it’s taking every ounce of pride he has not to put his fingers in his ears to keep from hearing the rest of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they say that on quiet nights just like this, you can still hear the victims scream as the ghosts of that cannibal tribe wander this very forest, in search of their next meal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boooooo,” Yuno complains. Naruto jumps at the sound. Yuno gives a thumbs down, “That was lame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto forces a chuckle, rubbing the hairs on his neck back down, “Haha, yeah that wasn’t scary at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must not be very convincing, because Yuno gives him a withering look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are we sleeping here?,” Udon asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhh,” Naruto looks down at the damp forest floor, lit only by the glowing coals now. He doesn’t even have to look very long to see it's crawling with ants and spiders. They could sleep in a tree...but why would they unless it was absolutely necessary? This area should be big enough, after all.  “I’ve got a better idea. Here, step back, stand behind me.” Naruto bites his thumb, slamming a palm to the forest floor. “Summoning: Gama Mise no Jutsu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large ‘building’ appears in front of him with a loud pop. It’s beige with a grey-blue roof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t this be pretty conspicuous?,” Yuno asks. Naruto is a little bitter that he doesn't seem impressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it will turn back into a toad once we’re inside,” Naruto explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A toad!? I don’t want to sleep in a toad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? It’s super comfy in here.” Naruto opens the door with a bright grin, “Come on in guys! Uh...don’t stand super close to the walls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Udon follows without argument, looking around the ‘tavern’. Naruto left most of Jiraiya’s original design in place, because it reminds him of his old sensei, so it has a bar and some tables, but now it also has a big comfy couch and a couple of bedrooms. He and Sasuke have slept here before, on a particularly cold night when they were traveling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuno enters with caution, “What if something eats the toad while we’re in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t do that if it wants to live,” is the only explanation Naruto gives. “Toad summoning is the best, guys. My old sensei taught me, and at first I thought it was just fighting toads, because he didn’t even tell me about all this cool stuff. There are toads for everything! Like, I have one that does my laundry. Honest. I just throw in my dirty clothes and they come out clean and warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto can’t quite read the expression his teammates are making, but it looks like a mix of surprise and disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell Sasuke though, he’ll think it’s gross.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Late that night Naruto is feeling restless, tossing and turning in the bed. He hasn’t gotten a wink of sleep. He’s gotten so used to sleeping with Sasuke that it’s really hard to fall asleep without him there. When he’s finally had enough he tip-toes out into the main room, ready to go out and find Sasuke. But Yuno sits up on the couch and looks at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where ya goin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh uh— I was gonna— ummm, you see, there’s this giant centipede...and I was gonna go hunt it, ya know, just for fun, cuz I’m bored and stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar,” Yuno accuses. Rightfully. “You were sneaking out to see your boyfriend.” Yuno falls back against the couch with a huff, “Lame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto frowns, moving to sit on the armrest by his feet. “Why do I feel like we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuno considers this for a moment before answering quietly, “You’re just not how I thought you’d be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuno looks at the ceiling when he answers, “Well...for example, my dad fought the Nine-Tails when it attacked the village. And I remember even though I was really young, that everyone hated you when you were a kid, especially my dad. You were always getting into trouble, and everyone told me to stay away from you even though I was really little. But now everyone, including my dad, loves you and thinks you’re this amazing hero because you’re strong. That’s all that really matters to them, right? Being strong. Protecting the village. So that’s what I’ve been trying to do. But it seems like you care more about making friends and making sure everyone likes you...and it’s just...not what I expected. I just thought you of all people would understand that strength is the only thing that matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto taps his foot on the side of the couch, taking in those words, thinking hard on his next ones. “...Why do you think we won the war, Yuno?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you and Sasuke were stronger than the enemy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto shakes his head softly. “You’re wrong. We won the war because everyone was willing to put aside their differences and come together to fight a common enemy. And now we’re stronger than ever. If that hadn’t happened we never would have stood a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuno stares back unconvinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto continues, “No one gets strong all on their own. I had a lot of help along the way. Even if you did somehow manage to become the strongest of all without any help you would still be weak. Because when the going gets tough, teamwork is what makes the difference. Even the Akatsuki understood this. They were a group of some of the most elite criminal shinobi and they still worked in teams. That’s how fundamental it is to survival in the ninja world. If you aren’t able to work with a team and learn to trust your comrades then they won’t trust you. Which means even if you are facing a team who is individually weaker than you, you will still lose, which often means death. And then you’ll never be able to achieve your dream of being the strongest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the air and immediately Naruto felt maybe his words were too blunt for someone so young but then Yuno replied unexpectedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuno rolls back over. Naruto can’t be sure he understood or if he just wants to end the conversation, but either way he’s sure Yuno has plenty to think about so he decides it’s best to leave it be. Naruto actually feels a bit more relaxed after that conversation. Yawning, he wanders back to his bedroom. Willing to attempt to sleep at least one night without Sasuke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke wakes up to the dim light of early morning and the sounds of his teammates rolling up their bedding. He turns over and buries his face in his (stolen) bedroll with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey Sasuke, you’re up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...It’s too early,” Sasuke grumbles into the fabric. He didn't sleep well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but we’re really hungry,” Moegi explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolls his head to the side and peaks at them through one eye. It happens to be his Rinnegan, which explains why Moegi gasps and slaps her hands over her eyes. Sasuke chuckles despite his irritation. It seems these two have decent survival instincts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m staying here. Just don’t wander off too far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little over an hour later Konohamaru and Moegi return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whaaa!? Where’d you get a rabbit?,” Konohamaru asks. The two of them watching the meat roasting over the coals with hungry eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been over this. I summon hawks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw man,” Moegi whines, “We should have just done that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have if you had just let me sleep for another half hour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke eyes the small leather sack that contains their gatherings from this morning. Watching them repeatedly swallow and smell the air he </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> feels a</span>
  <em>
    <span> little</span>
  </em>
  <span> bit bad for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sighs, ashamed of himself for being so soft. “There’s enough for you guys to have some. It’s a pretty big rabbit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru’s whole face brightens delightedly. Moegi practically squeaks. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>these two </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind of</span>
  </em>
  <span> remind Sasuke of his own genin team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can have some of what we found too!” Konohamaru gestures the leather bag forward in offering, and for the first time Sasuke sees the contents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips turn up in a smirk as he leans away. He doesn’t know if he should be offended at the attempted drugging, or impressed by the foreknowledge this plan required. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice try, brats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  Konohamaru is either a decent actor...or he’s actually baffled. “These mushrooms were in my nature survivalist book, they’re edible.” As if to prove himself, he pops one in his mouth, swallowing before Sasuke can stop him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, this should be interesting...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did your nature survivalist book happen to mention that you shouldn’t touch them in spring because of their spores?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru freezes. Moegi’s eyes go wide with panic. She reaches into Konohamaru’s pack and pulls out the book, frantically flipping pages before finding the right one and slapping him on the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Konohamaru!!! It says right here to avoid them in spring because of their—Oh no. No no no no no—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What is it!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...psychedelic effects.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s tries not to...but air begins to escape between his lips and through his nose until it escalates to all-out laughter. The other two are not amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s frustrated at his own bad luck, because now the entire morning is going to be wasted trying to babysit two genins while they’re absolutely rolling on mushroom spores. Based on the sheer size of the bag they gathered he can bet that they inhaled </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of spores. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, okay,” Mogei is fully panicking. “We just have to go throw up, we just have to get it all out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke contains his laughter and shakes his head, “That won’t work. The mushrooms aren’t the problem. Did you notice when you were picking them that a bunch of powder was coming off of them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both hang their heads and nod like children being scolded by a parent. Sasuke takes back what he thought about these two having decent survival instincts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “I’m surprised it hasn’t hit you yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we...going to die?,” Moegi asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, maybe it’s starting to hit them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’ll keep an eye on you guys, but you’re just going to have to ride it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared,” Konohamaru admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine. Here, come sit down. The rabbit is almost done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them obey, but Sasuke can see tears welling up in Moegi’s eyes and Konohamaru has started to shake. This isn’t a good sign. The last time he witnessed this there was a lot more giggling involved. And dammit if it doesn’t make him feel guilty for sleeping in. Sasuke needs reinforcements. He somewhat begrudgingly bites the pad of his thumb and summons a hawk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, I didn’t know you had a dog, Sasuke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Sasuke, can I pet your dog?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck sake. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is gonna be a long day. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>would anyone be interested in me commissioning some sns artwork from them???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Everywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everywhere by Fleetwood Mac felt like the perfect mood for this chapter lolol<br/>Me: I’m going to write a normal length chapter, like 5,000 words.<br/>Me @ me: i’M gOiNg To WrItE a NoRmAl LeNgTh ChApTeR, LikE 5,000 wOrDs!<br/>For the record, it’s 8,065 words. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto just happened to be outside taking a leak—it doesn’t feel right to do that sort of thing inside of a toad, even if there is a bathroom in the ‘tavern’—when he spotted the hawk. He knew right away that it was Sasuke’s. He nods to the bird before hustling back to the toad and squeezing its cheeks gently so its mouth opens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, stay put.” —</span>
  <em>
    <span>what a ridiculous sight this must be— </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’ll bring you guys something to eat when I come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto runs after the bird, hoping there hasn’t been any trouble. Hoping nobody is hurt.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When the hawk finally dives down and lands, the first thing Naruto sees is Konohamaru and Moegi sitting on the ground with their backs together, tied up with vines. He’d be a lot more worried if Sasuke wasn’t standing ten feet away from them, playing with his yo-yo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru spots him first, “Don’t worry Moegi! Naruto-niichan is here now, he’ll save us from that traitor!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Offense taken,” Sasuke complains, pocketing his toy. He gives an apologetic look to Naruto, “Thanks for getting here so fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Naruto chuckles and rubs his head, “Wanna tell me what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke takes a deep breath, but the captives end up shouting over each other before he can answer—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s got us under some kind of genjutsu! Nothing feels right, these aren’t my hands, my hands aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> hands—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s working for the Akatsuki, he’s infiltrating the leaf!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He tried to feed us his dog!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s playing with a giant eyeball on a string!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said mean things about my grandpa!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rubs his brow, “Well that last thing was actually true, and it was warranted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about Sasuke’s perfectly calm exterior paired with the other two’s nonsensical, frantic complaints has Naruto doubled over in loud laughter that he can’t seem to control even as his abdominal muscles start to strain. It’s a tinge of guilt that finally helps him catch his breath and wipe the tears from the corners of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up at a beautifully smirking Sasuke, “What did they get hit with? Are they okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke raises a hand in tired exasperation, “It wasn’t even a jutsu. They got into some flowering mushrooms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasukeeee! Weren’t you watching out for them!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke unleashes heated defenses as though he’s been getting these accusations all morning, “WHY DO YOU AUTOMATICALLY ASSUME THIS IS MY FAULT!? They’re trained shinobi! I’m not a babysitter!! I left them alone for— ten minutes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto just grins at the outburst. Gods, he loves riling Sasuke up. Sasuke’s ears get all red and his expressions go unguarded. There are so many things he loves about Sasuke, it’s hard to pick favorites. But this has to be top ten for sure. It seems like Sasuke has already been blaming himself and that’s why he’s so quick to snap back. Naruto detects a mistruth in that rebuttal though. He crosses his arms over his chest and gives Sasuke a knowing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s anger falls with his gaze, “Alright, it might have been more than ten minutes, but it’s still not my fault! I was sleeping!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto chuckles and starts closing the short distance between them but Sasuke takes a step back, narrowing his eyes slightly, “What’s the password?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What password?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolls his eyes and rubs his neck, “The password, Naruto. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>still remember it…” Sasuke says it like it’s a challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> How do you expect me to still remember that! I forgot it as soon as you said it and that was years ago!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupid Sasuke raises his stupid eyebrow condescendingly and acts like he’s reaching for a weapon even though Naruto knows full well he doesn’t have one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! Fine, it was something about...a shinobi should strike at night when everyone is asleep. That’s the best I can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke smirks and offers an outstretched hand. Naruto closes the distance between them, getting that gorgeous face between his hands— “We still need to teach you what a pass</span>
  <em>
    <span>-word</span>
  </em>
  <span> is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke is probably rolling his eyes now, but Naruto’s are already closed. He slides his hands up that sharp jaw so he can thread his fingertips into Sasuke’s smooth tresses and crush their lips together. Sasuke welcomes the kiss eagerly, taking a deep breath and fisting Naruto’s jacket with both hands, pulling him against his chest. Sasuke’s lips—always so warm and soft and smooth—part almost immediately, the tips of their tongues touch teasingly, only allowing this small taste of intimacy. A low sound of appreciation hums between them and it immediately ignites desire for more. Naruto’s hands slip over Sasuke’s arms and then press down along the chiseled muscles of his back until they wrap around him and squeeze hard enough to eliminate any of this accursed space between them. And suddenly the pace and heat of this kiss becomes something more desperate and infinitely hotter than the sweet greeting Naruto first intended. It’s all hungry mouths and wicked tongues—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All is lost!,” Konohamaru cries, interrupting the heated reunion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Naruto breaks the kiss it makes this tender little smack that sounds much too innocent for what it was. He turns to see Konohamaru staring down at his hands in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And frankly, Naruto doesn’t have a clue how to fix that at the moment, so he turns his attention back to Sasuke, beaming, “You really missed me, huh?” He nuzzles into Sasuke’s cheek and places half a dozen little kisses there while two impish hands dip down to grope the firm globes of his other cheeks. “That’s why you sent your hawk for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sent the hawk because I needed reinforcements for this,” Sasuke gestures to the incapacitated adolescents, who immediately prove his point—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch out, Naruto-niichan! I’m gonna hit him with this Rasenshuriken!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Konohamaru can do the Rasenshuriken!?!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto shoves Sasuke behind him, but Sasuke doesn’t seem the least bit concerned, his hands roaming over Naruto’s shoulders and chest distractingly. And even though Konohamaru looks abundantly confident doing some rapid hand motions, there’s absolutely nothing between them, even when he ‘throws’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto grins big and shakes his head, turning back to Sasuke, “Nah, you missed me. It’s okay handsome, I missed you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke gives another smirk then, the mischievous one, “Maybe I just wanted to steal your flags?” He starts patting Naruto’s pockets and grabbing his legs in a way that makes Naruto suspect he just wanted to feel him up a bit more. Finding nothing, Sasuke frowns. “Seriously? You left them with your team? Or a clone? ARE YOU A CLONE!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looks fuming mad at the mere prospect. Naturally, Naruto loves it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m the real deal sweet cheeks,” Naruto pulls him in by the hips, “c’mere and find out.” He latches his lips to Sasuke’s neck, savoring Sasuke’s scent and taste while keeping him distracted from the hand in his pocket. And it must take Sasuke a second to catch up before—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke pushes him back, grabbing him by the jaw and squeezing his cheeks until his lips puff out in a dopey little pucker. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet cheeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto pulls back and laughs, delighted that his evil plan worked, waving Sasuke’s flags in front of him. Sasuke scowls and snatches for them—once—twice—before he quits trying and acts like he doesn’t care about them at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto prances over to the other two and grins big, handing them each a flag. “It’s alright now guys,” he whispers, “me and Sasuke talked it out, he’s a good guy again.” Naruto cuts them free of their vines and they both fall to their backs on the forest floor, laughing and rejoicing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wooow.” Sasuke complains, “I like how they turned on me but as soon as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Niichan</span>
  </em>
  <span> gets here it’s all smiles and giggles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, were you being a moody bastard?,” Naruto asks, still crouching by the others. Something—</span>
  <em>
    <span>a rock</span>
  </em>
  <span>?—whistles through the air towards his head and he ducks to dodge it. He sees the offending item slip back around a tree and reel up into Sasuke’s palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was being perfectly delightful, actually.” Sasuke stares at the yo-yo in his palm and fake sulks, “I must admit, it hurts that even you’re not on my side.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto chuckles at the dramatics before getting up and getting Sasuke back in his arms, “Oh Sasuke, you beautiful bastard, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> on your side. I love you! But I mean...right now I’m literally on another team, I should actually probably be getting back to them—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t leave a clone?” Sasuke sounds surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, they’re in my Gama Mise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolls his eyes at that, “Of course they are. I bet they haven’t had to lift a single finger for themselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! That’s not fair. We’ve been training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sighs, rubbing his neck again, “Well what am I supposed to do with these two?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto turns back to the genins, who seem to be having their own conversation, or they’re both just talking to themselves. He shrugs, “Maybe they can sleep it off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moegi seems to be trying to get Konohamaru’s attention, patting him clumsily on the head. “Hey, I have to tell you a secret, but you can’t tell Konohamaru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t, I promise. I won’t tell him,” Konohamaru answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I— I mean, I might uh… I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s eyes widen considerably. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh SHIT! You go, Konohamaru!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru grins up at the sky, “Really? Wow!” He nudges her in the side, “That’s awesome, buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Moegi doesn’t seem phased at all. Actually, she bursts into genuine laughter and Konohamaru follows. But of them giggling at the sun, seemingly having a wonderful time. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where were these mushrooms again?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke palms his forehead, “Hopefully they won’t remember any of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto grins back at him, “We’re gonna have so much dirt on him for when he’s the Hokage!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scoffs. “If that chump becomes the Hokage I hope I’m already dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto has to force a chuckle, not appreciating the reminder of Sasuke’s mortality. “That’s probably what you used to say about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Fair enough.” Sasuke moves to rub his neck </span>
  <em>
    <span>again, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Naruto catches his hand in the air, startling Sasuke. Naruto inspects the flesh underneath it, kicking himself for not noticing the rubbing sooner—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s at least the third time you’ve rubbed your neck since I’ve been here, what’s wrong? What happened?” Naruto can’t hide the worry in his voice. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> spot. But at least the flesh looks completely innocent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke raises his brows a bit and shrugs, “I didn’t even realize I was doing it.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Are you sure it isn’t hurting you again? The last time we were here…”</span><em><span> Is when</span></em> <em><span>Orochimaru got his teeth into you. Literally and figuratively. </span></em></p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I remember.” Sasuke takes Naruto’s hands between both of his, “But it’s nothing, I promise. It’s probably just subconscious.” He lifts Naruto’s hands to his lips and places a kiss on his knuckles. Naruto searches his expression for any hint he’s down-playing something but finds nothing of concern. He sighs in relief as Sasuke draws those hands against his chest. “You should get back to your team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto hesitates to leave. “What are your plans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably let them sleep for a while and then try to head to the center of the forest tonight. It will be easier to ambush a team from there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nods and wraps his arms behind Sasuke’s neck, “Alright, I’ll see you at the tower then.” He kisses him once— “I love you.” Twice—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Three times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather than returning all the way back to where his toad was, Naruto puts some distance between himself and Sasuke’s team (mostly for their protection) before he summons the Gama Mise again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside he realizes he forgot to bring food like he said he would, but since his pack is open he assumes they helped themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Udon, where’s Yuno at?” Naruto looks around the room, but he’s already pretty certain he isn’t here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Udon hangs his head, “He took off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit! I should have left a clone here.” He was gone for less than an hour, but he shouldn’t have left them alone apparently. Now he feels bad for giving Sasuke a hard time for the same thing. He hopes the worst thing Yuno has gotten himself into are some mushrooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to stop him, but he was determined to go get a flag on his own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Udon. It’s not your fault. We’ll find him, trust me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I was a sensory type,” Udon complains. “Then I would be more helpful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto taps his chin. “Sensory type, huh?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kakashi said I couldn’t use Six Paths Sage Mode, but he didn’t say anything about Sage Mode. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I can find him, no problem! We’ve still got the other two flags right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’re right here boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s leave them in here for safe keeping.” Once they’re back outside he can send the toad back to Mount Myoboku. There’s nowhere more secure than that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto is fuming mad when he senses where Yuno ran off to. There’s only one reason he would backtrack like this. And after they’d made so much progress through the forest. Frustrated, he shakes his head again. He’s forced to keep his pace painfully slow for Udon behind him as they leap through the trees and cut through the overgrowth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this a forest or a jungle!?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This little excursion is going to cost them time. A lot of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently their little talk about teamwork last night did Yuno absolutely no good and he’s just going to have to learn this lesson the hard way. Challenging that team from Suna three against one is just plain stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they (finally) catch up to Yuno he’s got himself cornered, but he must be too proud to flee because he keeps throwing up Water Barrier after Water Barrier to defend the onslaught of attacks coming his way. That’s a B-rank Jutsu, which is definitely impressive, but it must be costing him a lot of chakra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since none of them have seen him and Udon yet, Naruto takes a second to evaluate the situation. One of the guys is soaking wet and out cold laying at the base of a tree he probably got knocked into. The other two from Suna are working together, one of them crashing through Yuno’s Water Barrier with their Earth Style—</span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s not good</span>
  </em>
  <span>—while the other throws shuriken—thankfully with poor aim—</span>
  <em>
    <span>it might be their dominant arm that’s been injured.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto whispers, “Hey Udon, think you can create a diversion? I’ll tell you when.” He knows Udon can do Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu, which is only D-ranked Jutsu, but it should be enough to get them in and out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Udon nods, “Yes boss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later a mound of hard soil comes crashing up through Yuno’s Water Barrier right before the girl with the torn shoulder uses Fire Release to blow a massive flame towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Naruto gives Udon the signal but doesn’t wait another second before jumping down and running at Yuno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuno collapses—predictably, from chakra exhaustion—not a moment too soon, landing against the forest floor as the fire burns above him. The area floods with a thick mist from Udon’s diversion as Naruto scoops Yuno up and over his shoulder, leaping back into the trees and grabbing Udon too, just for good measure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s teammates were out cold for the majority of the afternoon. Sasuke got painfully bored after the first hour and decided to leave a summon with them (choosing a large hawk rather than a snake for fear their ‘trip’ would take a turn for the worse again if they saw a snake). He scouts out their path ahead, towards the center of the forest, so that they can make it quicker even if they have to walk in the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels a little bit guilty after seeing Naruto this morning, knowing Naruto’s teammates are probably feasting every night and enjoying some training and leisure time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why when Sasuke does come back to their campsite he brings with him a duck and it’s nest of eggs. It took him longer than he’d like to admit to kill a duck with a yo-yo. But at least the challenge of it kept him entertained for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru and Moegi are still sleeping when he gets back, but the sun is setting and they really need to eat and then get moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru wakes to a hand gently shaking his shoulder. He takes a breath, fast and deep as he sits up. He sees Sasuke crouching beside him and rubs his eyes, a myriad of strange images flooding back through his conscious thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how are you feeling?,” Sasuke asks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a super weird dream—wait, is the sun going </span>
  <em>
    <span>down</span>
  </em>
  <span>??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You and Moegi got into some mushrooms that were flowering and the spores are psychedelic so I had you guys sleep it off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru scratches his head, chuckling bashfully, “Man I had the strangest dreams. You were working for the Akatsuki and doing all these crazy things like you tried to make us eat your dog? I dunno man, but I attacked you, and then you tied us up, and then Naruto showed up and saved the day...so weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke smirks, “That does sound like a strange dream. Must have been the mushrooms. Will you wake Moegi up? I’m going to start cooking dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke heads back over to where the fire is, it looks like he has a duck and some eggs. Konohamaru’s mouth waters and his stomach growls at the sight. He grasps Moegi’s hand and tries to pull her into sitting up with him, “Up and at ‘em, Moegi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Moegi sits up her eyes go wide, her perpetual blush darkens and doubles in size. “Hey, uh...do you remember...um…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got into some mushrooms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah and do you remember we attacked Sasuke because we thought he was a traitor? And…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru’s heart drops into his gut, “That actually HAPPENED!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moegi gives him a sympathetic look. Konohamaru’s head drops in shame and embarrassment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m the world’s worst team leader.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns back to Sasuke, who’s busy rolling the eggs over on the coals.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was he just...letting me off the hook?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s team spent the rest of the day, all the way until sundown, wading their way through the overgrown forest, attempting to avoid beasts of all shapes and sizes...and number of teeth. Even after Naruto transferred some of his own chakra to Yuno he was still barely conscious, likely physically exhausted from the fight too, not just chakra depleted. Which meant he had to be carried. So Naruto insisted on slow and cautious travel in order to teach them how you would typically handle a situation like this on a mission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They still have one more day to get a third flag and get to the tower, and Naruto really wants them to do it as a team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slow travel has its perks though, since Naruto had been following the sound of running water in hopes of filling their canteens again before tomorrow, they ended up finding one of the most beautiful places he’s ever seen.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pebbles near his feet slip off the edge of the rocky cliffside and tumble their way down before falling into the bright blue natural pool. He can’t even hear the pebbles over the sound of the rushing waterfall on the other side of the ravine. His face is tickled by the cool, refreshing mist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They set up camp on the cliffside, careful not to corner themselves in the rocky hollow below. They stuff their faces with food pills for their evening meal, since they all need the extra protein and energy, especially Yuno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re sleeping outside tonight?,” Yuno asks tiredly as Naruto spreads out his bedroll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Naruto pokes him in the chest, “lost their toad privileges. So we will be trading shifts keeping watch tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuno hangs his head and doesn’t argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I’m gonna go wash up and fill our canteens. Udon, you’re in charge while I’m gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto is pleasantly surprised to once again hear no further argument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto climbs down the cliff’s edge and when he gets to the water he’s shocked by how impossibly deep it looks. He can’t even see the bottom. He strips his clothes and stands by the edge of the water, part of him wanting to dive in and see how far he can go, but the cautious part of his brain (though it’s a very small portion) loudly reminds him that this is the forest of death and </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>could be in there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There could be a carnivorous eel or something— anything! What if something bites my dick clean off!? Would it grow back!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s this series of thoughts that leads him to climb up the rocks on the other side and stand in the waterfall rather than actually swimming in the deep water. The water is cold but after a long day of travel it feels amazing. He scrubs his hands through his hair as his thoughts take another strange turn—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But if it didn’t grow back...do you think some really smart medical nin like Tsunade could make me a new one? Like maybe attach a sausage or something there? Okay, maybe not a sausage. What about from an animal?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto remembers this one time on a mission with Team Seven when they spotted these wild boars, and one of them had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge </span>
  </em>
  <span>dong. Like...this was just an </span>
  <em>
    <span>impossibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> long dong. It was kinda crooked too...which was weird. And Sai said that male pigs can orgasm for up to thirty minutes! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sai knows a lot of weird facts about dicks. Huh. Maybe that’s what Sai meant back at that onsen when he said what was between my legs was ‘nothing special’. Cuz I certainly can’t compete with that.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto, being the nice guy that he is, takes the first watch back at the campsite. Handing the job over to Udon a few hours later. Yuno can get some more rest and take the early morning shift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, psssst, Udon! Wake up,” Yuno hisses in the dim light of early morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already had my turn,” Udon complains, sniffling his ever-present snot and rolling back over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but Naruto left and I thought he was just going to the bathroom or something but he hasn’t been back yet and that was like half an hour ago. C’mon, if I don’t take you with me to go look then I’ll get in even more trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuno isn’t prepared to admit that his run-in with that team from Suna scared him straight, and he isn’t about to go wandering off in here alone again. Not that Udon is particularly useful or anything...but teamwork has its benefits. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys were not </span>
  <em>
    <span>in any way</span>
  </em>
  <span> prepared for what they ended up seeing at the bottom of the ravine…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto is crouched over the water with his back to them, soaking wet. As the boys approach they must startle him because he whips around—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys gasp in unison at his blood red eyes with black vertical slits—the marks on his cheeks dark and prominent—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto has a fish between his teeth, lively and fighting for freedom—He shakes his head rapidly and chomps down harder on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More fish jump from the edge of the water, their eyes bright and bloodshot and their mouths full of dagger-sharp teeth—Naruto swats at them with a clawed hand, knocking one more to the bank and pouncing on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuno whips his kunai out instinctively, “Naruto! What the hell is going on!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looks up at him from his crouched position, the fish still between his teeth—his eyes flash to blue and go wide—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh!” Naruto startles, the fish falling from his mouth as he falls back into the water—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he re-emerges, sopping wet, he looks more annoyed than anything else. He picks a few carnivorous fish from his shoulder—waist—and leg. “Dammit, Kurama! We talked about this, man! If you want out to play you gotta give me some warning! No more sleep walking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both boys look at eachother and furrow their brows as Naruto stomps past them and back towards the camp, grumbling to himself all the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the campsite, Naruto dries off his clothes while the other two rest for a while longer. He sends a few clones to try to scramble up some breakfast for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’ve eaten their fill, and they’re all packed up and ready to go for the day, Naruto goes into Sage Mode to sense a team somewhere between here and the tower that they can ambush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It ends up being a team from Kirigakure that they challenge. It’s water style users against water style users, so really the battle comes down to strength, and it ends up being pretty uneventful, for the most part. Udon runs defense and interference while Naruto and Yuno prepare their combo wind/water cannon attack. That attack knocks all three of their opponents back far enough for them to steal a flag and take off. Naruto quietly hopes that that team still has enough time left to try to find another flag before this phase of the test ends, but not everyone can pass, and there’s always next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get close to the tower Naruto summons Gama Mise again, because their other two flags are in there, and because he knows Sasuke’s team might still be waiting near the finish to ambush an unsuspecting team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, since they have time left, traveling inside the toad will give him the opportunity to fill in Udon and Yuno on what to expect from the preliminaries. They could even train some more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s team is perched in the treeline near the finish. The surrounding area is much more narrow here, and now it’s just a hiding and waiting game. If he’s being honest, Sasuke will admit that he spent most of this ‘waiting time’ sleeping face down on a tree branch with his limbs dangling down like a big cat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He did have to threaten to gag Konohamaru with his own scarf if he didn’t shut up, because what’s the point in hiding if this goofball keeps rambling on and on? He’s so much like Naruto that it makes Sasuke mildly (</span>
  <em>
    <span>severely</span>
  </em>
  <span>) depressed. He misses his big dumb blonde gorgeous idiot so damn much. One night of shit sleep and one night of no sleep at all do not mix well for the youngest Uchiha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When an overconfident team finally approaches their ambush site with a flag in each hand, it’s time for the formations they’d discussed in great detail the whole journey here to be tried and tested at last. Sasuke feels a rush of genuine excitement. They can do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru and Moegi, that is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke is simply a strategist and observer in this scenario. If it comes down to the wire...he might be inclined to give aid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Konohamaru and Moegi jump down and initiate the strike (as planned), the other team (from Kumogakure, it appears) merely grin at them menacingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s you two,” one of them speaks up. “Where’s the last Uchiha? I’ve been looking for him this whole time.” The speaker draws his sword and twirls it in his hand. “Let’s see what all the hype is about, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke finds himself chuckling darkly in the tree beside them before slipping under the branch to crouch upside-down on it and make himself seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger, white-haired male points to him with the tip of his sword. “You! I challenge you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke gives back a look of genuine disinterest, inspecting his own fingernails, “How about you get through these two first, and then we can talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konohamaru beams up at him at the show of confidence, “Formation A, Moegi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As discussed, Konohamaru uses Shadow Shuriken Jutsu first—to divide the three opponents—and Moegi uses an earth release to sink the separated opponent shoulder-deep into the ground—Now it’s more like two on two, for the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before they can reach phase two of their formation, the white-haired male uses a high-ranked jutsu that Sasuke has seen before. A man named C uses it. It’s a sort of combination of lightning style and genjutsu. They weren’t prepared for this. Konohamaru and Moegi are incapacitated by the bright light and the coordinating genjutsu—the other standing opponent swings his sword—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s Sharingan activates and he intervenes—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His yo-yo strikes Moegi in the cheek first, the jolt of pain will be enough to break her from the genjutsu without knocking her out—next the yo-yo flings back and the wire wraps around the sword—pulling it towards Sasuke and away from Konohamaru’s throat. All the time he spent trying to kill that duck is really coming in handy. His next strike will be to break Konohamaru from the genjutsu. But first he shouts, “Moegi! Phase two!” and his yo-yo flies again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moegi uses Earth Style: Ground Shaking Jutsu to throw their opponents off balance—Konohamaru (now released from the genjutsu) uses Fire Style: Burning Ash to scorch them before they can flee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all of that works according to plan, but unfortunately when Moegi shook the earth beneath them it freed the arms of the third opponent, who was low enough to the ground to evade the flames. He sends a lightning style jutsu directly at Konohamaru—and Sasuke intervenes again, because if Konohamaru gets injured he might not make it past the preliminaries—he activates his chidori and draws the lightning chakra towards himself—gathering it so it avoids Konohamaru altogether—he then coats himself with the lightning chakra and he’s behind the offender before the guy can even blink—striking him in the neck and knocking him unconscious. And with that, they’ve got their third flag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s on their quick walk to the tower that Sasuke sees a familiar toad hopping nearby, and he recognizes it as Naruto’s Gama Mise even before he sees a tan arm climbing out of it. Sasuke chuckles. He supposes that’s one way to avoid the scavengers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They still have another hour, maybe two, before this phase of the exam ends and the preliminaries begin. Naruto and Sasuke are up in the stands above the arena, keeping to themselves and catching each other up on the events of the last three days. Their teammates wandered off a while ago to go find their friends and scope out the competition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived with their teammates in the tower, Shino handed out numbered tags to everyone except Naruto and Sasuke. He informed them that Lord Sixth has decided he’s ‘seen enough of their fighting already’ and he said he would prefer to keep the exact mechanisms of their combat strategies private from other villages. Not taking part in the battles would be fine with Sasuke, except that now they are evidently going to be judged based on how their teammates perform. That part is a little unsettling. But he’s already given them the best advice he could without knowing who their opponents will be, that’s all he can do for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, there’s Kaka-sensei!” Naruto spins around in his seat, grinning and waving. Sasuke looks up towards the top of the stands where Naruto is waving and sees Kakashi give them a quick wink before returning to his conversation with Anko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto turns back around and leans into Sasuke, those big blue eyes sparkling with excitement when he attempts to whisper, “So, if Kakashi is here...then his office is empty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke feels his brows knit together, uncertain why Naruto felt that was worth mentioning. But then those expressive blonde brows are bouncing up and down and Sasuke laughs under his breath. “Oh, I see.” His lips turn up in a smirk, “Hn, so you really liked that suggestion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ve had lots of time to think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke lets his voice dip to an even deeper octave, “And I take it you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have been</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinking about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FUCK!” Sasuke nearly jumps out of his seat as Kakashi leans between their faces from the row behind them. Clearly Sasuke’s mind was elsewhere because he didn’t sense him approaching </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi chuckles, “Maa, did I scare ya? What are you guys chattin’ about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orange...s,” Is the lie that this village’s <em>future diplomatic leader</em> came up with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolls his eyes. “Sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> I believe.” Kakashi rubs his hand together mischievously, “Speaking of which, who tops?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto blushes furiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke outright refuses to be embarrassed by it, “We switch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hokage brings a fist to the air victoriously, “Yesss. I’ve gotta go find Tsunade after this. She owes me. Big time. Which is great because Iruka’s birthday is coming up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awwwwe,” Naruto beams, “what are you gonna get him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking we could go on a trip actually, if I can take some time off. Maybe go to an onsen or something. Maybe bring Guy along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke can tell by the way that Naruto’s cheeks darken that he took that entirely the wrong way, but he doesn’t speak up because he’s dying to watch this unfold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto stammers, “Oh. Well, I see—I umm, well I mean, I guess I just—just didn’t—but, yaknow, I’m not judging or anything.” Kakashi’s brows drop and a pink hue takes over the visible part of his cheeks as he realizes what all the stammering is about. “—I just didn’t know it was like that but uhh—to each their own I gue—” That last part was mumbled over Kakashi’s hand, now covering Naruto’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke bites his lips between his teeth to keep from laughing, but it escapes from his nose. Kakashi shoots him a glare before turning back to Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please stop talking,” Kakashi pleads. “Permanently.” Kakashi takes a deep breath and seems to gather his wits for a moment. “To clarify, no. No, no. Might Guy does very well with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ladies</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Alright? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ladies</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Very well. He does</span>
  <em>
    <span> very well</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We get it,” Sasuke complains. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Naruto isn’t stupid, he’s just dumb. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto knocks the hand away from his mouth, “Alright, alright. All I’m sayin’ is love is love and if everyone’s in agreement and if there’s plenty of love to go around then…” Naruto stops talking again, he must notice Kakashi slipping deeper into the inferno of his tired mind.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sighs before turning back to Sasuke. “How does this work?,” He asks, gesturing between Sasuke and Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I already answered that,” Sasuke quips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hokage rolls his eyes. “No, I mean how does Uzumaki ‘I Was Just Picking Sunflowers In My Garden Of Love And I Brought One Back For Everyone In The Village’ Naruto happily date Uchiha ‘I Was Just Daydreaming About Bloody Homicide’ Sasuke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sentence was a doozy, but Sasuke thinks he gets the jist of it. He’s mildly offended but he just smirks because right now he’s actually Uchiha ‘I Was Just Daydreaming About Fucking On Your Desk Later And I Won’t Feel Bad About It’ Sasuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have somewhere better to be, Lord Sixth?” Sasuke knows he hates the honorifics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually yes, I do. Shino told you guys the drill, right? Good luck to your teams.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he’s out of earshot Sasuke leans in close, “Would you like to go for a walk, Na-ru-to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto whines, “No, I wanna go smash in the Hokage’s office!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was being discreet, Usuratonkachi. That’s where we’re going. Leave a clone here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>that purple eye. Not even five minutes later he finds himself pushed up against the large wooden door of the Hokage’s office, Sasuke’s hot breath on his neck making his head spin. He’s grinding his already prominent arousal into Sasuke’s hip and pulling him in tighter by that perfect ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking flawless body</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto gasps as his neck is bitten and sucked, barely managing to huff out his words, “We’re gonna have to make this quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an instant the pressure on his neck is gone and two gorgeous eyes are scowling at him. The next thing he knows he’s being yanked off the door and half-pulled, half-dragged to the Hokage’s chair. He nearly knocks the chair backwards when he’s shoved onto it harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s open mouth hovers an inch from his—teasing him—a hand at his chest preventing him from closing that distance—a knee pushes into his groin and Naruto gasps the warm air straight from that mouth—his tongue darts out to catch a taste—Sasuke draws back, “I hate to break it to you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Seventh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But I’m afraid this will not be </span>
  <em>
    <span>quick</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto moans at that voice, those words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this fucking man.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His hand goes to Sasuke’s knee to pull it harder against his dick—searching for any friction he can get—but his hand is slapped away and forced down on the arm of the chair—his other hand is held down on the opposite armrest. It’s a command. And Naruto might oppose it if it wasn’t for a hot tongue diving into his mouth and making him lose focus on everything but Sasuke.</span>
</p><p><span>The kiss is intoxicating, devouring, everything he’s been missing for these last three days...and</span> <span>he relaxes into it—If Sasuke demands they take things slow, he can work with that—Somewhere distantly in his mind he’s aware there’s another Naruto out there who will begrudgingly cover for him—</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, where are Sasuke’s hands now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He realizes a moment too late—as Sasuke draws back and smirks, pulling the wire taut—His wrists are bound to the armrests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke,” Naruto means to complain, but the sound comes out breathy and pleading. The wires would be digging into his skin if it weren’t for his jacket sleeves between them, and something about it turns him on endlessly. The way it feels dangerous and safe at the same time. It’s like Sasuke’s got one arm around his neck and he’s drawing his chokuto with the other—Oh wait, that actually happened.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Fuck. That was hot too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke unzips Naruto’s jacket, pulling it down to his elbows. And then—Naruto knows exactly what’s coming, and he can’t find it in himself to be annoyed—his mesh shirt is ripped open at the chest—Sasuke growls as his teeth come into play to bite the collar and open the shirt up completely. Naruto’s cock leaks and his hips jolt into the air—searching for attention where he wants it most—but Sasuke shoves him back down by the thighs, leaning most of his weight into him as his mouth travels across Naruto’s chest, licking, sucking, nipping, teasing—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke…have mercy on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earns him a dark chuckle at his throat—and fuck if it doesn’t just further incite him. Sasuke’s warm mouth glides up his neck to his ear—nipping at the lobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what kind of Hokage are you? Tied to a chair and begging me to touch your cock.” Naruto’s head falls back with a gasp. Sasuke kisses up his jaw and over his mouth, licking into it while Naruto pants. “Is this how it’s going to be? Or would you prefer me under the desk sucking you off?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto thinks his moan probably answers that question. Sasuke clicks his tongue disapprovingly, and he steps back from him altogether. Naruto isn’t proud of the whine he lets out then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke undresses tantalizingly slowly, his gaze never wavering from Naruto’s eyes as they take in every perfect detail. The bright orange light of sunset flows through the large picture windows of the office and makes Sasuke’s pale skin absolutely glisten. The only reasonable explanation is that Naruto must have died in the Forest of Death and went straight to heaven. Or hell. Considering Sasuke’s naked and he hasn’t touched him in like three minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Sasuke unzips the pack on Naruto’s thigh and pulls out a kunai—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yep. Hell it is.</span>
  </em>
  <span>—Naruto’s eyes go wide and he stares at the sharp object, subconsciously licking his lips. Sasuke chuckles disbelievingly now, using the kunai to cut the wrappings off of Naruto’s leg before tossing it aside, smirking,  “What, are you a masochist?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto doesn’t know what that means. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m whatever you want me to be, Sasuke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hums approvingly. “Good boy.” Finally his hands approach Naruto’s dick, only to slide over it softly before going to his waistband. “I think you should be rewarded for that, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing he knows the rest of his clothes are around his ankles and Sasuke is on his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yessss, Sasuke </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, slender fingers wrap around the base of his cock. Naruto melts into the familiar touch, eyes fluttering closed as his breath escapes in a soft moan. Sasuke licks pre-cum from the tip—sending a jolt of pleasure through him before that wicked tongue slides down the top and then up the underside—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful, Sasuke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke huffs—the warm breath makes his cock leak more and Sasuke is eager to lick that too— “Feeble attempts at flattery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke keeps using big words. Naruto doesn’t have the mind for it at the moment. Especially when that brilliant mouth finally takes him into it. When his hips jolt up Sasuke shoves him down again, gripping his thigh hard in an unspoken command. And Naruto tries so hard to behave, allowing himself to be completely at Sasuke’s mercy tonight—but that mouth keeps doing indescribable, incredible things and he just needs—he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And Sasuke must sense that he's close, probably based on the rapid panting—so his mouth travels lower, openly fondling his tight sack while that tongue keeps licking him teasingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wires dig tighter against his wrists as his body shakes and he can’t stop his mouth from asking, “S’ke, let me fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke releases him with a soft pop, his gaze dark and heavy, but his brows questioning. “Do you have anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto kicks a shaky leg towards the bottom drawer of the desk, “Check there. There are tissues in there, and if I was a gambling man, I would bet there’s lube too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looks doubtful, but when his hand emerges from the drawer he has an individual packet of lube in it. Sasuke rolls his eyes, “Do you mean to tell me that Kakashi jerks off at his desk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gross</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Naruto doesn’t want to think about that right now. “For all we know, that’s there for a completely innocent reason, like to prevent chafing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, on his dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke laughs, that perfect playful little laugh that makes Naruto’s heart flutter. But then his lips turn back into a mischievous smirk, and that makes other parts of Naruto stir. He tears open the packet and squeezes the contents out onto his fingers. Sasuke puts one foot up on the chair—right between Naruto’s legs but not on his cock where it should be—</span>
  <em>
    <span>shit. I’ll take anything I can get right now—</span>
  </em>
  <span>and reaches behind himself. Naruto welcomes the lips that return to his own, languid and soft—and the hand that strokes him slowly until Sasuke is ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple minutes Sasuke gets his attention by nipping at his bottom lip with sharp teeth, “Listen to me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Na-ru-to</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This is for </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>pleasure. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to come while I’m riding you right now. Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nods even though he has several issues with that statement. Is Sasuke aware that there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely </span>
  </em>
  <span>nothing he can do to keep from coming while Uchiha Fucking Sasuke is </span>
  <em>
    <span>riding </span>
  </em>
  <span>his </span>
  <em>
    <span>dick!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto scoots as far down in the chair as he can so Sasuke can straddle his thighs and face him. He couldn’t bear it if he couldn’t even kiss Sasuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke does eventually climb into his lap, draping one arm behind Naruto’s neck and denying him the kiss he’s openly pleading for—Sasuke guides his cock back, and Naruto’s breath stutters as the tip slides wetly over the curve of his ass and stops on the lube-slicked hole. He doesn’t even try to fight back the loud groan that escapes as Sasuke just rubs the head of his dick there for a moment, then moves some of his weight down and the ring of muscle eventually gives way after a bit of resistance, opening up for him. Naruto watches as Sasuke’s dark eyebrows bunch up— his pale, toned thighs shaking slightly as he gradually eases himself down.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no way in hell I’m not gonna cum</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I feel good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuu-uh-uuuk. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sasuke sounds out of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sas—ahh, I’m trying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something about the man's weight pinning him to the chair that was unbelievably sexy. Sasuke is just slightly bigger and heavier than Naruto is, although it isn't overbearing, but Naruto’s hands have a white-knuckled death grip on the arms of the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying not to come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nods, sweat dripping over his temple. Sasuke saying the word ‘come’ certainly isn’t helping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nuzzles into his cheek as he continues riding him, his tight hole gripping Naruto the whole way up and greedily swallowing him back inside. He’s going to pass out. Scratch that, he’s going to come and then pass out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being so good,” Sasuke praises against his cheek before finally kissing Naruto with a fierce, devouring passion that makes him moan in a way that sounds more like a sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s breath stops and his muscles clench—but Sasuke pulls off and stands—denying him any more friction. Naruto would break free off the wires if he wasn’t revelling in the view of Sasuke leaning over him with one hand on the back of the chair—jerking himself harshly with the other. Sasuke clenches his eyes shut, gasping—When his hot cum lands on Naruto’s aching erection Naruto comes too, practically screaming. His whole face gets hot with the exertion of it—his head falls back against the chair not gently, but he doesn’t give a shit—thirsting for oxygen like he never has before. Between breaths he manages a soft, “ ‘m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke grabs Naruto by the jaw and tilts his head back down to meet his smirking gaze. “That was hot,” he reassures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto thinks he must have the goofiest satisfied grin on right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke opens the drawer again and starts gently wiping off Naruto’s thighs and groin with the tissues. When he’s finished he picks the kunai back up and cuts the wires free. Naruto is still grinning like a chump when he rubs his wrists and pulls his jacket back up. “Hey, did you know that male pigs can orgasm for up to half an hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke snorts, “Couldn’t even wait to pull your pants up to give me that little factoid?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a fair point. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Naruto does pull his pants back up after that. Sasuke shakes his head, pulling on a shoe. “Did you know that male honeybee’s dicks explode when they mate and they die?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch!! Why would you tell me that!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke smirks and saunters back over to steal a kiss, “Don’t you feel better about your orgasms now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto laughs and pulls Sasuke deeper into that sweet, delighted kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They do end up making it back to the tower on time. Thanks to a miracle known as the Rinnegan. As the first match begins everyone in the stands is on the edge of their seat. All except for one, that is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s head is leaning on Naruto’s shoulder, his eyes keep fluttering closed, his head rocking slightly over the edge. It’s the cutest fucking thing Naruto has ever seen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sas must not have gotten much sleep these last three days. Poor beautiful baby. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto kisses his soft hair and whispers, “You can lay in my lap, love? I’ll wake you when your team is up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hums appreciatively and does slip down his chest to lay his heavy head on Naruto’s thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto half watches the matches while he lazily plays with Sasuke’s hair, combing through it and pretending to trim it with finger-scissors, pulling it up into a little pom-pom, bending down to kiss it again. Who’d have thought five years ago that it was possible for the two of them to end up like this? Naruto’s eyes go blurry as his heart swells with gratitude. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks Super-gramps Sage</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my new rule is that if you smiled you have to leave me a comment 🥺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TWO WEEKS LATER<br/>KONOHA</p><p> </p><p>Naruto is sitting on the floor in front of the kotatsu that evening, a movie he’s seen at least four times is playing at a low volume on the TV. He’s staring at the Jonin exam prep textbook Kakashi had forced on him last week. He said that as soon as the Chunin exam was over he and Sasuke would be taking the Jonin exam and he even warned Naruto three times (just to make sure it sunk in) that it actually would be a written exam this time. A graded, written exam.</p><p>The studying is not so productive. He’s mostly just absentmindedly stirring cold noodles around in an old cup of instant ramen and idly scratching Mr. Whiskers behind his ears. Sasuke can explain this stuff to him when he gets home. He’s still out training Konohamaru for the finals which start two weeks from today. Since the preliminaries ended they’ve been training Konohamaru and Yuno in their spare time. Their other two teammates were not victorious in their preliminary matches, but they took it in stride and are working hard so they can try again later this year. </p><p>The sun is down and it’s starting to get dark, but Sasuke said something about showing Konohamaru how to do the Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, and if that technique is even half as complicated as it looks, Naruto isn’t surprised it’s taking him a while. </p><p>Naruto jolts slightly when he hears a knock at the door, mostly surprised because he hadn’t sensed anyone approaching. And normally he would have...unless they were intentionally suppressing their chakra. He slips a kunai into the pocket of his orange flannel robe before answering the door to what appears to be a young woman, but her face is obscured by a hooded cloak and the only defining feature he can see is striking red hair.</p><p>“Mom?!” The girl snaps her chin up, crimson eyes (rather than blue) go wide in surprise. “Oh shit—no, not uhh—sorry.” Naruto chuckles nervously, running a hand through his hair. The girl in the doorway chuckles like she’s nervous too. “Sorry ‘bout that, it’s just kinda dark and you look a lot like her. You’re Karin, right?”</p><p>Karin nods and gives a genuine smile, “It’s nice to see you again, Naruto.”</p><p>She’s wearing a floor-length lavender cape, which seems an odd fashion choice for this time of year. And Naruto tries to assess what she could be hiding under it, weapons, poisons, paper bombs...but he’s absolutely certain that whatever it is, he can handle it easily. </p><p>“Um...so come on in I guess.” Naruto chuckles again and opens the door a little wider. “Sasuke isn’t home yet, but he should be back soon.”</p><p>Karin actually lets out a breath of relief at that, her eyes brightening and tension seeping from her shoulders. Slightly confused, Naruto steps aside and she slowly slips past him, removing her shoes at the door where she pauses momentarily to look around the apartment as Naruto closes it behind them. </p><p>Naruto’s eyes quickly sweep the place, looking for any offending items that might rob him of his dignity. That’s when he realizes what he’d been watching and he, not too quickly, takes a few steps ahead of her and turns to face her, obstructing her view of the TV.</p><p>Karin turns to him with a mildly amused look, “I’m surprised you let me in so easily. I imagine Sasuke would have been much more apprehensive.”</p><p>Naruto laughs and gives a little shrug, “Well, ya know, after you defeat a goddess I guess you don’t worry about threats so much.” Naruto’s brows furrow at his own comment and he rubs the back of his head, “Sorry, uhh, that probably sounded really arrogant, huh?” </p><p>Karin waves it off reassuringly, “Well I suppose we <em> are </em> cousins of some sort.” </p><p>“Haha...yeah.”</p><p>
  <em> Man this is awkward. What the hell is she even doing here? </em>
</p><p>“So, why <em> are </em> you here? I imagine it’s not for a family reunion.” <em> Oh fuck me with a kunai, what a boneheaded thing to blurt out. </em>Naruto facepalms. “Shit. Sorry. Again.” </p><p>Karin laughs good-naturedly. “Well, I guess...uh, I don’t know, maybe it runs in the family, not having a way with words, because I’m not really sure how to say this so uhh…” Karin’s hands go to the clasp of her cloak, unhooking it and slipping it off into one hand. And instead of an array of sharp objects like he was anticipating, or nudity like he half-expected (because, unfortunately he <em> did </em> read Pervy Sage’s books), there’s a fabric sling running across her torso and over her shoulder, a tiny face and mess of copper hair peeking out of it. “Ta-dah.”</p><p>Naruto’s face lights up, “Awwwe! Whose ba…” Naruto’s expression falls as Karin turns to hang her cloak on a hook at the door. “bies...” </p><p><em> Babies </em>. </p><p><em> Hers </em>. </p><p>Naruto hasn’t spent a whole lot of time around little ones, so if he had to guess how old these two tiny people are...he’d be at a loss. After the war sometimes people would stop Naruto in the street— ‘Oh it’s the hero who saved the village! Can I get a picture? Here, would you take a picture with my baby?’ </p><p>Sometimes the babies were so tiny that Naruto worried he would break them. Others were heavier, and pulled hair. Naruto suspects these ones pull hair.</p><p>That thought isn’t what increases his heart rate two fold and stops the breath in his chest though. </p><p>“Holy shit.” </p><p>Naruto thought that curse was a voice in his head since his mouth hasn’t moved from it’s dropped position, but then he realizes that sound came from Mr. Whiskers behind him. The voice in his head is actually rumbling with deep laughter. That fox bastard. </p><p>He can barely even hear Kurama over the sound of his heart racing in his ears. Sweat gathers at his temple. Karin snorts and starts laughing when she sees his expression. Naruto (and Mr. Whiskers) tilt to the side to get another look at the baby in the sling behind her. A boy, from the looks of it. He’s more awake than the baby in the front, peeking all the way out of the sling with one tiny hand grasping at the back of Karin’s shirt. His eyes, so big and dark and inquisitive, are watching the cat with amusement and precision. His midnight black hair clings statically to the fabric of the sling.</p><p>Suddenly dizzy, Naruto stumbles backwards, saved only by the armrest of the loveseat, and he nearly topples over that too before the ninneko springs to action and bumps his shoulder to steady him. </p><p>He sits there a moment, room spinning. </p><p>When he does have the ability to think again his first thought is: ‘<em> whose baby is that?’ I almost said. Fucking dumbass am I.  </em></p><p>Naruto clears his throat, “Umm can I have a glass of water?”</p><p>Karin raises a brow and chuckles. “This is your apartment.”</p><p>“Right. Right right right.” Naruto nods several times, his eyes locked on familiar black ones. “I meant, uh, would you like a glass of water?”</p><p>“Sure, yeah.”</p><p>Naruto attempts to stand before plopping back on the armrest unsteadily.</p><p>Karin laughs at him again. “Why don’t you point me to the cups and I’ll get it.”</p><p>Karin is already checking all the cabinets before Naruto manages only the word “cupboard.”</p><p>She returns with two cups of water, handing one to Naruto and setting hers down. </p><p>Karin scoffs at the TV, “Princess Gale? Really?”</p><p>“Hmph.”</p><p>Normally Naruto would have more words, especially when it comes to defending his taste in movies, but right now he chugs his water, feeling a little clearer headed with each gulp. When he emerges from the cup Karin has the slings off and the babies sitting up in them on the floor. She crouches next to them, wearing ankle-high black boots and black overall-shorts with a lavender cotton tee underneath. </p><p>Naruto watches the babies intently. A boy. And a girl. There’s a little headband with a pink bow in her fiery orange hair. Her eyes are a much lighter grey than the boy’s. The girl grasps the front pocket of Karin’s overalls, and Karin pulls out a pacifier. And then, of course, the boy needs his too. Naruto’s eyes go bright and he feels his smile stretching across his cheeks. </p><p>He has a thousand questions on the tip of his tongue, but before he can get the first one out Karin snaps her head up, looking to Naruto with worried eyes, “Sasuke’s coming.”</p><p>Naruto’s mind snaps sharply back to attention and he rises from the chair. “I should go warn him—I mean, tell him!— I should tell him first, he’ll take it better—easier—from me.”</p><p>Karin’s eyes soften and she nods eagerly like she was hoping he would say that. </p><p>“And I’ve been stupid before, so I have to ask, they are his, right?”</p><p>Karin nods, “Pretty sure.” Naruto must make a face because she snickers, “I’m joking! 100% sure!”</p><p>When Naruto is at the door she adds, “And can you pretty-please ask him not to stab me?” </p><p>“He wouldn’t do that.” Naruto steps through the doorway. “Anymore.” He closes it behind him. “Probably.”</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke is nearly back home when he sees Naruto dashing down the stairs in his favorite pajamas. Green draw-string pants, and white t-shirt with a green frog in the center, and his orange flannel robe thrown over the top. It’s so amusing that Naruto is never quite warm enough despite how hot he is, in more ways than temperature. Sasuke is perfectly comfortable in his black shorts and long sleeve grey tee with the Uchiha fan on the back.</p><p>Sasuke chuckles at the urgency, wondering what tomfoolery is in store for him, and looking forward to it.</p><p>“I don’t smell smoke,” he comments as Naruto approaches.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Sasuke chuckles, “You ran out here like you set the apartment on fire.”</p><p>Naruto chuckles very nervously and rubs the back of his head. “Well, uh…”</p><p>“<em> Na-ru-to </em>, what did you do?”</p><p>Naruto’s head snaps up defiantly, “I didn’t do anything!”</p><p>“Well then, what’s going on?”</p><p>Naruto shuffles on his feet for a moment before he lays heavy hands on Sasuke’s shoulders, his face deadly serious. Amusingly so. “Listen, I don’t think there’s any way to sugar coat this so I’m just gonna say it, yaknow?”</p><p>Sasuke’s lips twitch, he can’t wait to hear this. With some difficulty, he returns a serious expression. “Okay.”</p><p>“...You’re a father.”</p><p>Sasuke snorts and starts laughing hard. Naruto is going to be so annoyed with him. He tried to be serious, really he did. He couldn’t help it. He loves his idiot. So fucking much. Now Naruto is looking at him like <em> he’s </em>the crazy one. Sasuke contains his expression and puts his hands on those whiskered cheeks, “Naruto, we’ve been over this. It’s not possible for you to get pregnant—” Naruto pouts at him. An attempt at a glare. “—if your stomach hurts it’s probably from too much ramen and cereal.” Sasuke kisses him on the forehead and makes for the stairs, “C’mon I’ll make you a proper dinner.”</p><p>Naruto catches his wrist, the worried look on his face makes Sasuke stop in his tracks. “That’s not what I’m talking about. Geez Sas, I felt stupid enough that I asked you about that in the first place. But I’m being serious.” Sasuke stares back at those piercing blues. Naruto sighs, “I guess you’ll have to see for yourself. But I just...wanted you to have a second to prepare yourself.” The words fall heavy into Sasuke’s chest and he feels his heart picking up speed. His brows furrow and he nods. Naruto takes a big breath and gives him a reassuring grin before leading Sasuke to the stairs.</p><p>When it occurs to Sasuke that there actually might be a human child up there he stops at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>“Wait, Naruto.” Naruto turns back and walks down to the first step. “We can’t adopt right now. Someday, sure, we can talk about it. But not right now. We’re not even married, and—” Naruto’s eyes go impossibly wide like such a thing never even occurred to him. <em> Fucking fantastic. </em>Sasuke hurriedly continues, “We’re not home often enough. We can barely take care of ourselves. Not to mention, we haven't been on a mission in weeks so we’re broke—” </p><p>Naruto puts a rather sweaty hand over Sasuke’s mouth, “Okay stop talking because now you’re freaking <em> me </em>out!” Naruto takes a centering breath and lets it out, dropping his hand and returning to the stairs. “Just try to keep an open mind, yeah? Accidents happen.”</p><p>The words sound more like reassurance for Sasuke than an excuse for something Naruto did.</p><p>As he takes the stairs, Sasuke frantically repeats a new mantra: <em> Please be a dog, please be a dog, please be a dog... </em></p><p> </p><p>When Naruto opens the door Sasuke is met with something he never once considered as a possibility. For good reason. </p><p>Naruto must take his hesitation for panic, because he guides him to the loveseat (since a certain evasive redhead has taken the couch) and has him sit, handing Sasuke a cup of water from the kotatsu. Naruto sits next to him and puts a comforting hand on his knee. </p><p>
  <em> No. Not possible. This is nonsense.  </em>
</p><p>Sasuke voices as much when he sets the water back down on the table. “No, you see, because I distinctly remember pulling out.”</p><p>Karin’s guilty expression tells him all he needs to know. It hits him like a deep plunge into icy water.</p><p>
  <em> Mother fucker.  </em>
</p><p>Sasuke picks the cup back up and gulps room-temperature water until he feels like he might hurl, but that reflex has very little to do with the water. His heart is racing in his chest fast enough to hurt and all he can do is wish it hurt more, wish it was loud enough to drown out the sounds of running through puddles of blood and screaming to a dark figure <em> why, why? </em></p><p>Sasuke didn’t even realize his leg was shaking until Naruto squeezed it harder, steadying him for the moment. </p><p>He sets the cup down and buries his face in his hands—which was a mistake, since he caught a glimpse at…</p><p>He clenches his eyes tighter shut. “Why. Why, Karin? Why would you do this to me? What on earth could you possibly have been thinking?”</p><p>“Alright, first off—” The sound of her voice makes it clear that Karin’s short temper has come into play. “—I’m not asking you for anything. Just thought you at least deserved to know about them. And two, I was a sixteen-year-old in puppy love, so obviously I wasn’t thinking clearly, but at the time I thought I was doing something good for you—” Sasuke scoffs into his hands, surprised he even can. “—And by the time I realized it wasn’t at all what you needed, it was quite literally a bit <em> late </em>for that.”</p><p>Sasuke looks up, careful not to open his eyes until <em> they’re </em> out of his visual field. “And you’re so much older and wiser now?”</p><p>Karin huffs. “I was <em> told </em> you were less of an asshole now.” </p><p>Sasuke’s temper flares, his muscles flexing—Naruto attempts to sooth him, rubbing circles into his leg—and he has the impulse to knock the hand away, but he can’t, won’t, do that to Naruto, who’s innocent in all of this. In fact, Naruto seems to be coping quite well, puffing out his cheeks and making faces at them. </p><p>Sasuke barely sees puffs of red and black hair in his peripheral vision, but now he allows his gaze to fall on <em> them </em>, and they stare back. Naturally, the red-haired one starts tearing up and loses her pacifier, the boy follows shortly after.</p><p>Karin moves to sit on the floor, pulling them both into her lap and consoling their cries. </p><p>“Why are there two of them?,” is Sasuke’s whispered complaint. He didn’t mean to say it out loud, but he’s not entirely in control of his body at the moment. </p><p>“Uhh, short answer? Medical ninjutsu. I wasn’t sure if you would prefer a boy or a girl.” </p><p>“I would prefer not to be a teenage father.”</p><p>Karin rolls her eyes, “I’m devastated for you.”</p><p>That self-assured attitude is what breaks the little control he had left on his temper. “Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for them to even exist?!” </p><p>And of course the raised voice leads to more crying. And Karin clicks her tongue and coos and fidgets with pacifiers until they’re settled down again.</p><p>Then she glares up at him. “Yes, I know that. Why do you think I’ve been in hiding for nearly a year? I’ve been very responsible.” </p><p>“Oh, I can tell. Since you brought them to the <em>exact</em> <em>place</em> that the rest of the Uchihas were slaughtered.” A wave of nausea washes over him with his words.</p><p>“<em> You’re </em> here!,” Karin argues. </p><p>“I can take care of myself!”</p><p>Naruto gives his leg two quick squeezes and clears his throat, “Hey Karin, how old are they?” Naruto chuckles, attempting to ease the tension in the room. “I’m super bad at guessing these things.”</p><p>“Twenty-seven weeks.” When Naruto looks at the ceiling and attempts to do math in his head she chuckles and clarifies, “About seven months.”</p><p>Seven months they’ve been around, and the world hasn’t ended. Actually, it almost did, since they must have been born right before the war. But it’s strange. Isn’t it? That in all that time, he never felt like he was missing something. If he had never laid eyes on them, would he have eventually felt that there was something missing? And if they’d never laid eyes on him, would they ever know something was gone?</p><p>Sasuke doesn’t think he’ll ever know the answer to that. But at least he knows about them now.</p><p>Naruto is beaming at them. “What are their names?” </p><p>Sasuke’s heart drops into his gut and clenches at that. The fact that that question hadn’t even occurred to him…</p><p>Karin grins. “This sweet girl is Koyuki,” she pulls the girl closer and tucks the boy’s dark hair behind his ear, “and this handsome little man is Noritaka.” </p><p>Sasuke’s head snaps up from where he was rubbing his temples. That was his great uncle’s name. An old Uchiha name. Not to mention the significance of taka. It’s too obvious, too apparent, who they are. “Karin, who else knows about them?”</p><p>“Like I said, I’ve been careful. Besides the people in this room, only one other person knows about them.”</p><p>“Who?,” Sasuke hisses, suspecting he already knows the answer. Since there’s only so many places she could have been. And if she says Orochimaru, he’s going to go get Itachi and take care of this assasination <em> tonight </em>. </p><p>“Sakura.”</p><p>“What!?” Sasuke and Naruto shout in unison.</p><p>“Do you even know her?” Sasuke is baffled. “Why the hell would you tell <em> her </em>?”</p><p>Karin takes her time answering, showering the babies with little kisses first. “I didn’t <em> tell </em>her, but it’s kind of hard to hide two extra heartbeats from a medical nin who was healing me.”</p><p>“When did she…” Sasuke’s voice cuts off as the images from the bridge flood his mind. And he knows exactly when Sakura had healed Karin, and exactly who had struck her a nearly fatal blow...</p><p>At some point he must have slumped into Naruto, because there are arms surrounding him, and Naruto is whispering soft words, but he can’t make any of them out over the sound of static ringing in his ears.</p><p>“I’m just going to go lay down.” He feels his mouth form the sentence but he doesn’t hear that either. </p><p>Then his legs are carrying him back to the bedroom and closing the door behind him. Suddenly feeling trapped and suffocated, he goes to the window and opens it. He sucks in breath after breath of the cool night air, but when it does nothing to calm him he hops out, dropping two stories and landing in a crouch. </p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>When the bedroom door closes Karin looks up at Naruto with sadness in her eyes, “Well, that actually went a lot better than I expected.”</p><p>“He’ll come around,” Naruto assures her, “just give him some time. It’s a pretty big shock.”</p><p>Karin nods and starts gathering up her things. </p><p>“Wait. Aren’t you staying here? You should stay here. You’ll be safer, we have a guest room.”</p><p>Karin chuckles, “I think I should give you guys a little space, and I already have plans to stay at Sakura’s tonight anyway.”</p><p>“What? I thought you just— you’re friends?”</p><p>Karin shrugs, putting her slings back over her shoulders, “We’ve kept a correspondence. I didn’t really have anyone else to talk to.”</p><p>Karin moves to pick up Koyuki and put her in her sling.</p><p>“Here, let me help you—” Karin nods as Naruto reaches for Noritaka, he’s been dying to hold them this whole time. Then he chuckles because damn, he’s heavier than he thought he would be. He fumbles with the sling a little bit but eventually gets him settled in. Then he gives his chubby cheek a little “boop” which makes him giggle this perfect little giggle. </p><p>Karin throws her cape over the top and Naruto gets the door.</p><p>“I’ll walk you there.”</p><p>Karin chuckles, “Naruto, I’m a kunoichi. And a big girl. I’ve been taking care of myself, and them, for a long time. You should go check on Sasuke.”</p><p>Naruto sighs, he’s surprised her and Sakura get along at all considering they’re both stubborn. Then he chuckles, because it’s not like he’s one to talk. “Alright. Will you come back in the morning then?”</p><p>“If you’d like, sure.”</p><p>Naruto beams. “Alright, then! It’s gonna be great, trust me!”</p><p>Karin laughs and waves him off on her way to the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto darts back to the bedroom, hoping Sasuke is hanging in there. But he isn’t there at all. Sasuke is gone. </p><p><em> He’s gone. </em> </p><p>Naruto nearly falls to his knees when he sees the empty room and open window. </p><p>He isn’t going to panic. </p><p><em> Don’t panic. </em> </p><p>Sasuke could be anywhere, yes. But if he opened the window then he probably didn’t make a portal, <em> right? </em> </p><p>And Naruto refuses to believe that he would just up and run away like that. He wouldn’t do that.</p><p><em> He promised. </em> </p><p>He promised he wasn’t going to leave him again. Not like this. </p><p><em> Not like this. </em> </p><p>He probably just needed to get some fresh air. Fresh air. </p><p>
  <em> He just needed some fresh air.  </em>
</p><p>Naruto grabs onto the top of the window sill and swings onto the roof. He stands still there long enough to enter Sage Mode and sweeps the village for any sign of him.</p><p>When he senses Sasuke he does fall to his knees, but with relief. He clenches a hand over his necklace, his exhale coming out broken and shaky. </p><p>
  <em> I’m going to kick his ass for scaring the shit out of me like that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto is within a few feet of him seconds later. Not even registering where they are he shouts as he jogs up to him, “You scared me half to death you—you...chucklefuck!”</p><p>
  <em> Dammit. </em>
</p><p>He was trying to clean up his language now that they’re going to have kids around, but he couldn’t come up with anything that didn’t have a swear in it. </p><p>Sasuke looks up at him with teary eyes, his knees pulled up to his chest, and for the first time it registers to Naruto that they’re at the burial grounds...Sasuke is sitting in front of a double headstone. His parents. </p><p>Naruto’s heart breaks. He sits next to Sasuke and pulls him impossibly close. “I’m so sorry, Sasuke. It’s going to be alright, you’re not alone, I promise you that. Everything is going to be alright, you’ll see. What are you doing here all by yourself?”</p><p>Sasuke lays his head on Naruto’s shoulder and sighs. “Just wanted to see if I could actually hear them turning face-down in their graves.”      </p><p>Naruto pulls him tighter, tight enough to hurt. He wants to scream and cry and kick and break things, because how much can one heart take? Has Sasuke not been through enough? Has the person he loves most in this world not been broken down enough already and now he’s being impossibly hard on <em> himself </em>. As if anyone could be ashamed of him. For him to think that his own parents are ashamed of him is a fucking tragedy. </p><p>Naruto voices as much.</p><p>And Sasuke just chuckles darkly without humor. “Where should I start? Every decision I ever made was the wrong one. Trying to avenge what happened all I did was cause more pain and hurt for everyone around me. And now I’m a seventeen-year-old father of not one, but two, and with someone who isn’t an Uchiha. They would have wanted me to marry within the clan, and <em> then </em>have kids, and—”</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?,” Naruto butts in. “Marry within the clan? Who were you supposed to marry, Itachi!?”</p><p>Sasuke’s breath hits Naruto’s collar as he sighs again. “They were proud of Itachi to their dying breath.”</p><p>“They’re proud of you too, you fucking dunce.”</p><p>Sasuke rolls his eyes and slaps Naruto’s cheek a bit. Naruto grabs his hand and bites the offending fingers playfully. “And you know what? I think that you and I <em> should </em>be buried face down.” Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Naruto smirks, “So that anybody who has a problem with us can go ahead and kiss our asses.”</p><p>Sasuke tries not to, but he starts laughing, and as his eyes close the tears he’d been holding back fall over his cheeks. It’s a peculiar sight, laughing and crying. But it isn’t the first time he’s seen it and it probably won’t be the last. </p><p>“Don’t make me laugh,” Sasuke complains. </p><p>“I’m always gonna make you laugh.”</p><p>Sasuke clutches his arms around him, burying his face in Naruto’s neck and—<em> finally </em>—allowing himself to cry. </p><p>Naruto holds him, rubbing soothing circles into his back and whispering, for what feels like their own little eternity, but is probably no more than 15 minutes. He whispers assurances and promises and sweet nothings. Eventually he even starts talking to Sasuke’s parents, introducing himself, and telling them how much he loves Sasuke and how proud he is of him, and how he knows they’re proud of him too. And eventually Sasuke calms, sitting back against Naruto’s chest and looking up at the sky. </p><p>Naruto kisses his temple and suggests they go talk to Itachi. Sasuke is adamantly opposed to that idea, but sometimes Naruto knows what’s best, and he’s stubborn about it. So he tosses Sasuke onto his shoulders and carries him there. Sasuke sits up on his shoulders, crossing his arms over Naruto’s head and almost certainly glaring.</p><p>He pats Sasuke’s thigh, “You hate it, but yaknow, I think the kids would really like this.”</p><p>“Hm, I think they’re still a bit young for this.”</p><p>“See?” Naruto beams up at him, “You’re already good at this stuff!”</p><p>Sasuke smirks back, “I’m good at everything.”</p><p>Naruto laughs and squeezes those dangling legs tighter against his chest, “There’s my arrogant bastard.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, since I'm worried I'll lose half my readers before we ever get to this plot point I will just go ahead and add a hint here:</p><p>*SPOILERS*   *SPOILERS*    *SPOILERS*</p><p>Karin was heavily encouraged (threatened) by I think you can guess who (Pedo Sanin) to TRY to seduce Sasuke and create an over-powered Uchiha/Uzumaki baby<br/>BUT she couldn't let him get his slimy hands on them, so she went into hiding, he doesn't know about them. <br/>Why'd she lie about why she did it? <br/>It wasn't entirely a lie. And she thought it was the partial truth that would go over better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke has to duck his head to not get smacked by a wooden beam in front of Itachi’s apartment as Naruto rushes up to the door (with Sasuke still on his shoulders) and pounds on it urgently.</p><p>Sasuke can’t see who opens the door, but he recognizes Itachi’s voice right away. </p><p>“Naruto-kun!” Naruto crouches a bit and Itachi smirks up at him, “And Otouto. What a wonderful <em> surprise </em> —” Sasuke narrows his eyes at the inflection on that word. “—I certainly wasn’t <em> expecting </em> to see the <em> two </em> of you tonight.” </p><p><em> Okay. That’s way too many fucking emphasized words for it to be a coincidence. </em> “HOW in the HELL—”</p><p>Itachi cuts him off with a chuckle, “Your ninneko already came by and informed me about the new developments.”</p><p>“Fucking traitor,” Sasuke spits, hopping down from Naruto’s shoulders and following him inside. “Is everybody going to turn on me?”</p><p>“I would NEVER!,” Naruto adamantly declares. </p><p>Sasuke ruffles the blond hair affectionately while he kicks off his shoes. “What did you do, bribe him?”</p><p>Itachi feigns offense, though his facial expression barely changes. “Maybe he just likes me more.” </p><p>Sasuke rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Hey Juugo!,” Naruto waves.</p><p>Sasuke feels himself pale a little. Juugo is at the table working on what looks to be a mission report.</p><p>He nods to them, “Sasuke-san, Naruto-san.”</p><p>Itachi must notice Sasuke’s hesitation to make his recent humiliation public knowledge, because he gestures them towards the back door. “Let’s talk on the balcony, plenty of room out there.”</p><p>Naruto beams, “Oooh, did you get the plants I recommended?”</p><p>“I got a couple, yes.”</p><p>As they walk out onto the balcony some long stalks of a very feathery plant by the door bounce playfully. Sasuke rolls his eyes. “Yeah, sure. The cat just likes you more. Naturally.”</p><p>Itachi clicks his tongue disapprovingly, “And after all those paw print missions I sent you on. Didn’t you learn anything?” The balcony has two chairs on either side, Itachi claims one and Naruto hops up on the railing to leave the other open for Sasuke. “Plus, I have to get my information somehow, it’s not as though my little brother updates me on anything.”</p><p>“I found out about this half an hour ago and I’m already here,” Sasuke argues. </p><p>“Yes, but when were you planning on telling me that you were teaching that little Sarutobi kid <em> my </em>Phoenix Flower Jutsu?”</p><p>“Never,” Sasuke smirks. “I need him to win.”</p><p>Itachi hms, twisting open a jar of nail polish, and, it seems, resuming a task that he’d been in the middle of when they arrived. </p><p>“Oh, sweet! ‘tachi, can you paint mine sometime? But does it have to be black, though?”</p><p>Itachi raises an eyebrow, “This isn’t black, this is called...” Itachi holds up the jar to read the label. “Midnight sky.”</p><p>
  <em> It’s black.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But at least he can see now. </em>
</p><p>Sasuke loses his patience for talking about nail polish at a time like this, “Can we get to the part where you say what you’re going to say to me?”</p><p>Itachi sets the jar back down with a soft smile, “Congratulations.”</p><p>“What!? What are you talking about? How are you not <em> outraged </em>?” </p><p>A flash of hurt flickers in Itachi’s eyes, “Why would I be outraged?”</p><p>Sasuke scoffs, “Well, for starters, she did this on purpose.” That isn’t actually what Sasuke intended to say, but he realizes that it’s what <em> he’s </em> outraged about, not pretenses. </p><p>Itachi pauses for a moment. “You’re saying...you were careful.”</p><p>“I was careful.”</p><p>Itachi frowns, then slides the glass door open, “Juugo?—”</p><p> Sasuke hisses. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“—Could you bring us out a bottle of Sake and some cups, please?”</p><p>Sasuke can’t help but smirk, overwhelmed with familiar admiration and appreciation for his brother.</p><p>
  <em> Brilliant idea. </em>
</p><p>Itachi thanks Juugo when he brings out the Sake and three cups. He pours out the liquor, and takes a cup. When Sasuke hands Naruto his cup he scowls at him, “I’m surprised you aren’t more angry about this.”</p><p>Sasuke tries hard to stay mad at him, but Naruto blushes and rubs the back of his head.</p><p>“Well, to be honest, Sas? I didn’t really know what was going on until right now. You said you ‘pulled out’ and then Karin made a face and then you made a face and got really upset. Listen, I got my sex education from Jiraiyas books, and as explicit as they were, they don’t really go into how getting pregnant works—there was this bit about breastfeeding but I think that had very little do to with child-bearing…” Sasuke puts his forehead in his hand. “<em> Anyway, </em>I get it now. And I’m really sorry she did that to you. That’s so messed up I don’t even have words for it.” Naruto reaches out his hand, and Sasuke takes it. And then takes a drink. Naruto’s eyes soften impossibly, and he squeezes Sasuke’s hand tighter. “But...when I think about their little faces, I have a hard time feeling angry...at least, not at them, not for existing.”</p><p>Sasuke knew that. He knew that about his Naruto already. Tears fill his eyes, not for the first time tonight by far—<em> Dammit </em>—, because Naruto knows exactly what it’s like for people to be angry at you for existing. And yet, there’s almost nothing he wouldn’t forgive. He could find a silver lining in anything. And Sasuke has a hard time being mad at him for those exact things he loves about him.  </p><p>Itachi clears his throat. If there’s one area in which he’s unskillful, it’s emotional situations. “I’m afraid there is a precedent for this, and it probably dates back to the first great ninja war. Powerful clans, especially those with unique Kekkei genkai, were envied deeply. Their abilities were sought after. You’re already familiar with one way Kekkei genkai can be obtained, through the theft of the Sharingan or Byakugan after a battle. But another, arguably more effective way, to obtain Kekkei genkai for one’s clan was through courtship, or seduction, or rape.”</p><p>Sasuke didn’t think he could hate anything more than eyeball theft. </p><p>“How is it more effective?,” Naruto asks.</p><p>“There were some with a mindset similar to Orochimaru’s, who believed that they could blend certain traits and genetics to yield the most favorable results. Actually, even the marriage of the First Hokage and Mito Uzumaki could be considered an example of this.” Itachi turns to Naruto, “She was the first jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails you know.”</p><p>Naruto grins, “I knew that.”</p><p>Itachi refills their drinks, Sasuke takes three large gulps and motions for more. Itachi, surprising, obligues without any disapproval. After Sasuke has drained that too he adds, “And after that marriage, there were many of Uchiha who courted and pursued Uzumaki’s of their own.” </p><p>Naruto bursts out laughing, “<em> What </em>!?”</p><p>“But of course.” Itachi smirks, “Lord First and Mito both had enormous chakra reserves that would benefit their posterity for every generation to come. So naturally, some Uchiha thought it best they follow suit, though many others were purists, believing that bringing outsiders into the clan would reveal secrets, or tarnish the bloodline and extinct the Sharingan.” </p><p>Sasuke bets he can guess which group his Father falls under. He must have made a face, because Itachi raises a brow in question.</p><p>Sasuke takes a breath, “And what about when it was forced, and not intentional, what happened in those cases?”</p><p>“Well, even in more recent times, there have been many Anbu missions to retrieve those born outside the village that bear a Kekkei genkai that the village claims. Some of them, if they were young enough, were brought to the village to settle in with the clan. Others were targeted.” </p><p>There’s is, quite literally, a minute of silence before Itachi speaks again, “What’s on your mind, Sasuke?”</p><p>Sasuke looks up from where he was rubbing his temples and sighs. “I’m not old enough for this.”</p><p>“Not old enough for what?”</p><p>“Fatherhood.” </p><p>Itachi actually chuckles at that, “Would you like to hear about the precedent for this too, Otouto?”</p><p>Sasuke raises a brow, “Can you pour me another cup?”</p><p>Itachi obligues, this time a little bit disapprovingly. “With great shinobi war after great shinobi war, how do you think they kept soldiers on the battlefield? People who lived to be forty were few and far between.”</p><p>“Yes, but that was ages ago. I’m talking about recent times.” Sasuke finishes off his cup, the fourth going down even smoother than the one before. </p><p>“Sasuke, your generation is likely one of the first that have the privilege of having children later in life. That mentality of marrying young and having children young existed until very recently. And there isn’t really a stigma against it in the older population. Even Shisui’s parents were beginning to pressure him to get married.”</p><p>Sasuke has found another argument for why he can’t do this, “And with what you were saying earlier, about Kekkei Genkai being sought after, these two, just by being who they are, will be the most sought after. And what if I fail to protect them?” </p><p>Sasuke sees a deep pain in Itachi’s eyes before he turns away, staring off into the night. After a moment he speaks, “I’m so sorry, Sasuke. When I made the decision I did to protect you, I failed to foresee all the consequences you would have to live with. To think that I’ve robbed you of being able to have a normal family that you don’t have to hide and—”</p><p>Sasuke reaches out and takes his hand, “Itachi, stop. There were unintended consequences, yes.” A tear slips down Sasuke’s cheek. “But on that same note, if the clan had survived then I never would have been allowed to marry the person I love. Our father, our family, was too central to the clan for me to marry an outsider, let alone a man—”</p><p>“I do—I mean, Yes. I will.”</p><p>Sasuke chuckles, letting go of Itachi’s hand and shaking his head at the blonde, “That wasn’t a proposal, Naruto.”</p><p>“Well it’s the second time you’ve mentioned it today so when are you gonna propose?” Naruto wiggles his eyebrows. </p><p>Sasuke rubs his. Hoping they can put a pin in this conversation for later, “Can you give it a week? I have enough on my mind at the moment.”</p><p>Naruto grins with all his teeth, “Yes! I can do that.” He checks his watch and mumbles something. And then, loud enough to hear, he mumbles, “No, you’re my friend.”</p><p>Sasuke raises a brow, “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Nothin. Talkin to Kurama.”</p><p>Sasuke snorts, “What did you ask him to remind you a week from now, and he told you he’s not your assistant?”</p><p>Naruto frowns because that’s precisely what happened. </p><p>Itachi looks deeply amused by this conversation. “I think you’ll find, Otouto, that with hard things there tends to be a bright side. In an ideal world, would you want to have children with Naruto?”</p><p>Sasuke feels his face heat up, all the way to the tips of his ears. “Well, yes, I thought...eventually.” Hesitantly he looks to Naruto, who is positively beaming. “I mean, I was thinking adoption, for obvious reasons.”</p><p>“As things are, I imagine this is about the closest thing that could come to the two of you having a child together.”</p><p>Sasuke already considered this earlier when Itachi was talking about the First Hokage.</p><p>“And you’re not alone in any of this. I won’t let that happen,” Itachi concludes.</p><p>Sasuke sighs. He has to admit, Naruto was right. Talking to Itachi really did make him feel a lot better.</p><p>“Thank you, Niisan. I’m glad I spoke with you, though I still doubt I’ll be getting any sleep tonight.”</p><p>Naruto’s eyes light up with an idea, “We should have a sleepover!”</p><p>Itachi just chuckles but Sasuke shakes his head exasperatedly. </p><p>“C’mon, Sas! It would be so fun! We could make a fort in the living room and I could paint your toenails, and—”</p><p>“No way.”</p><p>Naruto ignores him, “So we can sleep here at Itachi’s and then he can come with us in the morning when she comes back with the babies!”</p><p>“She’s coming back in the morning? Wait, where is she?”</p><p>“At Sakura’s.”</p><p>Sasuke rolls his eyes, but finds himself turning to Itachi, “Could you?”</p><p>“It’s decided then,” Itachi nods and smiles. “On one condition. I get to give both of you some much-needed haircuts.”</p><p>“Oh hell no,” Sasuke argues, “We’ve all been drinking.”</p><p>Itachi raises a brow, “Do I need to take you out to the training grounds and prove my sobriety to you?”</p><p>
  <em> No.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dammit.  </em>
</p><p>“What’s wrong with my hair?” Sasuke complains, intending to keep growing it out until his Rinnegan is well-hidden. </p><p>Itachi clicks his tongue, “I can’t have you copying my hair in some sort of sibling rivalry. And Naruto-kun, I’m afraid you’re beginning to resemble a palm tree.”</p><p>Naruto laughs hard at that, “Geez, ‘tachi, none taken.”</p><p> </p><p>An hour later Sasuke finds himself somewhat drunkenly describing the situation to Juugo as Itachi cuts his hair in the kitchen. Naruto beams up at them from a tent of blankets and pillows he’s made in the living room. He's laying on his front, face in his hands, his freshly painted toes swinging back and forth above him. His hair actually looks fantastic. Fucking Itachi is good at fucking everything. He almost forgot how much it irritated him. Naruto keeps asking him all the questions he can think of about babies, as this too is an area Itachi has expertise in. And he bellows at Itachi’s embarrassing stories about Sasuke. Sasuke would turn the scissors on him if he didn’t find himself laughing too. The sake helps. A lot. And even though his mind wanders to some choice words he’ll have with a certain two-face heinous bitch, Naruto keeps chatting, and inspiring his mind with images of things that sound much more pleasant at the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic will get finished, though I cannot promise I will always be fast to update. 33 chapters guaranteed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke is….hungover. Not a great start to this particular morning. He also slept for maybe a cumulative of two hours at Itachi’s place last night. He spent the majority of the night staring at the ceiling in the dark and trying to organize his thoughts. Which would be easier if the room wasn’t spinning. And if Naruto didn’t snore like a bear. And if he wasn’t sleeping on the floor in a blanket fort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turns out, Itachi sleeps like a dead man. And Sasuke couldn’t quite decide if he always slept like that, or if that has something to do with the reanimation, or if he was even sleeping at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sasuke learned that if you get enough Sake in Juugo, he’ll pass out and sleep through having a dick drawn on his face in eyeliner. Sasuke perks up a bit at that memory. It’s a shame they left this morning while Juugo was still snoring on the couch. The artwork was a little smudged, but he’ll know it when he sees it. It’s not like he didn’t deserve it, almost going full rage mode over a drunken game of shogi. And when Naruto so eagerly suggested the prank, he called it ‘payback for keeping Sasuke away from me.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke smirks a bit, looking over at Naruto, sun-bright as ever, even when he’s still wearing his froggy pajamas orange robe and house shoes. Sasuke isn’t faring much better in yesterday’s long sleeved tee and shorts, but at least his hair is in place. Naruto’s hair is sticking straight up in some places on the side he slept on. Sasuke smiles a little wider at the memory of waking up next to Naruto in their blanket tent this morning. The first word out of Naruto’s mouth was his name, a habit Naruto indulges in most mornings actually, and if Sasuke is becoming more of a morning person it’s probably for an unrelated reason, but for some reason this morning it reminded Sasuke of the first time, and it felt like warm honey soothing his irritable mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Naruto is at his side. His consistent chatter is actually doing wonders to quell the anxious nerves twisting and knotting in Sasuke’s stomach as they walk back to their apartment. Maybe if he can just focus on that warm rough voice he’ll actually make it through this morning without passing out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi, in his ANBU gear and mask (since there’s still only a handful of people who know he’s been reanimated), has quietly taken the lead on this expedition. Sasuke isn’t exactly walking briskly (because he feels shitty), but he is imitating Itachi’s high shoulders and proud chin in a childish attempt to feel more self-assured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as he makes his way up their stairs and sees a bob of bubblegum pink hair next to the fiery red he damn near turns back around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t even bother to finish the ascent before exclaiming, “Go home Sakura. This doesn’t involve you.” When he catches a first glimpse at Sakura’s defiant expression he adds, “Unless you somehow managed to steal sperm from me too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wipes the bold expression off her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sasuke thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is she holding a plant?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Karin’s got on some kind of floor length cloak to conceal the babies, which Sasuke decides looks a little too suspicious for this time of day (and year), even in a shinobi village. And she’s carrying an oversized tote bag that looks heavy and full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura’s eyes widen and pink hues take over her cheeks and nose. She stammers momentarily before pretending she didn’t hear any of that, “Since when did this become ANBU business?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when did it become any of your business?,” Sasuke counters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is.” Sasuke wasn’t planning to elaborate on that. But Sakura has this annoying gift for misinterpreting everything, so he explains, “For a year you’ve known about this, and never said a word to me or Naruto. For someone who so desperately wants the three of us to be a team, it’s abundantly clear that you have no loyalty to it—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cha! No</span>
  <em>
    <span> loyalty</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Are you fucking kidding me Sasuke? That’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> rich</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming from the guy who ran away to creepy-kid camp with Orochimaru for five years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, guys. Maybe we should just take a deep breath,” Naruto half-growls through his teeth. There seems to be blind hostility in the atmosphere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi backs until his hand is on the doorknob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—You obviously have no loyalty to Naruto,” Sasuke continues defiantly, “that was made crystal clear when you made that absurdly offensive fake confession in order to manipulate him.” Sakura’s eyes widen and it only fans the fire of Sasuke’s rage about that. “Oh? You didn’t know I knew about that?” The corner of Sasuke’s mouth turns up in an ice cold smirk. “I’ve been meaning to talk with you about that—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke come on, let’s not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of Naruto’s voice, Sasuke relents this part of his argument, but he still has a point to make, “And there was a time when I thought you could be a trusted ally, but it wasn’t that long ago when you ran some kind of cost-benefit analysis and decided killing me was worth the benefit, but the only person you actually managed to wound with your poisoned kunai was Naruto.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s possible Sasuke’s been holding back some words lately. But the pulse pounding at his aching temple makes it difficult to play nice this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like such a pompous jack-ass. I only kept this a secret to protect them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From me.” Sasuke meant it as a jab, and apparently Sakura is ready to box—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes from you! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> from you! Did you not realize the only reason I know about them in the first place is because you speared Karin through the chest when she was pregnant with them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke eye twitches as though it’s been struck, and even though that hit was fair game, it feels personal. There was a little too much heat behind it, and it’s clear she’s getting emotional. Sasuke is cool and composed when he counters, “Karin is just as ruthless as I am, don’t play like she’s some innocent victim. If our roles were reversed she would have done the same thing—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ohayou</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Karin gives him a tired wave and covers her yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi seems to have given up on the door knob for now, even though Sasuke’s pretty sure it’s open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke loses track of his argument for a second, but when he points at Karin he’s still glaring down annoyingly green eyes. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s the only reason there are children to begin with, and considering who their parents are, they're sure to be a couple of tiny psychopaths!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura opens her mouth to snap back but Karin’s breaks the tension again with an amused snort. She seems to be in an annoyingly decent mood. “It’s just, I worried about the same thing!” Karin chuckles and waves him off reassuringly, “But so far they seem normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s eyes pass from Karin to Sakura, then quickly back and forth again. The left one twitches again. “What’s with the plant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph.” Sakura sticks her chin up proudly. “This is a gift for the two of you from Miss Ruthless over here. It’s a ficus bonsai and it symbolizes unity, new beginnings, and harmony, so it’s sure to die any minute now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool!” Naruto exclaims before catching the end of that sentence, “Uh, I mean...thanks, I guess?” Sasuke rubs his brow while Naruto reaches for the plant and leans closer to Sakura to talk low, “Hey Sakura-chan, maybe the four of us should get together some other time when things are less—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When Sasuke’s finished menstruating? Sure.” Sakura stomps down the stairs before Sasuke can retort with anything more articulate than an annoyed grunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in the mask opens the door at last, and Karin takes a step towards it, “Sheesh. No gay/lesbo solidarity around here, is there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a fucking lesbian! Stop saying that! I just had too much to drink!," Sakura yells from the bottom of the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karin giggles on the way through the door and it makes Sasuke’s teeth clench. “I think it’s about time for you to stop making jokes Karin.” This isn’t some social call, obviously they have some things to discuss. Karin’s shoulders visibly tense in a satisfying display of understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto closes the door, and crouches down to greet Mr. Whiskers. Itachi takes a seat at the table, and the other two boys follow, but Karin seems to be waiting for further direction. Sasuke sits with his elbow on the table, chin in hand, organizing all the things he planned to say—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Karin makes a move so fast that it makes Sasuke jump up from his seat in surprise. Even Naruto nearly falls back in his chair. She fell to her knees without any warning, crossing both arms over the front of her and ducking her head down to further shield the space between her arms. “Please! I can explain—just hear me out! Please don’t hurt them—I know I messed up! You can take it out on me all you want, but just please don’t hurt them—” Karin’s voice becomes impossibly high pitched and difficult to understand as she cries through her words, and now the babies are crying too. Sasuke is still standing and reeling from this drastic change in tone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is she playing at? </span>
  </em>
  <span> “—they’ve never done anything wrong and they’re so precious, if you would just—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is happening right now?,” Sasuke interrupts in a calm tone, hands turned up in sincere confusion. This is not how he planned for this conversation to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karin sniffles and slowly lifts her head, but her tearful gaze isn’t on Sasuke. It’s then that Sasuke realizes the thing that set her off was Itachi removing his mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words are barely audible over the children’s continued cries, “You reanimated him to do your dirty bidding?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sits back down and palms his forehead. At least she had the decency to phrase that deeply insulting conclusion like a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto huffs a relieved laugh, “Nah, nah, nah you got it all wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karin, if I wanted you dead, you’d be dead already. Would you stop being hysterical?” Sasuke puts his face in his hands and rubs hard. Resisting the impulse to put his thumbs in his ears, he adds, “Just get them calmed down, then we’ll talk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he stays like that, elbows on the table, hands over his face, and he rests his tired eyes and his aching brain. For sport, he tries to narrow in on Itachi’s nearly silent and impossibly few breaths. This challenge is made infinitely more difficult by Naruto’s nervous finger tapping, and his excited little breaths and cooing noises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when the crying finally stops, it’s Sasuke’s que to speak. He has a new first question, and so he lifts his head, knowing he needs to study Karin’s expression when he asks it, “What did you mean, ‘I can explain’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is imperative that he learn the reason why when Karin was certain she would be killed the first words out of her mouth were ‘I can explain’, because that either means that there is a sufficient  explanation that could attempt to soothe his troubled mind, or it means that Karin is used to pleading and bullshitting her way out of certain death. That latter seems more plausible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karin is sitting cross-legged on the living room floor now, wearing the same clothes she had on last night, faded black overall shorts with a washed out purple t-shirt underneath. The sole is separated from the toes on one of her boots and Sasuke considers that they might be her only shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sasuke sees her initial confusion, and her recognition when she remembers her earlier words—and he sees a puff of black and copper hair in his peripheral vision which nearly makes him lose his focus—but then Karin is speaking without any hesitation, “Well it’s just that--and I wasn’t going to bring this up, I really wasn’t—” </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s could be stalling, trying to think of a lie </span>
  </em>
  <span>“—Sakura kept saying I should, but I just knew that you would see it as an excuse anyway because he could never make you do anything you didn’t want to do—” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay that’s more intricate.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “—I guess I would have to start back before I ever met you, when Orochimaru was, let’s be honest, using me. I mean you’ve seen the scars, and I wasn’t exactly stable—like Sakura said, it was creepy-kid camp. Except, you went there willingly—” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh great, it’s a sob story. As if the people in this room are short on those. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s gaze falls (he’s less interested in this explanation now), and lands on the little things on the floor...Koyuki and Noritaka. And fuck. These two are pretty cute. Sasuke isn’t one to boast about his genes...okay that’s a lie, Sasuke has always been one to boast about his superior genes, and these kids...man, these kids are top tier cute. They are positively plump, cheerfully chubby, blushing little babblers who can’t seem to decide if they want to wave their toys in their air or chew on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto is on the edge of his seat, seemingly trying to decide if it would be appropriate for him to join them on the floor yet—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it turns out that the</span>
  <em>
    <span> special mission</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had for me was him basically ordering me to try to seduce you—” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Orochimaru… Of course. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course that snake would find a way to take more from Sasuke than</span>
  <em>
    <span> just </span>
  </em>
  <span>his </span>
  <em>
    <span>body, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the price Sasuke agreed to, which is stupid Iatchi’s stupid fault anyway. If Itachi wanted him to become strong enough to avenge his clan and kill the person(s) responsible for their deaths he could have just told him the truth in the street that night. He was plenty old enough to quietly plot his revenge. He did that anyway. In any case, Sasuke’s fucking sick of people making decisions that affect his life without even fucking consulting him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karin continues, “I was fifteen. I didn’t even—I wasn’t going to, but then he—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orochimaru was dead,” Sasuke interjects. Karin may be telling the truth, but Sasuke doesn’t need to hear about the threats that Orochimaru most certainly made to her, because while that would explain away some things, it doesn’t explain why there are children.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I was starting at the beginning,” Karin scolds, “but if you want me to skip ahead—” She takes a deep breath, “When you came to the prison I could sense his chakra in yours, Sasuke. He wasn’t permanently gone, I know how the Reaper Death Seal works, I’m an Uzumaki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looks up at Sasuke with big bright eyes, clearly hopeful for Karin’s sake. And it’s almost concerning how much blind faith Naruto puts in people he barely knows. Dangerous people. Selfish people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not always. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, in the past when they were apart, whenever someone threatened or hurt Sasuke, Naruto seemed to forget all about faith and nearly go ballistic, surging with raging chakra fit to burn villages, as Sasuke has witnessed himself, and read about in various mission reports that he photocopied on a whim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now that they’re together, they seem to be in each other’s orbits, each one’s gravity pulling at the other, they’re moods balancing until they match, melding them together as a much stronger whole. Which is why there was hostility in the air this morning, and hopefulness in it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for a moment, Sasuke’s tired mind almost accepts her explanation too. It’s actually Itachi who argues, “I removed all trace of Orochimaru from Sasuke before I died, long before these two were conceived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Karin confirms. “Yes, and I’m not saying that this is the only reason I did what I did, it was a factor, but I just considered that if part of Orochimaru was in Sasuke’s curse mark then he could be in anyone’s. He put curse marks on a lot of people, it’s not that crazy of an idea, and I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, by the way, since </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she points at Sasuke, “revived him! For some reason. Which is half the reason why I feel like I haven’t slept in a year and I’ve been hiding out in a flippin forest with freakin talking pandas for long enough to lose my sanity, and then I traveled all the way here, because fricken Sakura convinced me that I needed to, oh and I’m a mom now so I have to replace my swear words with significantly less satisfying words which is annoying as fork!” Karin’s rambling pauses as she gasps a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s eye twitches again, that sentence was like Itachi’s gymnastics during kunai target practice: difficult to keep up with. Do all Uzumakis talk this fast and this tangentially? Good thing he speaks their language by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back up. Talking pandas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Several minutes later, Sasuke is rubbing his impossibly dry eyes again. This morning’s conversation did not at all go the way he thought it was going to go. His mouth has gone dry from how long it’s been dumbly hanging half open. “Let’s take a break, shall we?” Sasuke stands up from the table, rubbing his skull, “Does everybody want tea? Yes? Tea?” Sasuke fills the kettle at the kitchen sink. While he’s at it he fills up a big glass too, and chugs it while he puts the kettle on the stove, because he’s never been this thirsty before in his life. Not even when Naruto kissed him for real for the first time and Sasuke almost immediately suggested they go remove their clothes. But that was a different kind of thirsty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sets his empty cup down and stands there, trying to make sense of Karin’s intricately detailed story, attempting to add context and translate through her nonsensical tagents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first she was laying low in a nearby township, recovering from her wounds and laying low in case the Leaf went looking, but evidently Sakura took some creative liberties with her mission report. Why she would do that, Sasuke is yet to determine. And then Karin packed up everything she had, and made herself vanish. It sounded like a long and arduous journey, with only one real destination in mind: Seclusion. She wanted to get to a place where no one could ever find them, and so she walked through her maternity, traveling far into the forest, and avoiding any signs of civilization when possible, until she ended up at </span>
  <em>
    <span>this place </span>
  </em>
  <span>somewhere in the middle of Land of Earth. Wait, no—she didn’t get all the way </span>
  <em>
    <span>there </span>
  </em>
  <span>by herself, there was that first panda—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying you were just duck-foot waddling through the forest when—and by the way, you know you’re a crazy person right? Who wanders into the middle of uncharted territory while pregnant and plans to have twin babies by herself in the middle of the fucking forest—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karin makes a proud face, narrowing her cherry colored eyes in a way that makes the dark circles under them more apparent, “I know plenty of medical ninjutsu.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke glares back, unsure if the steam in his peripheral is coming from the kettle or his ears. And no, he doesn’t feel bad that she looks so exhausted. She’s so arrogant and she makes impulsive, risky decisions without consulting anyone and— Shit. How closely related </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>her and Naruto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you were just wandering up this mountain, when a giant panda—” Sasuke pours the hot water into two chipped teacups, a small travel thermos, and a ceramic mug that for some reason has boobs on it...it’s all he could find in their cupboard “—stands up and goes ‘Hey, what’s up, let me show you someplace cool’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto laughs at Sasuke’s befuddlement on his way into the kitchen, “No. She said the panda said ‘we’ve been waiting for you’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad someone was listening,” Karin whines from the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>listening.” Sasuke gives Itachi a look like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you know this sounds insane right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> but Itachi’s face just says </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve heard crazier things</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto takes the very sad-looking tea tray and follows Itachi into the living room, “So, what did you eat there?—”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There </span>
  </em>
  <span>being this mysterious fortress in the mountains that the first panda led her to, built like a temple or a sanctuary, home to exceedingly rare megaflora and an overgrowth of bamboo, not to mention the thought-to-be-mythical giant pandas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—When I was with the toads on Mount Myoboku I had to eat so many bugs.” Naruto shudders disgustedly as he sets the tray down. “Just remembering it I can feel tiny legs in my mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is so...gross. I did not need to know that,” Karin laughs. “Eventually I started tracking and hunting small game, and I mapped out all the places where I found fruit, because you can only eat so many steamed bamboo shoots before you just wanna...I don’t even know, eat your own thumb?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s jaw drops and his hands fly up in excited surprise, “See! Sasuke, I told you! Everybody thinks about eating their own thumb!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hn. Mental illness can run in families you know.” Sasuke hopes he learned more in his mandatory counseling session (Kakashi’s idea) than just clever new ways to mock his boyfriend. Actually, Kakashi ended up paying both of them to go, he wrote it off as an official A-rank mission to appease Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Youbetterhopenot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sighs, taking the seat next to Naruto on the couch and placing a hand on his shoulder. He looks at those gorgeous, bright-as-the-sunlight-reflecting-off-of-the-ocean blue eyes and says, “I shouldn’t have to tell you this, but you were deeply neglected. Karin probably was too. That’s why you’ve both thought about eating your thumb.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke slips that hand to the other shoulder to put his arm around Naruto, knowing full-well that now Naruto is going to throw his arm over Sasuke’s shoulders too so that they ‘both have each other’s backs’. Naruto does this any time Sasuke slips close to whisper something in a crowded space, any time Sasuke pulls Naruto close because the idiot is about to walk into someone or something, any chance he gets really. And it makes for terribly uncomfortable sitting, and very awkward walking, but for some reason Sasuke never minded at all, never cared if they looked like a couple of idiots. It makes him smile when Naruto does it today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But these two won’t be neglected, you better believe it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, they haven’t been. Even without a father. And he can see now, how Karin’s hands are worn and calloused, and how her freckles are more prominent from all the time she’s spent in the sun. He’s surprised to see she actually looks stronger and more filled out, and evidently she effortlessly carries around two abundantly large babies and a diaper bag that has to weigh twenty kilos. She’s obviously tired, but she hasn’t withered away like you would almost expect. Wherever they had been for these past several months, clearly it had been good for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karin gives a soft, hopeful sigh, wrapping her arms around the kids and squeezing them close. She kisses their head with a silly sound that makes them giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was this place called again Karin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mount Kyojin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi sits forward, narrowing his eyes. “I’ve heard it before. I listened very closely during my time with the Akatsuki, even back when Orochimaru was with them.” Itachi lets the weight of those words settle on Karin for a second. “He was looking into the myths.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke tenses, his weaponized eyes making themselves known at the mere implication that Orochimaru knows about the children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karin’s hands are up in an instant, “I can explain that too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nods her on with a bit of hostility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orochimaru didn’t get around to actually looking for this place until I had already been working with him for years. He mentioned it occasionally but kept it on a backburner for lack of any reliable sources. When he eventually did get a suspected location for it he sent me to scout it out, and I...well—” Karin looks away and laughs nervously, “I uh, didn’t end up doing a very good job looking for it...and I didn’t want to tell Orochimaru why...so I just told him I didn’t find anything. That’s why it ended up being the perfect place for us to go when I needed to disappear, because nothing erases a place from Orochimaru’s maps faster than not having anything interesting to offer him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s eyes widen, “Wait, was this that time when you walked through those mushrooms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s mouth opens up in an excited oval, “Wahhh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep blush takes over Karin’s freckled cheeks, “I forgot I told you about that.” Her mouth stretches out in a tight frown and she taps her fingers together, “Wanted to sound cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke uses a light, mocking tone, “Woooooow. So you definitely hallucinated these pandas then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! You want proof? Fine I’ll give you proof, stupid jerk,” Karin is already throwing open her tote back and pulling out a small, spiral-bound book. “Take it, see for yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Sasuke takes the book with one hand, a grin breaking out when he catches the babies pulling hair out of Mr. Whisker’s belly, and the cat isn’t even making a fuss about it so he seems to be in this haphazard family for the long run. Sasuke rests the book on his leg and flips it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow….They were so small...how did they get so chunky so fast… awe they were holding tiny hands...umbilical cords are kinda gross. </span>
  </em>
  <span>(turns page)</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I’ll be damned. There really were giant pandas. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And baby pandas so cute they look stuffed </span>
  </em>
  <span>(turns page)</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still not quite as cute as my kids though</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s heart rate still kicks up when he thinks those words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my kids</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “And you said there was this prophecy because...? You were the first one there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I was the last,” Karin corrects. Sasuke raises a brow. “This place was established back when people were still fighting with mostly bows and arrows, back before modern era, and this clan—not even a shinobi clan—had some sort of diplomatic friendship with these pandas—” Naruto keeps flipping back and forth through the pictures excitedly, needing to see everything all at once, and also needing to see everything again. “—And one of their arrangements was this fail-safe to protect their children from hostilities. At least, that’s what the pandas called it, I think they mean wars, but anyway, you can’t enter the gates of the sanctuary unless you’re pregnant or your children are inside. And if you try to break through the gate the pandas will definitely kill you. Some of these pandas, I swear, they were like ten times the size of any I’ve ever seen. Like elephant pandas. Scary as hell. But mostly gentle, they don’t talk much and they like to sleep and eat a lot, which happens to be my hobbies as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next page has a picture of Karin and both kids in it, standing in front of the temple, and the sky is all tilted on it so it’s fair to say a panda took it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there in the center of the book is the handwritten prophecy. Karin’s formal recital of it was sandwiched between a lot of other things, so Sasuke reads it, subconsciously using his Rinnegan to analyze it:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>{One lunar phase before the great conjunction </span>
</p><p>
  <span>of Akutō and Gin'yūshijin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An expecting mother will be revealed from obstruction,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those stars painted on her cheeks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Children of two, born of deception, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the posterity of their withered clans, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eye of destruction turns to resurrection</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their fate could forever change the lands</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though their future is unsure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is destiny’s lure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should one heart turn cold and hollow </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the other will follow}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto gapes at him, “Hn!?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you as excited about this as we are?,” Karin asks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m intrigued I guess—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pft. he guesses”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—but I don’t really believe in destiny anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you forking kidding me Sasuke?” Karin gestures at them with both hands, “Look at your hands! What do you call that if not destiny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he and Naruto are sitting those palms she’s referring to are on display. And now that Sasuke thinks about it, this is starting to hurt his arm—he gives Naruto a squeeze and detaches, leaning elbows over knees, “Hm. A positive consequence to a series of choices.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you a philosopher now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I am seeing a guy.” Sasuke refers to his counseling session. Seems he learned two things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karin makes a baffled face, “What do you think philosopher means?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh—nothing—uh...do you wanna hold one?” Karin doesn’t wait for an answer before hopping up and scooping Noritaka off the floor by his underarms “Here take this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke puts his hands out but tucks his elbows in nervously, “Uh...is he fragile?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, he’s sturdy.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh good, you handed me the sturdy one,” Sasuke mocks self-deprecatingly. But then he gets a little lost in enormous dark grey eyes placed perfectly above a graceful little nose and shockingly sloberly lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sits the little guy down on his lap, and then they both sit very still and stare at each other for so long that Sasuke starts to wonder if this is some kind of game but then the most amazing thing happens—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s smiling at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karin stands on her toes to get a better peek at him, “Oh. He’s pooping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto bellows a laugh so loud it startles the baby and makes him start laughing, and then Karin is laughing, and Itachi definitely breathes hard enough to be considered a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Sasuke is laughing too, “The disrespect.” More laughter and Sasuke makes a fake frown, “Where did you learn that? I’m gonna get you back for that someday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karin wipes her watery eyes, still laughing as she picks up Koyuki,  “Here, I’ll trade ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh uh—here, hand her to Naruto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He passes off the smelly one, “Hey wait, I have some things to say and we keep getting off track. You three will live here in Konoha. That’s final. Not with us. Obviously. I guess at Sakura’s for now is fine but we can probably help you get a job that wouldn’t take you out of the village and we uh..we will be around to help. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karin shrugs with her face and her shoulders, “Works for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that she makes her way to the bathroom. Itachi stands from his chair, “Well, I should get going—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna?—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another time, otouto, I have to meet with Lord Sixth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke frowns, “Okay. Well, don’t say anything to Kakashi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi raises an eyebrow, “You want me to keep secrets from the Hokage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi smiles softly on his way out the door.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ohayo: good morning<br/>Akutō : The Rogue<br/>Gin'yūshijin : The Bard</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>